


My Feral Lady

by Hopefulbadger



Series: Fur and Fangs [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Vampires - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Comfort, F/F, Feral Behavior, G!P, Girl Penis, Lesbian Moms, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Rutting, Tender Sex, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 94,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulbadger/pseuds/Hopefulbadger
Summary: This story picks up almost one month after my other story Fur and Fangs. We return to see the disarray the loss of our favorite snark machine has caused the loveable wolfs as they plot to get her back from the vile vampire who took her.





	1. A bittersweet Christmas eve eve eve eve Eve

Author's note: This is book two in an ongoing series! The first book was titled Fur and Fangs, and you can find it on my profile right here! For all returning readers? I am so glad to be writing for this story once more! Updates every week, and extra info on my tumblr; speaking of which! Please check out my tumblr for more content, info, updates, and more! hopefulbadgerjunara ,

By the way! Wanna talk with more supercorp/supergirl fans? Hang and chat in a safe space with other LGBTQ+ folk? I recently made a discord server, you are welcome to join! It's free, and just a place I hope people can chat and feel safe! Link for the server on my tumblr!

Fur and Fangs part two, My Feral Lady

Chapter 1

A bittersweet Christmas eve eve eve eve Eve

"No, you may not!" Sam stood straight taken aback by Ruby's boldness.

"Come on just one!" Ruby appealed.

"Someone's impatient." Lena laughed, slinging her arms over her taller alpha from behind as Kara placed another ornament on the tree.

"I said no." Sam argued to wide puppy dog eyes. "Ask mama." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, Mom! Love you!" Ruby cheered, for some reason expecting Alex to be much more of a pushover. "Mama?" She turned to her newer mother.

Alex was curled up in a tight ball, her softest blanket tucked in and around her. The omega was clearly hurting, her body sore from the unending stress she had been putting herself through.

Spotting the exhausted omega, and recognizing the beaten and battered look of a woman who felt as if all she could ever encounter again were failures, Lena spoke up. "Uugh? Is it normal for Christian families to open presents before Christmas?" Lena attempted to save Alex from having to speak.

"It's just one!" Ruby protested, already able to see her chance slipping down the drain.

"And it's supposed to be on Christmas Eve, not the twentieth!" Sam added.

"I mean, what is the twentieth but Christmas Eve Eve Eve Eve Eve." Ruby struck a prideful pose. "I mean it is really the same as Christmas Eve isn't it?"

Lena watched on at her fellow omega, witnessing as each time the word was spoken it struck Alex like a new knife slicing through her from yet again an unexpected direction.

She shook from her perch on the couch, her eyes sealed shut, a failing attempt to block out the name of the woman that had filled her nightmares. Even through her painfully scrunched face, Lena could see the tears streaming down onto the blanket. Even Kara had noticed by the end of Ruby's Eve filled appeal.

"I… Mama?" Ruby spotted the alpha and omega paring standing and staring at her mother.

"Just one sweetheart, but I think it's best we open it in your room." Sam grabbed a present from under the tree.

"Mama? What's wrong?" Ruby asked again, growing more concerned.

Alex still hadn't even opened her mouth, she was just crying in her small ball of blanket. Her sore muscles and exhausted mind couldn't handle the strain.

"Ruby!" Sam warned.

"No mom!" Ruby snapped.

"Hey there sweetheart." Kara forced a soft expression as she knelt down in front of Ruby. "I've had a really hard day, alphaing is hard work, and I would really appreciate if I could have a couple of minutes with my sister."

Ruby's face twitched angrily.

"Please. I need some time with my big sister."

Ruby leaned in. "I know what you are doing. You take care of mama or else! You'll have more than just her alpha to deal with." The pup whispered into Kara's ear.

"I'm sure. I'm shaking in my boots in fact." Kara teased back.

"Or else!" Ruby snarled protective.

"Ok kiddo. Ok." Kara nodded, now more serious.

"Good." Ruby huffed before she and her mother filtered out.

Sam despised leaving her omega, there was nothing worse than seeing her mate in so much pain. But none of that changed anything. It did nothing to change that all of her unending efforts and pleas to get Alex to stop training and relax had fallen upon deaf ears, that no matter how many attempts she made to soothe her mate, it made absolutely no difference. That the only thing that had convinced Alex to take even the slightest of reprieve from her endless training was when Maxwell had been starting various fights with other wolves for seemingly no reason, and even that seemed to only be an attempt for Alex to test her hand at displaying her newfound wolf powers. The alpha could only hope that her omega's sister was capable of giving her the help that she could not.

"Hey there sis." Kara greeted kneeling down by Alex as her sister finally opened bloodshot eyes.

"You need to stop." Lena was nowhere near as soft and soothing as Sam and Kara had been.

"Wha-"

"You know exactly what." Lena glared.

"Baby." Kara looked up and brushed a hand against Lena's thigh.

"No. She knows what she is doing, and she knows what it is doing to her." Lena took a breath before redirecting back to Alex. "You can't just heal like you used to. Not to mention, I'm pretty damn sure your attempts are making it worse."

"I'm never going to get my magic back if I never try to use it!" Alex protested.

"And what? Beating your knuckles bloody is the only way to test your magic?" Lena could see she hit a sore spot the second it came out.

"I would test it on Jess but I'm the one who got her taken! She could be dead for all we know!"

"Al, you don't know that." Kara reached out, going to hug her sister.

Alex recoiled.

Kara's hand fell, her heart sinking with it. She felt hopeless, forced to watch on as her sister fell apart. However, her hopelessness only lingered for a moment, quickly replaced with anger as she could hear Lena leaving her side and returning to the opened box half filled with ornaments.

Lena was nothing if not nonchalant as she picked up another of the ornate decorations, inspecting it as her alpha began to boil over. "You can beat yourself bloody all you want but it won't help. It will only keep hurting Ruby." Lena spoke up. "That what you want? You wanna fuck up that kid by making her watch as you slowly destroy yourself?"

"Lena." Kara hissed, still wanting to approach the issue with more tact.

"No! If she thinks she is doing anything other than hurting the ones she loves most, then she is delusional."

"Stop!" Kara demanded.

"No! I won't stop! Because I am not interested in watching my alpha suffer because her sister won't stop pushing herself until she breaks!"

"I'm not breaking!" Alex lept from the couch, immediately regretting it as she felt her whole body sway unstable.

"No, you're just bending yourself into something unrecognizable."

"Lena stop it!" Kara's face twitched angrily, her wolf befuddled with the conflicting desires wishing to fight the woman hurting her family, and not to be too harsh with her mate.

"Kara, how is this different from when I wouldn't feed?"

"I…"

"It isn't. Fuck this is worse. At least when I was beating myself for my mistakes it wasn't an activity, it was just me trying not to take life!"

"I am trying to save your friend!"

"You are aimlessly attempting to punish yourself for a mistake you didn't make."

"Lena please stop." Kara whispered, exhausted with all the fighting.

"Fine. But I don't need to watch my friend destroy herself. Enjoy your Christmas traditions." Lena dropped the ornament she had picked up, fighting to keep her head high as she walked out.

Alex waited a beat, just long enough to allow the silence to set in. "I'm going to bed."

"Like fucking hell you are!" Kara snapped.

"I'm tired Kara. Everything hurts. I need sleep."

Kara sarcastically hummed in agreement. "Yeah, and why's that?"

"Because I've been desperately trying to figure out how to use my powers again."

"Alex, I love you. But do you not think Lena is on to something in even the slightest?"

"No, I'm trying to get Jess back Kara."

"And you think this is the best way? You think this is effective?!"

Alex huffed at first, but pained whimpers won out as her battered joints prevented her from getting anywhere fast.

"Have you even made any progress? Beating yourself? Can you heal any of it at all!?"

"No I can't effectively heal myself! But that doesn't mean I am not progressing at all!"

"Really? Then what progress have you had? Because from what I can see, all you have accomplished is some really elaborate self-harm."

"Look!" Alex huffed, pulling up her sleeve, revealing a nasty gash on the back of her arm, the wound so deep it was still open despite seeming days old.

"Jesus Alex! Does Sam know you have that!" Kara rushed to Alex, going to grab at her sister's arm, consumed in worry.

Alex held up her free arm stopping Kara. "Watch." Alex fumbled a foggily forgotten chant. Flourishing her hand over her arm Alex's magic clearly still existed in one form or another as her purple flames surrounded the wound. The magical embers whispered around the edges of the cut. Her flesh slowly seemed to heal, the cut closing; an exact time lapse of a wound healing. Kara's jaw dropped, shocked and surprised especially after her sister had just told her that this was not something she was capable of again yet.

"Alex! Alex! You're doing it!" Kara flooded with relief to see that her sister was able to heal herself, hoping that this could mean Alex would no longer need to put herself through this.

Alex winced, her concentration flickering, and the fires of her magic clearly grew unruly.

"Alex!" Kara shook and stammered, unsure what to do.

"I… it's fine, this is what happens"

"What! What happens!" Kara worried.

Alex's face grew more serious as her attention diverted from Kara towards her arm. It looked like she was struggling, a strenuous concentration like threading a mental needle with string instead of thread.

"Alex! Alex! Stop! What the hell is that! Stop Al!"

"Just… give it a second…" The elder sister fought to concentrate.

"Alex it's turning black!" Kara screamed, going to yank at Alex's arm, but seemingly being pushed away by the air. "Fuck Alex! Something is wrong! What is happening to your arm!"

Alex's expression had slowly degraded into agony, her magic once so fluid and flawless was striking out at her, dark and burning her as she tried to control it. The wound not only felt like it was being exposed to the heat of a white-hot iron poker, but also as if she were being cut into all over again.

"Alex stop it!" Kara roared. Her terror only grew as she attempted to grab at Alex once more, to stop her sister as the magic backfired, but Alex only seemed to continue doubling down. Still, Kara was stopped by an invisible force.

"It's fine… just have … just have to." Alex stalled as if she actually knew a way to reverse the growing damage. But in all her stalling, it only became more clear how much her magic was lashing back at her. The wound bubbled and opened further than it had been when she began. The edges of the open cut turned black, looking as if it would rot her flesh from the inside out.

"Alex!" Kara growled, her dominant wolf demanding it of the fellow pack member.

"Just a-" Alex couldn't get out another word before Kara was shifted.

The alpha wolf launched at Alex, experiencing none of the resistance she had prior, now the invisible wall had disappeared completely as she tackled her sister, pinning her hands to the ground with infuriated growls.

"I was getting close Kara!" Alex protested.

Kara's scared eyes did all her talking for her.

"It's fine. I… it isn't healed, but it's fine." Alex deflecting gesturing for Kara to release her wounded arm so she could prove that she was alright.

Kara glared more intensely at her sister but allowed Alex to reveal her arm. To Kara's relief, there were no burns, no longer any discolored flesh, just the same wound as before, despite the fact that now it appeared deeper and longer.

Kara backed up, shifting human again as she stood once more.

"Why the hell would you show me that! Why would you do it! It made the wound worse!"

"Because I'm getting closer! It was much worse at first."

"Worse? What is worse!?"

"Turning a small scrape into a sizeable gash, rinse and repeat, and now it looks like this."

"What the hell is going on out here?" Sam stormed back into the den. "Why are you two making all that noi-"

"Hey baby." Alex sighed, waving her wounded arm, knowing there was no hope of hiding it now.

"Alex! What the hell happened to your arm!"

"She's been doing it to herself." Kara turned to Sam, her voice hollow with fear.

"You what!?"

"She isn't just training to fight. She is hurting herself with the hope that she can learn to heal it again. But each time she tries to heal it, it only gets worse."

"I have to relearn somehow Kara!"

"Well, you won't be learning or relearning anything that way!" Sam snarled, stomping her way over to her mate on the floor and picking her up. Alex fought the hold, but Sam was strong, much stronger than Alex.

"Thank you for trying." Sam glanced at Kara. "I have it from here."

"Put me down." Alex grumbled.

"No."

"Put me down!"

"Alex. Please stop hurting yourself. We can find some other way to-"

"This is the only way to save Jess. It is my fault. My mistake to let Eve go. So I have to fix it!" Alex cut her sister off.

"Well, you are welcome to find another way, but I'm not letting you outta my damn sight until you prove you aren't gonna keep hurting yourself like this." Sam knew it wasn't her place, that even if Alex was her mate, it didn't mean she had full control over the omega's life like that, but she couldn't stop herself. Her wolf needed to be able to take care of her mate, to ensure that her lover wouldn't suffer like this any longer.

Kara glanced to the fellow alpha, her eyes transmitting both warning and thankfulness.

"Kara, I think I have her from here. I'm sorry about this. Can we finish up the tree another time?"

Kara nodded softly, hesitant but still appreciative that the alpha would take care of her sister in the ways she couldn't.

"Where's Lena, are you two good to head home? I'm sorry I can't see you out." Alex grumbled and fought her alpha's hold as the woman all but ignored her to say the politest goodbyes she could given the situation.

"Lena got a little frustrated and is probably waiting outside for me."

"Well, at least I'm not the only one with an angry omega."

"Yeah, thaaanks." Kara drawled sarcastically.

Sam's face pulled on an apologetic smile.

"Take care of her ok?"

"Of course."

"I can hear you two!" Alex growled.

"Goodnight Al. Take care, and please listen to her." Kara didn't wait for her sister to respond; not that Alex planned to anyways. Instead, Kara turned, her head hung low as she followed the path of her mate's scent out to the back alley.

"Whatcha doin out back here baby."

"Shh!" Lena's hand snapped up in a silencing motion.

Kara was initially taken aback by the bold move coming from her omega. She watched on, however, curious what had Lena in such rare form.

Lena sniffed along the walls that formed the thin city alley.

"Lena?" Kara whispered softly.

The omega sniffed closer along the wall, slowly reconstructing events in her mind.

"Baby?" Kara placed her hand on Lena's shoulder.

The omega spun in a quick one-eighty, her eyes glowing with a dark fury to match the territorial growls that thudded from her throat and echoed up in between the building.

"Love?" Kara's hand recoiled cautious.

"She was here. She was here that night!"

"I know."

"Meters away! Kara, she must have been taken fucking minutes before she was supposed to come inside to the safety of the bar."

"I know. Do you not remember that it was me that found the note?"

"She bleed in this alley! Just a couple bricks and mortar separating us from her! But we were still all so oblivious!"

"This isn't your fault."

"Really Kar? How! How isn't it my fault! I'm the one that asked her to help!"

"That doesn't mean-"

"I knew that there was a threat! We all knew there was more than a threat of retaliation!"

"But!"

"Jesus! Why the hell was she even out here?! You and I were cuddled up in the back of the bar! In safety! Why wasn't she back there with us! Whose idea was it even!"

"Mine."

"I…" Lena fumed, finding it so much harder to place blame on her alpha than herself.

"It was my idea."

Lena ground her teeth, her animal craving to shift, to let loose and run from this treacherous trap trying to tame the tremendous instincts which had so suddenly become a part of her. Her wolf needed to howl, let loose, to mourn what she had lost, and most of all, to tear that treasonous woman's throat. How could she! Spill the blood of one of her own! Even if they are vampires, how!? Lena raged, fighting with the wolf within her fighting for emotional comprehension.

"Do you blame me for what happened to her?" Kara trembled, pulling back. All her fears, her worries and anxieties about bonding to Lena and then Lena no longer wanting her anymore surging back to the surface.

Lena's head swam in rage, her fury blinding her to her hurting mate.

"Do you not want me anymore?" Kara's voice trembled and broke awaking Lena back from her turbulent emotions.

"What!"

"Look I get it! I pushed you into this! It has all been so fast! I… I… I just want you to be happy Lena! I'm so afraid that I've done the wrong thing by mating you and locking you into this!" Kara all but collapsed.

"Kara… no, you didn't push me at all! You effectively stalled me for a good two weeks at least in fact." Lena grabbed Kara, pulling her in close. "Of course I want you." Lena whimpered.

Kara clung back protective, needing her omega close. "I just don't want you to regret-"

"I don't. And I don't blame you."

"Then you can't blame yourself either." Kara tried to reassure her mate.

Lena fought to growl, wanting to contest that there was some way this was all her fault, because if it was then there would at least be someone who she could easily blame. But her growls died out into soft comforted whimpers as she caught Kara's scent. The wonderful eye of a torrential hurricane she loved, scent of fresh rains hitting virgin soil. It was the most beautiful scent on the planet, and it made being angry almost impossible.

"That's it baby girl." Kara smiled, breathing her omega's scent in deep in return. She offered her neck, volunteering it with loving kisses to Lena's beautiful flesh.

"Damnit, why do you have to make it so hard to be angry or upset?"

"Because you love me." Kara lightened.

"Asshole." Lena teased unconvincingly.

"That's an idea isn't it?" Kara pulled back with a cockily suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

Lena's face was a flash of anger then longing and back to anger. "I hate you for making that sound so nice."

"Someday maybe?" Kara nipped at Lena's earlobe.

"D… damnit." Lena whined as she slickened for her alpha.

"Good girl." Kara held Lena tighter, preparing to return to the topic of their surroundings. "So, did you find anything new out here. I won't lie, I was in a bit of a hurry when I investigated back here."

"You were in only a t-shirt, so I can't blame you."

"You find anything?"

"Other than that my senses continue to amaze me?"

"Yeah."

"Not much." Lena broke from the embrace, sniffing along the walls once more. "God, it still smells like it was only minutes ago that they were here! I… it's infuriating! Like she only just slipped away!"

"I know. I'm sorry love."

"I can smell her blood! Where she was wounded, but then it gets here… and the trail is…"

"Cold?"

"Fridged."

"I know."

"But how does the trail just die like that!" Lena paced aggravated.

"I know, it's probably because the street out there is busy, so many scents pass by so often, now that it's a couple weeks later… you won't be able to pick back up on it."

Lena nodded, a part of her wishing to curse and punch a wall, but the rest of her knowing there was no point and that it would only make things worse.

"Anything else?"

"I… does it smell like there was a fight?" Lena blurted out like it was something she had been sitting on for months.

"What exactly does a fight smell like?"

"Well… look, Jess is no fighter, but it is just hard to imagine her going down without throwing so much as a single swing… without drawing a drop of blood?"

"What makes you think she didn't."

"If she connected, she would have cut Eve. Jess keeps those claws sharp." Lena brandished her nails, the antithesis of Jess's; clipped short, unadorned with any polish and filed down to be smooth.

"But-"

"And If she'd have swung, we would have heard a ruckus coming from outside."

"Maybe Eve knew that and ended the fight before it started?"

"Maybe… it's just… feels like there is something we are missing."

"We will figure it out. One way or another."

"Yeah." Lena nodded distantly.

"Let's go home love. We can investigate more on my holiday vacation. My omega needs some rest for now."

"Yeah." Lena sighed, taking one last look around as if it would hold all the answers.

"What the hell have you been doing!? H… how could you have been hiding this from me!" Sam fumed, carrying Alex into their bedroom.

"It's winter, it isn't that hard to have an excuse to wear long sleeves." Alex rolled her eyes, still struggling to be let down.

"I can't believe you! How can you do this? Hide this from me!"

"Hide what! That I'm trying to get control of my powers back? That isn't new! Nor is it anything I've been hiding!"

"I!" Sam grumbled, wanting to return to yelling and screaming her head off despite the fact that it had gotten her nowhere so far.

"Please put me down!" Alex stopped struggling and attempted a less aggravated approach.

"Fine." Sam was tempted to carelessly drop her mate onto the bed in anger, but instead, she restrained herself and gently placed Alex down.

"Thank you." Alex sighed, shifting on the bed, attempting to find something comfortable while also vying to regain any sense of control at all.

"How many more wounds do you have?"

"What?" Alex covered herself up with arms of insufficient body armor.

"I know you. I'm certain that isn't the only one. So how many open wounds do you have like that?" Sam was unyielding, she needed to be capable of taking care of her omega, no matter what.

"It's only a couple of scratches and scrapes Sam."

"Maybe at first! But now they are deep wounds! It's a fucking miracle none of them are severely infected." Sam huffed, turning around and heading off into the bathroom adjoining their bedroom.

"Baby?" Alex suddenly filled with a rush of fear at the sight of her alpha walking away in a huff. "Baby where are you going!?" Her voice wavering as she sat up higher on the bed, peaking up, an impatient puppy worried her owner may not return.

"I'm getting something from the bathroom!"

"Sam come back!" Something in Alex wound tighter with fear.

"What Alex!" Sam poked her head back out the door to the bathroom.

"Please come back."

"What's wrong baby." Sam sighed, re-entering the room with bandaged and ointment in tow.

"I… just… my wolf got worried!" Alex pawed at the bed anxiously. "I! She got scared you wouldn't come back!" Alex stammered embarrassed at her wolf feeling so weak in how she craved her mate.

Sam inhaled a restraining breath, plopping the first aid supplies down next to Alex. "I'm mad at you. I'm really mad."

Alex shrunk and whimpered.

"But that doesn't mean I am going anywhere love." Sam wrapped her omega up in her arms. "You are my mate. You can't lose me this easily. But if you keep going down this path… I just might lose you, and that? That is unacceptable. I won't have my omega getting hurt or sick on my watch!"

Alex clung back to her alpha, brimming with adoration as she surrendered into the hug.

"That's my girl."

"I love you." Alex whimpered softly as the alpha kissed her cheek. "God it is still so weird getting used to my wolf."

"Maybe she wouldn't be quite so scared if you stopped hurting her."

Alex withered under the forceful glare.

"It's ok. But really, if you focused in remedying yourself with your wolf, maybe your magic won't fight you so much?"

Alex looked back dubious.

"Ok, ok, maybe not. But still, life is a lot easier when you aren't fighting with your wolf so constantly." Sam offered soft nuzzles, intentional touches to spread her scent over her omega.

The small efforts of scenting worked perfectly, setting Alex at ease, and pushing her to be just a little more receptive to positive and healing advice. "You… You smell…"

"I know. You smell transcendent too my beautiful girl."

"I! Ooh!" Alex melted.

"Now, does my good girl think she can take off her clothes to let her alpha have a better look and a chance to take care of her?" When Alex didn't immediately yield Samantha tried again. "Come on love, be a good girl. Let your alpha take care of you." She adorned her second appeal with gentle kisses to Alex's neck.

"I… Ohh. Yes, yes my alpha." Alex nodded back in agreement and consent as she went to pull her shirt off over her head. Her whole body was covered in blackened and purple bruises. The sight was beyond sickening to witness, almost turning the alpha's stomach in a combination of anger and concern. Despite her welling rage Sam gritted her teeth and assisted Alex in removing her shirt as she struggled, mobility limited from tight and sore shoulders.

Alex hissed and whimpered in pain, her whole body far too tense to remove her bra.

"May I?" Sam requested, gentle hands on Alex's sides tracing along the bra straps.

Alex nodded a weak whimper.

"My poor poor omega." Sam's swift fingers were mindful not to be too rough as she slipped the underwear off.

"T… Thank you."

"Where did you get all of these." The alpha traced along the wounds timid but loving.

"I… a couple places."

"Where." Sam was stern as she ushered Alex down onto her back in order to remove her pants.

"The gym…"

"And?"

"And hunting in the woods." Alex looked away shameful.

"What were you hunting!?" Sam couldn't help but chuckle.

"Bears, deer, anything to help hone my instincts. We need to be sharp."

"Jesus Christ Alex." Sam pulled off the last remaining articles of her mate's clothes.

"What?"

"Bears are big love. Wolves heal faster than humans, but it isn't perfect by any means. If a bear gets a good swipe at you they could kill you. Not to mention, we don't know what the hell all this backfiring magic is doing to you."

"It's winter, they are slow."

"Can you even walk as a wolf without falling down yet?"

"I'm getting there, I barely fall anymore."

"You need to stop doing stupid stuff like this love. Please."

"I need to-"

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do Samantha! I need to be able to fix-"

"Alex! I can't stop you, I won't force you to stop. But I won't subject my daughter to watching you fall apart."

"You wouldn't!" Alex snapped.

"I love you, and I will do anything to protect you, but the same goes for Ruby."

"You wouldn't!" Alex growled.

"Yes Alex! I would! I just spent twenty minutes explaining to my daughter why her mother broke down crying for seemingly no reason! She is scared! What do you think will be going through her head if she sees all these cuts and bruises? Do you think she would just be ok if she saw any of this? Because she is barely ok now! You scared her Alex!"

Alex crumpled.

"What do you care more about Alex? Training to hunt down Eve, or taking care of your pup… Our pup."

"I!"

"It's up to you Alex, but if Ruby does not come first for you, then she shouldn't be here." Sam swallowed, trying to sturdy herself for what she would say next. "It will kill me if she and I have to leave. But I will do it if I have to in order to protect her.

Alex fought through fear to speak up but nothing came.

"So? What's it gonna be Alex? Should I wrap you up or start packing a bag?"

End of Chapter 1


	2. Decisions Decisions Decisions

Chapter 2

Decisions Decisions Decisions

Sam kissed tenderly, massaging beaten, battered, broken, and severed skin with fingers the epitome of gentle.

"God Sam!" Alex had begun crying at the combination of sensitivity, pain, and relief her flesh wound so tightly it had actually begun ripping endured as Sam worshiped her with loving caresses.

"Shh, shh, shh. Relax, breathe, it will all be ok." Sam whispered back with slowly deepening kisses to Alex's neck.

"God, that is so much better." Alex whined into a pillow, face down with Sam atop her.

"This will help you heal a little faster, not being so painfully tight."

"I d… don't see how… how this is, is training." Alex tried to complain, but her weary mind could barely keep a straight thought; not that her rainbow brain ever had any straight thoughts, and even less of a chance one would occur while Samantha was around.

"Are you really complaining about your alpha kissing and massaging you?"

"You promised to help me train!"

"Well too bad, because it is the first step. You aren't starting any training until your body is healed, completely."

"Liar." Alex attempted to pout, but only got distracted again by Sam soothing a knotted muscle perfectly.

"No, I'm not. You won't be able to control yourself or your wolf well if you are so tense and sore that you can't even remove your bra on your own. So this is the perfect beginning of training. Got it?" Samantha nipped gently at Alex's neck, an adoring bite to soothe her mate,

"G… got it." Alex purred, arching her back to press her ass up against her alpha.

"Ohh, hell no, I'm not fucking you until you are healed."

"Wha-!" Alex yelped out.

"I won't be pushing you down and slipping my throbbing cock searing with need to fill and breed you until you are healed." Sam threatened.

"But! But the moon is coming soon!"

"Well, then you'd better get on healing soon. It'd be a damn shame if you had to go through your heat without me inside you."

"T! That is an empty threat!"

"Sorry baby, but the only empty thing here is you."

Alex melted, pushing her ass up higher, intentionally rubbing herself more against Sam. "Please!"

"You'll just have to take it easy then won't you?" Sam adored getting to tease her mate especially like this.

"But how will I heal that fast without my magic!"

"If you take care of yourself you will heal in time." Sam kissed Alex's cheek.

"Mmmph."

"Yes, yes, I know, my beautiful baby is just so desperately aching and desperate for my hard cock."

"Stop talking about it like that! God! Please, before I start having to touch myself in front of you!"

"That desperate huh?"

Alex whimpered louder.

"Maybe if you were so desperate, you couldn't stop yourself from furiously fingering that needy little pussy of yours, I might be persuaded to do something to help you feel a little better." Sam purred.

"Yes my alpha." Alex quickly slipped a hand under herself, finding her entrance with ease, and wasting no time before vigorously fucking herself on her fingers.

"Aren't you just too nasty? Willing to fuck that needy little cunt of yours right in front of me?"

"But! But!" Alex panted, a flush overrunning her.

"Such a dirty little omega." Sam praised spotting how her taunts caused Alex to force fingers further and faster, fucking herself desperately.

"Sam!" Alex held a yell.

"So beautiful, so so beautiful aren't you. I just love seeing my girl like this." Sam's hands still hadn't stopped there efforts, massaging and soothing Alex slowly, coaxing her to finally relax her weary body once more.

"Sam! Please!"

"So good for me." Sam slipped her hand down, cupping Alex's ass. She had to restrain herself, get arousal was damn close to getting the best of her as her cock raged against her jeans, begging to be buried in her omega. Flashes of delightful mental images consumed Sam's mind; delightful pictures of her omega full and round, ready to burst with her pups. But she held herself back, more than weary of hurting her mate.

"Baby, please! I need it so bad!"

"I bet you do, you smell so delightfully desperate." Sam traced along the curve of Alex's ass down until she could feel the omega's spreading slick. "God it just makes me want to devour you, eat that dirty little pussy of yours until you can't think of anything more than how good your alpha made you feel."

"Please! Yours! All yours!"

"So needy for me."

"Of course I need you!" Alex panted, a hint of upset shining through. "I wouldn't have agreed to stop training and testing my magic if I didn't need you!" Suddenly the smutty distraction; that which had been allowing Alex to forget how tense an argument they had just had was no longer enough to keep that fear which caused her to cave away. Alex loved Sam more than anyone or anything, and that was the only reason she had forfeited, given and agreed to stop pushing and have the alpha guide her through learning to not only use her wolf, but also regain whatever might be left of her magic.

"Baby?" Sam placed a gentle hand on the small of Alex's back as she noticed that her omega had shed a tear and that more were coming. She knew Alex had been efffected by their fight, that was the exact reason why she had yielded and given in to her alpha's instincts and begun teasing and taunting her mate, she knew it would make for a good distraction; something to tide Alex over until she was more able to deal with the emotions and mental health Sam could only assume were equally as sore as Alex's weary flesh. However, now realizing that this tension was someting that needed to be dealt with as soon as possible, Sam pulled at Alex's hip, rolling her over.

Alex fought at first, vying to keep her shameful pain hidden. But Sam overwhelmed her. Forcing her over on to her back so that the alpha could see her distraught face. "What!" Alex averted her eyes.

"You know why I made you promise that you wouldn't train without me right?"

"For Ruby."

"Not just for her. For you too. I want you to be ok."

"Sam I'm not ok!" Alex erupted.

"Alex, I know you think it is your fault, but what happened to-"

"What happened to Jess is barely the tip of the iceberg!"

"W… what?"

"I lost my powers Sam!"

"I know." Sam defended herself, unappreciative of Alex's accusatory tone.

"Do you know how my powers worked!?"

"I… well no."

"I'm a necromancer Sam. Losing my powers is losing my parents all over again! It is losing my strength, my protection, the voices I've had in my ear for years guiding me whenever I am lost! Sam! For the first time, I am all alone!"

"Don't you dare ever say that again!" Sam pulled Alex in close. "The last thing in the world that you are is alone. You have me, Kara, Lena, Ruby, a whole pack that loves you. You will never be alone again Alex. I… I won't let you be alone."

Alex clung to her alpha, adoring the support, needing the comfort of knowing she would still have people there for her even if they weren't there through some supernatural power. "I… that isn't even everything Sam… I… there is more. Another reason I didn't stop, even when I knew I was pushing my training too far."

"Yes?"

"S… sometimes… I can hear them, whispers through an invisible curtain keeping us apart, but the curtain has been getting thinner, each time I push too far and my magic backfires… I can just feel myself getting one step closer to my magic.. and… I… I can tell."

"You can tell what?"

"They have something important to tell me."

"Do you have any idea what it is?"

"That there is more? That was the last thing I heard clearly before my magic flickered out the night of the full moon." The pent up worry and fear were clear over Alex's face.

"Ok. Ok love. We will figure it out. Maybe that will be the key to fixing up your magic?"

"One can only hope."

"We can do more than hope. We can investigate, figure out what that means, put the pieces together and fix this puzzle."

"Sam…" Alex purred.

"But in the meantime can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"No more trying to heal yourself at all. Not even for training with me. Not until you get the hang of it again."

"But… but if I can't try to heal myself! Then how can I learn!?"

"You can practice on me."

"W- what!?" Alex's jaw dropped.

"You can practice on me." Sam repeated with confidence.

"B… but Sam… no! I can't! I could hurt you! You've seen what my magic backfiring does!"

"Exactly."

"Samantha! This isn't a joke!"

"No it isn't."

"No Sam! I need to be able to work on my magic! I promised I would train with you and not push myself on my own, but this is the most important thing to work on!"

"I didn't say you wouldn't be able to practice your magic."

"You might as well have! I can't test it on you!"

"Oh yeah? And why not?"

"Because Sam! I could hurt you!"

"And that is exactly why you will only be using your magic on me."

Alex growled infuriated.

"You need to be more cautious, not push yourself until it backfires."

"But I could hurt you!"

"Like you've been hurting yourself?"

Alex croaked, knowing she was losing the argument.

"Exactly."

"But!"

"But it is no different! I don't want you hurting me, but I don't want you hurting you either! And this way you will actually be cautious!"

Alex growled, wanting to fight and argue, but she was smart enough to know that Samantha was simply right, and there was no hope of winning her over.

"Yeah, yeah, my growly girl doesn't like it, but it is for the best love."

Alex pouted.

"You know it is for the best too." Sam rested her head on Alex's shoulder, offering the physical contact as emotional support. "I love you. I just can't stand to see you hurting yourself anymore."

"I… I know."

"Neither can Ruby."

Alex whined shameful.

"It's ok love. It will be ok. She is just worried for you."

"Maybe, maybe we can have a mommies daughter day? Take her out to the zoo or something? Have her see me up on my feet, walking around and ok in the sun? Maybe that would help?"

"She would love that baby." Sam kissed and nuzzled at her mate's neck, knowing that their daughter needed to see Alex up and about, seeming ok again.

"I love you." Alex slipped slightly submissive, softly laying her head against Sam's shoulder with adoring purrs.

"You are being so good. And I think I remember owing you some release."

"It would certainly help me in seeming relaxed and ok tomorrow." Alex persuaded.

"Would it now?" Sam kissed at Alex's neck and began moving down the omega's body with deep loving kisses, nips and even occasionally a soft hickey.

Alex arched, all of her body lighting back up so suddenly from emotional turmoil to erotically charged live wire, just aching and desperate for her alpha to connect the circuit.

"What does my baby girl want?"

"God! I want you Sam! I want to feel your tongue! Your fingers! Your flesh! Wanna feel you against me! Inside me!"

"So good for me. My beautiful beautiful girl." Sam avoided any preexisting bruises as best she could, cautious of taking and care of her omega while pleasing her.

"Fuck! Sam! I'm still so wet! I!"

"I know my love. The moon will be here soon, and your body is still growing accustomed to your heats."

"Don't make me think about that! It just reminds me of you knotted inside me! And fuck! It just makes me feel so empty!"

"You feel empty do you?"

"Fuck, Sam!" Alex writhed, Sam's kisses growing closer to her drenched core.

"Maybe I can fix that?"

"Don't tease me! You already said you wouldn't use your cock until I was healed!" Alex's desperate whines were almost enough to convince Sam to go ahead and unleash her burning erection from the painfully tight jeans that trapped them. But Sam kept herself to her mindful side, protective of her mate as an alternative idea brought forth a delighted smile to her face.

"I'm not just teasing you."

Alex whined, raising her hips as Sam's hot breath grew closer, grazing against her soaked slit.

"You did like the feeling of my knot spreading you so wide that you howled in pleasure? Right?"

"Damnit Sam! Please!" Alex broke, the feeling of her alpha's breaths directly against her sex far too much to handle. Her hands shot down to herself, one hand quick to start small circles over her clit, and the other thrusting fingers recklessly inside herself.

Sam growled pleased. "Maybe I should just watch? This might just be my favorite view in the whole wide world."

"Don't you dare! Damnit! I… it hurts without you!"

"I bet it does, you are just dripping with slick." Sam taunted, lowering her head and licking up a stray droplet from one of Alex's furious fucking fingers. "And you taste… heavenly."

"SAM!" Alex screamed impatient.

Sam grabbed forcefully at Alex's hands, ripping them away and pinning them down at her sides. "No yelling." Sam cocked a way too wide smile. "It is too much of a strain for your body.

"You fucking ass- ahhh!" Alex moaned out, Sam's tongue suddenly upon her. "I! You! Ohh!" Alex's eyes rolled back as she lost any and all strength she had left in her weary bones. Sam wasted no time, she eagerly devoured the abundance of slick coating Alex's sex with vigor unrivaled only to have it be replaced as her adoring laps drove Alex closer to rapturous orgasmic heights. "Ohh! Sam! Fuck! God that's good!" Alex damn near lost herself as Sam sucked and nibbled on her clit.

"You wanna be filled right?" Sam tested the omega's entrance with on finger which was eagerly sucked in by her mate's greedy sex.

"Yes! Please! Desperately!"

"You wanna get stretched? Feel like you did when my knot inflated inside you?" Sam adored how Alex's entrance clamped down along her when she inserted another finger.

"SAM!"

"God I really did stretch you, I probably ruined you for anyone else, stretched your poor little pussy until you were broken in for me and only me."

"Fuck! Sam! You keep talking like that and I'll!" Alex's breathy moans broke into silent screams.

Sam slowed just enough to deny Alex an orgasm.

"Fuck! No! Please! More!"

"You wanna be stretched right?" Sam tested again.

"Fuck! I would do anything to be stretched for you again! But your fingers aren't enough!"

"I know. Now tell me if it's too much." Sam warned, slipping a third and fourth finger into Alex.

The omega broke and screamed into desperate howls as Sam's hand shifted into the correct shape pressing deeper into her and it clicked.

"You are gonna take my whole hand and your gonna feel sooo good."

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yours! Yours! All yours!" Alex panted away, the alpha rocking her hand forward slowly as Sam's hand pushed deeper in, stretching the omega perfectly.

"That's my girl, I want you to cum just as my whole fist slips in."

"Yes!" Alex screamed, the beautiful burn of the stretch of finally being filled just how she needed sending her to unfounded heights.

Sam returned to her work at Alex's clit, masterfully ministrating at the swollen sensitive ball of nerves with her tongue and teeth. It took near no time at all. Alex's stretched pussy made a delightful pop as Sam's hand slid in down to the wrist. Alex's climax flooded through her at the orgasmic stretch, her whole body rejoicing in the feeling of being filled just how she needed. It was heaven, being filled just right, her body resonating in waves of release, all the ache she has become melting off in favor of that beautiful weightlessness which accompanies a rapturous climax at the hands of a lover.

When Alex's senses finally calmed, Sam was kissing gently at the bulge in her belly. "You did so so well. My good, good girl. You came for me just at the perfect time, my perfect girl." Sam peppered more kisses at the small hill of Alex's flesh.

"God I… you… I'm so full."

"Aww yes you are and it is so beautiful seeing this little bump of yours. Just makes me imagine you with a bigger bump, of seeing you filled with pups."

Alex's hips shifted growing antsy at the thought.

"Soon love. Soon I will fill you up, make sure you bear my babies."

Alex couldn't help but whimper, her wolf craving for the real thing, not the facsimile of a fist filling her.

"Words a little hard for my needy wolf?" Sam enjoyed watching Alex burn with embarrassment, the taunt making words even more impossible for her. "It's ok. I'm gonna pull my hand out now ok?"

"Nuu!" Alex pleaded, her head shooting up worriedly.

"Yes love. I can't stay stuck inside you all the time. Even if I want to."

Alex whined.

"Breathe, breathe and relax. I don't want you undoing all the work I just did to make you relax by tensing up the second I take my hand out."

Alex nodded consentingly, breathing in as Sam pulled out, a breathless pornstar moan escaping her lips as she felt herself become empty again. "F… fuck… that was…"

"Good love. I'm glad you enjoyed." Sam kissed Alex's belly once more.

"Thank you."

"Thank you." Sam reciprocated, moving on the bed to kiss Alex's lips. "I had so much fun getting to make you feel good like that."

"T… thank you for more than that."

"Whatcha mean love?"

"You bandaged me up, took care of me, massaged away all my aches… gave me a new one, and then satisfied that one too... and that was even after we had just had a fight." Alex hugged Sam tight, scared and needing her mate.

"You needed me."

"But we had been fighting."

"Alex, I will never deprive you of the love you deserve and need just because we had a fight. I threatened to leave to protect Ruby, not to strong-arm you in to doing what I wanted." Sam held back tighter, feeling guilty that she had scared Alex by threatening to leave instead of trying to first find the root of the problem.

"I! I!" Alex stammered, clinging to her mate.

"You are safe love. I'm right here. As long as you are mindful of Ruby, I will never leave."

Alex nodded back.

"Good girl. Now sleep. You need to rest up for our long day at the zoo tomorrow."

"Yeah." Alex yawned cuddling up to Sam.

"My good girl."

Alex whimpered into the loving arms of the woman praising her.

"So good. Now, rest, fall asleep in my arms beautiful. Fall asleep in my arms and everything will be perfect when you wake in the morn."

End of Chapter 2

Author's note: Enjoy my stories? Wanna help make sure I can keep a roof over my head and that I can continue to write and post these stories as much as I can? Consider becoming a patron! Link on my Tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara

By the way! Wanna talk with more supercorp/supergirl fans? Hang and chat in a safe space with other LGBTQ+ folk? I recently made a discord server, you are welcome to join! It's free, and just a place I hope people can chat and feel safe! Link for the server on my tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara


	3. Overkill

Chapter 3

Overkill

TW: Very light consensual nonconsent. Pretty much just a blow job where Lena is like "make me" And Kara checks for consent, and when she gets it she does make Lena do it.

"You are still feeling responsible aren't you?" Kara noted sensing Lena's tension as she pulled up behind the butchery.

Lena looked off and away in shame.

"Baby." Kara sighed taking Lena's hand as she parked the car.

"I." Lena went to speak but had no further words.

"I asked her to wait outside. So if any of us should feel guilty, it should be me. Not you, not Alex."

"B… But!" Lena quickly stammered.

"No love. Please. I don't know if I can drag both of the two people I love most in this world from the endless well of guilt and grief. Please." Kara squeezed softly at her omega's hand with both of her own, interlacing their fingers. "I need my omega." Gentle loving kisses landed on the omega's shoulder.

"You have me."

"I can't have you slipping away." The tender words hid her neediness, her deep-seated worry.

"I'm not." Lena banished fearful thoughts, exiled any worry she had been allowing to cloud her mind. "It's ok, I'm ok. You are losing me. I'm not slipping away." She forced herself to turn to see her lover's worried face. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"My beautiful omega."

Lena melted.

"The moon will be soon."

"I can feel it." Lena nodded, her every sense feeling honed beyond normal, and only growing sharper as the nearly full moon rose in the delicate orange sky approaching dusk.

"How does it feel? Your body reacting for the oncoming moon?"

"It… it's weird, I feel on edge… but not in a bad way." Lena paused, looking to Kara as she awaited more patiently. "Like… like I need to go out into the woods, to shift, run, to exist as that other part of me which does not necessarily love the concrete jungle."

Kara leaned in and plopped a kiss on her omega's cheek. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes." Lena smiled to herself, her wolf all but ready to roll over and bear her belly for her alpha and her soft kisses.

"I cannot express how overjoyed I am that you enjoy it too."

"Enjoy? I adore it. Uugh the only issue is that I have to open early tomorrow and that means we can't go have some… fucking fun in the woods like we did last week."

"Yeah, that was nice wasn't it?" Kara agreed, sniffing up along Lena's neck.

"We need to get inside." Lena moaned distractedly, alpha pheromones filling up the enclosed space of the small car.

"You don't want me ripping your clothes off right here?" Kara growled, craving to fuck each and every worry right out of her sexy omega's pretty little mind.

"Kara." Lena panted, scent thickening and clouding her judgment.

"That's my girl."

"Inside."

"But your flesh feels so good between my teeth." Kara nipped at Lena's marking.

The omega couldn't stop the lewd moan that slipped out at the small taunt and the strong teeth at the flesh seemingly more sensitive than ever before.

"I bet my omega has already ruined that pretty little thong I watched you put on this morning."

"Shut up."

"Are you saying that you want me to stop?" Kara traced teasing fingertips along the underside of Lena's breast, her index finger just gracing a nipple exposed, pebbled and pointing, pressing its silhouette against her thin shirt and lack of a bra.

Shocks ran up and down Lena's body, her core resonated with the buzz irradiating through her. All her breath seemed to run off with no plans of return, Kara's scent lingering in her nose, filling her mind with the most delightfully dirty thoughts.

"Because if you want me to stop, all you have to do is say so?" Kara's thumb found Lena's nipple, caressing it with devilishly small circles.

Lena moaned out, her back snapping straight, then arching into the touch ghosting over her needy flesh hungry for more.

"You don't want me to stop do you?"

Lena was caught, Kara's hand now cupping her, groping at her beautifully.

"I'm gonna need you to speak up love." Kara felt her erection straining against her pants, pounding swollen and aching to be buried down to her knot in the omega's tight little pussy.

Lena's voice cracked in conflicted desperation. Regardless of how much Lena's logic wanted to rush Kara inside to continue, her wolf needed more, desperately she needed more. All the canine side of her could think was how wet and empty she was, how she needed to get stuffed by that mouth-watering bulge tenting in Kara's tight pants. God! Why did Kara have to wear such tight pants? Why did they have to cling to that thudding cock, still growing with each thud of the alpha's heavy heart. Neither side of Lena's mind could pry her away from it once it caught her eyes, the base already swollen slightly more than the shaft, sending the thoughts of Kara's gargantuan knot spreading her through her mind.

Kara watched on amused, adoring that longing look on Lena's face, the subtle o that her mouth formed. She couldn't stop herself of thinking up all the perfect duties for that mouth, especially when Lena's tongue slipped out to lick at longing lips. Soft low and devious growls filled the car even before Kara realized she was making them. She knew why they had begun thudding through her throat though, it was that damned beautiful longing look lingering in Lena's lusty eyes. Nothing on this beautiful planet ever made the alpha's member pound harder than that breathtaking look of Lena craving her length. The alpha's devious mind flickered with evil a thought evil enough to bring her to crack a smile. "Well if you can't bring yourself to speak… I should probably stop? Huh, what a shame, I was really hoping to breed my omega till she was howling in pleasure, spread so wide by my knot as I fill her so good." Kara shrugged, playing nonchalant as she opened the car door and stepped out.

"What! Kara!" Lena yelped out needily.

"It's just a shame, I really wanted to have some… You know, fucking fun." Kara did her best to flex her bulge against her jeans, knowing Lena was still staring at it.

"I! No! Kara!" Lena squawked, rushing out of the car, her wolf not understanding the tease of a ploy quite as well as her more logical side.

"Come on love, it's been a long day, I'm sure you are too tired for any dirty acts like that tonight, so we ought to head to bed already." Kara suggested with a telling little smirk as she opened the back door to the butchery.

"I! Kara! No! Please!" The omega rushed after her alpha impatient.

"Please what?" Kara hummed as Lena hugged her tight.

"Uuugh! You know exactly what!" Even the omega's wolf realized it was all just a tease with the overly smug hum of her alpha gracing her eager ears.

"No, I think I'll need you to tell me." Kara knelt down to grab Lena, picking her up bridal style. "Now what was it that my beautiful wanted?"

Lena groaned for only a moment before finding Kara's neck and sniffing at it, allowing herself to add in occasional licks, basking in her alpha's scent. "I want you, your…"

"My what?"

"Uugh!"

"Love, if you really are having such trouble with your words, we should put you to bed without any dessert shouldn't we?"

"W… What is dessert?"

"Oh, I think you know what is for dessert." Kara nipped at Lena's nose playfully.

"Nope! I simply have no ideas! I don't even have any sweets in the shop!"

"Oh, I can think of one sweet that we carry."

"What?" Lena asked as Kara plopped her down on their bed.

"It's my favorite treat in the world." Kara lead, kneeling down at the edge of the bed, placing herself directly in between Lena's legs.

"W! What!"

"I'll only give you one more hint."

"Yes?"

"She is currently so soaked that I can see her ruined panties under her skirt, even in the dark."

"God Kara! Please!" Lena raised her hips enticingly.

"Gladly!" Kara hiked up Lena's skirt, ripping the panties off with her teeth, only catching the tip of Lena's labia in a scream-inducing nip as she did. "Aww, I'm sorry. Should I kiss it to make it better?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Lena cheered, immediately feeling her reward for being so patient with the cocky alpha so intent on teasing. There was simply no better sensation than feeling Kara's hands grip powerfully at her thighs, forcing her into position with one swift motion, timing the first swipe of her tongue perfectly in time. "Kara!" Lena screamed out, the hot tongue so speedy to find her greatest weakness already peeking from its protective hood. "Oh Fuck!" Lena's hands flung down, gripping at her mate's locks, guiding her slowly, ushering her to the perfect depth and speed; not that Kara really needed any assistance. It was much more that Lena just needed something, anything to hold onto before she went flying off into another dimension, lost to the sensations her alpha's loving licks left her with. Lena already knew Kara's grip would leave the most perfect bruises which she would wear with and adoring pride until they faded.

"Mine." Kara growled while mawing at the pussy presented to her.

"Oh fuck." Lena's eyes rolled back, Kara delving deeper, spelunking in soaked folds like she was searching for buried treasure.

"That's a girl." Kara praised, spreading Lena's thighs wider for more access to the drenched wonderland. Forget simply using her tongue, Kara used every damn inch of her mouth, and when she found appropriate, her chin and nose on occasion. There would simply never be enough for the ravenous alpha, she would always need more of her beautiful mate writhing under her damned depraved desperate devouring of the dirty pussy she loved so much. After some time Kara would even add in the use of her fingers, they were barely anything more than a taunt or a tease to the omega though, after she had taken the alpha's knot her fingers were not much to speak of. But that didn't change that Kara knew exactly how to put her dexterous little fingers to the perfect use.

Lena almost feared that she just might rip out all her mate's hair, leaving her bald as Kara began assaulting her clit from both ends. Kara allowed absolutely no relief nor reprieve as she sucked nipped and swirled on the exposed nub while simultaneously assaulting Lena's g spot with expert come hither motions seemingly timed to melt what mind Lena had left. Lena's first orgasm crashed upon her not long after Kara had adopted such an unyielding pattern, so fast to drive her mate to such a beautiful release, but it also seemed to be little more than a starting point as Kara capitalized on the intense sensitivity which followed.

The alpha adored torturing her omega with perfect pleasures, denying her mate the permission to close her legs, and later forcing them back open when Lena's body could no longer restrain itself. Lena howled out with subsequent releases growing almost agonizing the pleasure was so pure. But Kara only enjoyed the overworked conflict even more, getting to witness her mate slowly unravel quickly began to rival and even outrank that needy look in the book of Kara's favorite world wonders.

Lena's poor pussy was sore and sensitive almost to the point of being numb, with a small puddle soaking through a blanket and the sheets by the time Kara pulled back and allowed her to close her legs. "Ohhh" Lena moaned out, rolling onto her side, one hand going down to cover her near pleasure mangled muff.

"Favorite, sweet, snack, ever." Kara licked her lips clean.

"Ohhh," Lena whined sore, but still loving it and the praise.

"How is my baby girl? Did she enjoy?" Kara nipped playfully at where Lena's ass became the upper side of her thigh.

"Fuuuck."

"That's it." Kara rubbed her hand over the bite she left, gently caressing her mate's buttocks in as comfortable a gesture she could.

"God… damnit. I'm not sure if I wanna say you aren't allowed to do that again for another month while I recover, or if I wanna order you to do it again every day for the rest of my life." Lena postured.

"I don't think I object to the second of the two options."

"I think that means I should be afraid."

"Yes! Be afraid, very afraid, for your alpha will rain far too many orgasms down upon you." Kara boasted, her alpha pride swollen almost as much as her still pounding cock, only driven to dripping pre-cum into her jeans and leaving a sizeable stain.

Lena giggled, relaxing into the beautiful soreness Kara's worshiping at her core left her with as Kara crawled up into the bed and hugged her from behind. "Thank you."

"Your welcome my love."

"It was delightful."

"Good, I'm glad."

Lena snickered.

"What?"

"I figure you want me to return the favor now given that fucking rock pointing into my ass?"

"You have no obligation to." Kara was quick to offer.

"I know."

"Just I wasn't trying to push you by cuddling up to you, it just gets that way aft-"

"I know sweetheart." Lena took Kara's hand, pulling the alpha's arm over her waist, needing to be held.

"Mine." Kara hummed, holding Lena's hand. "Just, I wasn't trying to-"

"You are perfectly fine." Lena pulled Kara's hand to her lips, kissing it gently. "Just give me a moment to catch my breath."

"Of course love." Kara pulled Lena close, snuggling up to the omega from behind, leaving small loving kisses at her shoulder.

Lena cooed lightly, taking Kara's hand and nuzzling it with all the love she could muster.

"What's wrong lovie?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. This is just a wonderful moment… I… we are the same temperature…"

"Yes. We are." Kara succinctly agreed.

"You know what that means to me Kar. Don't pretend that you don't."

"No, I most certainly do. All I care about is that you are happy Lena. That is all that matters in this world."

Lena clung to the hand tighter, nuzzling it still giving off coos of adoration.

"My girl, my beautiful girl. You deserve the whole world, moon, sun, and the stars."

Lena couldn't help but laugh softly into all the cheesiness, and even more so because it made no difference how cheesy it was, she still loved the words and the sentiment all the same, it still meant just that much to her, to know she had her warm mate to hold her even in these cold nights where her closest friends continued existence was dubious at best and if she did still, in fact, linger on this plane, the only guarantee of her safety was that she had none.

"Shh." Kara pulled Lena's hair behind her. "Stay here, in this bed with me. Right here, don't go floating off anywhere else. Just be warm, right here, living and loving with me." Kara ushered Lena's turbulent mind back home.

"I'm here." Lena nodded turning over to see Kara eye to eye. "I love you."

"And I you."

"Thank you." Lena smiled softly. "Now, lay back, go find a comfy spot in our pillows. It's time for me to return the favor."

"Is it now?" Kara tried to hide her wide grin.

"Yes my love, now get those pants off and start stroking that beautiful cock of yours."

Kara growled pleased, scooching up the bed as her clothes came flying off in each and every direction. Lena followed suit, tossing off what of her own clothing was left as she watched Kara form a small throne of pillows to lay comfortably against. "Ready baby?" Lena crawled closer on the bed, thoroughly enjoying the sight as Kara began at her tip.

The alpha palmed her head, rocking her hand over her sensitive member. Her jaw dropped slowly in pleasure as she massaged her dribbling precum down her shaft. "Yes… Very ready." Kara added in a second hand, needing it to assist in soothing the endless burning of her unsheathed cock.

"That's it, give your omega a show."

Kara growled, stroking herself faster, her head falling back into the pillows she was sitting up against. "You like that? You wanna watch your alpha stroke herself?" Kara played along.

"Aww, bet that poor cock of yours is really aching to feel my mouth?" Lena moaned seductively, intentionally allowing her lips to form a taunting o.

Kara's strokes grew aggravated and impatient, her wolf somehow adoring the teasing but also despising it. No part of the alpha's wolf enjoyed the idea of being taunted, toyed with and instructed to jack herself off.

"Just like that, mhmm, it gets me so hot, that desperate frustrated look in your eye. Your hands just aren't enough are they?" Lena grew closer, her head almost only inches away from the length she craved.

Kara's hands twitched, her low breaths almost thudding from her throat. "Lena." She growled.

"Now if you growl at me I just might ignore your poor length entirely." Lena traced her index finger along the slit at the tip of Kara's cock. "So beautiful, leaking precum you are so desperate." Lena pulled back the bead and a string of her mate's arousal, bringing the finger to her mouth and wantonly moaning onto it. "And you taste so good."

"Damit Lena!" Kara growled near ready to break.

"Oh! Bad girl! I told you I would ignore you if you growled at me. Didn't I?"

"Lena! Damnit! It hurt!"

"Nope." Lena flicked Kara a taunting glare. "If you want me to blow you, you will just have to force me."

"W! What!"

"You heard me." Lena challenged.

"You sure?" Kara checked for consent once more, just to be certain she understood.

"Yes, I like the idea." Lena consented.

"Such a bad fucking girl! Taunting your alpha!" Kara grabbed forcefully at the back of Lena's head, yanking her by her hair right up so that her mouth rested on the head of the cock. "You are going to be good and return the favor just like you promised." Kara softened for just a moment, her eyes double checking with Lena if everything was alright.

Lena yelped, but nodded back with a smile as she opened her mouth for Kara's cock.

"Such a bad girl, teasing your alpha after she was so kind to you?" Kara tightened her grip at Lena's hair.

The omega wanted to shoot back a cocky response of 'does so many orgasms that it becomes painful really constitute kind?' but any ideation of protest evaporated as Kara's strong grip tightening at her hair heated her body beyond boiling. Some significant section of her was incredibly relieved that the tip of Kara's cock filled up her mouth because if it wasn't she might have been so craven and desperate as to beg for permission to take the staff into her mouth. It was the most beautiful of shame that burned her cheeks a bright red, the delight of having her body react in such a desperate way, craving to taste more of the alpha, the perfect shame of feeling 'dirty' or 'nasty' even 'disgusting', and how it drove her even further into an aroused depravity.

"You want more don't you?" Kara taunted as she watched Lena pulling at the grip she had on the omega's hair, attempting to pull more into her mouth. Lena hadn't even realized that she had been fighting for more, the realization only making her crave Kara's cock more.

"Pwease!" Lena whined onto the alpha's length.

"You sure you want it?"

"Yes!"

"Such a good needy omega!" Kara swiftly forced Lena's head down. The greatest sigh of relief followed immediately after. The searing heat of her sex finally soothed at Lena taking her in. "Ohfuckthatsit!" Kara cried out, her forceful hand turning to more of a guiding grip. Kara adored nothing more than bucking her hips up just enough to feel Lena's lips hit the tip of her slightly swollen base where her knot would soon form.

Lena was still no master at the activity, it was still relatively new for the seasoned lesbian, but that did nothing to stop her from enjoying. The omega allowed herself to delve as deep as she could onto Kara without bruising her throat. She stroked her fingers along the side of Kara's hips, sucking as she slowly pulled away, moaning loudly, her core dripping all over again despite all its soreness. The alpha scent filled her, pheromones dragging out a beautiful buzz of cravings, her heart racing to take more of Kara.

"So good." Kara panted out, her spare hand rubbing at Lena's back encouragingly. "So so good." Her breath hitching each and every time her tip pressed against the tight heat of Lena's throat. "Oh fuck." The alpha within her fought to buck harder, to ram herself into Lena's throat, revel in her omega cooing at her virility. But Kara restrained herself as best as she could, still forcefully directing Lena, but simultaneously being cautious of not pushing her mate too far.

Lena grew sloppier and sloppier, humming, moaning, and groaning into the erection. Oh fuck her head was beyond swimming, she was drowning as she relaxed her throat, taking Kara as deep as she could. Lena coughed, the cock slipping out only for a moment, but she was hasty to replace it, slurping up the mess she created of her mate.

"Justlikethat! Oh, fuck! Just like that!" Kara felt herself tightening at the sensation, Lena's throat so perfectly tailor-made to drive her cock mad.

Lena gave the member another deep throating, catching a suction as she pulled away, allowing the most satisfactory pop to snap as her lips retracted from the tip. "Aww, I made such a dirty mess."

"Yes, you fucking did." Kara growled, wanting to force Lena to take her back in, but more than intrigued by whatever the omega was planning. This was even truer as Lena wrapped her tongue around the tip and then began to suck down along the side of Kara's length. "Aww, what's my girl doing now?"

"Cleaning up my mess, of course." Lena stroked up the middle of Kara's shaft while lapping up what mess has collected at her base, moaning and sucking at the sensitive flesh like it was the purest of all life essences.

"Fuckin! God! Good girl, clean up the mess your dirty little mouth made." Kara cheered, Lena sucking sensuously at the base of her knot.

"My alpha tastes so good." Lena cooed. Licking backup Kara as she shifted to sit on her knees.

"I love it when you deepthroat me like that."

"It is not too bad for me either, getting to hear my alpha reeling in pleasure."

"Mhmm, why did you think I kept going and did not let you stop me?"

"Because you are a big 'ol meanie." Lena giggled.

"Aww, now you know that isn't true." Kara took Lena's face, pulling her up and kissing her.

"T… thank you love." Lena kissed back, crawling closer. "May… may I?"

"May you what my good girl?"

"I! I would be happy to keep tasting you!" Lena lept to reassure. "To keep being your dirty little girl so craven, desperate with need for your cock in my mouth." Lena voiced her unspoken fantasy.

"But?" Kara massaged either side of Lena's neck where it met her shoulders.

"But… I… I don't want… don't want!"

Kara moved in closer, whispering into her mate's ear with a low powerful whisper. "Spit it out baby."

"I don't want… want your seed anywhere but…" Lena Wrapped one hand around the bulge of Kara's base and pressed the other against her own wetness.

"My girl wants to ensure she keeps every chance to have my babies?" Kara growled with delight.

Lena burned with embarrassment.

"If you want me to fill you with my cum, you'll have to ask."

Lena whined, her fingers subconsciously spreading her lips, her body craving to be spread, filled, fucked!

"Come on, don't you wanna be filled with our pups? Dear lord, the idea of getting to see you, growing round? Our beautiful little ones growing in there." Kara reached down, tracing her fingers along Lena's lower abdomen. "You are mine, and I can't wait to see you round and full, nurturing our babies, our beautiful little pups."

"Please!" Lena's voice broke out the desperate howl. "Please! I need it! I want your cock! Wanna feel you knot and fill me! Give me your pups!" Lena inched closer, holding Kara's hand to her lower belly. "Please Kara."

"Of course my love. There is nothing I want more in this world." Kara pulled her feet closer, raising her knees as she lifted Lena up, pulling her over her abdomen. Lena rested back against Kara's thighs as she took Kara's length and lined her up. "You ready love?" Kara put her hands on Lena's hips, helping her stay steady.

"Yeah." Lena nodded, placing one hand on Kara's shoulder for stability and the other on Kara's hand, holding it as she breathed in preparatorily. Kara began to raise her hips. "Slowly!" Lena yelled.

"Course." Kara smiled devilishly.

"I mean it Kara!" Lena growled, lowering herself gingerly down upon Kara. "I'm still sore. Oh god, that feels nice tho."

"That's my girl, keep going." Kara held back from bucking up, instead slowly raising her hips to meet Lena.

"God just like that!" Lena panted, tensing as weary muscles stretched to take Kara in.

"Good." Kara hummed, rubbing her thumbs in small circles at Lena's hips. "Breathe and focus on me." Kara dropped her hips back down to the bed, allowing Lena more sensation, and also more room.

"No! No! More! Please!" Lena whined.

Kara growled, wishing to slam herself down, to just buck in and give Lena every drop of her cum.

"Fuck!"

"Just a little more love." Kara restrained heavy breaths, the sensation of Lena tensing and relaxing repeatedly around her bringing her to her peak in almost no time at all.

"I love you." Lena panted out, eyes rolling back in her skull as her flesh parted for the final base of Kara's burgeoning knot.

"I love you too." Kara growled, tension growing in her, her wolf demanding more friction.

"Fuck me! Oh god just fuck me Kara." Lena broke, completely uncaring of how sore she was, how many climaxes too many she had already endured, her wolf needed it just as bad as Kara's.

"Mine!" Kara snarled, pulling back and ramming up, immediately finding the blistering pace her wolf demanded of her.

The omega's slick dripped down her knot perfectly coating the enormous erection with ample lubricant, allowing Kara to slip in and out with the perfect amount of ease. "Kara!"

"Lena!"

"I'm!"

"Me too!"

They broke in unison, their resistance deteriorating faster than ever before as they gave in to the ecstasy. Both Lena and Kara moved in closer, locking lips, letting loose love unending.

Lena collapsed into her mate, still clamping down reflexively, milking her mate for every drop she had, intermittent spurts still filling her in the exact way she had been dying for all night.

"My beautiful, full girl." Kara whispered, kissing Lena's cheek.

"Mhmm fuck, that… you… god, your good at that."

"You are too." Kara massaged her hands over Lena's back.

"Bed time." Lena hummed, melting into Kara's gentle embrace.

"Yes, yes. Bedtime." Kara pulled some pillows from behind her, setting them up for Lena, and then turning them both onto their side.

"G… goodnight."

"Goodnight."

End of Chapter 3

Author's note: Enjoy my stories? Wanna help make sure I can keep a roof over my head and that I can continue to write and post these stories as much as I can? Consider becoming a patron! Link on my Tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara

By the way! Wanna talk with more supercorp/supergirl fans? Hang and chat in a safe space with other LGBTQ+ folk? I recently made a discord server, you are welcome to join! It's free, and just a place I hope people can chat and feel safe! Link for the server on my tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara


	4. Running Wild

Chapter 4

Running wild

"Huh? Uugh. Baby?" Lena woke groggily to two overwhelmed senses. First there was the incessant ringing, and second, the delightful raw sore sensation combined with the feeling of Kara's seed still leaking down her thigh.

"What?" Kara growled, pulling a pillow over her exposed ear to silence the noise in attempts to return to sleep."

"That's your phone." Lena whined, pushing Kara's shoulder in an attempt to rouse Kara.

"Uugh, voicemail was invented for a reason."

"So were silent and vibrate! But someone chose to leave her damn phone on!"

Kara groaned angrily.

"Get your damn phone lil Ms. Alpha."

Kara rolled over with a protesting bellow, grabbing the phone illuminating the dark. "Who the hell calls at… Two fucking am!" She checked the glowing red alarm clock's blocky digits.

"Who the hell forgets to turn on do not disturb before they knot their omega?" Lena threw a pillow at Kara playfully.

"Fucking Christ. It's Emma."

"Emma?"

"Emma Lord." Kara answered, trying to parse any positive reason as to why the wolf would be calling so late.

"Max's mate?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he was acting weird, and starting fights." Lena sat up, the thought of her pack member in trouble rousing her wolf's protective instincts.

Kara rose one hand to signify to Lena to quiet down as she slid the accept button across the screen. "Someone better be dying!"

"Kara! It's Maxwell!" Barking and banging overwhelmed the background almost drowning out Emma's distraught voice.

"Yes, and?" Kara was overly nonchalant in response to Emma's desperate tone teetering towards truly terrified.

"Kara!"

"What?" Kara growled impatient.

"Kara something is really wrong, he attacked me. Kara, I'm hurt real bad." Emma's exasperated voice shown through how much pain she was in.

"What happened! Where is he!" Kara was already on her feet and finding clothes.

"Kara." Lena slipped out from under the covers, concern growing.

"Maxwell hurt-"

"I heard." Lena stood, fighting her shaky legs for control.

"Kara, he's hurt too."

"Good, glad you got a good swing in on him!" Kara huffed, wrestling with her pants, completely forgoing the idea of panties.

"It isn't like that Kara."

"What's it like then."

"Something was wrong! I tried to tell Alex that it wasn't him when he was picking fights last week!"

"Not like he's shied away from them in the past." Kara's growing rage was certainly not quelled or discouraged by the memories she still harbored of being chained up in a basement by the Benedict of a wolf.

"Kara please! I… I think he's gone feral."

"Did she just say!?" Lena's head shot up.

Kara raised her hand, requesting just a moment to process of her mate. "Are you sure?" The alpha dropped her tone, the weight of the situation hitting her harder than she could ever have expected.

"When I came home from work he was growling at himself in the mirror, and then all of a sudden he was attacking his reflection. He thought it was another wolf in his home. He couldn't recognize himself. I tried to stop him! Calm him!"

"And that's when he struck you?"

"Pretty bad, yeah. I locked him up in the bathroom, but I also locked myself out of any first aid." Emma paused. "Kara I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do! I can't go to the hospital because I can't leave him alone what if he gets out!"

"No, no, you did the right thing calling me. I'm your alpha. If you need help you can always come to Sam and I. Even Lena or Alex, I know they haven't been wolves long, but they are the omegas. The four of us are here for you. We won't let our pack members remain in danger."

"What do I do Kara!" Emma grunted painfully, lifting her hand to reveal a deep gash healing, but taking its damn time in doing so.

"Keep pressure on it, Lena and I will be there soon."

"And about Maxwell?"

Kara had no easy response. She knew exactly what Emma was looking for, the reassurance she needed that this call for help truly was no mistake. But Kara couldn't give it to her, not yet, certainly not before she had a chance to see what had become of Maxwell with her own eyes. "Have you called Sam or Alex?"

"No, I was going to call them next. Kara… please. Please."

"I will call Sam in a moment, you just focus on stemming the bleeding."

"Kara!" Emma screamed into the phone, and then sobbed in agony, her body striking back at her for the strenuous action.

"I can't tell you what you want to hear right now… but you did right by calling me."

Emma strained, coughing painfully. "Please! What if it was Lena."

Kara glanced back to her mate, who was remaining patient and quiet, now completely dressed and ready to go. "We will be there soon."

"Just please-" Kara hung up the phone before the wolf's pleading could cloud her judgment.

"Kara." Lena offered a coat.

"Thank you." Kara took it with a strained smile.

"He went feral?"

"I hope not." Kara threw on the coat, opening the door for Lena.

"And if he is?"

"Then some rules the wolves have held for centuries are rules for a reason."

"Kara… you don't mean."

"I mean I'll do what I need to protect my pack." Kara stomped down the stairs, frustrated at Lena holding her up.

"Would it have been protecting the pack if months ago you had gone feral and Maxwell had hunted you down and killed you?" Lena protested, following angrily behind.

"I! Yes Lena. In his own twisted way, if that was what he had done it really would have been for the protection of the pack." Kara had a hard time forcing herself to say something so horrible, but it came out nonetheless.

"Kara!"

"Lena." Kara huffed back, making her way out the back door.

"You can't be serious."

"This issue is never anything but serious!"

"You are talking about killing one of your own! In cold blood!"

"I still have scars from when he chained me up Lena."

"Kara! At best that is tepid blood, and you are no killer!"

"I am what my pack needs of me! I am officially the alpha Lena! That means dealing with this is my duty!" Kara huffed, opening the car door. "Now are you coming with or not?"

"I'm coming with! But only to remind you that this is beyond a mistake Kara!"

"Then get in the damn car already!"

Lena rolled her eyes and slipping in before Kara took off without her. "Kara."

"I need to call Sam. She and Alex need to know about what is going on."

"Speakerphone please." Lena requested astutely.

"I!"

"No, that is the deal, if you are pulling out of here with the intent of killing a member of OUR pack! Then you need to allow me to weigh in on this conversation." Lena paused. "I do have a place in it as the omega, do I not?"

"Fine, here, you dial. I drive." Kara passed off her phone.

Lena took little time to find the correct contact, and the ring tone came not much longer after that.

"Kara, if you woke my omega I swear to God I will-" Sam's voice growled through the phone.

"Oh my god, you alphas and your willingness to kill!" Lena snapped.

"Baby?" Alex's soft voice murmured in the distance.

"Lena you are-"

"Sam not the time." Kara snarled.

"What's going on?" Alex wiped the crust from her eyes, the glowing phone screen making sleep harder and harder, especially when combined with her alpha's suddenly so tense odor.

"Go back to bed love, it's just Kara."

"No, Alex needs to hear this! Her opinion matters too!" Lena interjected.

"I heard that." Alex Winced in pain as she tried to sit up despite the protest of her sore body.

"Lena! You're on thin ice!"

"Put it on speaker." Lena demanded.

Kara shot a look to her mate.

"She deserves a say." Lena dug in.

"Put it on speaker love." Alex moved to her alpha's side on their bed.

"You need to be resting." Sam's exasperated face shown her defeat.

"What is it Lena?"

"I'm here too thanks." Kara rolled her eyes, frustrated and feeling ignored.

"What is so important that you had to wake me and my omega?"

"Kara wants to kill a pack member." Lena blurted out trying to get ahead of Kara making any swaying arguments towards allowing her to do something Lena was certain the alpha would regret.

"Who!" Alex refused to believe that could be her sister.

"Why." Sam approached much more diplomatic about the whole situation, willing to reserve judgment until after she had heard her fellow alpha's reasoning.

"He hurt Emma, and she says he's gone feral." Kara answered cold.

Sam shot a concerned look to Alex, attempting to read her reactions.

The omega was still trying to crawl closer on the bed, clearly, both exhausted and still processing the news and what it may mean. She blinked her weary eyes slowly, struggling to stay focused. "I…" her voice cracked under the weight of her brain failing to process the new information in its sleep encumbered state.

"Alex are you ok?" Kara would always be able to recognize the sound of her sister in distress.

"Alex." Sam could see somehow more strain falling down around her mate.

"Yeah just… tired." Alex shrugged off, slumping down next to her mate.

"Baby? Baby do you need to sleep?" Sam patted her on the back.

"Come on this is important!" Lena complained.

"Shh. Shh. Shh. Sleep love." Sam took the phone off speaker as she leaned over to kiss Alex's cheek.

"-ore… f… us-" Alex whimpered out, her eyes slipping closed.

"Did she just fall asleep!" Lena shrilled onto the phone.

"Yes." Sam sighed with more relief than she probably should have had for her mate passing out while whimpering little nothings. But Sam couldn't quite the corner of her wolf who delighted in knowing her omega was getting rest and wouldn't be stressed any more for the night.

"Then wake her back up already! This is important!" Lena demanded, earning a glare from her mate.

"Alex has been through enough. Let my sister rest for one damn night."

"Thank you Kara." Sam's hushed tone was appreciative yet apprehensive.

"Fine then. But Sam! You can't be for this!"

"Yes. She can be. She is just as much the alpha of our pack as I am, and I'm certain she understands the stakes."

"I understand the stakes." Sam confirmed.

"Good. So you wanna meet us there or should I pick you up?"

"I'm not leaving my omega tonight Kara. The pack may come first, but Alex is part of the pack. And once we come to a decision, I trust you with handling Emma and Maxwell. Because, I need to be able to stay and take care of my mate."

"How is she doing?" Lena cut off Kara with the inquiry before the alpha could speak, catching an angry look in Kara's eyes and knowing she was about to jump to argue at the idea of 'once we come to a decision

"In a lot of ways things were much worse than we knew, but I think things are going to start getting better really soon." Sam answered hushed, doing her best to retain some privacy for her omega as she stroked through Alex's hair, hoping to soothe her sleep. "My good girl." She whispered away from the phone, clinging to the serene face Alex held in some soothing sleep.

"What do you mean things were worse than we knew! You saw her fucking arm!" Kara snarled, her anger catching the best of her as her foot leadened.

"Slow down love." Lena's arm pulled at Kara's arm.

"WHAT do you mean WORSE?"

"Kara!"

"She is ok now, and getting better, that is what matters." Sam answered, still stroking short silky locks.

"Well, that is good." Lena tried to cheer. The car sped faster nonetheless.

"Answer NOW!" Kara barked, fury growing.

"MY omega needs her privacy!"

"She is MY sister!"

"Kara." Lena shushed, pulling at her alpha's arm again, but gentler this time, now actually growing afraid Kara may lose control of the car as the speedometer crossed seventy even as Kara wove in and out of sparse nighttime traffic.

"She is MY sister!" Kara repeated.

"Yes and she will surely tell you when she is ready, but for now I don't want to share my mate's secrets."

Eighty came and went, traffic thickening.

"KARA!" Lena screamed as the alpha narrowly avoided clipping another driver's brake lights.

The horns whizzed passed as Kara nearly killed several drivers including Lena and herself.

"Kara stop it! Kara stop it! I'm scared! YOU are scaring me! Please!" Lena tensed, grabbing at the passenger door and Kara's arm.

The tires screeched as Kara stomped on the break. The alpha panted, gripping at the steering wheel like she might tear it off at any moment.

"You calmed down now?" Sam checked condescendingly.

Kara shot the indignant glare she wished to deliver to Sam instead to Lena.

"Yes, yes she has."

"So. What? Were you just planning to kill him? Put him down like a dog?"

"It's what we do! What we've ALWAYS done!"

"Kara." Lena sighed shamefully.

"And we became alphas of this pack to change that exact mentality! That we should do something just because it is the way that things have been done in the past." Sam spoke out just nearing loud enough to wake Alex.

"This was done for a good reason! You know that!" Kara remembered that there was a wolf potentially bleeding out, and she resumed driving.

"I'm not saying it wasn't, and I'm not saying it is empirically the wrong choice."

"Sam!"

"Lena you've made your vote very damn clear." Sam lashed back with a growl.

"Then what are you saying exactly?" Kara poked.

"I'm saying that even if your conclusion is right, and that is a big if! It is for all the wrong reasons. But most of all, that murder? Murder is a hell of a thing to do just because of tradition, and I'm afraid you are letting your history with Maxwell cloud your judgment."

"Thank you!" Lena rejoiced.

"So? What's your vote then?" Kara pressed.

"Honestly?"

"Of course." Kara answered before Lena could.

"Even if I believe your logic is flawed? I don't think I can disagree with your conclusion. If, and only if he is truly feral, all reason lost, no man left in him? I don't see what else we can do. What? Just keep him chained up in silver so he can't hurt anyone?"

"So you would just kill a man because you don't understand what else to do with him?"

"Lena, do you understand what happens to a feral wolf?"

"I! Uugh, well."

"No, she doesn't." Kara answered for her mate.

"What does it even matter! This is a man's life we are talking about."

"You are right." Sam agreed. " It is. And that is why I wouldn't kill him no matter how bad it is."

"What?" Kara's left eyebrow shot up inquisitive.

"Maxwell can be an ass, But I could never bring myself to do that ever. He is a member of our pack, feral or not. It doesn't matter what I think is right or wrong at the end of the day if I can't bring myself to follow through on it."

"Well, you don't have to. I can." Something in Lena died at those words, nothing large, nothing of overly imperative significance, but watching her alpha commit to cold-blooded murder for nothing more than not knowing what else to do with the wolf; it killed a part of Lena, some shard of innocence which could never be retrieved.

"There is no shame in not being able to do this Kara."

"I know Sam."

"Are you doing this for the right reasons?"

"Yes."

Lena shook her head and pulled at the alpha's arm, hoping to do anything that she could in a desperate attempt to sway her mate.

"Then it's up to you isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." The other alpha agreed.

"Good luck, there is no shame in changing your mind either. There is more than one type of strength." Sam offered once more.

"Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight"

End of Chapter 4

Author's note: Enjoy my stories? Wanna help make sure I can keep a roof over my head and that I can continue to write and post these stories as much as I can? Consider becoming a patron! Link on my Tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara

By the way! Wanna talk with more supercorp/supergirl fans? Hang and chat in a safe space with other LGBTQ+ folk? I recently made a discord server, you are welcome to join! It's free, and just a place I hope people can chat and feel safe! Link for the server on my tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara


	5. Catching wild

Chapter 5

Catching wild

Kara gave no mind to the closed door, simply dropping her shoulder and slamming through it, the wood splintering and cracking open under her strength.

Lena reached out, wanting to caress her mate's shoulder which she could only imagine would be horribly bruised after the brutish display, but her hand retracted only a moment after it had been extended. She stood there, holding herself back as she watched Kara storm forward.

Maxwell could clearly be heard, growling and slamming himself against the bounds of the small wall he was trapped in. The wolf was in complete control, raging against its cage with animalistic naivety, not realizing he could just turn the damn knob and let himself out.

"Emma! Emma! Where are you?" Kara called, sniffing around for the wounded wolf.

"Here." Emma called out just across the way from the origin of the howls, barks, and bangs.

Kara ran off, darting out of sight as she ran for her pack member. "Emma!" Kara whimpered scared. "Lena get the first aid kit from the car!"

"Already got It." Lena called back, stepping into the threshold of the home, feeling the weight of it all hit her. As soon as Kara had Emma taken care of… the alpha would kill him. If she couldn't come up with something and fast her alpha would be a murderer. A murderer of her own pack member no less.

"Come on!" Kara insisted.

"It's fine. I'm fine." Emma coughed weakly before her face lit up with pain.

"No! You aren't! This is deep!" Kara growled. "Lena!"

The omega realized she hadn't taken a second step. The weight held her steady, preventing her from stepping forward once more. But now it wasn't just fear for Kara anymore. It was empathy for the beast bashing itself against the walls of a cramped bathroom. She could smell him, how he had become little more than a terrified puppy, howling, growling, scared and angry, at some unyielding disorienting force propelling him farther from humanity. She could even smell that he was covered in blood, surely from slamming himself against each and every surface of the room, finding more than one sharp edge along the way. Her heart broke for her pack member.

"Lena come on!"

"Y… yes." Lena stammered, fighting to step once more.

"It's fine, it's stopped bleeding."

"Yes, but it will start again the second that I take your shirt off to bandage the wounds."

That was the catalyst to push Lena to move. Well, not so much hearing Kara talk about taking another woman's shirt off but the combination of that and the scent of her alpha hitting her hard. It wasn't just Kara's scent, it was how sweet it smelled, like she was fighting to court the wolf or something else adulterous. Lena stomped forward, infuriated that her mate would make such a bold move, and with her just around the corner!? Lena stomped forward, fuming as she turned to see that the shirt was already off in one way or another. It was balled up, pressed against Emma's abdomen to stem the bleeding.

"Good, come on babe, gauze, please. She can't keep this shirt pressed up against herself forever." Kara ushered over.

"Y… yeah?" The overly sweet scent was gone, Lena was lost and perplexed, had it all been in her head? A paranoid figment of her imagination?

"H… hey Lena." Emma tried to sit up as she waived to the omega politely.

"Stop. You are gonna open the wound back up!" Kara warned sternly.

"You ok over there? You're looking a little pale." Emma joked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Lena shook off the stupefied look. "I! You're the one with her belly cut open!"

"Oh, well. I'll live, you know?"

"Not if you don't shut up soon you won't." Kara rebuffed, waiving Lena closer once more.

"Oh! Yes! Sorry!" Lena rushed over, opening the first aid kit and handing the supplies off to Kara.

The alpha had much more experience bandaging wounds like this than anyone should ever have. Despite all the horrors required to garner such experience, Kara was happy to be experienced enough to patch the wounds up so quickly. Even with her experience, she was more than a touch rough with her bandaging. But Lena held the wolf's hand the whole way through, giving all the support her pack member needed to get through the searing pain of cleaning the wound with the small bottle of peroxide. Lena would do her duty, be there for her newfound family, be their matriarch; their omega.

"How did this happen? What happened?" Lena squeezed Emma's hand and running a soothing palm over the wolf's shoulder.

"I… I don't know, most of the time when a wolf goes feral it is because of loss or trauma, but Max, Max has just been acting weird for the past couple weeks."

"Picking fights." Kara noted as she continued bandaging Emma.

"Well, yes that… But he has been distant too." Emma winced at Kara cleaning her wounds. "Like he was in his own world sometimes, he only came out to shove food down his throat or fuck… and not gently like he normally is."

"Max is gentle?" Kara almost snorted.

"Kara." Lena glared.

"Normally…" Emma looked down and away. "Normally he is the one who is submissive of us two. I know you two don't see that side of him, but he is my husband and he is never anything but beyond sweet with me." Emma got at least one less than believing look from the alpha and omega around her.

"And how did you get this exactly if he is all submissive and sweet?" Kara resisted the urge to poke and prod directly at the open wound but did not completely refrain as she poked at the sensitive skin surrounding it.

Emma coughed and winced in pain.

"How did he do this to you?" Lena soothed, massaging gently at Emma's shoulder.

"He… he was staring at the mirror, it was making him angry, like he didn't recognize his own reflection. He was getting mad, angry, I think he thought there was competition in his home… and he ended up slamming his head against the mirror until it broke, shattered he slammed his skull against it so hard. He was bleeding and I was so scared! I tried to stop him, but I couldn't! And… then he grabbed a shard of glass… and he…"

"He cut you." Kara huffed. "Deep. Coulda killed you."

"He didn't mean to!" Emma defended.

"Course he didn't." Lena soothed, earning a less than believing look from Kara.

"Well whether he meant to or not, the result is the same, and you are still hurt. But at least now you are all cleaned up."

"Thank you."

"That should be enough to keep you alive until your wounds actually get a chance to heal." Kara offered with a pat on the bandages.

"Are you ok?" Lena checked, rubbing Emma's shoulder patiently.

"I'm not the one I'm worried about."

"I'm sorry." Kara stood, so full of purpose she was spilling over.

"You can't!" Emma fought to stand, but Lena held her down protective of the pack mate, knowing if she didn't the wolf would just open her wounds back up.

"I've spoken with Samantha and my sister." Kara turned cold, looking towards the door where Maxwell still threw himself against each and every wall.

"Kara! Kara, you can't do this!"

"I have to! And you know that! You know what will happen after the next moon!"

"Kara, please don't." Lena added to the pleas, wrapping sympathetic arms over the wolf trembling in fear.

Kara paid them no mind, or at least she tried to, stepping towards the closed bathroom. Maxwell raged louder and louder with each step, seemingly able to sense as the alpha approached, almost as if he still knew what was about to happen.

"He is my mate Kara, I know you don't like him, I know he is an ass, but he is still my mate, the man I love!"

"Don't move, don't move, you are only going to get yourself hurt more." Lena tried to stop Emma, pulling her back down by her shoulder as she tried to stand again.

"I don't care! He is my mate! Nothing matters if I don't have my mate!"

"After he is gone… You will heal. But nothing… nothing heals, aids, soothes, or cures what he has! What he has lost! Nothing brings it back! You know that!" Kara didn't even turn around. She couldn't. If she did she would break. She would lose all that nerve she strived to keep up ever since she got the call and heard Emma's first appeal. If she looked back; saw the face of that wolf about to lose her mate? She would never be able to do what she believed she had to. What she knew no one else would do, but what needed to be done all the same.

"Lena please." Emma turned to the omega.

Kara had just nearly grasped the door handle and Max's cries began, loud enough to wake the whole city when Lena leaped in between the alpha and the door.

Complete silence became of the home, no one could bring themselves to speak a word, utter a syllable, eek out even the slightest noise, not even Maxwell.

Kara mouthed the word, the first true demand she had ever made of her omega. "Move."

Lena held her ground.

"Move!" this time it was but an echo of a whisper.

"No." Lena refused.

"Kara." Emma whispered timid.

"You need to move Lena."

"I won't let you!"

"Kara."

"Lena move, or I will move you."

"Kara."

"I won't let you become... this, someone who can just kill her pack member."

"Then you picked the wrong alpha. Because I will always do whatever it takes to keep you and my pack safe."

"How in the world is this keeping me or OUR pack safe?"

"Do you know what would happen if he gets out?! If it gets out that we exist!? What could happen if he got into Eve's hands! She would poke, prod, test and torture him until she knew exactly what makes wolves go feral! Do you know what she could do with that?!"

"I! I!" Lena stammered.

"Kara!"

"Then we protect him! Actually, do what we should as leaders of this pack!"

"I can't take the risk, not with you Lena." Kara shook her head, clinging to her reason for doing this; to protect Lena. She needed to protect Lena.

"Well, you are going to have to, because I will jump in the way of anything you try to do to him I won't let you hurt a member of MY pack Kara."

"Kara!"

"I'm faster than you Lena, you can't stop me."

"Kara!"

"You'll have to risk that then won't you."

"Dear God! Either of you!" Emma yelled.

"What?!" Kara finally looked back to the wolf.

"Yes, I'm sorry what?" Lena softened her stance.

"Listen."

"What?" Kara snapped, not hearing it… or the lack of it.

"He stopped." Lena turned to the door behind her.

"Lena step away from the door."

"Kara! M! Maybe he is better!" Emma teared up.

"You know that isn't how going feral works." Kara dismissed. "Now get away from that door!"

The growls started up again very quietly.

"No."

"Lena he is feral. Get away from the damn door now."

"It's ok." Emma mouthed to Lena, tears still streaming down her face.

"Lena! Now!"

"Fine." Lena huffed, stepping forward only to get yanked away by Kara a moment before Maxwell returned to raging from within the bathroom.

"See! He is still feral." Kara glared, holding her omega protective.

"I! I! I'm sure you just startled him! He… he is fine, he has to be fine." Emma tried to comfort herself.

Both Kara and Lena looked down to the wounded wolf empathetically and worriedly for her. "No. No, he isn't. He is feral. There is no changing that." Kara denied.

"You! You! You don't have to!"

"You don't." Lena offered, squeezing Kara.

Kara huffed, releasing the hug she stepped off closer to the feral wolf.

He raged louder, the bathroom door looking as if it might give at any moment.

Kara lost only a sliver of her resolve at first, looking back to Emma's face; a clear window to the wolf's shattered soul, hopes and dreams melting away as she tried to process the loss before it had even occurred. Then, her gaze snapped to Lena. Kara probably could have handled almost any other damn look in Lena's eyes. Any other look at all and she most likely would have been able to continue without much trouble. But she had the exact same look as Emma, like she too was preparing to mourn everything that she expected her life to become suddenly being stripped away. "Lena, I'm gonna need your help."

"I am not going to help you kill a pack member in front of his mate!" Lena was so disgusted she almost broke down into tears alongside Emma.

"I need you to help me get him into the car." Kara clarified. We still haven't fixed your safe room, but Alex's basement is soundproofed, it has a cage, and I have a key."

"Kara." Emma whispered relieved.

"You mean?"

"I mean I need your help because I don't have cuffs on me. If we can get him into the car then I can shift and hold him down while you drive."

"I can do that Kara, it's your car, you should-"

"No! You won't! I won't have you spending any time near him! Feral wolves are unpredictable and dangerous! If you don't believe me ask Emma!"

"Kara."

"No! I don't even like the idea of you helping me Lena, the only reason I will let you do that much is because of the ring on your finger! Otherwise, I wouldn't even have let you within one hundred meters of a feral wolf. After this, you stay the hell away from him. I may trust Alex's cage, but I trusted your safe room too, and the door to that is still broken."

Lena went to open her mouth, relieved, and also wishing to protest the alpha's overprotectiveness, but Emma stopped her, squeezing her hand to garner the omega's attention and then whispering. "This is a win, don't fight it."

Lena grumbled displeased.

"Thank you." Emma hugged Lena with one arm, trying not to strain herself too much.

"Come on, before the door gives out." Kara urged.

Lena came up behind Kara, giving her a hug and a kiss. "Thank you love."

"Don't thank me yet. If he strikes at you, he could still very well end up beheaded." Kara warned the wolves off from getting their hopes too high.

"Ready?" Lena questioned, taking hold of the door handle.

Max quieted slightly as if he knew what was about to happen.

"Yes, you open the door and hide behind it until I get any weapons out of his hands. Understood?"

"I'm sure he doesn't have any actual weapons." Lena dismissed, but followed the orders nonetheless.

"Tell that to your pack member with a huge cut in her belly."

"B… be careful you two. Ok?" Emma warned.

"See." Kara shot Lena an I told you so glance.

"Door, hide, got it." Lena rolled her eyes.

"Good."

"On three?"

"One." Kara began the count.

"Two." Lena continued.

"Three." Lena pulled the door open.

Max had calmed slightly, but he was still more wild animal than man even in his still human form. The moment he spotted the alpha in his home he lept towards her. Kara could barely see the shard of glass still in his hand. The alpha had been searching for any reflective gleam, but what gleam there would have been was tarnished from Maxwell's dried blood coating the shard. He had clearly ben clinging to the jagged shard too tightly in his feral rage, apathetic to whether or not it harmed him. The only saving grace Kara had was catching exactly how he lept at her, not like he was simply going to slug her in the face, but instead like he was going to slash at her. Kara only narrowly avoided the first strike, but after the first evasion, she had all the upper hand she needed. Max had overextended himself, his animalistic mind retaining no logic or forethought as to what might happen if his strike had failed. Even without Kara's counterattack, Max was already almost falling to the ground. Kara began with pinning him face down. Regretfully he did land on the ground with a less than soft thud bordering on a crack.

Emma winced and groaned as she watched her mate thrown down to the ground. She knew Kara had cracked at least one of his ribs in the counter. Despite her wolf wishing to rage against the alpha for hurting her mate, she clung to what shards of gratefulness still lingered that Kara was willing to deviate from her plan to kill him.

Kara held him down, first ensuring he couldn't cause any of them harm before she moved to disarm the wolf.

"Gentle." Emma requested as a whisper.

"Doing my best." Kara sighed, fighting not to let the feral wolf throw her off.

"Can I help?" Lena stepped forward.

"No! Not yet." Kara barked.

"Kara."

"No, just let me…" Kara trailed off, focusing on the hand still clasped around the makeshift weapon. She tried to wrestle it away from him, but his grip was iron. "Work with me here Max." Kara struggled to pry open his fingers and slipped on the blood, losing her balance as his arms flailed. She fell forward, only catching herself after Maxwell had successfully caught her in the shoulder, leaving a less than pleasant wound. Kara yelped, grabbing his hand and slamming it back down on the ground hard enough that his grip on the glass broke.

"Kara!" Lena rushed to her alpha.

"Are you ok!" Emma hesitated to approach.

"I'm fine! Stay back!" Kara ordered.

"You're hurt damnit!" Lena growled, grabbing the first aid kit and applying bandages as best she could.

"Lena, you can fix me up when we get home. For now, I need you to help me get him into the car. We can't dilly dally, if anyone gets a good look it will seem like we are kidnapping him. I don't need to explain to any cops why I'm pinning someone down in the back seat or how I was a wolf while I was doing it."

"Kara, we can patch you up and then bring him into the car." Lena argued.

"No, I don't know how long I can hold him down. I want to get this over with."

"Fine." Lena huffed.

It was a struggle to get the feral wolf into the car, but the two of them were fast about it, and no one was even out to see them stuff the man into the car in the wee hours of the morning. The subsequent car ride also went smoother than Kara had expected. After the long night, they did all deserve the relief.

Kara ordered Lena and Emma to be quiet and gagged Max all in a hopeful attempt to not wake Sam or Alex as they dragged the wolf down to the basement to lock him up.

The room brought sour memories for the alpha. It had been almost three months to the day since she was down in the cage of a safe room hiding under the bar. Kara couldn't help but think of how the last time she had been down here she was terrified she herself was going feral. By the end of the night, a part of her wished she had… But even then she knew she wouldn't really have preferred that there was nearly nothing quite as horrific for a wolf; to be trapped in your own body as your mind deteriorates to nearly nothing. If Kara didn't remember well enough from her previous encounter with a feral wolf, watching Max growl and attempt to bite at all three of them as they locked him up was a more than adequate refresher. It terrified that part of her which she had once come down here to avoid indulging that the wolf could be so far gone that he could go to bite at his own mate. It horrified the alpha wolf still raging inside her, conflicted as to whether or not she had made the right decision.

"Thank you." Emma spoke up standing by the cage as her husband growled and tried to attack.

"I…" Kara was caught, still stuck in her sour thoughts.

"We will figure something out." Lena offered politely.

"Don't get your hopes up." Kara warned.

"There has to be something." Lena offered a brighter outlook.

"Going feral has been a bane of the wolves for centuries, and there has never been any cure discovered." Kara glared.

"Well, these are brave new times! There are two alphas and two omegas in our one pack! So there are clearly still things to be discovered." Lena growled back.

"Ok!" Emma yelled at the arguing pair. "Ok, I get it. You think he has a chance, and you don't."

Kara and Lena nodded in agreement.

"I… just please stop fighting. I've had enough struggle tonight." Emma huffed like an adolescent agitated at her parents fighting.

"Yeah." Kara deflated, scratching at the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Of course." Lena offered a patient hug for the wolf. "I'm sorry we weren't helping."

"It's ok. Just… can I stay here tonight? Stay by his side? Maybe he will tire out and I can hold his hand through the bars at least?"

"Would that be ok with Alex?" Lena checked with Kara before unilaterally relaying a decision.

"Yeah. Just, just uugh don't scare my sister or anything, like stick a note on the door down here and on the refrigerator or something. I'll leave her a text too. But… a note might help?" Kara allowed.

"Thanks." Emma nodded along appreciative but beyond exhausted.

"It will be ok." Lena kissed the wolf's forehead and then assisted her in finding a comfortable spot next to the cage.

"I hope so." Emma held back the abundance of hope she normally held, now weighed down by an even greater amount of fear.

"Is there anything you need from us before we go home?"

"No, I don't think so. Thank you Lena. It is greatly appreciated… Everything you have done tonight is greatly appreciated." Emma looked down to her mate, still too far gone to even attempt to touch. "A… and you too Kara."

"You know enough to get away from him if you start feeling off right?"

Lena eyed the alpha, not completely sure what she was referring to.

"Yes." Emma nodded obediently.

"Good. Because I don't wanna have to put you both in that damn cage."

"Thank you again." Emma offered a small acknowledging smile.

"Yeah." Kara coughed out an distant acknowledgment.

"Anytime." Lena lingered in a final supportive hug for the hurting wolf.

"We'll check in tomorrow, I'm sure." Kara waived off an apathetic goodbye.

"You are going to be ok." Lena assured again, heading off with the alpha who had already begun walking away.

"Ok." Emma waved goodbye before cautiously sitting down next to the cage.

Maxwell pressed his face against the bars, growling and biting aimlessly at air.

"Shh, shh, shh." Emma stuck her fingers through just enough to stroke his hair. He calmed just enough, still growling, but no longer going to attack. "That's it, that's my boy. Isn't that better?" Emma forced a confident smile despite the dread that seeing his eyes filled with fear flooded her with.

Maxwell sat down in the cage, scared and tired.

"There you go. That's it. Lay down. We need sleep." Emma layed next to him on the ground just outside the cage. "Sleep babe. Sleep."

"We need to bandage you up." Lena pulled at Kara's unharmed shoulder running from behind to keep up."

"No." Kara shrugged Lena's hand off, speed walking faster towards her car.

"Kara!"

"It'll heal on its own." Kara shook her head going to open the car door.

"Not correctly it won't!" Lena slammed the door closed, unintentionally yanking Kara's wounded arm with it.

"Fuck! Lena!" Kara barked in pain.

"Goddamnit! I'm sorry!" Lena's hands shot up to cover her mouth in guilt.

"It's fine. Just hurts." Kara's face scrunched up trying to block out the pain.

"It's not fine! It is bleeding again! And wolf healing or not, it can still get infected!"

"It is just fine!" Kara took two deep breaths to center herself only to be interrupted by Lena touching her arm again. It was gentle, but it was still more than enough to get her to snap. "Now get in the damn car!"

Lena stepped back, appalled at her alpha yelling and screaming at her.

"Please get in the car Lena." Kara attempted again with a calmer register.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kara! You were gonna kill him, and you act like I'm the unreasonable one for not wanting to be bonded to a murderer! You barely let me help you get a hold of Max on the way over, and now you won't even let me bandage you up! What is going on with you!?"

"Can you please just get in the car Lena?" Kara shook her head with an exasperated sigh, stressed and exhausted to the point that she was winded.

"No Kara! I won't! Not till you tell me what the hell is going on!"

"I'm tired and I wanna go to bed Lena. Is that not allowed?" Kara scrunched together her eyebrows and covered her weary eyes with her hand.

"No! Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on with you!"

"What is going on with me!"

"Yes!"

"What is going on with me?!"

"Yes Kara! What is going on with you!"

Kara panted, trying to catch the breath she seemed to perpetually be losing tonight. "Lena… I'm tired… and I'm scared. I'm really scared. I want nothing more than for you to be safe, and you were put in danger today because I lost my nerve to do what was necessary."

"I wasn't in danger Kara." Lena rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you were. Lena, I slipped because I was trying to disarm him instead of just putting him down. If I had lost any more of my balance than that then you could have been wounded just like Emma.

"I can defend myself Kara."

"It isn't just you Lena! It is the whole pack! What happens if he falls into the wrong hands?! He could be used to make you go feral!"

"Then we protect him! Not just kill him!"

"Lena! He is alive! You got what you wanted! Can we please go home!"

"Maybe I should just take an uber home. You can get your precious sleep. I'll take the couch." Lena snaked a phone out of her pocket.

Kara gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to bark, growl, and order Lena into the car, indenting the impression of her grip into the car door handle she was so infuriated. "Please! My wolf has more than enough to be paranoid about right now. I… Please, I just need you home and safe." Kara sniffled.

Lena traded glances from her mate to her phone and back stressing as to whether she should go home or acquiesce to her mate's requests.

"Please Lena. I'll take the couch. I don't have to be in until nine, but you have to be up before six."

Lena took yet another glance between her options.

"I'm sorry. I'll let you bandage me up if you want. J… just please come home with me."

"And you won't bark at me for babying your wound?"

"I won't, but my alpha makes no promises." Kara gave a hopeful smile.

Lena sighed and approached Kara. "I am proud of you for doing the right thing. Whether or not you are proud of it."

"I don't like it… I don't like that there is another way out there for someone to hurt you."

"There will always be ways for people to hurt me. Your job isn't to stop it from ever happening. It is to be there when I do get hurt." Lena took Kara into a forgiving hug.

"I don't like the idea of my omega getting hurt." Kara buried her nose against the hair on the top of Lena's head, breathing her omega's scent in for all the stress relief it could offer.

"I know Kara. But that doesn't mean that it will never happen again, or that you can do things like murder pact members to prevent it from happening."

Kara clung to her omega with her one unwounded arm, her fingers pulling at Lena's jacket. "You just coming along and being around him is more danger than I'm comfortable with."

"I'm sure it is. But you are going to have to get accustomed to that Kara. This is my pack too. And I won't leave all the protecting up to just you and Sam. I'm sure Alex won't either."

"I know." Kara inhaled Lena once more, clinging tighter.

"Good." Lena sighed, resting her head against Kara's shoulder, taking in the alpha's stressed scent as it finally began to unwind.

"I'm sorry baby. I… I know I need to get better about it. It is no excuse, but I'm just so tired and stressed after everything with Alex, and… I, I just Don't know how many more loved ones being in danger I can deal with."

"I love you too, you overprotective asshat."

"That's my girl" Kara sighed relieved.

"Do I get to fix up your wound now?"

"Can it wait till we are home?"

"Only if you promise to take a personal day tomorrow, let it heal, take it easy. No hard rangering"

"Oh yes, rough n' rugged ranger I am. Sitting in a golf cart and making sure kids didn't leave any fires going in the woods."

"Kara one night you got attacked by a wolf." Lena protested.

"He is dead now, and I won that fight! And I was just a human at the time!" Kara boasted back.

"PERSONAL DAY."

"Fine, but that means you are taking one too." Kara nuzzled.

"Can't, the shop is short staffed as it is."

"I know you have at least two of your part-timers coming in tomorrow, and they can handle it tomorrow."

"But the shipment comes in today."

"The shipment that they have learned to unload three times?"

"Personal day." Lena sighed into Kara.

"Thank you." Kara nuzzled appreciative.

End of Chapter 5

Author's note: Enjoy my stories? Wanna help make sure I can keep a roof over my head and that I can continue to write and post these stories as much as I can? Consider becoming a patron! Link on my Tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara

By the way! Wanna talk with more supercorp/supergirl fans? Hang and chat in a safe space with other LGBTQ+ folk? I recently made a discord server, you are welcome to join! It's free, and just a place I hope people can chat and feel safe! Link for the server on my tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara


	6. Mistakes that ran wild

Chapter 6

Mistakes that ran wild

"You need stitches" Lena repeated for the seventh time that morning.

"Well, I'm not going to the hospital."

"I said you didn't have to go to the hospital if you let me do it."

Kara laughed.

"Come on Kara, I would let you do it, but it's on your right arm, and you are right-handed."

"Which is exactly why I am not going to be getting stitches."

"Kara I can do them just fine."

"And when exactly was the last time you did any form of stitches?"

"I stitch up an occasional chicken after I stuffed and deboned it to be roasted?"

"Ok, I've seen you do that, and, that is the exact reason you aren't stitching me up."

"Oh! Don't be a baby, you are a strong alpha! You shrugged off getting your shoulder slashed. Now woman up and let me stitch!" Lena brandished a needle and thread.

"Have you even sterilized that?"

"I… That's a good idea." Lena smiled embarrassed.

"Yeah." Kara braced herself.

"Well, you don't need to sterilize it for the chicken!"

"You are not helping your case baby."

"I can do this. It will be ok. I just wanna make sure it heals right ok?"

"I'm a wolf. As long as it stops bleeding I'll heal eventually"

"If it doesn't get infected." Lena countered, brandishing her now sterilized needle and thread.

"You really aren't helping your case right now."

"How's that?"

"Because if you stitch me up like this right now it will get infected." Kara dropped slightly condescending eyes.

"I cleaned the needle and the thread."

"But not your hands Lena." Kara sighed.

"Then fucking help me Kara!" Lena snapped. Kara opened her mouth to speak, but Lena cut her off. "God Kara! What is going on with you! Why don't you want me to patch you up!" Kara went again to speak up, but Lena still wasn't done. "How would you feel if I was hurt like this and I didn't let you take care of me ?! Your wolf would be losing its damn mind!"

"You are right. I'm sorry."

"You are damn right I'm right!" Lena had already chosen the tone of her response before she realized Kara was agreeing with her. "W… wait what?"

"I'm sorry. And… I recommend using the gloves, they are already sterile, and then clean the needle and thread again."

"I…" Lena glanced between the first aid kit and the alpha.

"I'm sorry." Kara repeated.

"Why didn't you want me fixing you up?" Lena glared at Kara while slipping the gloves on.

"It's stupid alpha bullshit."

"I'm sure it is. Now spill." Lena cleaned the materials again.

"It's nothing, you can clean it alright? Just-"

"You really wanna be fighting with the woman about to stick a needle in you right now?" Lena moved closer on their bed, ushering for Kara to move so she could easily stitch her up.

"I-" Kara yelped. "Aye! Be careful!"

Lena lifted an eyebrow in a demanding glare.

"I don't feel like I deserve to get my wound stitched up."

"And why's that?" Lena followed up, doing her best to be soft as she poked through the other side of the wound.

"Oof. God. Isn't pain a good enough excuse for not wanting this done?"

"No."

"Because I fucked up and put you in danger Lena! That is why I feel like I don't deserve my wound being taken care of! Ok?"

"You are just as bad as your sister." Lena huffed, slowing her work as she took a moment to consider just how the two had been raised that they had both ended up so self-reliant and feeling as if everything that went wrong was their fault or their duty to fix.

Kara put her strong alpha face back on, diverting her eyes from the worried omega. "You aren't done yet, are you?"

"Kara." Lena sighed, kissing at Kara's arm away from the wound. "Don't shut me out like that."

Kara softened. "I'll work on it. Ok?" Kara caressed Lena's forearm soothingly.

"Mhmm." Lena kissed Kara's arm again, returning to her efforts to take care of Kara's wound.

"How about this? Ask me anything, no walls, no hiding or avoiding answers?" Kara offered

"You are my girlfriend. Shouldn't that be how it always is?" Lena challenged.

"Uugh." Kara stumbled.

"What happened to no hiding, evading a question is hiding."

"Yes, it should be." Kara deflated.

"Good, so… What did you mean when you asked Emma if she knew what to do if she starts to feel 'off'?"

Kara stammered again. "Well, umm, uugh, well."

"Spit it out."

"Here's the thing-"

"Kara." Lena giggled.

"I'm not certain, ok! It was me being overly cautious." Kara clarified.

"Cautious of what?"

"You know I haven't been a wolf for all that long right?"

"Yes, and?"

"And I know a lot about this stuff, but I don't know everything."

"And?" Lena repeated.

"And the last time a wolf went feral, his partner went feral with him. I've only ever seen the two wolves go feral. I was new, Cat was still showing me around at the time, trying to explain everything about being a wolf and all. One day, She took me out to a cabin to meet with some of the eldest wolves from the pack. When we arrived one of them had already gone feral. His wife begged and pleaded for time to say goodbye, and Cat obliged. When she finally told Raymond, and he went to go do what he had to… Not only had they killed two other wolves but both of them had gone feral." Kara was so caught up in her story she hadn't even noticed that Lena had finished and placed a bandage over the fresh stitches. "Lena three people died because I was too naive. I just assumed everything would be alright and I agreed with Cat to not tell anyone. And now those pack members are dead."

"Kara… You know that isn't your fault."

"I could have prevented it Lena. But I didn't-"

"You didn't know better."

"I knew that I was keeping secrets, I knew that didn't feel right. Is that not enough?"

"Stop." Lena ordered, pressing her forehead to her alpha's chest, just over her heart. "Stop beating yourself up over every little thing."

"Lena this isn't some small little thi-" Kara felt the omega push her onto her back with a small headbutt.

"Bad. Bad girl." Lena nuzzled the dour wolf, forcing her to lighten her spirits.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now stop being bad and ignoring your omega!" Lena looked up to Kara pouting.

"Ok, ok, I'll work on it."

Lena wanted to argue, to fight for more, to get the alpha to promise not to be so hard on herself anymore, but she knew better. No behavior so deeply ingrained suddenly changes overnight. "Good alpha." Lena nuzzled more.

"Thank you for being so patient with me." Kara rubbed Lena's back with her good hand.

"Does your arm feel any better?"

"Yeah. A little." Kara lied for Lena's benefit, needing her to be able to believe she did something more than poke an already sore wound repeatedly.

"Good. I'm glad." Lena kissed delicately over the bandage. "You were a good girl." Lena brought her kisses down towards Kara's chest, towards her breasts. "Such a good girl, letting me patch you up, finally talking to me." Lena found Kara's left nipple, kissing over it gently, opening her mouth to take it in.

"Oh! I! I think I like being a good girl!" Kara settled herself in the bed, pulling Lena closer.

"You do now?" Lena purred, licking and sucking gently at the alpha's sensitive flesh.

"That's… mhmm, that's nice baby." Kara hummed.

"My good alpha." Lena praised, cupping and caressing the other breast as she continued.

"You are gonna get me all riled up all over again."

"No knotting till you are healed." Lena warned.

"What!?"

"You heard me." Lena giggled, proud of herself as she returned to teasing Kara. "And no topping either. I don't need you ripping those stitches open as you fight to fuck me just right."

"Lena! That is!"

"It is?" Lena chuckled, overjoyed at having Kara squirm for her this time

"That is just cruel."

"And making me watch my alpha wounded and not being allowed to patch it up isn't cruel?"

Kara whined.

"I love you." Lena whispered, kissing lower. "But, no topping, doesn't mean no sex, you know?"

"Oh? And what does it mean right now?"

"Right now it means I love you and it is your turn to relax."

"Love I'm not sure my biology can relax the way yours does." Kara opened her legs, feeling herself harden and slicken for her omega,

"Well, we will just have to find out, won't we?" Lena cooed, biting at Kara's jeans, slowly undoing the button with her teeth. She then followed up with some small sultry and sensual licks at Kara's lower abdomen.

Kara bucked, moaned, and groaned, her body building up heat as Lena grew closer to her sex. "Lena! God, please!" Kara pleaded at the feeling of her mate slowly unzipping her pants. "You, yo-" Kara was cut off by a familiar tone she was quickly beginning to believe was the work of the damn devil.

"You need to learn to SILENCE your PHONE" Lena scowled unamused.

"Silencing, silencing now!" Kara sat up on the bed, her anatomy screaming against the confines of her unbuttoned jeans.

"Good, now where was…" Lena's excitement died out quickly as she realized Kara had not declined the call nor silenced her phone yet.

"It's Sam. Also apparently it is six already?"

"Answer it." Lena waived off. "We did leave a feral wolf in her basement."

"Sorry love." Kara winced.

"Umm, hello, I was just calling to check if you remembered… dropping off a FERAL WOLF in my basement? With me and my omega ASLEEP and UNGUARDED upstairs, you know, right across the hall from my PRETEEN DAUGHTER!" The phone's audio cracked and clipped moments after Kara accepted the call, Sam's infuriated protective voice shrilling through.

"Ohh! She seems happy with us." Lena snarked.

"I didn't wanna wake Alex, she was so out of it on the phone." Kara excused.

"Well as thoughtful as that is, I would prefer so much as a fucking text message that I have two wolves in my basement. And what if Emma goes feral too!? We still don't know what caused Carol to go feral after her husband went!"

"I know." Kara felt the weight of the guilt she had been working on releasing crash back down onto her.

"And what the hell happened to you killing him? I know I said there was no shame in not being able to follow through, but! That wasn't an invitation for him to move in!"

"Hey! Kara did the right thing! And do you see any other options for what to do with him? My safe room is still busted from last month."

"That doesn't mean you bring him here! And it certainly doesn't mean you do it without telling me or Alex!"

"No! Kara did her best! And she got hurt because we had to go handle this without you!" Lena fumed protective of her mate.

"Hey! We discussed this and you two said that you could handle it!"

"Yes, we did." Kara agreed, attempting to de-escalate. "But things got out of hand and I got hurt."

"I! Are you ok?" Sam stopped dead in her tracks, all anger replaced with concern for her friend.

"Yes. Lena did a good job of patching me up, and I'm healing now. Lena and I plan to take the day to breathe and heal."

"You are sure you are ok? Both of you?"

"Nothing a personal day plus some r and r can't fix." Lena answered, cuddling up to Kara.

"Good to hear."

"How are they?" Kara spoke up suddenly changing the subject.

"Max is pretty beaten and battered. But now he is relatively safe down in the cage."

"And Emma?" Kara centered in on the wolf she had really been asking about.

Sam took an audible breath. "She is about as well as you could expect. Her mate is still feral. She won't leave his side. Not even to come up for breakfast… She is scared. Frankly, so am I. If things never get better for him… I don't see her willingly leaving his side… And even if that doesn't cause what it did last time."

"I know." Kara cut off, not wanting to dwell on her past mistakes.

"It'll be ok." Lena whispered for her alpha.

"And Alex?"

"She is up in bed. Healing well, I'm sure all the healing is what has had her so tired. I found the note Emma left when I came downstairs to make her some breakfast in bed."

"Aww, that is really sweet."

"Yeah. We are having a day out today… You two wanna come? We are doing a day at the zoo?" Sam extended the offer. "We thought it would be good for Ruby to see her moms out and about, healthy and happy, not how we seemed last night."

"You wanna?" Lena and Kara whispered to each other. "I'm so tired." They both followed up with the same words.

"I think we are good. It is a day in bed for these two weary wolves." Kara replied.

"Ok then. Well, I'll call when we get home tonight? We can all talk plans for how to deal with Emma and Maxwell?"

"Sounds good."

"It's a plan."

"Night you two, take care"

"Thanks Sam. Show my sis a good day at the zoo, ok?"

"Will do. Night guys."

"Night."

"Night night."

End of Chapter 6

Author's note: Enjoy my stories? Wanna help make sure I can keep a roof over my head and that I can continue to write and post these stories as much as I can? Consider becoming a patron! Link on my Tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara

By the way! Wanna talk with more supercorp/supergirl fans? Hang and chat in a safe space with other LGBTQ+ folk? I recently made a discord server, you are welcome to join! It's free, and just a place I hope people can chat and feel safe! Link for the server on my tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara


	7. Tense toast

Chapter 7

Tense toast

"It's time to get up." Sam announced roughly as she barged into the basement.

"What?" Emma groaned, looking away from the light as Maxwell woke and resumed his relentless angry animalistic droning.

"Time to give him some space."

"No." Emma barked out instinctively as she scooted closer to her mate.

"Yes, now get up. I made breakfast."

"I'm not leaving his side!" Emma growled angrily, clinging to the cage.

"Emma, you can either move of your own volition, or I can shift and drag you out of here with the back of your neck in my teeth."

"I'm not leaving his side!"

"Yes, you are." Samantha stood her ground.

"No!" Emma snarled baring her teeth.

"Look at your posture and then tell me that you don't need to get out of this room."

Emma looked down, realizing she was on all fours, low and ready to pounce.

"C'mon I made breakfast. You need to regain your strength if you wanna watch over him."

"You can bring me my breakfast if you are so concerned with me eating."

"Yes, I certainly could. But that isn't the point, and you know it."

"I'm not ready to leave his side!"

"I know you aren't, that is why I am down here; to make you."

Emma pressed herself against the cage as if she could somehow slip through the bars and finally be able to hold her mate once more.

"Emma, you know why you have to move."

"I'm not ready to leave him!" Emma slipped her fingers through the bars of the cage, gently touching her mate's hand balled up into a fist.

"I know. And I'm sorry. But you know you will never be 'ready'."

"Sam." Emma turned away from the alpha wolf, lowering her head to her mate who was still barking and growling away.

Max quieted slightly, pressing his forehead to the grate, their flesh barely touching.

"It is going to be ok. You are going to be ok baby. We are gonna fix you." She wrapped her right hand's fingers around his hand as best she could through the bars and with her left caressed his cheek.

The feral wolf whined, pressing his head harder against the bars trying to get any increment closer to his mate.

"It's time to get a breath of fresh air." Sam knelt down behind Emma and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can come back after. Just get a breath, clear your head before it gets to you too much."

"I love you." Emma's voice broke. She left a kiss at his forehead before she stood and nodded to Sam.

"Good. Now, I have french toast and bacon." Sam ushered the wolf out of the basement.

It didn't take long for Sam to get a plate ready for Emma. She loaded it extra high, offering the pack member all the nutrients she could possibly need and then some. "I'm not saying you aren't allowed to spend any time with your mate." Samantha offered as she plopped the plate down.

"I… I know." Emma lied in an effort to seem polite.

"I know it isn't proven in any measure; that spending too much time with a wolf that's gone feral…"

"But my head is already a little clearer." Emma interjected.

"I! Well… It is?"

"Yeah." Emma admitted.

"Well, far as I care, that constitutes more than enough evidence to be at least a little more cautious, don't cha think?"

"More than that."

"Ok then, well at least we are on the same page." Sam whispered silent prayers of thanks for even the slightest amount of progress as she set up plates for Alex and herself as well. "Because I'm not gonna baby you. Alex and I have plans today. I don't have the time to play hall cop, policing when you can and can't be with Maxwell."

"Understood."

"Good, because I don't know what you did to talk Kara out of killing Max, and I'm afraid if you go feral too… nothing will ever convince her out of ending the issue before it spreads further."

"It wasn't me."

"What?"

"At least I don't think it was me that talked her out of it?" Emma considered.

"Well, I can't imagine Maxwell did much talking."

"No… he didn't." Emma's worry flooded back, ruining her appetite. "It was Lena."

"She made some actual headway?" Sam's jaw dropped, her focus slipping from delivering food to her omega towards attempting to understand what had weighed Kara's seemingly dead set opinion.

"She stood in between Kara and killing my mate. She wouldn't give up, even when I did… she may have stepped aside but I'm pretty certain if Kara had gone to kill him Lena wouldn't have let her."

"Well doesn't that just sound exactly spot on the fucking nose just like the two of them." Sam sipped at her coffee.

"I guess." Emma looked down at her still overfilled plate, her appetite still ruined.

"Well, one way or another, I am glad everyone is safe for now."

"You don't think Kara made a mistake? That it was the right decision."

"You don't want my answer to that." Sam brushed off, not necessarily excited about the prospect of telling the pack member that she thought it would be best if her mate were put down.

"Why not?"

"You know exactly why not Emma."

"Then why haven't you acted… You could have killed him while I slept."

"Just because I think it is a mistake to leave him alive doesn't mean I am strong enough to kill one of my own."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better." Emma clawed her fork against the wood of the dining table, her anger needing some outlet.

"No, but knowing that I am being honest with you should yield at least some sliver of comfort."

"Oh? Yes, I just couldn't feel any more comfortable unless I was in my damn pajamas; Oh wait! I am!"

"That your way of asking for some clothes to change into?" Samantha huffed, her sarcasm coming off far further towards assholishness than she had intended.

"I think it's time I go back downstairs and rest with my mate."

"I'm sorry." Sam announced, her anxious tone delivering just how honest her plea for forgiveness was.

"Yeah… Well sorry doesn't quite make up for wanting my mate dead."

"I don't want him dead!" Sam punched at the kitchen counter.

"Well, you certainly fucking fooled me." Emma stood gruffly, her chair screeching unceremoniously.

Sam grabbed at Emma's wrist, immediately letting go, feeling the grab both an overreach and more controlling act than it was intended as. "I'm sorry. I don't mean it like that. I… You know Kara and I have both seen more than enough of feral wolves to know exactly the danger they pose to our whole family."

"Ours? Or yours?" Emma shot back a cutting glare that relayed just how little she believed in the alpha's ability to lead.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"What comes first to you? Your pack? Or that omega curled up in your bed that's been a wolf for all of a damn week and a half."

"Alex is just as much a member of this pack as you or I!"

"Yes, but do you see my mate as just as much a member of the pack as the three of us?"

"I! We don't even know if Max is still in there! No wolf has ever come back from going feral!"

"I think I have my answer. Have a good time out with your HEALTHY mate and child." The wolf grabbed her plate and headed off towards her mate, needing to do something, anything to support and or care for him.

"Emma!" Sam called out after the wolf, knowing it probably wasn't for the best to force the conversation to trudge onward against her pack members will.

"Baby? Who's here? Who are you talking to? The bar shouldn't be open for another like seven hours at least?" Alex wiped the sand from her eyes drowsily.

Sam's heart sank, realizing that she had woken the mate she was so dead set on delivering a decadent breakfast in bed to stood in the hall. The omega was breathtaking, even coated in her morning grogginess. Her soft smile warmed the tense alpha's heart.

"What?" Alex was still rubbing her eyes, having a hard time seeing through her short bangs without her glasses or contacts.

"I wanted to make you breakfast in bed love." Sam lamented the loss of opportunity to provide without Alex needing to get out of bed. However, there is a silver lining in all bad news; and the silver lining here was the so far from subtle beauty of her mate. Alex stood so nonchalant, a tank top hugging her curves and revealing the perfect amount of cleavage. Alex's tight pajama shorts were nothing to be ignored as well, the fabric illuminating her tight ass in such a way it was almost enough to make Sam happy that her mate had stumbled downstairs. Nothing of the omega's clothing was particularly showy and certainly not intentionally seductive. Samantha was, in fact, certain the clothes were simply whatever was closest to the bed as Alex got up. But maybe that was part of what made it so criminally breathtaking. That every inch of the omega's beauty was so unintentionally natural.

"That doesn't quite explain you having arguments with a mysterious woman in the kitchen at seven am. Should I be worried?"

"You think I'm cheating." Sam was startled from her deep introspective pondering of what exactly made Alex so beautiful.

"Well, I didn't until you kept avoiding answering my questions."

"It was Emma."

"Emma? What brings her here?"

"Do you remember Kara's call from last night?"

"Uugh… I remember a call? I also remember falling asleep and the feeling of you touching me off into a serene slumber." Alex purred, sauntering over to her alpha and wrapping her arms around the strong wolf.

"Alpha." Alex pressed her head into Sam's chest.

"That's a girl. Come on, sit down… actually, wanna go surprise our baby girl with some breakfast in bed? We can all sit with her and eat up before our day at the zoo?"

"Yeah, that sounds really nice. I'd like that very much love."

"Me too." Sam kissed at Alex's forehead, purring back, happy to have her omega safe in her arms.

"So… ummm… What brought Emma up here? She come to apologize for Maxwell acting like an ass? Picking all those fights, uugh, he needs to be put in his place." Alex complained unaware as she tenderly rubbed her face against the soft sweater her mate wore. It was transcendent, the lush texture, her mate's warmth, and that the fabric had become saturated in the alpha's scent after years of loving use.

"No… Sadly, it's nothing so lighthearted. Not to mention, I'm not quite so sure that it is Maxwell's fault that he started those fights."

"Oh really? Then whose fault is it?"

"No one's really. I… Maxwell has gone feral."

"He what?!"

"And he is in your basement."

"Oh god! I! But I thought it was wolf tradition to…" Alex trailed off, not liking the idea in the slightest.

"It is. Your sister called last night, looking for permission to… put him down."

"No! Alpha or not! My baby sister won't become a killer! No! Not like… not like me. The answer is no! She isn't allowed." Alex grabbed at Sam's sweater, balling it up in her fists as she held back overwhelming and conflicted emotions.

"I! Alex… You aren't…"

"Leslie may have been a vampire, but she is dead because of me. Eve's progeny or not… she was relatively innocent in all this. Same for Maxwell! I don't care if he is feral or not! Or whether or not he can be an ass! He is innocent! I won't let Kara…" Alex found an unstable cadence, bursting out, then quieting, rinsing, and repeating.

"Shh, shh, shh. It is ok. She didn't, and she won't. Kara tried to, but Lena wouldn't let her. Apparently, she talked Kara out of it."

"Good! Now let me see my pack member. He needs to know the pack leaders are here for him! That we will find a solution! A cure! We will save him!" Alex released Sam's sweater, moving to head downstairs, but Sam held her in place.

"No." Sam pulled Alex's head back into her chest. "It isn't safe. Feral wolves… they can affect other wolves, potentially make them go feral too. I'm not taking that chance with you. As it is, I myself won't enter that room unless I have to."

"But!" Alex struggled, wanting to argue, but Sam's scent lulled her back into some familiar form of tranquility.

"I'm sorry. But please don't push it. Don't test this, it's too dangerous. If my asking you isn't enough, then avoid this for Ruby's sake. She needs you." Sam was softer, less of a demand this time, more a plea.

"For Ruby." Alex allowed, giving into an intrinsically omega urge; to allow her mate to calm and care for her.

"We will find something." Sam feigned confidence as she stroked down Alex's neck and back. "He will be ok."

"Thank you."

"Of course my girl. Now, how are you feeling? Are you ok? How is your healing going?"

"I'm still sore. But my everything feels a lot better."

"Good." Sam kissed Alex's cheek. "Very good."

"Ruby!" Alex's eyes glimmered, excited to bring the young girl her breakfast and share a lax brunch with her before a day at the zoo.

"Yes, grab a plate and a tray, I'll grab the other two."

"Course love." They headed off.

End of Chapter 7

Author's note: Enjoy my stories? Wanna help make sure I can keep a roof over my head and that I can continue to write and post these stories as much as I can? Consider becoming a patron! Link on my Tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara

By the way! Wanna talk with more supercorp/supergirl fans? Hang and chat in a safe space with other LGBTQ+ folk? I recently made a discord server, you are welcome to join! It's free, and just a place I hope people can chat and feel safe! Link for the server on my tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara


	8. A gift of comfort

Chapter 8

A gift of comfort

"Wakey wakey lil pup." Sam whispered into her daughter's ear.

Ruby groaned, tossing a pillow as she turned in bed. "It's Christmas break! I get to sleep in! I don't have to wake up!" The child whined.

"C'mon, it's time to wake up." Sam kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Uugh! Let me sleep!" Ruby could feel something move at her sides, her eyes still sealed shut, and her face half buried in a pillow.

"But if you don't wake up…-"

"No! No! No!" Ruby squeezed her eyes tighter and her laughter began to erupt before Sam had even started.

"Then you'll get attacked! Attacked by the tickle monster!" Sam cheered, tickling at Ruby's sides and blowing raspberries into the pup's neck.

Ruby shrieked happily, laughing as she fought playfully. "You are the worst! Worst mom ever!"

"What about your toesies!" Alex joined in, tickling Ruby's exposed foot, peeking out from under the blanket.

"Ahh! I hate you both! Worst moms ever!" Ruby burst out in between joyous howls.

"Aww, that's not so nice Rube! I thought you liked having me as a ma!" Alex pouted playfully pulling at one of Ruby's toes.

"A! Alex!" Ruby's head shot up, remembering the sight of her mama slowly deteriorating to a silently sobbing mess on the couch the previous night.

"Are you ready to admit defeat and wake up!?" Sam blew another raspberry, unaware of her daughter's change in tone.

"Yes." Ruby pushed her mother off harder, not enough to hurt Sam, but enough that Sam knew the game was over.

"Mama?"

"Hey there Rube." Alex tugged lovingly at the pup's toes again as she waved her fingers.

"Mama!" Ruby jumped out of the bed, tackling Alex, beyond relieved to see the omega seemingly back to her regular self.

"Hey there love." Alex wrapped her arms around Ruby.

"Mama." Ruby sniffled, holding tighter to her mother.

"I love you baby girl. I'm sorry that I scared you." Alex kissed Ruby's cheek.

"I love you too."

"Now, where's all the love for mom over here!" Sam huffed.

"Aww c'mon, you know we love you too. Right Rube?"

"Yeah!" Ruby cooed.

The both of them turned their attention to their alpha, pulling her down into the bed and smothering her with love. "Ahh! There's the love!" Sam rejoiced, holding her girls tight in a hug as they kissed and nuzzled at her. "Mine. My beautiful, beautiful girls." Samantha glowed, basking in the warmth of the two snuggling to her. Nothing could ever be so perfect.

Ruby was first to get distracted, her mothers more than content to spend an endless series of eternities cuddling together, their small beautiful family all clustered in the warmest bed there had ever been. She sniffed around, the heavenly scent of freshly fried bacon instigating a rumble in her belly. "Did someone make food? Something smells good!"

"That was me!" Sam pulled Ruby back for a moment to kiss her cheek. "We woke you up to do breakfast in bed.

"Well, I would have woken up with a lot less fight if you had just told me that!"

"But then I wouldn't have gotten to tickle you!" Sam scratched her nails at Ruby's side making her giggle.

"Too cute." Alex purred, adoring the view of her mate and daughter.

"Ok! Ok! Breakfast time girls!" Sam announced, setting up pillows for the three to sit next to each other on Ruby's bed.

"Yay!" Ruby cheered, finding a perfect spot in between her mothers as Sam passed out plates stacked tall with french toast and bacon.

"That's my good ol' happy lil kiddo." Alex tussled Ruby's hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Mama." Ruby struck a beautiful juxtaposition, simultaneously complaining and cooing.

"Eat up buttercup. We have a long day ahead of us." Sam stole a strip of bacon from her daughter's plate.

"We do? I! Hey! Gimme back my bacon!" Ruby pouted.

"Here you go baby." Sam offered the strip back with a giggle.

The pup snatched it straight out of her mother's fingers with her teeth, scarfing it down happily. "So! Umm! What are we doing that means today is gonna be a long day exactly?"

"We are gonna go to the zoo! A big day out! Anything our little pup wants! Ok?" Alex offered, scooching closer and sandwiching the girl between her and her mate on the bed.

"Anything!" Ruby's eyes sparkled.

"What did you just sign me up for?" Sam glared at her mate.

"The unending love of your daughter?" Alex winced, knowing she was in trouble.

"Yeah, as long as I'm buying her seven churros a day." Sam shot back deadpan.

"I get to have seven churros!" Ruby had seen the face of God, and she was a delicious cinnamon sugar coated, deep fried, Mexican pastry. Forget breakfast! Let's go to the zoo!"

"No baby, you don't get seven churros." Sam giggled and rolled her eyes. "But if you are good, I might be convinced to get you two. Now eat your breakfast."

"Now, that is just mean to tease a kid like that." Ruby shook her head.

"Half a churro." Sam negotiated.

"Three."

"Greedy little girl!" Sam reprimanded.

Alex shot a wide-eyed embarrassed look to the alpha, remembering being called the same thing a couple nights prior, just in a much different context.

Sam tauntingly wiggled her eyebrows.

"Asshole!" Alex mouthed.

"Payback."

"Three? I'm hearing three, I think I'm hearing three." Ruby pushed for her goal as she noticed her mothers were distracted by something.

"We'll talk about it while we are there. But you aren't getting any if you don't eat your breakfast lil Mis!"

"Fine!" Ruby grumbled, picking up her french toast and beginning to chow down.

"Better." Sam nudged Ruby.

"So, Rube!"

"Yeah mama?"

"I didn't get to see what you got last night! Someone so rudely stole you away and let you open a present without letting me see what you got!" Alex paused. "And, It was especially rude because if I remember that wrapping correctly… It was something I got you." Alex was clearly teasing from her tone, her eyes ensuring that Sam knew. Despite any taunts, she was, in fact, more than appreciative for the assistance and ensuring she had a moment alone with her sister to be there for her without the risk of scarring or traumatizing Ruby.

"But… If you wrapped it, and it was from you… You would know what I got? Wouldn't you?"

"I don't know. Maybe I got you two of the same thing." Alex teased.

"But… Why would you get me two mini Galigas?"

"I see. Not confident enough that you are already the favorite, so you are trying to buy my kid off with handheld arcade cabinets?"

"Umm, excuse me, I've been buying her off with quarters since she was six."

Ruby raised her finger, drawing attention to herself. "Bought and sold."

Alex and Sam both leaned into the pup giggling away and hugging her tight.

"Soo, what's the other one. I can't imagine you got me two portable Galigas."

"C'mon, you don't wanna play versus, see who gets the higher score?"

"No! You beat me every time!" Ruby pouted in between hungry forkfuls of french toast.

"Yeah, but maybe the other one I got you is a game you don't always beat me at."

"You got me portable Ms. Pacman?!" Maybe Ruby had been mistaken on just exactly the face of God was, maybe it was instead Alex Danvers.

"Well you will just have to wait until Christmas to find out, won't you?" Alex kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Love you mama."

"Well! Looks like I'm gonna have to up my game." Sam chuckled, happy that her lover could make Ruby smile so wide.

"Yup, UP that game baby." Alex made eyes at Sam, wrapping her arm over Ruby, taking Ruby's hand in her thumb and intertwining her little finger with Sam's.

Sam growled, the taunt not evading her. Turning her attention, she spoke up. "So, you look like you're about done with your breakfast. You ready to go kiddo?"

"Yeah! Just lemme get outta my pj's and into regular clothes." Ruby agreed.

"That sounds like a plan, and I should probably change too." Alex looked down to her attire consisting of nothing more than a tank and athletic short shorts.

"Good, then I'll grab the dishes and get us all set up to head out." Sam kissed her girls before hopping out of bed and gathering all the plates and silverware.

"Love ya baby girl, see ya in a couple minutes." Alex kissed Ruby before scurrying off to her room.

Alex didn't take long to find the clothing she would wear for the day, a simple set of jeans, shirt, and a semi-heavy jacket to help endure the cold. But before she could change into her new clothes, she headed into the bathroom. Stripping down entirely, Alex looked herself over, spying all the spots on her body where Sam had patched her up the night before. The majority of her bruises had gone from a dark blackish blue to a lighter purple ranging to greenish yellow. The omega winced, looking herself over, pulling back bandages to reveal cuts finally closed, but still taking more time to heal than it would take for any other wolf. Alex sighed and groaned, kneeling down and search for new bandages to swap the old ones out for.

"Whatcha doin down there babe?" Sam leaned against the open bathroom door frame.

"I'm taking care of myself, you'd be proud. Or at least, I'm trying to. Where did we put the bandages last night?"

"On the nightstand babe, got em in my hands. Stand up." Sam instructed, tracing her fingertips gently up Alex's back.

"Ohh! That is nice!" Alex purred and shivered, her body rising as her alpha requested.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Just… I know I need to take better care of myself. Not just for me, nor just for you, but for Ruby. I… She was so happy to see me ok this morning. She didn't even notice that I had bandages on."

"She noticed." Sam disagreed solemnly.

"She did?"

"She did. But she wasn't scared because you weren't. Her mama was smiling and happy, and that's how she knew she could smile and be happy as well."

"Well… I-" Alex wasn't sure in the slightest what she should say.

Sam cut off Alex's stammering with a kiss, her hands slowly removing and replacing the bandages with new ones. "She is safe, she is happy, she is ok. And that is all that matters. Now, let's give her a great day out. No vampires, no worries. Just the three of us, our family."

"How do you know just what to say?"

"I don't."

"But you do." Alex rested her head on Sam's shoulder, holding to her and only being a moderate pain as Sam contorted herself around Alex's body to continue replacing all the bandages. They stayed there for a while, not too long, but they did take their time. Sharing each soft breath, their bodies pressed against each other, their hearts finding a synchronicity.

"I don't, but I am glad my words can help you, make you feel better in any way at all." Sam explained away as she finished the bandages and turned her attention to the clothes Alex had set out for herself.

"I can dress myself." Alex giggled.

"With those bruises? And those stiff muscles?" Sam gave a fake laugh, strapping Alex's bra on around the omega for her.

"You just like taking care of me." Alex kissed the alpha, now grabbing the clothes before Sam could beat her to it.

"There have seldom ever been truer things."

"Well, I like taking care of you on occasion too. Not to mention Ruby."

"If you buy her seven churros, I am gonna kill you!"

"But! But! But Churros! And her adorable face!"

"You are not giving my daughter diabetes before she turns thirteen!" Sam teased.

"Fine." Alex sarcastically huffed.

"Don't go spoiling my girl too much." Sam kissed.

"I won't. I'm sorry if I go overboard sometimes. I… Just normally kids don't take to their parent's new girlfriend so well. She has just been so wonderful about it all, but I'm not always so sure I deserve all that acceptance. So, I think, sometimes I go overboard, trying to earn what she has already given me."

"You've been a parent to her for much longer than just the amount of time she had called you mom. You know that. You were there for us long before you ever asked me out."

"Thank you." Alex appreciated the reassurance, her alpha holding her close and reminding her that she was in fact enough.

"C'mon, time to go to the zoo."

End of Chapter 8

Author's note: Enjoy my stories? Wanna help make sure I can keep a roof over my head and that I can continue to write and post these stories as much as I can? Consider becoming a patron! Link on my Tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara

By the way! Wanna talk with more supercorp/supergirl fans? Hang and chat in a safe space with other LGBTQ+ folk? I recently made a discord server, you are welcome to join! It's free, and just a place I hope people can chat and feel safe! Link for the server on my tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara

 

Also I am sorry for the delay on this chapter. As anyone who follows my tumblr already knows, I lost my grandfather recently and writing has been rather rough since.


	9. ZOOO are you zoo zoo, zoo zoo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Sango did some art for this story, and it is beautiful!! check the end for more info!

Chapter 9

ZOOO are you zoo zoo, zoo zoo?

The line to enter the zoo wasn't much of a hassle; not that anything would ever seem like much of a hassle for the rest of the three's lives after the nightmare redefining hellish experience that was parking. An hour. A whole damn hour of slugging their way through endless rows of cars, nearly getting into half a dozen accidents, and getting trapped in a jam lasting so long that Sam had to convince Alex not to simply throw the car into park and call the street her new favorite parking spot. Ruby, however, was gleefully preoccupied, practicing her Galaga game. By the end of the endless endeavor of parking peril Ruby was almost certain she was about ready to give Alex a good run for her money. She was actually a little disappointed to put her new game away, but that disappointment melted quickly after she got her first sight of the aviary not far from the entrance.

"What do you wanna do first kiddo?"

"Yeah Rube? Where we headed?" Alex stole a map from the welcoming table.

"The birds look pretty!" Ruby gave a small gesture towards the large enclosure with several species of birds chirping and singing away

"Let's go then! I'm always down to see a pretty squawking bird. As long as you don't eat em!" Sam teased her daughter, scratching her back.

"Hey, that only happened once! And it was during a…" Ruby knew well enough to be careful while out in public.

"Ok, I need to hear this whole story another time!" Alex laughed.

"Somebody was really hungry that night." Sam snorted.

"Hey! It was just sitting there and I hadn't caught anything all night! I was so hungry!"

"Well good thing you had breakfast then Rube."

"Yeah yeah." Ruby brushed aside, running off towards the enclosure.

"Watch out, or else she'll nab one." Alex teased her mate, taking her hand and kissing her cheek.

"Oh no! We gotta catch up babe." Sam kissed back quickly before walking faster to catch up with Ruby and pulling Alex along. When they finally caught up, Ruby's jaw had hit the floor, she was awestruck with all of the vibrant birds, some fluttering above her and others already in their preferred perch. The pup's affinity for bright and beautiful colors surely extended far beyond just the video games. Her eyes glittered with all the unbridled wonder in the world. The mothers held to each other tighter, enjoying as Ruby hemmed and hawed over the variety of species. Sam especially got an extra dash of parental pride as Ruby rattled off the names she had learned in her science classes. Sixth-grade biology had been her favorite class and was certainly paying intellectual dividends.

"So smart!" Sam hugged her daughter. "How the hell'd you go getting so smart baby girl?"

"You said a bad word mommy." Ruby chuckled, still captivated by the birds flying overhead.

"Yeah, I guess I did. I'm just really proud."

"Love you too mom." Ruby smiled as her mother squeezed her one more time before letting go.

"What about you love?" Sam spun around. "How you like the birds?" Sam asked before she could spot her mate. "Love?" Sam pulled a full three-sixty, still unable to see Alex. "Alex?" Sam sniffed, the odors of all the animals packed so tightly together making her attempts to sniff out Alex like trying to spy a sunspot with the naked eye. It scared her, no terrified! The overwhelming odor almost painful as she couldn't pick back up on her omega.

"Mom?" Ruby's attention broke from the birds.

"Where's Alex?" Sam's distress a little too transparent.

"I don't know! She was with you! You were holding her hand." Ruby's wonder crashed and ignited in record speeds.

"S… stay by me love!" Sam grabbed Ruby's hand with a grip the jaws of life couldn't open.

"Mama!" Ruby called for the omega.

"Al! Baby." Sam doubled back, all but dragging Ruby along with her. "Al!" Sam turned around a small one-room building within the large netted aviary. "ALEX!"

"Sam?" Alex turned slowly to see the wolves damn near worked up into tears after only moments of having lost her. "Sam, Ruby, what's wrong?" Alex blinked, the life slowly filling back into her glassy eyes.

"What's wrong! What's wrong!" Sam worked herself into a huff, only curtailing herself for Ruby's sake. "What the hell is wrong with you! Disappearing around a corner, and then not replying when we call for you!"

"A! Are you ok!" Ruby sniffled on the verge of tears.

"Yes sweetheart, of course, I'm fine." Alex smiled, color coming back to her face that neither of her girls realized she had been missing. "Disappearing? I didn't go around any corner, what are you talking about Sam? And… I… You two were calling for me? I'm sorry. I got distracted. I… I… I thought I heard something." She lost a touch of her color all over again.

"You are ok?" Sam focused on the good.

"Yeah, of course! I! I just thought I heard something. Sorry about scaring you two." Alex closed the distance and hugged her girls in an effort to make them feel safe once more.

"Don't you pull that again!" Ruby warned with a loving nudge.

"Sorry Rube. It won't." Alex assured.

"Good."

"I'm just glad you are ok Love. You scared me something awful!" Sam squeezed Alex.

"Yeah, I'm all good, just a little spacy I guess." Alex chuckled to hide embarrassed confusion.

"I know how to help!" Ruby slipped from the group hug, pulling her wallet out of her purse and running off into the small building.

"What's she doing?"

"I have no idea." Sam fidgeted, uncomfortable with the idea of having her pup out of sight. "You wanna explain what the hell happened?"

"I… I really don't know baby. I was with you, you were holding my hand and then... I heard something? Whispers… I thought it was my mom. I'm sorry I didn't hear you two calling out after me. I can't imagine how much it scared you."

"You did scare me. But if you are ok, then I'm ok. Plus Ruby seems to be not just ok, but really excited for something." Sam hugged and kissed Alex as she watched their daughter emerge from the small building.

"Ok! I got them!" Ruby cheered, four small shot glasses in her hands.

"You got us alcohol? Ruby, You know I own a bar right?" Alex snickered.

"No! It isn't alcohol! It is nectar! The birds love it! Here take one, each of you! I got four."

"Oh god! I remember now! We did this the first time we came here." Sam lit up. "Ruby, these weren't cheap five years ago, you didn't have to get these yourself."

"Alex needed a pick-me-up, and she got me a game. So I wanted to return the favor, even if it is this is small." Ruby explained, passing two of the little plastic shot glasses over to Alex and then one to her mother. "Here, come on! More will come check us out if we are in the center of the enclosure." Ruby ushered her mothers back to where she had been standing before they realized Alex had wandered off. This time tho, Ruby refused to remove her eyes from her moms, a well-concealed part of her terrified that if she looked away for even a moment her parents would disappear.

"Ok? So what do we do?" Alex tilted her head intrigued by all of Ruby's excitement.

"You just hold your arms out like this!" Ruby raised her hand up, offering the small cup of sweet nectar to any bird who was interested to check it out. "And wait." She continued her demonstration, waiting patiently as one of the various birds with a vibrant green and red color fluttered down. "Hey there birdie!" Ruby whispered, cautious not to scare the bird off as it landed down on her wrist, leaning down and licking up the nectar.

"Aww!" Alex cooed.

"Just hold out your arms mama!" Ruby instructed, another bird gliding down and finding a perch on her hand.

"Oh my god, they are so pretty up close."

"This was really nice of you hun." Sam held out the nectar with one arm and patted Ruby on the shoulder with the other.

"EEK!" Alex yelped, one of the birds landed on her hand. The bird immediately squawked in surprise and flew back off. "Aww." Alex deflated.

Ruby covered her mouth and giggled, her birds still snacking away on her arm. "You can't scare them off like that or they'll never stay on your arm.

"Sorry, she just scared me a bit." Alex sighed disappointed in herself for being so jumpy.

"Umm!" Ruby hummed, stepping to Alex's side. "Here mama" she lifted her hand so that one of her birds was right next to Alex's cup.

"What are you doing?" Alex unintentionally pulled her hand away a little.

"Just give it a moment." Ruby followed Sam's hand with her own. "Hold still!"

"Yes ma'am." Alex obeyed with a grin.

The bird closer to Alex lifted its head, looking to the older wolf just before realizing that there was another shot of nectar in her hand, and that one wasn't even being bogarted by some other bastard bird. The foul pheasant greedily flopped over to Alex's hand, flicking its tongue into the shot glass of nectar he now had all to his own bastard self.

"Ohh! It's so cute!" Alex whispered, holding back squeals at the beautiful, seemingly saintlike bird lapping up the nectar from her hand.

"See! They are so cute!" Ruby resisted the urge to dance in her place.

"Ah! I got one too." Sam lit up, a smaller bird gently landing on her index finger and sipping up the nectar.

"And… If you are gentle enough, plus a bit of luck…" Ruby gently lifted her free hand, working her way closer to the bird still on her arm and petting it lightly. "It's really soft." Ruby's eyes sparkled.

"Thank you so much Ruby." Alex timidly rose her hand towards the bird eating from her shot glass.

"This was so sweet of you." Sam thanked prideful of her daughter.

"Thanks for bringing me moms. I… I really love this place, and I really appreciate you two taking me here today."

"Aww, of course baby girl. We love you and we want you to be happy." Alex knelt down and placed her spare shot of nectar on the ground while she hugged the young wolf.

Sam joined in the hug, kissing the tops of their heads. "You are who and what matters most to us Ruby."

"I'm sorry for scaring you last night."

"You didn't mean to." Ruby defended her mama.

"But I did. We wanted to take you here so you would know everything is ok."

"You didn't have to do this."

"I know, we know." Alex squeezed.

"But you deserve a day for you after how tense everything with the pack and all has been." Sam offered, hoping to prevent her daughter from ever feeling like she was second fiddle to her under the pack.

"Thanks." Ruby cooed into their embrace.

Suddenly a swoop of white, just a blur as the larger bird swept down, stealing the extra shot of nectar. "Whoops!" Sam laughed.

"Aww."

"Oh no! Alex! Your other thing!" Ruby pouted and whimpered disheartened.

"It's ok. Here, Alex, take mine." Sam offered. "I'll go grab each of us another."

"Thanks mom!"

"No problem baby." Sam set off, getting them another round for the birds.

The three spent almost a whole hour admiring the small aviary, watching on as the beautiful birds flew around and chowed down on multiple rounds of nectar. Sam got so close to being able to pet the bird, but she wasn't quite so timid a soul as her mate and daughter who took to the hesitant approach that didn't scare the birds away. Not to mention, repeated failure didn't make Sam's approach any more restrained. Noticing her mother's frustration rise, Ruby was the first to suggest they move on.

"Well, where you wanna go next Rube? We got a whole zoo to see and a long day to see it in."

"Uugh! They have an aquarium down in… That direction!" Alex pointed north. "Nope!" She immediately spun around, flipping the map on its side. "This…" Alex performed a double take in the direction she had just glossed over as she spun around. "... way…"

"Al?" Sam pulled at the omega's arm, trying to pull her back from whatever she was staring off at perplexed.

"Mama? You ok?" Ruby's fear had settled slightly but the empty stare was enough to cloud her thoughts with worry all over again. "Mama? Please tell me you are ok!"

"Huh?" Alex turned to the others.

"Baby you spaced out again."

"Must just be tired."

"You sure mama?"

"Yeah. It's nothing, I'm all good, I promise Rube, I just thought I saw something; someone." Alex mumbled.

"Baby? Do I have to be worried?" Sam pulled Alex in close and whispered into her ear.

"I'm fine. I'm actually ok. Really I just thought I saw something."

"Something… Behind a curtain?"

Alex gave an innocent smile. "I'm not sure. But I'll be good no matter what." Alex whispered back. "So! Ruby! Aquarium corner?"

"Yeah! They have a really cool touch tank!" Ruby cheered, attempting to partition away the fear; allowing it to fester in the back of her mind as the rest of her fought to focus, striving to stay in the moment and put on a happy face, honestly eager to enjoy her day with her mothers.

"Touch tank it is!" Sam announced, pointing off in the direction Alex had decided it was in.

Alex was wrong, both times. Her map deciphering abilities were truly astounding. Not necessarily astounding in a positive way, however astounding nevertheless. As it turned out, neither her first guess of north, nor her second of south were correct. The Aquarium was actually west of the entrance. With their daily step counter goals completed and then some the three had finally found their way and entered the aquarium building. Ruby was quick to gravitate to a medium sized tank holstering a series of vibrant tropical fish.

"God they are breathtaking." Ruby sighed, eagerly walking up and down the side of the tank, eager to spot each and every different species there was.

"Real pretty Rube." Alex smiled looking over the tank's various nooks and crannies, ornamental rocks designed to make preferable hiding spots for fish trapped in the glass box.

"Can we get a fish tank for back home?" Ruby blurted out randomly as she spotted a specific fish she fancied above all the others.

"You want a fish tank?"

"Wow your daughter really knows when to pick her moments doesn't she?"

"She knows when I'm weak." Sam whimpered sarcastically. "Wait! Wait! When did she just become my daughter again!?"

Even though she knew it was a joke, Ruby's excitement evaporated hastily, fear igniting in its place.

"When she got so adorable I couldn't handle it anymore." Alex performed the best save she could, hugging the child tight from behind. "Course you're still my kid goofball." The omega kissed Ruby's cheek and squeezed her.

"So does that mean I get a fish tank?" Even in the residual fear, she was smart as a whip.

"Your daughter knows exactly when to strike." Sam returned the joke jovially.

"An evil little one she is." Alex kissed Ruby's cheek again.

"Hey! I'm not evil!" Ruby argued. "I'm just an opportunist!"

"Quite the little opportunist." Sam observed.

"Maybe your mom and I will talk about looking into it for Christmas?"

Ruby smiled wide, feeling as if she had already won being that Christmas was so close.

"Talk doesn't necessarily mean that it will happen tho." Sam warned.

"Ok." Ruby cooed triumphant.

"But if we did." Sam shot a look out the corner of her eye. "What type would you want anyway?"

"There are always betas and classic goldfish?"

Ruby shifted her mouth to one side thinking. "I… I think I'd want a starfish! Maybe like that one?" The pup pointed one out harmlessly.

"Well, We'll think on it." Sam offered, patting her daughter's shoulder. "But, for now? Where's that touch tank!"

Ruby giggled, leading them off in the direction she remembered the tank being. Once they found the tank Ruby directed her mother's about which of the sea creatures she remembered, and why they were her favorites. Again, like the birds, the three spent what was probably much more time than they would ever have needed to get acquainted with the touch tank's fish. Ruby's affinity for animals extended even beyond that which most wolves experienced. Sam had always figured it was a side effect of being born a wolf; that having grown up with that deeper connection with nature was the reason the pup was so easily taken by the beautiful creatures the world held. Whatever the reason, Ruby's mothers adored getting to watch their daughter fawn over the animals. As if the pup wasn't adorable enough already, getting to witness her face lit up again and again at each and every species was more than worth the price of admission.

"Oof, somebody's hungry." The call of hunger coming from Ruby's stomach garnered Alex's attention after they finished exploring the aquarium, touch tank and all the other corners of the zoo's west wing.

"Nothing a churro wouldn't help." Ruby suggested slyly.

"Hows about we get you a real lunch and then maybe a churro?" Sam countered.

Ruby paused, mulling her response over. "What type of lunch we talking about here?"

"I don't know, there is a cafeteria of a sorts we passed on the way here. Assuredly no Lena's but I'm sure they have something?" Sam suggested with a half-hearted shrug.

"I could go for a burger or a personal pizza or something." Alex added.

"Churro after?"

"Churro after." Sam huffed and giggled, rolling her eyes.

"We are weak." Alex teased her mate.

"Incredibly so." Sam agreed.

"C'mon" Ruby urged them both, her stomach reminding her that she was hungry once again, Alex feeling a small tug at her hand.

"Hey, you don't have to yank at me." Alex frowned down at the pup.

Ruby tilted her head to the side, looking up to her mama.

"Ahh, babe?"

Alex caught sight of something again in her peripherals, turning to see it, only to feel Ruby tug at her hand again. "Ruby, I know you are hungry, but stop yanking at my hand!"

"Al." Sam whispered, having watched what happened.

"Mama?"

"I love you Rube, but you don't have to pull at my hand."

"Alex! She didn't."

"What?" Alex went white, losing all color to her face entirely, still looking backward, off into the distance, feeling like there was still something tugging at her, pulling her towards the east end of the zoo.

"Baby, you need to sit down."

"I… I… I'm fine." Alex offhandedly dismissed.

"Mama, please. You are scaring me." This time Ruby did grab her mother's hand, hoping to help center or ground the wolf.

"I… I'm ok sweetheart." Alex felt herself shockingly short of breath as she finally felt her senses calming.

"You two are sitting down, I'll get you two food." Sam instructed, pulling Alex close and half assisting half dragging the omega towards the busy outdoor cafeteria.

"Alex… What's going on!" Ruby demanded impatient.

"Nothing Rube." Alex fought Sam's caring however slightly forceful assistance, attempting to appear as if she was able to keep herself together on her own.

"Stop lying!" Ruby fumed, following quickly after her mothers.

"Ruby! Please!" Sam snapped, losing patience in her worry for Alex.

"What happened to 'We wanted to take you here so you would know everything is ok'!" Ruby complained sharply. "When you two are so clearly hiding something it makes me feel like things are very much not ok!"

Sam looked worriedly to her mate, entirely unsure what to tell Ruby or how to go about it as they arrived at the eatery's seating.

"I've got it. Just get us some food ok?" Alex held and squeezed Sam's hand reassuringly as she sat down.

Ruby continued steaming, anxious anger and frustration brewing.

"Ok. Whatcha want Ruby?"

"Answers!" The pup huffed.

"Pizza it is." Sam rolled her eyes, almost equally impatient as her daughter at this point.

"I!" Ruby went to huff and pout but bit her tongue, anger getting the better of her even as her eyes plead for almost any different entree.

"Chicken tenders?" Sam tried again, vying against her wolf to be more patient and remember that today was supposed to be for Ruby. Today was intended to make her feel better, and yielding to the irritable instincts of her wolf worried by her omega clearly not being in the best state would do nothing to assist Ruby.

"With fries, ketchup, and mayo?" Ruby squeaked out.

"Ok hun." Sam nodded, turning off towards the line to order food.

"Rube?"

"What!" Ruby's irritable demeanor returned with haste as she remembered Alex had been lying to her about being ok only moments prior.

"Ruby." Alex's tone shifted a tint more condescending than she had intended.

Ruby pouted and looked away.

"Sweetheart." Alex placed her hand atop Ruby's.

She huffed, hurting and scared.

"I am ok."

"Sure." Ruby pulled her hand away.

"C'mon kiddo."

"I'm not going to talk if you are just going to lie. Maybe we should just go home."

Alex gripped to the table, her senses feeling overwhelmed, how could she be failing this pup, even when she was doing everything she could to try to care for her! This was the absolute last thing she wanted! Ruby deserved mothers who could care for her! Support her! Be there! Not some weak omega so overwhelmed with the spinning zoo, chatter of park patrons, the simultaneously beautiful earthy and putrid scents that clung in the air, and the nagging feeling that she was missing something!

"Mom!" Ruby yelled, Sam out of earshot, already in the building and ordering.

"I! I'm fine! Just!" Alex grunted.

"No, you aren't! That is more than clear to see!" Ruby growled. "Mom!"

"Its! Just everything sounds… smells… feels too loud!" Alex took a deep breath through her nose, her head spinning faster, the sensory assault only growing stronger.

Ruby's hand landed on Alex's, the same way as a moment earlier when the omega had attempted to offer her daughter some solace. "Through your mouth."

"What?"

"Breath through your mouth."

"What! Why?"

"This happens to some… wolfs… near the… turn…" Ruby whispered the words she would never normally dare say in public.

Alex followed the instructions, her mind calming.

"You actually are fine."

"I… how'd you know?"

"Like I said, It happens to ... near the … sometimes." Ruby returned to not even speaking the words this time.

"It does?"

"Yeah. Have you been feeling… off since you turned? Weaker? Oversensitive?"

"I mean?"

"Like sounds and smells can be too much easily? You get dizzy easily?"

"Yeah." Alex agreed with a nod.

"Yeah, that happens."

"How'd you learn about this?"

"Ally, One of Cat's kids. She goes through this once a month. She has for years... You'll be ok. You just need to focus on one thing at a time. You will be ok."

"Told you so." Alex gave an exasperated sigh.

"I… I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you?" Ruby looked down to their hands guiltily.

"Don't be…" Alex patted Ruby's smaller hand. "If I am honest. The… turn, it has changed a lot about me, about what I can and can't do. And that has scared me a lot, I've been straining myself a little too hard to compensate." Alex earned a frustrated look from the pup; she was clearly disheartened that there, in fact, had been things her mothers were hiding, but she was also relieved to see that Alex was being more open now. "But I am ok. Your mother would never let herself rest if that wasn't the case."

"Mom can be pretty protective." Ruby nodded along.

"I'm overwhelmed sometimes, but I am ok." Alex reassured again.

"Good." Ruby held her mama.

"And you were about to leave without even snagging one churro! Amature!" Alex kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Shut up." Ruby huffed into her mama.

"Your gonna need to apologize to your mom for being so rude, especially when she was just trying to take care of me."

"And she made sure I actually got the food I wanted."

"Yeah, that too." Alex agreed, patting Ruby on the back.

"Well, well, well, hasn't the attitude changed over here while I was gone?" Sam plopped down one tray, then a second and a third just after.

"Told you that I'd take care of it."

"That you did. Ruby, they had sweet potato fries, so I got you those. If you want, you can swap with mama or I. Al, I got you pizza, but if you prefer a burger, that is what I got myself. So I think we are all covered."

"Mhmm, and what was it you wanted?" Alex looked up to her alpha judgingly as she let go of the hug she had Ruby in.

"For my girls to be happy."

"Cut your burger in half, that way we can split the pizza and the burger." Alex offered, passing the alpha a knife from her tray.

"Sounds great babe." Sam smiled back.

Ruby explained her theory as to what exactly was going on with Alex in between tenders covered in self-made fry sauce. Although more than just a theory; certainly more than a contributing factor as to what was going on with her newer mother, Sam was quick to put together that her daughter was also less than completely accurate. Alex's eyes betrayed Ruby's postulation, giving tell and confirmation for the alpha's worried speculation. The treacherous eyes did however also plead with the alpha, begging her not to take away this last shred of comfort their daughter was clinging to. After all, eleven seemed a little too young an age to begin explaining away necromancy amongst other magical powers and their loss, even for a wolf pup.

Sam wrestled with the counter her mind refused to let go of; Ruby was scared, and only wanted the truth! Neither of them were giving her the whole truth! Not even now, not even after Ruby had a small break down over the fear of this exact type of unknown! But none of that made for a solid argument that Alex's pleading eyes were wrong. She was, in fact, correct, there was no right time or way to tell an eleven-year-old that her new mother was a necromancer who had recently lost her powers, but not really lost her powers because she was still hearing the dead! Was there ever even a correct age to hear that? Sam pondered deeper, slowly devouring away at her half hamburger and Alex's pizza, pretending everything was perfect. All the while, circling back repeatedly returning to the thought that it had more than startled her, a full grown adult to witness and learn of the secret they had seemingly decided to keep from the youngin.

Resigning themselves to the deceit, the two allowed themselves to enjoy their meal which slowly devolved into a family potluck, anyone's meal up for grabs. That said, the first time Alex went to steal a tender, she almost lost a finger. Ruby could be quite the wolf at times when her food was threatened. But after seeing Alex's face, the pup apologetically offered up the tender. The attitude of the table relaxed somewhat significantly after that, the tension soothing itself as their stomachs became full. Nearing the end of their meals, Sam snuck away under the pretext of a bathroom break. Instead, she returned a couple minutes later with two churros in hand, one for Ruby and one to split between Alex and herself. The alpha slipped down into the bench seat right next to her omega, sitting so close that she was almost on top of her lap.

"Ohh! Churro!" Ruby cheered, grabbing the sugary sweet cinnamon treat her mother offered up.

"And this one is for us." Sam offered the end of the fried confection just adjacent to Alex's mouth and kissed the omega's cheek as she went in for a bite.

Alex moaned approvingly at the taste, licking the crystalline sugar from her lips.

"My good girl." Sam whispered into Alex's ear, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

Alex's snapped straight upright, the alpha's hand over her belly. "It's… I! It's good huh Rube!" Alex half stammered, trying to fight the blush that Sam's lips and hot breath at her ear caused.

"Yes! So good!" Ruby cheered, going in for a second bite of her treat.

"Yes, it's great." Sam agreed, offering Alex another bite, still not having taken one for herself yet.

"Mommy! You haven't even taken a bite yet!" Ruby giggled, ever vigilant, even while preoccupied with her treat.

"Maybe not, but I am more than glad to see my girls enjoying themselves." Sam's eyes locked on the omega's lips and how she timidly took to the churro the second time, all so aware that she was being watched.

Alex swiped her tongue back over her lips much quicker the second time, the alpha's glare burning her in very improper ways for a day out at the zoo. "So Rube, what next?" Alex rushed to have something else to focus on other than her mate's seemingly only growing proximity.

Sam forfeited her game of flustering Alex, taking the churro back and having a bite or two of her own.

"Mhmm, I Don't know?" Ruby pondered.

"I say, We go reptiles, then mammals. Maybe wrap it all up with another churro and head home? Movie night? I think it might be appropriate to end the day with a viewing of the lion king."

"Ok wolf queen." Alex teased, stealing another bite.

"Really Ruby, whatcha think?"

"Sounds like a great plan." She stood, pointing an eager finger in the direction of the reptiles section of the establishment.

"Good to go Rube?"

"Yeah!" Ruby downed the last of her churro before stepping off in the direction she had been pointing in.

Sam and Alex exchanged proud and gleeful glances for a moment, lingering on the bench before heading off after their daughter. Still lingering behind her, Sam spoke up, just quiet enough that Ruby wouldn't hear. "Wanna fill me in on the things you aren't filling her in on?"

"I don't know that I can."

"How come love?"

"Because I don't quite know what is going on myself." Alex huffed frustrated, holding her alpha's hand.

"Maybe now that things are calming down your powers are coming back? Reawakening or whatever?"

"It has never been like this before. When my mom died… It was like a switch turned on. Just all of a sudden, I could feel, hell I could see her, her and everyone else in the damn family tree going back about four generations?"

"Four?"

"If you are counting me, then yes."

Sam hummed curiously, attempting to piece together any answers she could for her mate.

"I'll be ok." Alex wrapped her arms around Sam's.

"I know. I'm just glad that Ruby is not scared anymore. Little lie or not… It helped." Sam rubbed her free hand over Alex's arm.

The reptile exhibit went smoothly, even if it was less exciting for Ruby. The young pup never had quite the kinship with reptiles that she had with most other animals, but that didn't stop her from enjoying the fauna. They all even got sidetracked into an adjacent insects section. This time, despite taking much longer between the two sizeable attractions, there were no paranormal perturbations plaguing the omega, and when in combination with the comparatively much laxer sensory stimulus of the reasonably quiet corners of the zoo, Alex actually got some significant relief. Whether or not she had lied to the pup, Ruby had been rather close in her suspicions of what was the cause of her faintness. The amplified senses which came along with a wolf were getting to her, especially at the zoo.

Amidst the traversal back to the other end of the zoo, Alex had even decided to grab a small popcorn and souvenir drink cup for the three to split on the way back across the zoo towards the mammals' section. The salty popcorn made for a nice little treat after walking off the hefty lunch, and even better when combined with whatever overly sugary drink Alex had ordered them in the neon green cup covered in cartoon animals.

"So, looks like it's formed in a small loop, we can either go Africa, Asia, Americas, or Americas, Asia, Africa." Alex suggested looking over her map.

"So are we gonna start or end with the lions?" Sam interpreted for her daughter.

"Huh?" Alex tilted her head Quisitive.

"The lions, they are my favorite! Especially at this zoo." Ruby explained.

"Oh? Well good to know?" Alex lingered confused. "It's not wolves or anything?"

"Pfft, no, The lions are way better!" Ruby assured in a huff.

"She knows what she likes." Sam shrugged. "Who am I to say anything otherwise."

"Fair, fair." Alex suddenly leaned into Sam, lightheaded as her eyes unwillingly tugged towards the entrance to the Africa exhibit.

"Americas it is!" Sam urged in an attempt to redirect her daughter's attention.

"Yeah!" Ruby scurried off eagerly, unaware as Alex clung to Sam.

"All good baby, I'm just adjusting to the thicker scent of this wing of the zoo."

"Mhmm?" Sam doubted audibly as they sped up slowly to catch up to the pup already off and gawking at a black and brown bears enclosure.

"Come on baby, we have to catch up to her." Alex urged, feeling mildly better as she gained more distance from the Africa entrance.

The mammals were easily Ruby's favorite, so many furry and adorable creatures to get to observe as they meander around. Alex and Sam also got a chance to unwind, getting a good breath, event-free all the way through America, Asia, and almost all the way through Africa. Africa was easily Ruby's favorite. Rinos, hippos, leopards, and jaguars were all just an exciting opening act for her absolute favorite attraction. The lion pen was beautiful, more than beautiful, a gorgeous green patch, a number of rocks for sunbathing, and surrounded with an aqua green pseudo river for the fantastic felines to bathe in, or even just use to cool down in on a hot day. Ruby couldn't get enough, not that she ever could. But Sam and Alex did grow antsy after about twenty minutes of gawking at lions and lions alone.

"Getting ready to wrap up yet love?" Sam lead, able to sense that Alex was growing a touch weary, the long day on her feet plus the pulls from another realm getting to her after all the exertion.

Ruby pouted and sighed. "Just a little longer?"

"Make you a deal? We start heading home, and we can even make a stop at the gift shop. Maybe a lion keychain or something. MAYBE, no promises." Sam clarified herself.

"Hmm? Deal." Ruby smiled, overly happy.

"Bribery huh?" Alex teased, the three moving on as the Africa exhibit exit attracted Ruby's eye, prominent shirts covered in lions and other animals drawing her in with ease.

"You got a better idea? You're about to keel over, and she could spend the next millinea enjoying those lions."

"Come on moms!" Ruby urged.

"You go ahead baby." Sam offered. "We will be right behind you." The mothers slowed down, Alex quickly growing more disoriented, feeling more like a compass directly over magnetic north than anything else. Spinning aimlessly back and forth, everything trying to pull her in every direction all at once. The overload of stimuli did nothing to aid the effects, her every sense was being battered, overwhelmed with input

"You ok Love?" Sam took the back of her hand to Alex's forehead, attempting to check and see if the omega had a fever or anything else which could explain what might be happening.

"Yeah. I think it is just all the scents. It's like it is impossible to sort anything out it is all so painfully loud."

"I know love. I was like that too. When I was first turned, hell imagine this plus being pregnant."

"Sam."

"Ohh yeah, it was rough!"

"Sam."

"Come on guys! Catch up!" Ruby called.

"We are coming! Just don't get too far ahead!" Sam called back.

"Sam!"

"But it calmed down after I had Ruby. My senses are still sharpened around this time of the month, but."

"Sam!" Alex was no longer whispering the alpha's name, and it was now more of a demand.

"Yeah love?"

"Sam…"

"Yes?"

"I'm…" Alex lingered on the word.

"You're what? We just got food, you can't be hungry again yet… That said those pretzel stands did seem pretty great. With some fresh mustard." Sam was a little too in her own head, more thinking aloud her fantasy of a mustard-covered hot salty pretzel than actually speaking to Alex.

"Sam, I'm late."

"I thought you got someone to cover your shift at the bar?"

"Not that type of late babe."

"But ummbtabth?" Samantha's mind melted out of her ears.

"Yup." Alex nodded.

"Bu- Bu-" Sam's babbling somehow developed further. "With the- and the- like you are gonna - and with the having the-"

"That's normally what it means. Yeah Sam." Alex agreed, her face visibly pale.

"Hibbudauh." Sam's head spun.

"We are gonna need to make another stop on the way home."

"Whaaa for!?"

"To see if I am Sam."

"Uugh!"

"Sam please talk to me. Are you ok? I!" Alex yelped, Sam's arms squeezing her tighter.

"I am wonderful!" Sam steadied herself enough to speak with a wide smile.

"So good babbling?"

"Ideal. Perfectly, heavenly, transcendent!" Sam picked Alex up in a tight hug and spun around with the omega up in the air.

"Sam!"

"This is wonderful!" Sam went to put Alex down, but Alex planted her hands on Sam's shoulders, keeping herself up off the ground by another three or so feet. "What's up babe?" Sam giggled, tilting her head up only to see Alex's face, a mixture of horror and determination, a moment too late, her follow up sentence already halfway out of her mouth. "Other than you, and knocked?"

"Gayle." The vampire caught sight of the wolf hoisted up off the ground just as the name left Alex's lips.

"Gay- oof!" Sam went to ask, to clarify, attempt to ascertain what Alex meant, but before she could finish Alex had not only wriggled out of her grasp, but also knocked her over, and begun running across the Africa exhibit entrance.

"Moms!" Ruby turned around, the commotion garnering her attention.

"Ruby! Stay right there!" Sam's eyes darted to find Alex running off in a direction she couldn't figure out amidst the daze of falling down so suddenly. "Uugh! No! Come here!" She changed her mind, suddenly fearing that Gayle might not be alone.

"Where's mama going!" Ruby sprinted back over to her mother and helped her up to her feet.

"I…" Sam stammered to buy herself some time, her mind racing through potential answers and explanation. What if Gayle was alone? What if she got the better of the still under the weather omega? What if the rest of the vampires are here? Hadn't Gayle and the vampires had a truce? Why would Gayle come to the zoo other than to ambush the three, and if she had, then how could the vampire allow herself to be spotted so easily? Nothing about this makes sense? The only good reason to ambush them here would be the animals masking her scent! But to attack werewolves in the daylight? So close to the moon! There was nothing logical about this, no good explanation! And then Sam thought she had the answer. Gayle must have been killed? Right! She was killed and now she had been haunting the healing necromancer? It makes sense! The vampire would want to torture the woman now wolf who lead to her death? If she was dead? There were no simple answers, but either way, Sam knew she needed to be there for Alex.

"What is going on with mama?"

"I… I don't know, but I need to help her, whatever it is. But I'm not comfortable leaving you alone, so stay close ok? Please. I just need you to stay safe."

"Mom." Ruby whimpered, the two overhearing a scream from across the way.

"Goddamnit!" Alex's voice could clearly be heard cursing distressed.

"Mama!" Any protective warnings Sam had given the child went straight out of the window as soon as Ruby heard her mother scream.

"Gayle!" Alex wriggled from the loving embrace of her mate.

The vampire saw her, her eyes catching the wolf, and her feet moving in almost the same instant.

"Damnit!" Alex stumbled on her feet, knocking Sam over accidentally as she hit the ground. Though the craziest thing happened, Gayle stumbled too. Alex gave less than enough thought to the coincidence, only thanking the luck of it all that the vampire would stumble and give her enough time to catch up. The wolf brushed past about a dozen pedestrians, fighting through what could be loosely defined as a crowd towards the vampire vying to her feet and beginning to catch some form of a rhythm in a limping stumble. "No you don't!" Alex snarled.

The vampire's eyes darted over her back, attempting to escape behind a door labeled employees only.

"Hell no! You aren't getting away this time!" Alex snarled, picking up speed as she escaped the bulk of the patrons at the zoo.

Gayle desperately threw things down in her path, knowing that Alex would follow her until she could find a good place to hide. To Alex's delight, the chaos of boxes of animal chow and chairs tossed along the hall once she entered the employees only area only served to give her a trail to track. To that effect, Alex forfeited her human form, shifting now that she was out of the sight of the regular humans. Once wolf, Alex bounced from wall to wall, easily evading any debris Gayle left in her wake.

"Fuck!" Gayle groaned, hearing the wolf close behind, and growing closer.

Alex landed on all fours, catching sight of Gayle as she attempted to hide behind a corner. From there, it was but another moment before Alex was atop the vampire, paws pinning her to the ground as Alex snarled and showed her teeth.

"How! How did you find me! I was hiding! It was perfect! I had food, cover, and a place to hide at night!"

"Hide! Hide from what?" Alex shifted back.

"From the vampires! From you!"

"What?"

"The vampires are out to kill me! I murdered one of Eve's only spawn! She will never let me live if she finds me again!"

Alex stayed silent.

"And more than obviously, you don't want me alive. Speaking of which… Why haven't you bit my throat out?"

"We need Jess back."

Gayle laughed.

"I can either gorge my wolf on vampire and leave your bones to the lions, or you can help us save our friend."

"Your friend?! Oh! That is precious!" Gayle would have laughed herself up to the point of tears in irony if it weren't for Alex shifting back to wolf and damn near biting her head off. "You wanna see her?"

"Of course! We want our friend back! Back and safe! Safe from that bitch."

"Well aren't you one to talk Bitch!" Gayle spat back.

"MAMA!" Ruby yelled, catching up to her mother pinning the vampire down.

"Baby!" Sam followed just a moment behind.

"Oh great the whole fuckin family is here!"

Ruby's face contorted at the sound of the curse from the vile vampire.

"Seriously! In front of my kid!" Sam complained, covering Ruby's eyes.

Alex snarled and shifted just her hands to dig her claws into Gayle's shoulders as a punishment for cursing in front of Ruby.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ok! Ok! Calm the… F! Down!" Gayle compromised.

"You are coming back with us! I'm chaining you down in the bar again! And this time you won't escape!"

"Uugh, baby. How exactly do you plan to do that? You are a little naked, and I don't have much of a plan as to lugging a prisoner back through a crowded zoo."

"Well good luck." Gayle teased with a smug smile.

"Not to mention, we don't have all the time in the world, what happens when another employee comes by here and sees you two?"

"What can I do to help!?" Ruby asked eagerly.

Sam's face lit up. "You just did love! Al, how do you feel about a lion t-shirt and an elephant skirt?"

"Like I haven't worn animal print since I was fifteen?" Alex gave an unamused look.

"The style's makin a comeback babe." Sam gave a half smile.

"Glorious day oh my." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Can you keep her down for just another ten minutes?"

"If no one comes by? Yeah sure? But if I have half a dozen zoo employees on my ass, I'm screwed." Alex sighed. "Sorry Rube."

"We will be right back. If something bad happens, shift and howl."

"Ok." Alex nodded back, clearly tense beyond belief, her mate and daughter heading off.

"Why the zoo?"

"Why not? I can feed on the mammals without arousing suspicion, the scents here keep me hidden, It is a job, and they have lax enough security at night that I have a nice comfy place to sleep now that I'm a damn parish amongst the vampires. It's not like I could go home without getting meticulously tortured by the newly one-armed wonder of fury and righteous wrath."

"Eve…"

"Yes, Eve." Gayle agreed. "You mind!" Gayle attempted to raise her arms in an exasperated gesture, only to service her own point. "Declawing me?"

"Yes, In fact, I do mind, with my magic all but gone, and you being the woman who currently has the highest number of recorded threats against my family, I would mind declawing you, thanks." Alex retorted.

"Oh please, I won't hurt them!"

"Who the hell are you and what the hell did you do with Gayle? Not that I miss her much, but really. Who the hell are you?"

"A vampire who is more than aware of from where my bread gets buttered, or my blood gets poured."

"What?"

"You still have what ten gallons of relatively fresh? I can't imagine you've been getting frequented by your fanged regulars since you sided with the wolves.

"I didn't side with them! I am a wolf!" Alex barked. "And what do you care for the blood I still have."

"I'll take it that you have fifteen gallons from that look on your face." Gayle's eyebrows twitched up happily.

"What do you want with it!"

"Isn't that abundantly fucking clear? I have been feeding off the damn horses and monkeys for the past month! Not necessarily delicious nutritious breakfast! But you, you have meals for half a year if I ration."

"And I'd share why exactly?"

"Cause it's of no use to you." Gayle almost immediately regretted shrugging as Alex's claws cut into her deeper.

"And?"

"And, I have knowledge that can help you. I might not be able to tell you exactly where Jess is. Not that you should even want her back." Gayle warned under her breath. "But I do have ideas for where Eve would be. Wherever she is, Jess isn't far behind, however. I also have some much more important information."

"Information good enough to buy you all my blood?"

"I don't just want the blood. I want asylum."

"What are we looking for?" Ruby wandered aimlessly.

"First? Anything that will fit Mama." Sam answered, half breathless, fearful and stressed as she flicked through racks looking for a medium anything that would make the omega murder her in her sleep for the embarrassment.

"This is cute." Ruby pulled out something a little too heinously neon for anyone who was once a necromancer.

"Maybe something else is a bit more mama's style?" Sam denied politely, ushering the shirt back onto the rack. "This feels a bit more mama." She pulled out a grey shirt with a hippopotamus on its front.

"You wanna tell mama that she is a hippo rather than let her wear neon?" Ruby challenged.

"We are in a time crunch kiddo. I'll hear about it when we get home, but for now, it will have to do."

"Ok, Well you did say elephant print right?" Ruby pulled out a maxi skirt of Alex's relative size.

"Good, ok then, we can move on to the last thing." Sam sighed.

"What's that?"

"Uugh, on second thought, if you are quick, you can grab anything you want." Sam offered as a distraction, not wanting her daughter to see what she was about to do.

"You sure mom?"

"Yes, just make it quick, and don't leave the gift shop, please!" Sam stressed.

"Thanks mom!" Ruby cheered, running right off towards the stuffed animals and eagerly focusing on the lions in specific.

Sam moved hastily over to the jewelry, eyeing all of the necklaces and simply starting with one of the long line of them and heading to the other end. She winced and hissed, her suspicions proving right in the most frustratingly underwhelming of ways. The first necklace only vaguely stung, the second, nothing, the third a nasty burn, but certainly not what she needed. The pattern repeated in a scatter plot of pain. None of the first half of the necklaces had a high enough concentration of even just silver plaiting to restrain a vampire like Gayle. "AHH!"

"Ma'am are you alright!" The cashier questioned worriedly.

"Yup! I'm great, got exactly what I need!" Sam called back pained, grabbing every copy of the penultimate necklace in the lineup off the shelf. She cupped them all in the fabric of the maxi skirt, looking down to her seared fingertips, wincing at her damn near charred skin.

"Got it!" Ruby popped up behind Sam with a lion plushie roughly about a quarter of her own size.

"You… really know when to go for it don't cha kid?"

"You said anything!" Ruby protested.

"Yes I did, and I think I can even see this huge thing helping out with the plan." Sam smiled relieved, grabbing everything and heading towards the checkout counter. Just before she finished checking out, she grabbed a pair of gloves in an attempt to save her poor fingers any further abuse.

"Asylum? You are insane!" Alex laughed out, the ideation so egregious that she didn't even care who heard or if she would attract employees.

"For the information, I am offering? It is the bare minimum."

"Pfft! And what are you offering? Cause I can't possibly conceptualize something that would get me to grant you asylum, and much less to take you in, into my own bar! My home!"

"That's the deal."

"Well, what is it?"

"I can save your whole pack. Even that pup you love so much."

"Sure." Alex scoffed.

"It's already happening isn't it?"

"It? What the hell is it?!"

"The fighting?"

"We are wolves, we are hot-headed. We fight all the time. That means nothing!"

"Wow! It's been going on for a while now then huh?"

"What the hell are you even talking about."

"Didn't think they would start it so fast!"

"Answer!" Alex clawed deeper into Gayle.

"Fine fine fine!" The vampire huffed. "I was just trying to build suspense and interest!"

"Spill it!" Alex threatened to rip Gayle open. "Or I spill your entrails!"

"Fine!" Gayle yelled. "Your wolves begin to go feral yet?"

"I!"

"Yeah… they have been keeping that in their back pocket for a while now."

"How!"

"No! That one is reserved for once you get me to safety! And blood! All of it!"

Alex growled. "We can discuss this when you are at the bar chained, and I have both alphas and omegas to decide."

"Fine. Works for me. You are both my meal ticket and safety, for now, either way." Gayle shrugged with her eyebrows as best she could.

"Al! Al! Baby! How's it going?

"It's fine! No one came by, and she claims she won't fight us." Alex grimaced, displaying just how little she trusted the vampire.

"Yeah, I trust that like I trust a starved wolf to leave a raw steak alone." Sam rolled her eyes, plopping the supersized plush lion down as a workbench, dawning the gloves and fashioning a silver chain from the necklaces.

"Aww don't get him dirty!" Ruby whispered to herself, realizing just how unimportant the stuffed animal was at the moment the words began to leave her lips.

"Sorry, Rube."

"Yeah. I'm sorry just need to make this into a silver chain right now sweetie. I'll give it back in just a moment."

"Do we really have to do the whole searingly painful silver chain thing?" Gayle quipped.

"Yes." Alex and Sam ordered simultaneously.

"Fine, fine, whatever, burning chains or whatever."

"Yes! Burning chains!" Alex emphasized.

"Well, then can we get on with it. By the way, how exactly are we gonna escort me across the zoo while I'm chained up?"

"You will hold the lion, it will cover the chains." Sam answered.

"Well don't you just have an answer for everything?"

"Shut it!" Alex threatened.

"And done!" Sam announced triumphant. "Alex, move just a little let me tie her up and then you can put on the clothes we got you.

"Oh yay! I'm so excited." Alex rolled her eyes. Opening up for Sam to tie the vampire up by her wrists.

"Got it, Rube, can you hand your mom the clothes?"

"Here mama"

"Hippo? Really? Hippo?" Alex glowered at her mate. "Message received."

"It was the only thing that wasn't neon or leopard print!"

"Mhmm." Sam's case wasn't helped in the slightest as Alex attempted to dawn the overly tight skirt, clearly a size or two too small, and only able to fit around her thanks to its elastic waist.

"I'm, sorry!" Sam huffed before the four all went silent.

"Hey, who's there!" A deep voice called from behind the corner.

"Pete?" Gayle called out from her place on the ground as Sam and Alex helped her up.

"Gayle! Gayle! What happened!" The innocent human guard ran around seeing the vampire cut into, covered in blood, and Alex so clearly red-handed.

"Hey, Pete! I'm sorry, someone came back here and trashed the place! Even stabbed me. These are some of my friends and they helped save me!"

"Oh god! I can't believe it! Are you alright!?"

"Yeah Pete, I'm fine. I just need to go to the hospital. Thankfully my friends just happened to be at the zoo today!" Gayle played it off lightheartedly.

"Are you sure? I can take you! You need to report this!"

"No, no, it is ok, please, just let my friends help me out, I'll be alright."

The wolves all stood there dumbstruck, stuck in amazement that the vampire hadn't sold them all the way down the river in a heartbeat, and instead rushed to their defense.

"Well, ok. But you three take care of my favorite coworker, ok? Especially you, little one!" The employee teased Ruby.

"Thanks, Pete, I really appreciate it."

"No problem, just take care Gayle." He requested kindly before returning to his work.

"What the…"

"Why did you?"

"Who are you again?" Ruby rounded out the family's dumbfounded questions.

"Like I said, you are my meal ticket and my safety. You two get arrested and the vampires will be sure to hear of it, come find me, and kill me themselves."

"Ixnay on the ilkay in front of the idkay!" Sam glared.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry kid." Gayle huffed. "Can we just get this over with and go home?"

"Home!"m Alex raged at the idea of the vampire calling her bar home!

"Yeah, yeah, let's get going!"

Alex was still fuming as Sam shrugged to her. "You got any better ideas?"

End of Chapter 9

Author's note: Huge news! Sango did a piece of art for this story/this chapter! And it is absolutely beautiful! Huge huge thanks to Sango! If you wanna check out the art, go to my Tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara

Enjoy my stories? Wanna help make sure I can keep a roof over my head and that I can continue to write and post these stories as much as I can? Consider becoming a patron! Link on my Tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara

By the way! Wanna talk with more supercorp/supergirl fans? Hang and chat in a safe space with other LGBTQ+ folk? I recently made a discord server, you are welcome to join! It's free, and just a place I hope people can chat and feel safe! Link for the server on my tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara

And again, sorry for the delay, again, I had a death in the family recently and I have been dealing with that.


	10. Better Ideas

Chapter 10

Better Ideas

"There is no way in hell that is a good idea!" Lena warned, dragging Kara along as she all but sprinted towards their car.

"Look, it can't hurt to just keep her chained up for a little bit while we talk our options over." Alex argued.

"Yes! It can! She could break out! You know like last time!? Only this time, if… No! When, when she does get loose! She could take Maxwell with her, use him as a peace offering to the vampires too! They could use him to learn to make us all feral."

"Here's the thing, They already know how to do it. Gayle says it was the vampires that caused Maxwell to go feral."

"What! No! That isn't possible!" Kara yanked the phone away in shock, setting it to speaker.

"It is."

"No! She has to be bluffing! Is there any way she can prove that this is true?"

"She already has Kara." Alex answered.

"How! There isn't any possible way she could prove that the vampires did this!"

"Are you fucking kidding Kara?" Sam growled at the other alpha. "You demand proof, and then when we say we have some, you deny the sheer possibility of it?!"

Lena lent Kara a 'well she is right love' look.

Kara snarled angrily. "Fine! What is your proof!?"

"She knew one of our wolves had already gone feral."

"So?! How is that so outrageous! She spied on us! obviously!" Lena rushed to answer.

"You two are wolves, and in the presence of a threat like Max going feral. Do you really expect me to believe that neither of you would have caught the scent of a vampire if you two were being spied on?" Alex challenged.

Kara growled, unwilling to yield her stance.

"Love… she does have a point, we would have smelled her. Especially cause all I could smell was Emma, Max, Blood, and your overly sweet scent."

"No!" Kara growled. "She could have hidden herself!"

"Well, first off, I wasn't there. Second, If you don't believe me, then you are more than welcome to just wait till your whole pack is a lot of feral mongrels gnawing down on human femurs while the vampires feast and finish your whole pack off with ease."

Lena snarled, despising something of Gayle's sarcastic tone, finding it beyond despicable that this unholy monster could share any similarity to the humor Jess paraded around spewing with all the love her little heart could hold.

"Shut your damn mouth!" Sam snarled, emptily threatening to punch the vampire.

"Mommy?" Ruby peeked her head down from the stairs where she had been hiding to listen in on what was going on.

"Sweetheart! Go back upstairs!"

"Mom!"

"Please sweetheart? Just give us some time. Cuddle your lion?"

Ruby stood at her perch, halfway up the steps.

"Please Rube. We won't be much longer, just give us an hour ok? One hour and we'll all do a big family dinner and maybe even a double feature! Not just Lion King, ok? We can watch anything, your choice."

"Be careful." Ruby pouted, squeezing her plush lion. "I love you moms. So be careful… ok?"

"Here." Alex passed off the phone to her mate, silently deeply appreciative that Lena and her sister were patient enough to let them take care of Ruby without more yelling for a moment.

"You sure?"

"I got this one. She isn't exhausted with me mothering her yet."

"Well isn't that true." Sam huffed.

"You got the next one." Alex offered, kissing her alpha's cheek before scurrying up to meet Ruby who was still standing halfway up the stairs. "Hey there kiddo." Alex smiled, picking the child up, and only moderately regretting the strain it put on her back.

"Ahh! Put me down!" Ruby burst out into laughter.

"Hmm? Nope!" Alex decided, hopping up the stairs.

Ruby laughed and squealed, gripping tighter to her lion.

"Really made out there, didn't ya kiddo?" Alex nudged the lion's mane with her nose.

"Maybe?" Ruby squeezed it, and nuzzled its face, enjoying the plush texture.

"What's his name?"

"I don't know! But she is a she, not a he."

"Hmm? Fun fact, only the male lions grow manes like that." Alex attempted to educate the pup.

"A girl lion can grow a mane too. If she wants."

"Ya know what, your right." Alex giggled to herself remembering that depending on the time of day her mate had a cock. "So? You gonna be good and stay up here this time?" she plopped the pup down on the couch.

Ruby's integritous eyes betrayed her intentions, swelling up with tears.

"You are gonna have to work on your lying hun. Your eyes are a dead giveaway." Alex wiped away the tears from the child's face as they came.

"Mommies are gonna be just fine. I'm really sorry we had to leave the zoo a skosh early, but, this is really gonna help mom and I. You might even get to see Jess again soon if all goes well."

Ruby looked away, crying harder. "I'm not stupid… I know she is dead! That the vampires killed her!"

"What?"

"You two think I don't hear things! Wolves talk!"

"Who told you that Jess was dead!"

"I don't know, I overheard it from some wolves talking when I came home from school on Thursday." If she was lying, this time she was doing a much better job of concealing it.

Alex stumbled as she went to speak, wanting to comfort the pup, to reassure her that there was no way that that was the case. That Jess could not be dead. There was no way. But, then it hit her. She had been so caught up in retrieving their friend, they never stopped to think that she might just be dead and gone! "She isn't dead." Alex forced a calm tone, lying to herself if that was what she needed.

"Are you sure mama?" Ruby wiped away her tears with her forearm.

"Yeah baby girl. I'm sure." Alex hugged Ruby to hide her own painful tears, despising that she might be lying to the young girl. "And This might let us all see her real soon. Ok Rube?" Her voice hitched before she could make out the pup's name.

"Ok, Alex." Ruby's voice hitched just like her mother's.

Neither of them were any damn good at lying. But neither of them needed speak up about that any more for tonight.

"No matter what, everything is gonna be ok baby girl. Just please stay up here, and cuddle this girl ok? We'll be up in a bit." Alex held up the lion plushie.

"Ok mama." Ruby nodded. "I'll be good."

"Good girl." Alex kissed ruby's forehead, earning a giggle.

"Here watch something happy, we'll be up with Kara and Lena before you know it." Alex offered the remote to the room's television.

"Ok, ok fine. If you wanna try it." Gayle drug out her words with a hesitant drawl. "There is a way that I can prove that the vampires have a way to make your puppy dogs go wild."

"Open your damn mouth one more time, and I'll rip your fuckin throat out my self the moment I get there!" Kara roared.

"Ohh! Scary puppy!" Gayle teased.

"If you won't quit, and she wants to kill you, I won't stop her." Sam warned.

"Fine, fine." Gayle rolled her eyes. "You wolves, simply no fun."

"Shut up Gayle!" Lena growled.

"Aww, and how is it Ms. Tale of two species? Is the grass really greener when you have to piss outside, huh wolf girl?"

Kara could be heard huffing and puffing herself up into a rage, ready to howl her hot head right off before the phone call was ended in a click.

"Well. I'm not upset that the call dropped. I don't know that my poor ears could take any more of the wolf's whining."

"You know, I wonder if Eve would take a trade? The woman who actually killed her progeny for our friend? You think she would go for that? Cause, I'm pretty sure she would adore the chance to fillet you up herself."

"You wouldn't." Gayle slipped serious.

"I'd rather her kill you than let Kara do it." Sam shrugged.

"What happened to wolves having some damn honor in their kill?"

"Yeah! Well, that went out the window when your boss took one of ours!" Sam's eyes burned with a need for vengeance.

Gayle calmed suddenly.

"Huh, someone got quiet real fuckin fast huh?" Sam scoffed, checking her phone as it dinged.

Lena Luthor 4:54

'Sorry about that, I needed to calm Kara down. She is ok, just she is driving and I want her calm. Won't call back because we will be there in a minute. Good luck with Gayle.'

"Please." Gayle's voice was so weak, devoid of her classic cuntiness that it didn't even sound like her anymore.

"What?" Sam huffed.

"Please don't."

"Course. You beg now."

"She won't just kill me, she won't just torture me. If she has me, it will never end." Gayle continued devoid of her confidence and sarcasm.

"You tortured my mate! Threatened Alex! You… you could threaten to kill my child!? And still, have the gall to beg mercy of me!?" For the first time, Sam actually considered slugging the helplessly tied down vampire.

"Hey, I'm back. Ruby will be good." Alex announced, making her way down the stairs.

"Is she ok?" Sam took a breath to calm herself before she did something that she might feel some guilt over later.

"Yeah, she is just worried about her mommies." Alex smiled, still somewhat in shock that the pup had taken to her as a mother so quickly, even with their close history taken into account.

Gayle sat uncharastically silent, the reality of her situation weighing her down.

The moment she spotted it on her mate's face she was directly at Alex's side. "Love, you've been crying." Sam whispered, wiping away what of the tears were left on Alex's face.

"I'm ok." Alex smiled protective of her own emotions.

"Al." Sam's sweet voice made it even harder to lie.

"We need to find Jess."

"We will."

Gayle coughed, attempting to draw attention to herself without angering the wolves.

"Yes?" Sam turned to see the vampire, her face appropriately impatient.

"Sorry, I just can't really raise my hand or anything right now." Gayle shrugged, bringing her chained arms up to denote her point.

"Yes." Sam nodded, vaguely more patient this time around.

"I did listen in. Not that I have much of a choice not to overhear… I… just I am not so sure you two would want to see Jess, even if you could."

"Is she still alive!" Alex burst out desperate.

"What?"

"Is she still alive!" Alex demanded.

"Jess?"

"Answer the question you fucking blood sucking monster! Is Jess still alive!" Alex screamed, launching towards the vampire, but being held back by Sam. "I need to know! I need to be able to tell my daughter she is alive!"

"Yes, Yes, of course, Jess is alive!" Gayle answered the question with what seemed like the obvious answer to her.

Alex softened significantly, breathing in and holding to Sam.

"Hey, that is good. If she is alive, then we can bring her back. Everything is going to be ok love."

"She is alive, but I'm not sure you would want her back." Gayle warned.

"Why not?" Alex questioned, peeking her head over Sam's shoulder.

"You don't know…"

"Know what?"

"Know why Eve chose her. Eve could have taken any one of you, but she chose Jess for a reason!" Gayle warned.

"And that reason would be?" Alex lead, still holding tight to Sam.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to sell me to Eve."

Alex pulled away, giving Sam a worried look questioning as to if they would really ever do that.

"I might have threatened it, but only because your sister was talking about killing her."

"Is Kara ok? Why did she and Lena hang up?"

"Lena took a moment to calm her down. She just messaged to tell me that they would be here in a couple minutes." Sam explained.

"Fine then!" Alex released the hug, stepping out from behind Sam. "We won't sell you. Now! Tell me! Why did Eve choose Jess."

"Because, Jess is her only living progeny."

"What?!" Alex choked on air.

"I honestly thought you all knew. She took Jess because she at least in part blames you for allowing me to kill Leslie."

Alex grimaced.

"I know her well, and she would have gotten a kick out of it, figuring that it was something just or righteous." Gayle explained away.

"And where would Jess be being kept?" Alex followed up anxiously.

"She wouldn't be being 'kept' anywhere" Gayle did her best to perform air quotes in her chains. "She will be at Eve's side, wherever Eve is." The thinnest hint of color returned to the vampire as her attitude glimmered in her eyes for just a moment. "You know, somewhat of a 'right-hand woman'?" The vampire preformed finger guns with a thin smile melting away back to her tentative terror. "Please don't kill me." Her strained laughter propelled the wolves' confusion at the normally so cocky monster of a woman having been reduced to scared jokes and dread.

Alex and Sam exchanged strained glances, attempting to come to any conclusion as for what to do with the vampire.

"Where is she! I'll rip her fuckin throat out!" Kara roared, barging into the room.

"Kara! Calm down." Lena followed close behind; clearly, her attempts to calm the alpha had failed, and terribly at that.

"Kara." Alex stepped between the alpha and their captive.

"I'll kill her!" Kara almost began to shift as she fought her sister, struggling to get to the vampire who was now cowering in her chains. "Open your mouth one more time about my mate and you won't get an opportunity to open it again!" Kara snarled, both omegas holding her back now.

"Back down!" Sam roared.

Kara forfeited human form at the order she took as a challenge.

"Kar!"

"Kara!" Lena and then Alex yelled as the alpha broke past them. Leaping at the wolf with teeth revealed. Just before the wolf was able to strike Sam intercepted her. It was easy for the older alpha to take Kara down in her blistering blinded rage.

Sam held Kara down in her teeth, pinning the less than logical wolf to the floor by her neck.

"Samantha!" Alex screamed at her mate, outraged that she would hurt her sister.

Kara whimpered beaten on the floor, shifting back, still pinned down by Sam's teeth.

"Let go! Let go of my alpha!" Lena attempted to order, but it came out as a plea.

Sam shifted back slowly, pinning Kara down at her shoulders. "Are you done? Or do I have to cage you up next to Maxwell?"

Kara whined, her alpha spirit broken at the conclusive defeat.

"I'll tell you anything! Just let me go!" Gayle trembled, fighting her chains for freedom.

"Gayle, stop." Lena ran to the vampire's side. "You are only going to hurt yourself worse in all this silver." Even if she hated the bloodsucker, she still couldn't bear to witness someone in pain like that, yanking at the chains searing into their skin, all in an effort to stay alive.

"Lena please, don't let them… Sam threatened to sell me to eve!"

"That is manipulative and taking me out of context!" Sam defended herself.

"Is it not true?!" Gayle retorted.

"I think it is the perfect idea!" Kara agreed from under Sam.

"Lena please. I gave myself over to them when they found me because I've been hiding in a zoo, feeding on whatever I can just to avoid being found. If eve gets her hands on me-" Gayle might have been playing up the emotion of it, but that didn't make any of it even a mite less than true. She was terrified and at a complete loss for how to proceed.

"C… Can we all just please calm down?" Alex requested of the room.

Lena was left reeling, unsure how to process the pleas from the monster of a vampire now appearing to be more of a lost puppy scared of an abusive owner.

"Whatever you want, I'll tell you! I'll do it, just don't give me over to Eve, and keep Kara away from me. Get her out of here and promise me that! I'll tell you everything!"

"Why?" Alex's squinted eyes landed on the vampire, spotting a missing piece to what she was attempting to puzzle together.

"I prefer not to be tortured and or dead?" Gayle answered.

"No, why don't you want Kara here?"

"I prefer not to be dead." Gayle repeated.

"I won't kill you." Kara rolled her eyes.

"After you hear what I have to say?" Gayle postured. "I'm not so sure; in fact, I'm confident you will kill me."

"Ok then, let's try another tactic? Start talking, or else I will kill you!" Kara fought Sam's hold, nearly tossing her off completely.

Lena's face hit her palm, the ongoing issues of taming her mate beyond exhausting.

"Kara! Please calm down!"

"Calm the fuck down!" Sam slammed Kara's shoulders back down into the ground, ending her physical protests.

"Baby… maybe it is for the best you just give us a couple minutes to talk to Gayle?"

This time Kara threw Sam off completely, hopping to her feet and rushing to Lena.

"Honney, I know." Lena soothed her palm down an almost furry arm as Kara worked herself back up in anger. "Shh." Lena whispered. "Shh, it's ok. Emma is drinking alone up front. Maybe she could use some alpha guidance?"

Kara's growls slowed and softened.

"That's it breathe love." Lena soothed in only the way someone's love could.

Kara nodded, breathing deeper. "O… Ok. Ok Lena. I.. I'll go talk to Emma."

"That's it." Lena kissed at Kara's cheek. "I love you so much baby."

Kara huffed and nuzzled her mate, nipping gently at Lena's neck as she held her omega closer.

Lena stopped the scene just as she began to feel a little Kara poking her. "Come now love, go help Emma out. She needs an alpha."

"Ok." Kara half snarled, one final nip at Lena's neck and then she set off towards the bar.

"Uugh, Kara." Sam attempted to garner the other alpha's attention.

"Kara." Lena hushed a warning yelp.

"Kar." Alex grabbed her sister's hand just a half second before she opened the door out to the bar.

"What?" Kara huffed, one of them finally forcing her attention.

"Clothes baby." Lena sighed.

"You need clothing sis."

"Oh? Right." Kara looked down over her nude self.

"Here, I keep an extra set of clothes right here ever since I turned." Alex grabbed at a simple back up shirt and sweatpants she kept on a desk just adjacent to the door.

"Thanks Al." Kara took the clothing and threw it on.

"We will call you back in when it's done ok?"

"Yeah yeah." Kara huffed, pushing through the door into the busy bar.

The last words she could hear as she exited were Sam opening impatient with a rough and demanding voice."Now get talking." The alpha attempted to pay no mind to the conversation she would not be privy to. Her attempts were futile, and she knew it even as she found Emma and sat herself down across the table from the wolf already grieving what she wasn't even sure she had lost yet.

"What do you want Kara!" Emma huffed out, clearly deep into her third drink too many.

"I wanted to see if you could use some support?" Kara looked over one of several empty glasses which littered the wolf's table along sticky shot glasses.

"From you?!" Emma scoffed. "No, I think I am good. Thanks." She took another deep swig of her beer.

"Wow, the service here really sucks when my sis isn't manning the bar huh?"

"What do you want Kara!"

"I told you."

"You also told me you were going to kill my mate!" Emma barked over the table, jostling it enough to send several shot glasses to shatter as they hit the floor.

"That's it, you are done for the night." Kara yanked the beer from Emma's hand. "We are going for a walk, gonna grab some dinner for everybody." Kara stood, taking the wolf by the arm.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Emma fought her arm free only to have it taken by the alpha again.

"You need to sober up, and I need to have a private conversation with you, which is not something we will ever get in this bar."

"I don't give a damn what you have to say to me! I trusted you! Do you know how many wolves did not want to accept you or Lena when you came back! You came back preaching about change and moving foreward! At least the rest of them can rest knowing that you are exactly what you promised not to be!" Emma fought Kara's iron grip.

"Stop!"

"No!" Emma raged and wailed. Her drunken stupor blinding her as to what a scene she was making.

"Calm down!" Kara ordered through gritted teeth.

"Let me go!" Emma continued her tantrum.

Kara growled, her patience not only running thin but evaporating entirely as she threw the wolf against the wall.

"What? Gonna beat me like Raymond did Cat when she didnt aquiess to his every whim?"

"No!" Kara barked back, finding all of her restraint and even some that didnt even feel like it was hers as she tightened her grip just enough to keep Emma stationary, pinning her so that she could whisper as calmly as she could muster. "We have a way to find out what did this to him!"

"W… What?" Emma stammered, sobering up with stunning speed.

"If we can find out how it happened… Maybe, just maybe."

"We can save him?" Emma whispered into the void Kara left for her.

"Yes. Now walk with me to the Chinese takeout place down the street."

"I! I!" Emma stammered.

"Come on." Kara ushered.

Emma was speechless, wishing and praying silently, needing for this to be real.

"Emma, I won't be able to tell you about this all in here." Kara's eyes darted along the bar's patrons.

"Ok, ok."

"So they picked her up at the zoo of all places?" Emma questioned astounded.

"Apparently she was hiding there." Kara answered with a shrug, finding a seat now that the family's order had been placed.

"I mean, It makes sense? Doesn't it? The zoo would make for a decent hiding place. Hide her scent from us, keeps her in relatively sunny places with shade available, so any vampire looking for her won't be wanting to stick around there for any length of time, and all the animals… it isn't a perfect meal, but it is more than enough to keep her alive."

"Seems to be the consensus, yup." Kara nodded, a waiter coming up and handing Kara the three egg rolls a la carte which she had ordered for while they wait. "Here. You get two. Nice and oily to help sober you up."

"Thanks." Emma sighed, taking her two from the small package.

"Apparently she wanted to make a trade. Her safety for what is doing this to our wolves."

"And you think she is telling the truth? You think she is telling the truth?" Emma followed in between egg rolls.

"No! Maybe? Yes? I have to don't I? I… At first, I thought all it could be was a lie… But… I, I just don't know. But I guess we have to follow through on it for Maxwell's sake, for yours. I… Emma, I'm trying my best here. I'm trying to find a balance between the past and how to keep us safe."

Emma ate her second egg roll, silently trying to process as best her drunken mind could.

"I didn't want to have to kill Maxwell. And I won't kill any feral wolf ever if this goes well, and we can find a way to reverse it from whatever Gayle says can cause it."

"But when push comes to shove… you still would have done it if it weren't for Lena."

"Yes." Kara admitted.

"Then I think we should sit in silence until we have the food."

Kara growled frustrated before forfeiting on swaying the wolf to her perspective. "Fine then."

About thirty minutes later, Kara got the call telling her it was time to return, that they were ready to relay everything to her and make a more final decision as to what to do with the captive vampire. With strikingly few words, Kara and Emma agreed that Emma would wait for the food and bring it with her when it was ready.

"So? Where is she?!" Kara announced impatiently the moment she entered the back room where they had been holding Gayle.

"She is chained up downstairs until we can prove her intel accurate or inaccurate." Alex answered her sister.

"Hey, baby." Lena moved to Kara's side quickly, shaking as she held to Kara. "You feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine love." Kara kissed Lena's forehead. "You?"

"It… was just a stressful meeting." Lena lied.

"We have a big choice to make." Sam introduced, taking a seat, the weight of the world clear on her shoulders.

"What would that be?" Kara questioned, wrapping her arms around her still shaking mate, rubbing her hands up and down Lena's back in an attempt to calm her.

"She told us what made Maxwell go feral…"

"And I hate to say it, but it makes a hell of a lot of sense." Sam finished for her mate.

"Well?! What is it!" Kara followed up eagerly.

"Wolfsbane." Sam answered, weighed down by what would follow.

"Ok, well yeah, that makes sense, but… A ton of people, vampires and otherwise know that Maxwell takes wolfsbane from time to time."

"Yeah, they do." Sam agreed with Kara. "That's why we have to do something even I don't like."

"We don't have to do it! We have options!" Alex was still in denial.

"Yes… we do." Lena denied solemnly, clinging to her mate even tighter than before.

"What do we have to do?" Kara gave a confused look as she petted down the back of Lena's worried little head.

"We have to drug a wolf with wolfsbane."

"We what?"

"It's the only way to prove that the wolfsbane is what did this to him. If we drug a wolf with wolfsbane and they go feral… then we know, and we know how to save the pack. Until then? We are all at risk." Sam explained her heart heavy but knowing this was the only way to keep her family safe.

"All at risk of what?" Emma asked emerging into the room, enough Chinese food to smother an elephant hanging from her arms.

"We'll fill you in on it later." Sam stood from her seat. "For now, we are gonna relax and spend time with our family upstairs. You are welcome to join if you wish, you are a pack member after all. But if you join, then no shop talk. My daughter doesn't need to be any more stressed out than she already is."

"I'd like to join." Emma agreed, letting go quickly at the opportunity to feel like she had a family again; like her mate wasn't lost into a manless monster.

"Good, we are watching Lion King." Alex smiled, taking some of the Chinese off of Emma's hands to help her get it upstairs.

Dinner was delicious for the miniature pack, the six of them finally unwinding, even if the opportunity to relax was temporary; in fact, the knowledge that it was only a small reprieve made it somehow sweeter.

End of Chapter 10

Author's note: Enjoy my stories? Wanna help make sure I can keep a roof over my head and that I can continue to write and post these stories as much as I can? Consider becoming a patron! Link on my Tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara

By the way! Wanna talk with more supercorp/supergirl fans? Hang and chat in a safe space with other LGBTQ+ folk? I recently made a discord server, you are welcome to join! It's free, and just a place I hope people can chat and feel safe! Link for the server on my tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara


	11. Drowsy conflict amongst drowsier... other things...

Chapter 11

Drowsy conflict amongst drowsier... other things...

Kara yawned, her eyelids flickering heavily. She wasn't quite sure if she fell asleep during the second film of the double feature. All she could remember was that she wasn't quite sure if she remembered seeing how the second half of the Tarzan animated movie ended. She really shouldn't have gone back for seconds on the General Tso's if she wanted to stay any semblance of awake and alert. Not to mention on second thought, the thirds of potstickers were almost certainly a mistake too, given that moving was now almost painful she was so full.

"Hey there sweetheart, awake again already?" Lena's angelic voice called from above, the omega's hair slightly mussed from a long day illuminated in a bright halo which was really just the light Sam had turned on in hopes of helping the dinner guests realize it was about time to go home.

Kara's eyes fluttered, another yawn occupying her mouth before she could speak.

"You looked so peaceful like that baby." The angel's smile was heaven above.

"I, uugh." Kara turned her head realizing somewhere amongst the moments she missed in her drifting off she must have laid down and rested her head in Lena's lap.

"Sleep well baby?" Lena brushed a few stray hairs out of Kara's face, caressing the alpha's cheek gently.

"I slept?"

"I thought so, from how you were snoring."

"I was? I was snoring?"

"A little. But only in that cute way you do when you are really tired." Lena looked… off to Kara in some way? What was it? What was wrong? She wasn't upset? Was she? No! She was smiling. A wide smile at that. A smile of awe, like gazing upon something never intended for human eyes; well, werewolf eyes in this case. "Absolutely beautiful."

"What?" Kara blinked, comprehension following only a short moment after her reflexive inquiry.

"You dummy, you." Lena leaned down, pulling Kara's head up to her. "You, my beautiful, wonderful alpha. I love you." She leaned in the rest of the way, kissing Kara deeply, the type of kiss one would say goodbye with; or maybe a very delayed hello?

"Well isn't that just the most perfect way to wake up." Kara chuckled, almost breathless as Lena broke the kiss.

"Y'all all good for the night?" It was an innocent question, but it was also clear from Sam's tone that she was tired, and that she wanted the guests to file out already.

"Well, I guess that's my cue. You still cool with me crashing on the floor of the basement?" Emma stood, looking to Sam with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam huffed. "But I want you to move up to the downstairs den if you start to get too growly or whatever."

"Thanks." Emma gathered up a blanket she had been cuddled up with during the movies.

"Oh, and give Gayle a wide berth! We may still have her tied up in silver, and she may be weakened, but I still don't trust that she isn't up to anything. Got it?" Sam warned.

"On it." Emma was just about ready to walk off and find as comfy a spot as she could down on the floor next to her mate's cage in the basement.

"Wait! Wait! No! We have to talk about the wolfsbane!" Kara snapped up from her place laying down on the couch.

"Wolfsbane?" Emma's ears perked.

"I swear to God if you just woke Ruby!" Sam growled.

"Shh. Sweetheart, we can do this another time. It is late and you are tired."

"No! No! The pack is in danger! We need to talk about this now!"

"Danger?" Emma's worry grew along with a suspicion that this must be related to Maxwell.

"Kara! This is not the time." Alex attempted a calm voice with which to correct her sister.

"What the hell are you talking about! Hours ago was the time! This is late if anything! We need to find a wolf to-!" Kara caught her tongue before she could continue, fearful of what letting the plan slip in front of Emma might do.

"Baby, not now." Lena quietly warned.

"Kara no! Not now!" Sam's tense voice came through unintentionally as a yell.

"Shh!" Alex hissed at her mate with dagger filled eyes.

"Sam!" Lena joined the other omega in throwing contemptuous stares in the more awake and alert alpha's direction.

Kara panted, clearly awakening in a panic at the memories of the revelation hitting her.

"Just not now love." Lena attempted to dissuade the frantic alpha.

"No! No! This is urgent!" Kara was still overly groggy, the long day and overindulgence in the decadent meal having fully exhausted her. "We need to pick-" Kara's words became muffled and stopped completely as Lena panicked and covered her mouth.

"If this has to do with Max!" Emma reared, readying for a conflict.

"Emma! It is not the time!" Sam's fists balled up, stress mounting; this was not the time to be having this conversation, not in the slightest.

"No, no! If this is about Maxwell, I have a right to know what is going on!" Emma insisted.

"Emma, this isn't just about Maxwell. This is about the whole pack, but we don't want to bring this up until we know our information is accurate. So, no, you don't have a right to know exactly what is happening right now." Sam dismissed with more than a hint of exhausted frustration.

"But it is connected to Maxwell?" Emma followed up, latching on to the slightest hint of it being related to her mate.

"I said you could stay if you promised no shop talk! I'm happy to kick you out and leave Maxwell alone in his cage for tonight!"

"Sam." Alex's voice was nearly nonexistent as she gasped at the harsh tone her mate had picked up.

"I want answers." Emma held her ground even if her wolf wished to obey the alpha.

"And you will get them." Alex exchanged glances with both Emma and Lena.

"Just give us some time to figure something out. Please Emma." Lena finished Alex's thought for her.

Kara's protests of the mater's urgency continued to be muffled by Lena's hand.

Emma exchanged scared glances with the calmer omegas, ignoring the fuming alphas. "It's late." The pretext was flimsy, but no one would question a lie that avoided another argument today. "It's late, and I am too tired to keep fighting on this for now." Well, maybe it wasn't quite entirely a lie.

"Thank you." Alex and Lena sighed a united exhale of relief.

"Good. And we will fill you in on it all as soon as we can." Sam offered.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, but I am stealing this box of leftovers for Maxwell. Caged or not, he still deserves to be fed." Emma grabbed at a random half-empty carton of fried rice, a symbol of her actions being anything other than a total forfeit and retreat.

The words may have been a pretense for Emma to feel better about forfeiting her objections and demands, for now, however unintentionally they struck at Alex. She had her own captive, one not even granted so much as a cage, instead, she was tied down, her flesh constantly being burned by silver. And Alex hadn't even displayed a shred of humanity to feed the captive she had. The omega was still caught up in a conflicted spiral of guilt when Emma had already left and Lena finally removed her hand from Kara's.

"Good! Now that she is gone can we finally talk about this!"

"Aye, no! You two as well. I love you both, but I'm tired and I think it's about time to head home." Sam raised an irritated finger towards the door.

"No! We have t-" Kara cut herself at the presumption that Lena would attempt to silence her again when she felt Lena's fingers at her cheek.

Instead, Lena was just attempting to garner her mate's attention once more with a gentle caress. "Please baby. It is so late and I am so tired. Can we continue this tomorrow? Talk it out then?"

"I… but-" Kara held her tongue seeing that Lena wasn't done.

"Really love? What harm could come of another eight hours sleep and calmer heads in the morning?"

"I am… tired." Kara admitted, feeling the adrenaline scare wearing off and her severe sleep deprivation kicking back in, her head and eyelids feeling infinitely heavier in a matter of seconds.

"Come on now, let's go home. I'll drive."

"No… I can-" Kara protested weakly.

"No, no you can't sweetheart. I don't need my strong alpha testing all that strength by getting us into a car accident." Lena leaned down and placed a small kiss at Kara's cheek. "Now get up babe, it's time we head home." Lena helped Kara up from the couch.

"Want some help out to the car?" Alex offered, rushing around the couch to offer an extra hand.

"I can walk Al." Kara chuckled to herself.

"Well, ok then." Alex sighed, her hands fidgeting as she hesitated and then suddenly jumped to grab Kara up in a large hug.

"Hey there?" Kara half jumped but relaxed and hugged her sister back.

"I love you kiddo." Alex squeezed tight enough that the stuffed Kara feared she might explode.

"Oof! Hey, I'm not fifteen anymore."

"Too bad." Alex shrugged off, squeezing Kara all over again.

"Haha, fun's over now sis." Kara patted Alex's back and attempted to pull away.

"Not yet." Alex held on. "Not yet."

"Wanna save me here babe?" Kara made a face to Lena.

"Nope, sorry love." Lena shrugged and joined in on the hug from behind.

Sam coughed impatiently under her breath.

"Ok, ok fine. I'll let you go for now kiddo."

"Still not fifteen anymore." Kara rolled her eyes.

"But you'll always be my baby sister." No sooner had Alex released than had she hugged Kara all over again, this time kissing Kara's forehead the way their mother would.

"Yeah yeah." Kara huffed, wiping her forehead embarrassed.

"Homeward bound?" Lena kissed Kara's cheek, only adding to the alpha's embarrassment.

"Homeward bound." Kara nodded along and followed her mate off to the car, nearly falling asleep all over again on the drive home. But she roused when the engine clinked off just enough for a final rally in order to get herself up Lena's stairs and into bed with her overly attentive and clearly concerned mate.

"You feeling ok there love?" Lena took up the duty of helping Kara take off her shoes after the exhausted alpha unceremoniously plopped down on their bed.

"Yeah… just exhausted." Kara almost accidentally kicked Lena in the face, half-heartedly attempting to knock one shoe off with the other.

"Woah there baby girl." Lena soothed Kara by running her hands up the alpha's legs like she was a bucking bronco.

Kara snarled back. "Not a baby girl! I'm an alpha." Lena went silent for a whole minute. Kara couldn't hear, see, or feel her from her place stomach down on the bed. Completely unsure of what had happened or what she had done, she spoke up again. "Lena?"

"S! Sorry." Lena sniffled, patting Kara's foot and removing the alpha's shoes hastily.

"Baby?" Kara snickered at the irony.

"It's late." Lena placed her hand on Kara's back as she went to roll over, quietly urging her to stay laying how she was. "You've had a really long day and it is time to sleep."

"Mhmm yeah." Kara slurred along in agreement, stealing Lena's pillow and pairing it with her own as she drowsily cuddled up to them.

"Night night pillow hog." Lena chuckled before stripping down and grabbing a spare pillow out of the closet and finding her place on the bed with Kara for the night.

Kara's rough breaths thudded heavily however hushed from her throat. "Good girl. That's a good fucking girl." She growled low as she fisted her erection. The room's only light emanating from her small phone screen. The volume was set off, her mate was slumbering perfectly just a matter of inches away after all. "Such a good fucking girl! Just like that!" Kara squeezed roughly, her breath hitching as the woman on her phone rolled over, presenting her cum filled pussy, semen dripping out in a graphic but beautiful depiction. "Your tight little pussy all filled up with-!" Kara shut her mouth with a snap as Lena stirred on the bed next to her. The omega shifted softly, muttering something under her breath as she squeezed a pillow tighter. The only word Kara could make out under her own unsteady breaths was her mate whispering. "Alpha."

The singular word was more than enough to get Kara to drop her phone somewhere in between her bare breasts. "Bet you are dreaming of your alpha." Her hand returned to pumping up and down, her throbbing cock aching and desperate to feel her mate's perfect soaked warm entrance; to feel her omega screaming and howling as she clamped down around her. "Such a good dirty girl, even dreaming of your alpha fucking that perfect little pussy of yours." Kara growled, her horny head solely focused on the painfully tightly wound lump of flesh which had formed her swollen cock. "You smell so good too, even in your sleep! My wonderful horny little omega. Betcha are just desperate for my cock, even in your dreams!" Kara's alpha had her more than worked up, desperate in her own way, the moon so close and her omega just sitting there so serene next to her. Her horny mind painted fantasy upon fantasy of what sultry seduction her submissive mate might be sleeping up without any actual comprehension of what nightmares Lena's head had been conjuring for her. "Your alpha knows how to make you so good!" Kara huffed, her hips lifting up off of the bed, her body growing closer.

"Do you now?" Lena giggled under her breath and turned over in bed so she was facing Kara. Seeing her mate at least attempt to enjoy herself gave her quite the relief from the nightmares that had plagued her, assisted her in almost entirely forgetting that those nightmares might creep into reality any day now.

The alpha snarled possessively, in that moment, for her, the answer was an easily foregone conclusion after all. Of course, the omega only a matter of days away from her heat would want nothing more than her alpha's cock with the moon almost full in the night's sky.

"I…" Lena opened her mouth to say something but then instantly softened, her tone turning from apprehensive to seductive in one hesitant motion. "Ohh tough alpha tonight huh?"

Kara's snout invaded Lena's personal space as she moved in closer and growled right into the omega's face. Her cock thudded as she recognized both a hint of arousal and fear in her omega's eyes. "Is that what my good wolf wants?" She stole a kiss and bit at Lena's lower lip as she pulled away. "Mine." The alpha repeated, a primal desperation to prove her ownership of the omega clear.

Lena instinctually replied with an incredulous hum. "Yes, yes, yours love. I am all yours, ok?" She attempted a sweeter approach. "Now, would my alpha like my help? Or should I roll back over and try to get more sleep.

Something in Kara melted down with an incomprehensible error message, caught between the urges to tell Lena to sleep and rest up for the intense mating sessions sure to come with the moon and it's inevitable turn juxtaposed with her arousal demanding her to order the omega to assist her in alleviating this alpha ache.

"Well, how about I help?" Lena moved closer, resting her head on the alpha's shoulder and looking down to the proud erection standing tall, red and angry in its impatient arousal. "Didn't I tell you to start using lube when you did this?" Lena worried for Kara's sensitive flesh under the manipulations of her rough calloused hands.

"I didn't want to wake you up." Kara sighed flustered in her body's impatience.

The omega sighed disheartened. "I want you taking care of yourself whether I am awake or not." She left gentle kisses at Kara's shoulder as her fingers walked themselves a trail down the alpha's abdomen.

Kara's breaths shuttered, her core quivering as she felt Lena's nails grace against her skin in a beautiful taunt. "Good girl."

"Shh. Relax love. Just breathe and enjoy. I don't want my mate stressing herself." Lena requested as her hand found Kara's base.

The alpha's hips instantly bucked and she whined lowly.

"There you go. That's it baby. Relax. Enjoy." Lena kissed gently at the alpha's shoulder, her fingers running up and down the alpha's beautiful sex.

Kara growled. "You… feels… good!" Her words rough and terce, separated in such a way that it left a certain dubiousness that the three words had anything to do with each other whatsoever.

"I bet it does feel good love."

"Good, good omega!" Kara panted.

"I love you." Lena tried to comfort, kissing down Kara's chest.

"Grr! Mine! Grr!" The alpha's body twitched impatiently as Lena's tender hand stroked her gently.

"Shh." Lena hesitated before pulling her hand away and gracing her fingertips over Kara's belly. "Breathe, just breathe and enjoy as I help you out baby."

"Fuck! Horny! Need! Stuff you! Fill with pups!"

"Not tonight love. I am happy to help, but I am not feeling up to that tonight. Ok?" Lena offered apologetic kisses all the way down Kara's chest. She would be there for Kara even if she wasn't ok enough to take the alpha in the exact way she wanted.

Kara growled, looking away, attempting to silence her frustrated alpha, fighting to remind herself and her instincts not to push Lena to do something she didn't want. "Grr! I'm sorry! You… you don't have to do anything you don't want." Kara snarled angry with herself and her wolf.

"I am perfectly happy helping you love." Lena's head approached Kara's erection slowly, her breath brushing against it in a searing tease.

"Lena!" Kara arched, her eyes rolling backward.

"That's it. That's my girl. Just enjoy. I'm gonna help my alpha relax." Her tongue reached out as she cupped the underside of Kara's length, slowly bring her hand and tongue up in a distinct and intentional preparatory move.

Kara finally released the tension her shoulders had been holding since she woke with the raging erection intent and insisting she do something to rectify her insatiable arousal.

"There there." Lena whispered, doing her best to soothe. Her lips found the alpha's tip, fumbling in the dark, using only her sense of touch to guide her as she listened in for what Kara liked and didn't. She began with a deliberately messy suction at the head, moaning onto Kara, offering up her clear enjoyment in the hopes of reassuring Kara that she was not doing more than she wanted in any way. "Poor baby. You are always so stressed, you need to take some time for you. Take care of yourself." Her hands rose up, collecting what saliva she had allowed to messily drip down Kara's cock, taking it as lubrication and pressing her hands around the length and stroking Kara up and down.

"Oh! Oh! Fuck baby! God that's it! Just like that!"

Lena moaned onto the cock filling up her mouth, feeling immensely relieved that Kara was finally relaxing.

"Oh fuck! Baby! You're! You're gonna make me!" Kara's hips rose one more time as Lena sped up. "Right! Right! Thee- r-oooooh!" Kara collapsed back into the bed, her cock pulsing as Lena stroked the base and licked up the beautiful little mess she had caused.

"That is kinda the point love." Lena gulped down Kara's essence.

The alpha growled pleased, turning over in a lingering orgasmic haze as she pulled Lena closer.

Lena giggled, allowing the alpha to pull her closer. "Better baby?"

Kara approved wordlessly with a growl, her arms wrapping stronger around her omega.

"Words love. Words."

Kara huffed, burying her nose into Lena's neck as she wrapped her legs around her.

"B… baby!" Lena stressed then laughed as she felt Kara's still hard length rocking against her side.

Kara nipped, settling herself in to go back to sleep.

"Baby! Talk to me!" Lena demanded.

"Sleep. Tired." Kara huffed, her eyes flickering closed.

"Are you ok?" Lena held to one of Kara's arms worried with how she had been acting. Could it please just be an alpha thing? Just that the moon was so close and Kara was overly horny with her rut closing in?

"Yes, and I am tired. Plus my omega needs her rest if she will be ready to take my seed and start working on our first litter of pups. So it's time to sleep." Kara bit at Lena's neck again.

"Oh fuck, that's nice. Your bites..." Lena trailed off pleased.

"Sleep." Kara ordered in a rough huff, squeezing Lena just the way that made her feel perfectly at home in warm arms.

End of Chapter 11

Author's note: Enjoy my stories? Wanna help make sure I can keep a roof over my head and that I can continue to write and post these stories as much as I can? Consider becoming a patron! Link on my Tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara

By the way! Wanna talk with more supercorp/supergirl fans? Hang and chat in a safe space with other LGBTQ+ folk? I recently made a discord server, you are welcome to join! It's free, and just a place I hope people can chat and feel safe! Link for the server on my tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara


	12. The harm of eight hours sleep and cooler heads

Chapter 12

The harm of eight hours sleep and cooler heads

"You are going to be home by eleven right?"

"Mom!" Adam whined.

"Ten?" Cat grew an overly pleased grin.

"Mom, please! The concert doesn't even start till eight and it is an hour and a half drive back!"

"Oh." Cat paused with a wicked taunt teetering on her tongue. "Then you really shouldn't be arguing, should you? Or else you won't even get to hear the first song."

"Mom! Please really! I'm really excited, it's my favorite band, plus. It's extra safe!"

"Oh really? Hows that Adam?"

"It is just up in Boston, a city I know well because half of our extended family lives up there, furthermore, if anything does go wrong I have Aunt Ellie and Uncle Adam to call!"

"You can always call him. No matter what you need." Cat emphasized. "My brother is a good man."

"Yeah, yeah, I know I got named after him for a reason." Adam nodded along to a story he had already heard a hundred times. "Plus! I'm going with friends, I have extra money for a cab if-"

"If you have one sip!"

"If Kevin has a drink, not me. Course not me, never me!" Adam rushed to defend with a tense grin.

"Mhmm? Then what exactly do you call that party you went to on your sixteenth birthday?"

"I call it … uugh! You swore you would never bring that up again as a sweet sixteen present!" Adam stammered.

"I did." Cat sighed, knowing she was soon to be losing the high ground.

"Please, I promise I'll be safe. Plus, I aced that math test!"

"Midnight." Cat yielded.

"One?" Adam winced.

"If you are a minute past one!"

"Love you mom! Love you so much!" Adam feigned hearing his friend's car horn beacon him out of the home as he rushed out before his mother could change her mind.

The former omega wolf was left to sigh, thoroughly stressed at the prospect of her eldest son out at a concert unsupervised. With his friends or not, she liked nothing of this, nothing at all. It was one thing to see her baby boy rubbing off to a concert where there could be god only knows what, and a multitude of pressures and temptations to accompany what might be there. She, like her parents, had always been rather strict with her children, doing her absolute best at all times in an effort to make sure they were safe and well taken care of, safe. She and she assumed, her parents as well, felt a duty to rear her children to the absolute best of her capabilities, and if not then beyond. It wasn't simply the pressure which she put on herself, it was the pressure of the whole pack. The singular exception of Samantha and Ruby, she was the only one of their whole pack who could actually have children, be given that gift. The whole pack's long term survival rested entirely on her shoulders; well her's and Raymond's until recently, but now it was all back down to being on her shoulders. If that wasn't enough to keep Cat paralyzed sleepless in bed on each of her nights, there was the ever further growing terror of her children growing older. It would never not be enough to keep her up at night, the idea of her son, a hormone-fueled teenage werewolf? One who if he made the mistake of getting into bed with the wrong person, of slipping up in the slightest and biting them just a little too hard? Now that was true undying nightmare fuel, endlessly keeping Cat up in a cold sweat of what in the world would happen if her BABY BOY were to be tied, mated to someone he barely knew for the rest of his life just because he was horny, drunk, and a little bitey at a concert or a party. "Uugh! No! No! He won't! He won't!" Cat shuttered and assured herself half-heartedly.

"Yo-hooo Add-em! You ready?!" Kevin waived Adam in with an over the top greeting, the back door to his van opening for the young wolf, one of the passengers, opening the door for him.

"Shut the fuck up idiot! Do you want my mom to run out here screaming? She is looking for any good reason not to let me go!" Adam snarled and climbed up into the van before slamming the door behind him, fearful his mother might change her mind if she saw that his ride was so rambunctious.

"Chill the fuck out man!" The front passenger seat's occupant laughed it off.

"Please go before she starts running out of the house going on about how concerts are too dangerous!" Adam slid down in his seat, hiding his face against the car door, simply praying that Cat wouldn't change her mind.

"Hey Adam?" The teenage girl who opened the door for him wore an innocent smile as she waved hello.

"Hey Tess." Adam chuckled embarrassed at the woman waving to him, thoughts and worries of Cat suddenly changing her mind slipping away as he buckled himself in next to her despite there being an extra seat which he could have left between them. "I… I, uugh, I didn't know that you would be coming tonight!" He stammered embarrassed. "Thought you said you didn't have the money?"

"Well, I heard that you were coming and I just had to tag along." She scooched closer to him in the already cramped back seating.

"Well, I'm really glad you tagged along." Adam inched in closer as well.

"So?" "So!" The two taking up the front seats were eager to flash inquisitive eyes at Adam through the rearview mirror. "Sooo!" The repeated in unison for the third time.

"So?" Tessa giggled at the two's eagerness and the clear hint of fear it brought to Adam's face.

"So?" Adam yelped out, feeling beyond put on the spot.

"You bring it?"

"Yeah, you bring it?"

"D! Did I bring it!?" Adam stuttered. "Did I bring it? Did I bring it." He attempted to buy time as it felt like all eyes were lingering on him with an intensity which only grew.

"Come on man! You had to bring it!"

"Pfft, yeah Adam!"

"Uugh!" His eyes darted around anxiously until he noticed the look Tessa was giving him.

"It… It's really no fun if you didn't bring it." Tessa tilted her head and threw her voice, leaning over and walking her fingers up Adam's arm.

The wolf's jaw dropped dumbfounded.

"Really Adam, you had to bring IT!" She popped the final word as she finished.

"Oh fuck." Adam knew something about it all was off, but his wolf didn't care so much.

The two in the front seats snickered.

"You two are such assholes! I can't believe you made me do that!" Tessa angrily kicked the seat in front of her."

The upfront peanut gallery broke out into hyena-like laughter-filled howls.

"Worth every penny!"

"Every single one!" The two high fived and then one of them passed back a ticket to the concert for Tessa.

"What the hell!" Adam snapped, his face wearing a burgundy of embarrassment and anger.

"Adam, I'm sorry!" Tess broke from the seduction the moment she had the tickets in her hand. " Fuck I'm so so sorry!"

"What the hell is wrong with you three!"

"Calm down bro, it was just a joke."

"Yeah man, it was just a joke!"

"I thought you three were expecting me to have drugs or something!"

"Told you!" The driver sung.

"Damnit!" The passenger snaked a twenty from his pocket and handed it off. "My money was on that you'd think we meant alcohol."

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Adam repeated himself, still in shock.

"They said they would pay for my ticket if I-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, all my friends are sick fucks!" Adam growled under his breath, ripping his seat belt off and retreating away from the woman who had been toying with him.

"Really, Adam, I'm sor-"

"I don't wanna hear it Tess!" he scrunched himself against the car door opposite Tessa and buckled himself in, furiously fuming as quietly as he could.

"Aww, don't be like that man, we were just joking, it was only a prank!"

"Fuck off Kevin! Just drive!" Adam pouted and kicked his friend's seat from behind him.

The three did their best to calm and console their friend; however save for Tessa, their best was rather terrible and consisted of more belittling Adam's feelings than anything actually resembling an apology. The wolf simply simmered silently sitting solitarily secluded in the corner of the van, ignoring all of his friends, and even the girl he had so recently been delighted in the flirting of. He stayed like that, tucked away infuriated all the way out to the concert venue. Once they arrived he hopped angrily out of the car, storming off without even a word to his friends.

"Aww! Come back! You can't really still be mad!" He could hear Kevin call from behind him as he speed-walked away, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of seeing him actually running away.

"Adam, Adam, Adam please! I'm sorry! Fuck! You assholes! I can't believe I let you two talk me into doing this!" He almost felt a twinge of guilt at ignoring her after the whole ordeal at the sound of Tessa pleading for forgiveness and for him to return followed by her frustration at his friends who put her up to it all. But she and the rest of them were easy to block out in the near-deafening cacophony of odors that filled the path towards the concert hall and emanated from its insides.

Adam pushed himself past the crowd of people waiting for friends and or just chattering outside, idly wasting time before they entered the venue. The greater the distance he could put between them the better for all he cared. All he hoped was that he could successfully evade the three for the entirety of the concert. "Can't believe they fuckin-"

"Ticket sir?" A slightly off-put employee requested of him.

"I! Oh uugh! Yeah!" Adam patted down his pockets for his ticket, locating it, fishing it out, and offering it up. "I! Sorry. Sorry about that."

"ID?" She ignored his apology.

"Huh?"

"Your ID card sir?"

"What?"

"I need to see your driver's license or ID if you would like to drink."

"Oh! Gotcha!" Adam paused, going to take out his wallet as well. "Wait! I'm! I! Don't worry about it, I don't wanna drink." He waived off, realizing she thought he was twenty-one or older, and not wanting to be seen as having tried to mislead her.

"Ok." She shrugged. "Enjoy the show."

"Uugh, yeah, thanks." Adam pocketed his ticket and settled himself, finally getting to take a breath. The venue seemed to be set up in a semicircle, built with the stage and an open area for the concert goers to gather and converse until the band started, and then to dance and potentially even form a mosh pit if the concert went well. The stage and open area only took up about seventy-five percent of the concert hall tho, the rest was occupied by an obviously lacking amount of chairs for those who needed or wanted to sit down, and a small hall partitioned off away from the rest. The thin wall which separates the two, running all the way along the building's half-circle design was near certainly for the purpose of turning the concert area's noise from a deafening concoction of off-pitch singing, overbalanced base, and supercharged stereo powered vocals down to an incessantly loud background of indiscernible white noise just loud enough to prevent anyone from thinking quite hard enough to doubt whether or not fifty dollars was a good price for a band branded t-shirt.

The venue was already near deafening in certain areas when Adam stepped in. It was all enough to make him wish he could direct his sensitive wolf ears anywhere but towards the boisterous crowd beginning to gather closer towards the stage. Checking his phone to see he had another good twenty minutes before the openers started. Adam decided that he could spare a moment or two in order to grab a drink, and maybe a snack too. Dear lord, just anything to get the sour taste of his friends fucking with his emotions out of his mouth.

Ginger ale, Ginger ale and peanuts, twelve dollars worth of one glass ginger ale and barely more than a handful of peanuts, that was his order. Logically it seemed like the best pairing of his options as far as something to calm his knotted stomach and stressed superhuman senses. Adam had not realized how stressed his short breaths had been until he got a clearing whiff of the ginger soda. Just enough to give him a whole half breath, to help him clear his head and nose just enough to finally untense his shoulders. For a moment, realizing how tense he was, he really wished his ginger ale could be something stronger despite the heinous memory of alcohol overindulgence from his sixteenth which normally made him despise the simple idea. Nearly dipping his nose straight into the solo cup filled with ginger ale Adam took is first deep and calming breath since he had hopped into Kevin's van. His shoulders finally dropped, the apprehension which had permeated his every teenage anxiety-filled cell melted away, even if only for a moment. He finished with a final sip at the drink, something small as to ensure he would still have the drink to use as comfort should the overcrowded odors of the concert start getting to him again. It was only after he pulled the drink away that the most familiar of scents finally hit him. Something he had always known, since the moment of his birth, a cent that had always felt like his home, Wolf.

End of Chapter 12

Author's note: Enjoy my stories? Wanna help make sure I can keep a roof over my head and that I can continue to write and post these stories as much as I can? Consider becoming a patron! Link on my Tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara

By the way! Wanna talk with more supercorp/supergirl fans? Hang and chat in a safe space with other LGBTQ+ folk? I recently made a discord server, you are welcome to join! It's free, and just a place I hope people can chat and feel safe! Link for the server on my tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara


	13. Without it she had nothing

Chapter 13

Without it she had nothing

"I can not believe you!"

"You can't believe me?" Sam snapped back.

"How you talked to Kara!" Alex tried to restrain her voice for fear of potentially waking Ruby who through some form of miracle still had not awakened ye, but she was still yelling.

"I don't want her in this house more than she has to be!" Sam hushed herself, knowing Alex would take great offense.

"Please! Please tell me you aren't being serious!"

"Alex! I told you, my priority is Ruby! Keeping my pup safe!"

"Samantha! Tread carefully! That is my sister you are talking about!"

"With her being-"

"Don't you dare say it!" Alex stormed up to her mate from across the room.

"Why not!?"

"You know damn well why!"

"Why I can't say that she is-"

"Don't!" Alex choked on the word, the tears she had been holding back all night began to well up and bead, falling down her face.

"Alex…" Sam's appetite for an argument died out instantly at the sight of her mate crying.

"If I have to say it out loud… If I have to say it out loud, then it is real Samantha!" Alex stammered through the denial.

"Ok, ok. You don't have to say it. It is ok. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Sam repeated herself as she pulled Alex into her arms.

"I… I just." Alex whimpered and couldn't help but continue crying as Sam pulled her in, drawing the omega's head directly towards her warm chest. "Sam." Alex's inhales were sharp, unsteady and desperate for air as it seemed to shoot back out just as soon as she tried to pull it in.

"Breathe, breathe baby. You need air." The alpha's words regretfully did nothing.

"I! I! I!" Alex's hyperventilating grew worse as she felt herself becoming lightheaded.

"No, no. Baby!" Sam could feel her mate leaning harder into her, clearly losing strength as her heart raced and her breath only continued to rush out of her before she could get any meaningful oxygen.

Alex's death grip had even begun to loosen on the hem of Sam's shirt.

"No! No! No! Don't you dare! Stay with me baby! Slow down! Please Alex!" Sam stammered, her fears growing to gargantuan unwieldy monsters, not unlike those which were still robbing the omega of her breath.

"Can't lose… Can't lose her." Alex broke out in breathless cracks which were nearly inaudible. "Sam!"

Sam did the only thing she could think of, kissing Alex, not for any reason other than an attempt to restart Alex's breathing and allow it to regain any semblance of regularity.

Somehow it worked! Even if that somehow was that Alex ignited in anger at the inopportune timing for a smooch.

"There! Thank god you are breathing!" Sam sighed in relief.

"Asshole." Alex dropped her crying head into Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah yeah." Sam rolled her eyes, patting the back of Alex's neck gently, stroking her hand down in an offer of loving support. "We will figure something out. Everything will be ok."

"You… you can't go yelling at her like that! Stressing and angering her will only make things worse!" Alex pulled at her alpha's shirt for emphasis.

"Ok."

"We don't know what stressing her out like that will do to her! It could make her worse!"

"Ok. Ok. I'm sorry." It didn't matter how Sam actually felt about that, especially right now. If it were a fight that needed to be had, it could wait for another day. Today however? Sam knew Alex needed her support, her love, and her promise that she would do whatever is best for Kara.

"She cant.. She just can't-" Alex began to tumble back down that terrifying rabbit hole of never-ending anxiety and fear of what might happen.

"She won't Alex. She won't."

"B! B! But how do you know! There is no way to know that!"

"You wanna know how I know that?" Sam kissed at either of Alex's temples.

"Sam." Alex sighed, doubting the alpha, presuming that it was just an act to stall for time; which it might have been.

"Because of you."

"Sam… stop playing around." Alex huffed, pushing sam away halfheartedly.

"I mean it."

"Sam!" Alex huffed tired and frustrated.

"Yeah, yeah. I know I know. But really, really. I believe in you. You are the most determined and protective woman I have ever known. It is why I love you so much. I just know that somehow through Gayle, through Eve, though I don't know what! Somehow you are going to get your powers back, you are going to…" Sam bit her tongue. "You will keep Kara safe, and you are going to help us get Jess back and protect the wolves from this wolfsbane!" Sam pulled Alex back into her arms. "I believe in you love. Now, let's get some sleep. Those wounds of yours are healing well, but they aren't done, and if you don't sleep they will never heal right, wolf healing or not."

Alex fell silent for a moment, speechless laying her head on Sam's chest.

"Alex?" Sam's voice hesitantly lead.

"Yes love?"

"Are you ready to go to bed baby?"

Alex returned to her science, her head still resting on the alpha as they swayed gently together on their feet in the living room.

"Alex." Sam's patience thinned clearly in her tone.

"Uugh…"

"Alex!"

"I still have one thing I have to do before bed." Alex winced into her mate's chest.

"And what exactly would that be?"

"I need to go talk to-" Alex didn't want to say it.

"I swear Alex, if you say-" Sam talked over her mate

"Gayle." They finished together.

"Aww! Alex! Please! It is too late!"

"I have more questions for her."

"I have a feeling that isn't all."

"It isn't." Alex admitted.

"Alex, you promised me that you wouldn't practice your magic until you are healed." Sam complained overly worried for her mate, simply wishing that Alex would forfeit and turn in, yield to the call for sleep and take care of herself so that she didn't have to constantly fear for her omega for even a solitary moment.

"It's not that. I'm not going to do that. Not at all. I promise." Alex assured.

It gave Sam somewhat of a sigh of relief, a small one, but a sigh of relief nonetheless.

"I want to feed her."

"You wanna what?" Sam wasn't upset or worried, she was simply surprised. Why would Alex want to feed the vampire? This woman had threatened their family, sexually harassed Alex to an extent she was certain Alex did her absolute best to hide, but it still came out. "Why?"

"Because it doesn't matter what she has done… She told us what we wanted… what we needed to know! Without her our pack would be facing potential extinction."

"Yes, but!" Sam went to interject but Alex overruled and continued on.

"She didn't fight us. She forfeited and gave herself in peacefully because she needed our help, and no matter what has happened… She deserves better than to be starved. I despise that we have her silvered, but there isn't much we can do about having her tied down in silver. If we untie her then she could hurt us, and I can't have that either. But I really hate how inhumane it is!"

Sam chuckled lowly, upset that they couldn't simply go to bed, but awestruck at the downright iridescent heart of her mate, so full that she even hurt for those who harassed and threatened her. "Ok. you get the blood, I will drag her upstairs so that we don't wake Emma or Maxwell while you ask your questions and give her a midnight snack." Sam squeezed Alex. "But then after, can we please go to bed? Please? I can smell how stressed you are. How tired you are. I want you to rest."

"Of course love. Thank you." Alex looked up and kissed her mate on the cheek.

"What the hell are you doing down here!?" Gayle's head shot up from her right hand, the burns at her lips and the sides of her mouth an all too detailed illustration of what she had been doing.

"Trying to break out already?" The sight sparked an infuriating internal conflict in the alpha wolf. She hated the vampire! Despised the disgusting monster who had hurt her mate and threatened her family… but it was so hard to get mad at someone in so much pain and fear. For whatever reason, that terrified look in the vampire's eyes elicited every iota of sympathy in Sam's heart. Sam wished she could blame the vampire, that she had any form of a good argument as to why Gayle owed it to them to allow herself to be tied up in the searing silver like that. And after the talk they had all had without Kara? Yeah, she understood. No one wants to be a sputtering necromancer's guinea pig pin cushion.

"After tonight? Yeah, yeah, I am trying to break out!" Gayle huffed, spotting the hint of sympathy reflecting in Sam's eyes.

"Well just stop. You are never going to get through. I wrapped it all up and down your arms with knots on each loop. There is no chance you are getting out of those bonds. So all you are doing is burning your fangs." Sam warned, walking behind the vampire and grabbing the chair at the sparse spots free of silver chains and began to roll the chair along up and out of the basement.

"So what? I'm just gonna be Alex's new Raggedy Ann?"

"With what you've done to her?!" A solitary flame of anger flickered in the alpha just enough to overwrite the sympathy that still lingered in her before she calmed herself back down and reminded her wolf that this vampire had been helping them as of late. "She needs to learn to get her powers back if we are ever going to get Jess back."

"Yeah yeah. Just thought I would get a whole evening before she started breaking my bones just to fail at mending them." Gayle complained as Sam pulled her in the chair up the stairs as quietly as she could as to attempt to avoid waking Emma and Maxwell.

"That isn't what we are doing."

"Then what is the point of dragging me out of the basement?"

"Alex wanted to feed you, and after seeing that you are trying to escape, I don't much trust you down there with two sleeping pack members."

"Wait? What?" Gayle was certain that her weak starvation driven mind was playing tricks on her.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Sam warned.

"I! I'm not, I'm just confused, surprised."

"She feels bad about leaving you chained down and starving after you helped us."

"Thought you didn't believe me?"

"Didn't say that I did."

"But you are helping her?"

"Yes! Of course I am! She is my mate and I love her! Not to mention, I don't trust you in a room alone with her."

"Thought you said there was no way I was getting out of these chains?"

Sam snarled, the balance of pity and disdain ever so tedious when it came to the vile but pitiful vampire. "Well I am actually capable of LOVE, and that can make me a little overprotective."

The vampire had no retort for that, staying silent as she was dragged up the last couple of stairs by the wolf.

"Hey baby!" Alex's voice was almost chipper at the sight of her beloved mate. She already had a sizable portion of blood prepared and set out for the captive.

"Hey there love." Sam set Gayle down and moved to Alex, giving her a quick hug, just wanting to feel her mate close, safe in her arms.

"I thought you could use some food!" Alex perked up at a glimmer of hope that it might alleviate her feelings of guilt.

Gayle needed that blood. Needed it desperately! It was the only singular thing on God's green earth that could finally soothe the sheer humanity which had been plaguing her since she had retreated into hiding and become so blood deprived. However despite any immeasurable desperation, but was it worth it if it meant soothing whatever guilt Alex might feel about using her as a training dummy. Caught and conflicted, the vampire attempted to retain a stone-faced partition between them and her conflicting thoughts.

"I'm sorry." Alex knelt down, offering the bag's blood spout to the vampire.

"So what? I drink just so that you have an excuse to fuck up my ankle even more?"

"First off, that was a mistake. I didn't mean to. And second, I'm trying to honor our deal. I promised to feed you didn't I?"

Gayle glared, swapping the glower between the two wolves. "I wasn't under the impression either of you were honoring that deal anymore."

"We still need to prove what you told us is accurate. On both accounts." Sam defended for Alex.

"So? After you know it is the wolfsbane doing this you will finally let me go? With the blood."

"If you want. Sure?" Alex offered the spout to the vampire once more.

"Why the hell wouldn't I want?" Gayle forfeited, taking the spout to her lips and sucking on it, feeling the pain dull at least a little at the dark delight on her tongue. Finally, the searing of her flesh dulled and melted away… but for some reason, the stale blood didn't do nearly enough for anything other than her physical anguish.

"As long as Eve is in power… you won't truly be free. And our pack won't be either."

"Are you really trying to talk me into another deal already, even right after both you and your mate have threatened to ignore the last one?"

"You don't have many options." Alex warned gently.

Gayle huffed frustrated but more than aware of the corner she was in. "So you are proposing what exactly?"

"That if you want to help… you are welcome to stay with us."

Sam growled, unappreciative of the invitation extended in part also on her behalf without consideration to get her opinion.

"She doesn't seem to like that plan." Gayle pointed out.

"It isn't like we couldn't use your help." Sam forced herself to say something positive in order to avoid contradicting her mate.

"Do you actually have any plans?"

"I have one… But it isn't much to go off of."

"Well, why don't you share with the class, Ms. Danvers?" Gayle offered, a semblance of a buzz finally kicking in and easing her mind enough to return to some semblance of her former self.

"Something has been rattling around my head for quite a while now… something Eve said. She mentioned there being others with similar powers to mine. Maybe there are some other witches who have found a different way to bridge that barrier?"

"Alex, baby, What are you saying? You think there are just casually more necromancer's?"

"I don't know. But it seemed off before… like it was a bluff. But it doesn't make much sense as a bluff. My ancestors before me figured it out. Who's to say that no one else could." Alex shrugged off.

"Umm hundreds of years of it having never happened again and being explicitly forbidden and any actual real witch even looking into the subject being immediately murdered by vampires." Sam answered.

"She's right." The two words stole both of the wolves attention. Both of their heads snapped directly to Gayle, needing to know who the vampire was agreeing with. Their eyes then drifted down to the two index fingers pointed to the omega wolf. "I don't know much about it. That was something she didn't like to share information on. She had plans to expand her reach, and she did have a backup plan for if you didn't want to assist her. But… we all know how that went, now don't we?"

"A real barrel of laughs that was yeah." Sam agreed sarcastically.

"So. What do we know about these other potential necromancers?" Alex turned the tide of the conversation back to something productive.

"I know they live up in Boston. Just south of the city. It's quite the drive but if you drive like she did, it's only about four hours. I don't know where tho. That was the most I ever got out of her."

"Boston." Alex nodded, the blood bag she had offered nearing completely drained.

"It's not much."

"But it is something." She corrected her mate.

"Wow, I am just so excited to bet my life on 'but it is something'. Seems like a great plan guys." Gayle wasn't just joking to be a cunt for once, she was actually scared, she needed that joke to hide behind, because without it? Without it she had nothing.

End of Chapter 13

Author's note: Enjoy my stories? Wanna help make sure I can keep a roof over my head and that I can continue to write and post these stories as much as I can? Consider becoming a patron! Link on my Tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara

By the way! Wanna talk with more supercorp/supergirl fans? Hang and chat in a safe space with other LGBTQ+ folk? I recently made a discord server, you are welcome to join! It's free, and just a place I hope people can chat and feel safe! Link for the server on my tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara


	14. Wolf

Chapter 14

Wolf

Wolf, how the hell could the scent be wolf? Who? Where? Why would another wolf be here? No! Adam sniffed at the air, allowing the trail to guide him as he picked up the distinct odor of more than one wolf. Not just more than one wolf. More than one wolf that smelled… like his mother? No! One of his sisters!? One of his brothers? Everything was so hard to tell in this clusterfuck of ever confusing scent. The only thing he could certainly make out was that there was a family member here. Someone must have followed him! Was it his mother? Younger sister? It just doesn't make sense… Who was it? Why? The hair on the back of his neck stood, suddenly his mind raced to something much more akin to paranoia. Had someone stolen clothes from his family? Used it as an excuse to cover up their own scent? If someone was covering their scent then why!

Adam's mind raced demanding a litany of answers to an impossibly long list of questions his mind was still yet to put together. Vampires! Vampires! It must be the vampires! Who else could ever possibly go to all the trouble of stealing his family's clothes and following him all the way up to Boston! It was the only explanation! Only! Except for the fact that no matter what he did, he couldn't catch even the faintest whiff of death at the whole concert. It was in truth a liveist? Undeadist? Anti-vampire stereotype, however in his experience the commonly accepted knowledge had always been applicable. He had never met a vampire who didn't break it, an inescapable odor of death. No amount of stolen clothing could cover that odor. Nothing! So then what! What could this possibly be?!

Adam's head was spinning by the time he realized he had stumbled backward into a wall. However, it being a mistake didn't mean he regretted it. The wall at least gave him an illusion of stability as his mad dash of a stream of consciousness rambled endlessly on who or what might be the owner of the scent. In more than one way the hall felt like it was spinning, and the natural fishbowl lens effect of the venue's semicircle shape did nothing to aid in giving him a stable point to focus on without any warping curves. The young wolf's stomach would have turned if he hadn't used the ginger ale to calmly center at least one of his super stimulated senses. It wasn't much, but it was enough to get his head ever so slightly clearer.

"It can't be a vampire" He figured, silently speaking under his breath. "If it can't be a vampire… it either has to actually be mom or Emelia? Maybe? They are the only ones in the family who could actually drive to follow me…" Adam struggled for any explanation.

"Adam? Adam!" Tessa's voice broke through the pandemonium that was the concert hall and found its way right to Adam's ears.

His head rose suddenly, eyes darting to see the concerned so-called friend.

"Adam! Thank god I found you! I thought you were up by the stage! I've been looking all over for you!" Tess picked up a jog as she got closer to Adam.

"N! No! No Tessa! No!"

"Adam! Please, just listen to me. I am sorry! I came here to-"

"Tess, I need you to leave me alone right now." A hint too much of Adam's wolf slipped out in an angry growl.

"A… Adam? Are you feeling alright? You don't look so good." She was close enough to touch him and it made his skin crawl, his wolf wish to bite the hand reaching out to him.

"Getaway!" Adam demanded, making a compromise with his wolf and swatting her hand away as it entered his personal space. It wasn't great, far from in fact, but he figured it was better than reflexively biting her hand if she had actually followed through and touched him.

"Adam, I'm sorry, just breathe. I think you are having a panic attack." Tessa spotted how the wolf was panting and shaking anxiously.

"No! I am not! I just want you to get away from me!" Adam snarled just enough to actually scare Tessa this time.

"A- Adam!" She jumped back enough to allow Adam an escape.

"Stay away!" He demanded as he ran off, accidentally losing most of his ginger ale along the way. Nearly half of the only thing that had been soothing him was lost, sloughed off onto the floor, creating a trail all the way back to him. He had found a corner at the end of the semicircular hall lining the venue. It was so thankfully at least somewhat secluded, away from the rest of the concert-goers, slightly quieter even as the openers began with a bombastic guitar solo. Not only that, the overwhelming odors had quieted significantly. His head was still spinning but at least he had a small and relatively quiet corner.

Regretting each and every decision which had brought him here, and brooding with an intensity only a teen could muster. It took quite a while but he did eventually come close to some sort of calm, he's hyperventilating and shaking had calmed, and he could not believe what he was thinking. He was considering calling his mother! It was an egregiously embarrassing thought. An eighteen-year-old calling mama wolf to come bail him out? It made his ears burn in embarrassment, feeling almost as bad as the night he had turned sixteen and made a drunken fool of himself. A pinnacle of failure, that is what it felt like, to finally be fishing his phone out of his pocket to dial her up. This had all been a terrible idea to spend time with terrible friends. "I can't believe I did this, just a complete waste of three weeks allowance." His anger overflowed to the point that nearly chucked his phone just to let any iota of it out. "I'm so stupid!" He grumbled, hating himself and only hoping that his mother would be kind enough to drive up and bail him out of the hundred-plus dollar uber trip getting home on his own would be. Grumbling under his breath once more he unlocked his phone and began to dial his mother as he could feel a shadow rise over him. "I told you to go away Tess!"

"Shit Cuz! I knew it was you!"

"What?" Adam looked up, catching a whiff of the familial wolf odor. "Clifford?"

"Cuz! I haven't seen you since you graduated middle school!"

"Oh god." Adam buried his face in his palms at the thought of himself as an awkward fourteen-year-old.

"Ahh, you were pretty alright for a recently out of middle schooler." Clifford sighed, sitting down next to Adam.

"Well, thanks… I guess?" Adam attempted.

"You wanna talk about it?" Clifford nudged Adam's shoulder with his own.

"Talk about what?" Adam tried to play tough and pretend that he hadn't just runoff away from his so-called friend.

"Aww come on now cuz, don't be like that!"

"Be like what."

"Aww, now you are just doing it on purpose." Clifford was jovial, but he wasn't cutting the fellow wolf any slack.

"A girl played a prank on me. Made me the butt of a joke." Adam coughed up, offering the abridged explanation to satiate the older wolf's prodding.

"That the cute girl you damn near bit?"

"Maybe." Adam huffed.

"Well, she seemed mighty apologetic."

"Well… I'll admit it has been a good while since I was a teen, but when I was I would have killed just to have a girl like that give me the time of day, and if she spent time to prank me or whatever?" Clifford whistled. "Well damn. I'd be over the moon."

"It isn't like that." Adam tried to deny.

"Yeah, and I bet an ol' timer like me would never really get it huh?"

"You aren't old, you are four years older than me, that's it." Adam paused. "But… yeah. I don't think you would understand."

"Welp, I'm sorry about that. Teenagers can be mean, and it can be rough." Patting his hands on his knees and then sliding them back and down into his pockets, Clifford settled any poking or prodding.

"Thank you, I appreciate that." Adam sighed. "Uugh, how are uncle Adam and aunt Ellie?"

"Oh… they are mom and dad as always, alphaing and omegaing and all. It's stressful for them, you know?"

"Yeah. My mom finally aged out. I'm really relieved…"

"It's for the best." Clifford threw his arm over Adam's shoulder as a sign of support. "Better than ending up with another Raymond."

"You are right." Adam grimaced at the idea.

"And how have you been faring? You don't look too hot cuz."

"It's been a rough day, and I am really mad I wasted money on concert tickets,"

"Wasted!? On Sick Puppies?! But all the beautiful wolf puns! How could it ever be a waste!?" Clifford raised his hands in the outrage of the idea that the concert tickets could have been a bad idea.

"My friends, if you could even call them that all got the girl I liked to play a prank on me. I honestly just want to go home, and I don't think I am going to enjoy the show under any circumstances. I was actually just about to call my mom and beg her to come get me just to save me cab fare back home."

"Nah, you don't have to do that. I gotcha. If you wanna go home then I got you. I can drive you whenever you need."

"I'm not gonna make you leave the concert, you paid for tickets too, and I'm not ruining it for you too just because my choice in friends is shit."

"Good, so then you are gonna enjoy the show with me?"

"No, no. I'm sorry. I'll stay here, you enjoy, rock out and all." Adam attempted a weak rock on finger sign.

"No way in hell cuz. I am not leaving you alone here."

"I'm… really not feeling well." Adam shook his head.

"Now! That, I have you covered for little cuz." Clifford pulled a small plastic baggie from his pocket and dangled it in front of them both.

"The hell's that?"

"A little something to take the edge off."

Adam chuckled sarcastically. "I'm not smoking pot."

"Who said this was pot?"

"It's not?" Adam questioned incredulous.

"It's not." Clifford assured.

"Sooo… then what is it?"

"A little something only for us."

"I'm not quite following." Adam attempted to understand.

"It's wolfsbane kid."

"Oh? Ooh!" Adam's face light up.

"Here." Clifford poured some out into his hand before popping it into his mouth. He very quickly chewed it up to bruise the flower's cells and release whatever it was about the substance that had its effect on wolves, and then he swallowed it. "Happy birthday cuz." He dropped the bag and the other ninety to ninety-five percent of the wolfsbane with it into Adam's hand. "For the past four I missed."

"You don't-"

"Trust me because it will help. Just take a little at a time, let it sink in, and we can enjoy the concert."

"I don't do drugs Cliff, the last time I did anything like this I was sixteen and I got myself so hammered mom had to come save me."

"Hey, hey, hey, this isn't alcohol, it isn't a drug even! It is fucking catnip for wolves. Just something to take the edge off. Help us relax."

"You sure?" Adam looked down to the small bag filled with dried purple flower petals somewhat crushed up.

"I'm sure and-"

"What about my mom."

"And" Clifford repeated with a chuckle at the impatient and anxious teen. "And, you can stay at my place tonight, or my parents, Adam would be overjoyed to see the young man picking up his name."

"You sure?" Adam checked.

Clifford quickly whipped out his phone and typed away. "Already sent your mom a message, now relax, have some, unwind!"

"I mean I guess? What's the worst that could happen?" Adam shrugged, figuring that his evening couldn't get much worse at this point. Figuring he ought to start with a similar-sized portion to his cousin he poured some out into his hand. "H… how do I do it? Do I like chew it? Like dip or whatever?"

"Eww, no just eat it. Eat it, wait a bit, see how you feel, and if you need more then go for it."

"O… ok." Adam nodded, preparing himself for what he was about to do. "Ok." He was nearly bouncing to the base of the headliners starting to play, still trying to hype himself up to follow through. "I can do this. Ok!"

"Chillax it's ok really. It is natural. A flower for fuck's sake."

"Ok!" Adam finally mustered the courage, throwing it back and swallowing without chewing in the slightest. "I!" Adam coughed.

Clifford chuckled. "Get a petal stuck in your throat?"

Adam nodded coughing louder.

Clifford patted him on the back, helping him dislodge the petal. " Ok maybe chew just a little."

"Yeah, thanks." Adam sighed.

"Yeah, I probably should have said that earlier."

"I would have appreciated it yeah." Adam agreed with an overly hoarse voice.

"Come on, let's hit the floor."

"No, no I can't do that. My-" Adam stopped himself. "The people who drove me here are out there."

"Then show those assholes that you don't need them! That you can enjoy yourself even if they wanna be dicks to you. I mean it, don't let them ruin this for you."

"Thanks Cliff."

"Anytime Cuz." Clifford made his way to his feet and offered Adam a hand up off the floor. "Now let's have some fun!"

The first ten minutes were rough, so many people yelling, dancing, and singing along. To be incredibly accurate, Adam did not entirely dislike it all. He rather enjoyed singing along with the crowd whenever he could get together the courage, but that didn't mean that the egregiously large amount of people forming the crowd around the stage was an incredibly comfortable experience. There were too many people, too many sounds, too many scents. It was beyond overwhelming, almost to the point that it was painful. Figuring that the vaguest buzz which was just starting to kick in was all that would come from the initial small portion, he took out the bag his older cousin had given him and this time doled out a significantly larger portion this time. He devoured it, chewing just enough to get it down, once again, not realizing that swallowing it without thoroughly macerating the leaves would delay their effect. This exact event occurred after another ten minutes, but the second time he took more than half the bag, gnawing it just enough to get it down. Time seemed to go a lot faster after that, he had loosened up significantly, dancing without a care, matching each and every lyric of every song as he screamed along and banged his head to the beat.

"That's it! You are having fun!" Clifford called over the blaring music.

"Yeah… I am!" Adam yelled back in a delightful surprise.

"That's good, it's working."

Was it really working? Adam was surprised that he hadn't quite noticed when exactly it had taken effect, but it must have given that he was no longer tense in the slightest and he was even actually enjoying himself. Maybe even more than that he was having a ball! A hell of a time even. He actually found himself smiling, smiling wide, just like a dumbass, overjoyed at simply being happy.

Happiness doesn't last long; it never does.

"Adam! Adam!" A familiar voice was just beginning to break through the base and the treble.

Adam turned around, unsure who it was and why they were calling out to him.

"Adam! Right here! Are you feeling better? You are looking a lot better now Adam." He could recognize the voice now, even if he couldn't see her.

"Tessa!" Adam growled, his wolf roused, awakened, and having a larger part in control as the wolfsbane was taking greater and greater effect.

"Adam, I am sorry. I really am, I just wanted to know that you are ok." She dropped a hand on his shoulder. A simple, innocent, caring gesture, however more than enough to trigger the wolf, to elicit more animal than man in Adam's response.

Adam Didn't just snarl or swat the hand away. It was just a reflex, just his wolf guarding itself against the force he now perceived as hostile. He didn't even just bite her, he took a small chunk out of her hand, damn near took off a finger. Or at least that is what it seemed like as he pulled back with the taste of blood lingering in his mouth.

"I! Ok! I'm sorry." Tessa pulled her bleeding hand back in shock, trying to process what had just happened. "I'm sorry, I will leave you alone now Adam."

The guilt hit fast, he felt like an ass, especially now that he had hurt her in return. Not only hurt, bit! He bit her! This was bad! Fucking terrible! Life ending! PACK ENDING! He bit her, he wasn't an alpha, nor had he been intimate with her so at least she wouldn't randomly turn in a matter of nights, but she certainly would have enough to go to the police with violent assault charges. And given the time of month? There is no possible way he could be imprisoned for more than a matter of days with the moon so close. Not to mention, even if she had hurt him… she didn't deserve to be hurt as well! "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Adam snarled, stumbling off of the dancefloor, his two legs alone feeling awkward and insufficient under him. Snarling and growling he pawed at his own face, feeling off, brimming with overwhelming shame, guilt, and fear. "Damnit! Fuck! I!" Adam worked himself up more and more and more, panting and huffing, a painfully mounting self-loathing consuming his so suddenly sparse and jumbled thoughts. "No! No!" He growled louder at himself, only going unnoticed by the other concert goers because of the loud music saturating the stage and moshing area.

Desperate for any escape, any escape at all, Adam pulled the baggie his cousin had given him. Figuring there was nothing wrong, completely unaware of their tainted existence, Adam emptied the baggie into his mouth, gnawing it down and forcing himself to swallow it. This time the effects hit him almost instantly. He thought he might hit the floor in only a single breath, the room spinning around him almost in synchronization to the beat of the drum. Disorienting it may have been, but it was also beautiful, a drop of the terror which had been filling him; he was released.

Clifford followed after the commotion, somehow in the energy of the concert he had allowed himself to drift away from his family members and closer to the stage. But he knew something was wrong. He could practically taste the wolf in the air, a commotion was obvious. But then he could smell the blood. It was piercing, a concerning odor which he knew needed to take precedence, especially if his fears were correct and Adam had accidentally had too much and unintentionally hurt someone. "Damnit cuz." He huffed under his breath, overly worried as he tracked down the bleeding woman.

"Are you alright?" He called out to her over the thudding noise of a drum solo.

"Who are you?!" Tessa pulled away defensively.

"I'm Adam's cousin." He called back. "Are you ok. You are bleeding. Did he hurt you?"

"A little, but it's fine, I think it was an accident. I scared him." She sighed disheartened, still holding her bleeding hand with Adam's bite mark on it.

"Here." Clifford pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. "It will help with your hand. I'm really sorry. I may or may not have given Adam something and he seems to be a little out of it."

"Adam doesn't do drugs." Tessa denied disbelieving.

"He is having a rough day, ok? And this is my fault." He offered to take her hand and wrap it in the cloth.

"The fuck did you give him? Bath salts?" she offered her wounded hand looking away in anger.

"Well, something like that." Clifford sighed and wrapped the handkerchief around her hand.

"You better fucking take care of him." She glared.

"Will do, but it didn't sound like you lot did much to take care of him."

Tessa pulled her hand back shameful.

"Where did he run off to? I really oughta catch up with him and take him home if he is that out of it."

"Out by the exit I think." Tessa pointed away.

"Thanks." Clifford waived off before running after his younger cousin.

Adam wasn't hard to track, not with how off his scent was, filling the concert hall with the odor of distressed wolf. Thankfully Tessa's information had also been correct because it meant that he would not have to drag Adam halfway across the concert hall. When he finally found Adam, the wolf had stumbled into one of the venue's beyond disgusting bathrooms. The heinous stench was almost as piercing as the young wolf's overly stressed odor. Not to mention the incredibly disturbing sound coming from the furthest stall in where it was obvious Adam had retreated.

"Oh god no, no, no." Clifford grimace. He knew that a wolfsbane overdose could make a wolf slightly more animalistic, but if the sound of water being lapped up out of a bowl was anything near what he was beginning to fear… Adam surely had no tolerance. The mental image alone turned Clifford's stomach but combined with the bathroom's odor he retched and nearly puked. "Adam. Adam, please tell me you aren't drinking out of a damn toilet bowl!"

The water splashing sound simply continued.

"Oh no. Fuck kid. I think you had a little too much." Clifford pushed in the bathroom stall door to see Adam's face buried in the toilet bowl. The only saving grace was that the water at least seemed to be clear. He groaned, fighting his stomach's every unyielding urge to completely empty itself at the odious scene.

Adam growled and huffed into the toilet bowl, licking up more of it this time.

"Ok kid, it's time to go home, I'll take you to my place. It's at least got a cleaner toilet bowl." Clifford moved in and pulled at the wolf who was clearly beyond out of it.

Adam growled at the feeling of someone touching him.

"Come on cuz!" Clifford fought.

Adam snarled and showed his teeth.

"Nope!" The elder wolf forfeited a calm approach and simply picked his cousin up, dragging him away from the toilet.

Adam snarled, nearly breaking loose at the sight of himself in the mirror.

"Nope, no way in hell kid." Clifford sighed. Getting the seemingly overdosed wolf out of the venue without raising questions was going to be quite the event.

Luckily Clifford was able to find a window he could push Adam through and then escape out himself as well, after which he dragged the wolf to the car as Adam seemed to devolve even further into a worrying state. Adam may have taken way too much but this reaction was getting to be a little too extreme, even for a wolfsbane overdose. This became abundantly clear after he managed to maneuver Adam into the trunk of his SUV with the back seat down with the hope that Adam could lie down. The moment he closed the trunk behind Adam, the wolf could see his own reflection in the windshield. Now that Adam was not being held back, he launched into attack mode, mindlessly slamming himself against the window and the trunk's door. "Shit!" Clifford jumped back scared. Something was beyond wrong! This was no regular wolfsbane overdose, he wasn't just lackadaisical growling and laying down on the floor, he was violent! Angry! Furious! Illogical… Feral! It clicked for the older wolf, had Adam gone feral? "Oh fuck… Aunt Cat is gonna fuckin kill me! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Clifford scrambled back into his car terrified, and feeling like there was only one person he could turn to in order to help Adam and to hopefully save himself from a mother wolf's wrath. But in order to see her, he would need to drive back up north to his hometown, Boston.

End of Chapter 14

Author's note: Enjoy my stories? Wanna help make sure I can keep a roof over my head and that I can continue to write and post these stories as much as I can? Consider becoming a patron! Link on my Tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara

By the way! Wanna talk with more supercorp/supergirl fans? Hang and chat in a safe space with other LGBTQ+ folk? I recently made a discord server, you are welcome to join! It's free, and just a place I hope people can chat and feel safe! Link for the server on my tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara


	15. A Mother wolf's wrath brews

Chapter 15

Author's note: Hey! I'm so sorry that the uploads on this story have been inconsistent. I actually just finished the whole story! All 39 chapters! Uploads will smooth out soon! Much love to everyone, especially those that have been helping me, and supporting these stories!

A Mother wolf's wrath brews

"And you bring him to my fucking bar?" The necromancer griped frustrated at being pulled from bed already after a long day with her family.

"Come on! You gotta help!" Clifford pleaded. "At least help me clean him up so he can go home!" He had talked himself back into clinging on to some hope beyond hope that Adam had not truly gone feral and that this was something so simple as a wolfsbane overdose.

"I do, do I? You know cause I got a super special tie to the pack and all?" She countered.

"You can either help me or when my aunt comes for my fuckin hide I will have to tell her that you refused to help me. You wanna see what an omega wolf can really do to someone who hurt her pup?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't the one hurt him, now was I? Oh no, that was you, wasn't it?"

"I! I know! But really! I need your help."

"You know kid, if you really wanted me to help ya, getting me outta bed right as I was settling in with my husband wasn't quite the best idea. Especially when I have an important meeting early tomorrow."

"It's Cat's kid! Cat's! Not only that, it's the one she named after my dad!"

"Why do I always get looped into all this shit!" The necromancer huffed grabbing a glass and throwing it in anger.

"Because you have more ancient knowledge at your fingertips than anyone in the whole damn northeast!"

"You are damn right I do. But I ain't got nothin for a wolf gone feral!"

"I didn't say that was what happened!" Clifford jumped to defend, praying it could be anything else.

"No? You just said that he looked, sounded, and acted like he had gone feral."

"I don't know! I! I! He took a bit too much wolfsbane!"

The necromancer nodded in a doubtful understanding. "Jesus kid, you are just overreacting. I'm sure he is just stoned!"

"No! No! He isn't!"

"Sure! What'd he do, try to sniff up someone's ass?" She got a laugh out of her own joke even if Clifford didn't.

"No! He didn't!"

"Oh so it's not even an overdose, and you are just paranoid?"

"It is way more than just a little fucking too much wolfsbane!"

"Sure Cliff. Whatever, if he still isn't right in the morning then call me and I will deign to take a QUICK look at him for you. But for now, I have a husband to get back to."

"Damnit Freya!"

"Yell my fucking name in my bar at me one more goddamn time! I dare you, you fuckin puppy dog!" Her magic swirled around her, a similar tinge however distinctly different, lighter.

Clifford trembled, stumbled backward, and toppled down onto the floor with a total and utter lack of grace.

"Much better." She turned a wicked smile. "Now get out!" Her order was perfectly finished with a loud shattering of glass and then the sound of one very poor wolf landing in the shattered glass.

"Fuck! Please! Help me catch him!"

"You are so lucky that I actually am afraid of Cat! But I swear if that boy isn't feral… You are paying triple for drinks in here from now on! You know that right?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! I don't care because I can't order drinks if Cat kills me for getting Adam hurt."

"Whatever, get on your damn feet and help me get him before the neighbors see him and call the cops or something!" Freya extended an arm to assist Adam up, only to intentionally let him go as an assholish punishment for stealing her away from her family just as she was about to head to bed.

"Dick." He mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that." Freya sang, noting the comment down for a later date.

"Yeah yeah." Clifford stumbled to his feet and followed her out and around to the front of the building where a repetitive thudding was coming from.

"What did you do to him?" Freya's jaw dropped the moment she saw the wolf growling at his reflection in the storefront's windows. Adam was on all fours, his clothes mostly torn or ripped off, and not an ounce of shame in him.

"Fuck Adam." Clifford finally stumbled out to the storefront.

"Ok… maybe this isn't just an overdose."

"I told you."

"Jesus kid… what the hell happened to you?"

"We ran into each other at a concert after his friends played a prank on him. He was pretty down so I gave him my extra wolfsbane as a belated birthday gift in the hopes of helping him to calm down and relax. I didn't know it would do this to him!"

"You took some of it too or just him?"

"Uugh I took a bit, but only enough to get into the mood for the concert."

"Ok... " Freya took a moment to consider what it might be, completely unaware of what her business partner had been doing to the recent shipment.

"We were just dancing! Then… then… then someone who had been bothering him touched him. He bit her."

"He fucking bit her?"

"Pretty bad, yeah." Clifford confirmed, the feral wolf beginning to grow more aggressive, growling louder and attempting to make himself bigger; but with that, of course, his reflection did the same. Adam took his reflection's attempts to look large as a threat, immediately launching at the window, slamming his face into it. "Ohh fuck… that must have hurt."

"Yeah, help me get him in." Freya ordered.

The two waited until just after Adam lept at the reflective window once more, capitalizing on the wolf being dazed by his own head-on attack. With the wolf dazed, dragging him back inside and into the necromancer's backroom went by with shocking ease.

"Clifford… This isn't in my area of expertise."

"No! Please, please no!"

"I don't have anything to help with this. You need to call his mother."

"Are you sure I can't just pretend he died?"

"Look, it was his first time, and he is probably just having an adverse reaction. But either way, one of us needs to call Cat. She deserves to know that something happened. Plus if anyone knows something to help a wolf clear up after overindulging in wolfsbane, it would probably be her."

"You sure?" Clifford winced.

"I think it is what we need to do."

"Ok, ok." Clifford grimaced as he whipped out his phone.

"I swear if you don't start putting that damn thing on silent."

Kara still thoroughly satiated by her early morning orgasm didn't even roll off of Lena nor release her loving cuddle.

"Kara!" Lena's voice still shrill, the memories of last night's events and revelations still yet to kick back in and remind her to be handeling Kara with kid gloves.

Kara groaned disinterested in anything that wasn't Lena's warm skin against hers.

"Kara! Fuck your phone!"

Kara growled back, nuzzling closer with lackadaisical lick at Lena's neck, simply ignoring her blaring ringtone with a ringer which must have been chosen specifically for its unbearable ear-piercing catastrophe of a melody which even the most tone-deaf would never deign to call music.

Lena shivered, the lick enough to steal her mind away from the ring tone for almost a whole instant. "K-kara!"

"Mine." Kara huffed half her hectic head still asleep, and the other only awake enough to acknowledge the existence of omega she loved in her arms.

Lena sighed, the ringer finally dying out. "Thank heavens." She exhaled, allowing herself to enjoy her mate cuddling closer and wrapping her legs tighter against the one of Lena's. "Love you baby." She released the tension of waking unexpectedly and kissed her mate's forehead. "Only thing is-" the phone blared once again, somehow even louder this time! "You're damn phone!" She screamed this time, exhausted and frustrated to the point of snapping loud enough to actually awaken Kara.

"Uugh fuck. Turn off your phone. Or hit snooze or something." Kara drowsily dismissed, patting Lena's breast, treating it like an alarm clock and attempting to find the snooze button.

The adorable alpha would normally led Lena to laugh but she was far too exhausted and frustrated by the phone going off yet again. "Kara please answer your phone!"

"Oh? It's mine?" Kara rolled over, grabbing at her nightstand and locating the shrieking phone. "Shit yeah, it is me." She sighed, picking up the call and dragging the phone back to her ear.

"Kara! Kara! It's me! It's me!" Cat stammered into the phone with a fervor of such intensity she not only forgot to breathe, but there wouldn't have been the opportunity to do so if she had remembered.

"Hey Cat." Kara spoke aloud to notify Lena of who it was.

"Cat! What the hell are you doing calling my alpha at one in the morning?" Lena's possessive wolf got the better of her for a moment.

Kara raised one finger to her lips and silently shushed Lena as Cat hastily rushed into explaining.

Lena was outraged! Had she just been shushed!? But just before she was about to speak up, Kara took her hand and interlocked their fingers, whispering all of three words quietly enough that Cat didn't hear. "I'm all yours."

"Kara! Kara! I! I! It's Adam! He! I!" Cat couldn't form much of an actually coherent sentence.

"Cat? Cat? Breathe! What's going on. What about Adam?"

"Is Adam ok?" Lena opened her mouth, just loud enough that Cat could hear.

The elder omega had just barely overheard but it was enough to break her restraint. "I don't care if he is family! If that sack of an excuse for a wolf hurt my son! I'll kill him! I'll kill him! I'll fucking kill him!" She screamed and howled, making a thorough scene as she banged her fists on the steering wheel. Even that wasn't enough as her protective omega fury mounted she broke, slamming her head hard enough against the steering wheel to make the horn scream.

Kara winced, pulling the phone away from her ear. "Cat! Cat, please, If you are driving please focus on the road!"

"Adam is hurt! Or worse! I don't know!"

"What's going on? Why don't you know?! Where is he!"

"He is up north! In Boston." Cat's small breakdown was enough to allow her to regain her breath.

"Boston?"

"Boston?" Lena mimicked Kara with an even more confused look.

"He is with my nephew up there! He had someone that might be able to help Adam, but he wouldn't tell me what was going on! What's wrong with my baby boy!"

"Ok, ok. What can we do! Whatever you need." Kara offered with a level of calm which was uncharacteristic coming from her as of late.

"I was hoping you could get your sister for me. I tried calling her first, but her phone must be off."

"I heard that!" Lena declared with a glower at her mate. "And I know one person who could learn something from her older sister!"

"Yeah, I can do that. Do you need anything else? Do you want us to drive you up to Boston?" Kara offered up instantly, completely unaware of the peculiarity to Cat asking after her sister, and not one of the pack's alphas who were in much better shape at the time.

"No! No, I'm fine, I don't-" Cat rushed to dissuade but was cut off.

"Well. I don't really trust you to drive right now."

"I…" Cat lingered, not wanting to push too hard and knowing that she had bigger fish to fry.

"Look, Alex's is much closer to Lena's home than yours , so I will meet you there. We can grab Alex, and all head up to Boston together. It's a long drive but we should get there by morning."

"Thanks Kara." Cat sighed.

"No problem. None at all Cat." Kara could feel her omega pulling at her, possessive hands clinging closer to her with something Kara easily recognized as a fear of losing her.

"Meet you there." Cat held to the words as a totem to ward off her own overwhelming fear.

"Yup." Kara agreed, hanging up the phone.

Lena clung tighter yet.

"You ok love?"

"Just need to hold my alpha." Lena whimpered softly into Kara's chest.

"I know, I know baby." Kara patted her mate on the back.

"Thanks love."

"Ready to go?" Kara perked seemingly out of nowhere to her worried mate.

"What?"

"Well, I just assumed you would want to come with. You don't have to. But I would rather have you with me."

"You sure?"

"Baby… I know you still aren't her biggest fan, even after she saved me."

"She killed you first." Lena pouted into Kara's chest.

"That she did, that she did." Kara gave a small giggle.

"Mine." Lena nuzzled.

"What's been wrong with you girl? You have seemed… down, worried, upset? Upset! You've seemed upset lately."

"I just need my alpha." Lena told the half-truth. "That's it." And then came the whole lie.

"Awww, ok then. Maybe I can talk Alex into driving us up to Boston, if so, Cat can take the front seat and we can cuddle together in the back. That sound good love?"

"That sounds great baby." Lena pulled the alpha closer.

"Come on, it's time to go."

End of Chapter 15

Author's note: Enjoy my stories? Wanna help make sure I can keep a roof over my head and that I can continue to write and post these stories as much as I can? Consider becoming a patron! Link on my Tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara

By the way! Wanna talk with more supercorp/supergirl fans? Hang and chat in a safe space with other LGBTQ+ folk? I recently made a discord server, you are welcome to join! It's free, and just a place I hope people can chat and feel safe! Link for the server on my tumblr: hopefulb


	16. A sleeping wolf's almost wrath

Chapter 16

A sleeping wolf's almost wrath

The drive to Alex's wasn't bad, not at all. That may have majorly been because Lena was leaning all the way over the center console and had damn near layed her head in Kara's lap. The omega had even begun purring and humming adorably into her alpha's lap, adoring something about having her mate's strong scent so close.

"That's my girl." Kara reached over and scratched along Lena's spine just as she pulled into the back parking lot of Alex's bar.

"Ohh." Lena shuttered and arched into her alpha's nails.

"That's it. Wanna stay in the car while I get Alex?"

"Nuu!" Lena argued weakly, clinging to Kara's waist.

"Ok then, come on in with me." Kara slipped out of her car just to run around and grab the door for Lena, holding her tired mate close as they used Kara's spare key to slip into the bar after hours.

"Uugh, baby, What's your plan? Just gonna break into their room after midnight and drag Alex out of her alpha's bed?"

"She's my sister. I'm just gonna wake her up and tell her that we need her help." Kara dismissed, ascending the stairs.

"Yeaah." Lena rolled her eyes, seeing the flaws in this plan that Kara seemingly could not.

"It will be fine" Kara nearsightedly assured, turning off towards Alex's bedroom.

Lena sighed frustrated and fearful, following Kara along as the alpha quietly barged into her elder sister's room.

"Aww." Kara smiled and cooed softly at the sight of her sister and her fellow alpha cuddling together on their bed. Both Alex and Samantha were full-body cuddling, arms and legs wrapped tightly around each other like no amount of loving contact could ever be enough after so much time lost lusting after each other from afar.

Lena hugged her mate from behind and took the moment that Kara was caught up in the sight of her sister's happiness as an opportunity to whisper something to her mate. "You do that to me in your sleep when you've had a rough day."

"I do?" Kara questioned softly only for the two to be startled by Cat's car pulling up, the horn intermittently howling, presumably as she beat her steering wheel in seething anger.

"You do!" Lena jumped.

"Ok, ok, time to wake her up." Kara decided it would be a better idea to wake Alex before Cat's car horn did it for them.

"Good idea babe." Lena kissed Kara's cheek.

Kara hesitantly stepped closer, approaching the bed. Her hand reached out, careful not to accidentally touch Samantha even if waking Alex would almost inevitably wake her too. "Alex? Alex?" Kara whispered, nudging her sister, invoking a scene reminiscent of when the two were much younger and Kara had been awakened by a nightmare.

"I'm tired Sam." Alex mumbled, clinging closer to her mate.

"Alex, wake up. Alex!"

"Not yet babe." Alex huffed tired and still asleep.

"Alex! Come on! Wake up!" Kara pushed hard enough to wake her sister this time.

Alex shot up out of her mate's arms screaming and immediately rolling off the bed in what might have seemed like a scary accident, but instead was a movement she had learned instinctually from the dead family members who would once train her. Just as she hit the floor, she reached under the bed for the gun which was no longer there.

Sam too woke now that Alex had rolled out of her grasp so hastily, her instincts the exact same, to protect her family, but having been a wolf for well over a decade, her reaction was much different. Sam shifted, leaping up to all fours and snarling at the intruders before she could process who they were.

"Alex?" Kara yelled as she jumped back.

The omega wolf was still startled and searching under the bed for the gun which she had moved into a safe ever since Ruby and Sam officially moved in.

"Alex, it's me!"

Alex panted, calming slowly as she realized that they were not under attack. "Kara? Why the hell did you break in?!"

"Thought I could just grab you and go!" Kara attempted to laugh the awkward situation off.

"Why the hell would you wake me up like that!" Alex yelled, still trying to catch her breath.

"I told you it was a bad idea Kara." Lena intended to be serious, but a grin broke out onto her lips.

Sam growled at both of the intruders still in her wolf form, despising that they had simply broken into their home.

"Something happened to Adam."

"Cat's Adam?" Alex reached up to her sister, requesting a helping hand up.

"Yeah." Kara obliged, pulling her sister up.

"And you need my mate for this why?" Sam tested.

"I… didn't really get much of a reason after I heard that the eldest of our pack's next generation is in trouble." Kara grimaced. "All I know is that Cat is scared because they won't tell her what is going on and Adam is in Boston."

"Well, I'm glad we have such an abundance of information." Sam snarked.

"Look, Cat called us looking for you, so I presume she has a good reason!" Kara almost entirely ignored that it was Sam who asked.

"Ok, I'll put on clothes and meet you downstairs-" Alex was cut off by Cat and a long hard honk at her horn once more. "I'll meet you outside." Alex exhaled a stressed breath.

"Thanks. Sorry sis, sorry Sam."

"You better not let her get hurt." Sam squinted angrily.

"We won't let that happen." Lena assured.

"Good."

"Well, we will let you get dressed. See you outside." Kara flashed a quick and anxious smile as she and Lena exited.

"You better stay safe." Sam pouted, climbing out of bed.

"Of course love."

"I mean it."

"Yeah, yeah." Alex deflected with a laugh and a roll of her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Maybe we can do something nice with Ruby again tomorrow? Arts and crafts maybe? Mommy, mommy, and daughter make ornaments or something? Christmas is only three days away."

"That sounds heavenly baby."

"See you in the morning?"

"Hopefully, but the drive up to Boston is like four hours whilst speeding, if I spend any time up there it will be a ten-hour trip, and that is with the luck of no traffic.

"You better take a nap. I don't care if it is on the way up or the way back." Sam pulled Alex into her arms just as her mate was midway in attempting to put on a shirt.

Alex giggled. "I gotta put on clothes babe."

"I love you. I just want to make sure you take care of yourself. Alpha omega duties or not."

Alex wrestled her way free and then pulled her shirt down over herself. "I know, and I have been. I… think the news from last night… really helped remind me that I need to take care of myself… She isn't… I wasn't… and I am afraid it is part of what is causing this."

"Then go teach her to take care of herself." Sam kissed at Alex's head.

"Will do baby." Alex planted a hopeful kiss at her mate's cheek, grabbing pants and heading down.

"Ok, ok, It will be ok." Kara gently ushered Cat out of her car.

"I'm gonna fucking tear that son of a bitch to shreds!" The omega was nearly foaming at the mouth.

"Cat, calm down, just tell us what happened."

"Didn't you hear me! That rat fucking bastard didn't have the damnn courage to tell me what he did to my son!"

"Ok ok, just breathe, it will all be ok." Kara coached, escorting Cat around to the passenger seat.

"I could kill him. I'm gonna kill him! And once we figure out what is wrong with Adam and fix him, I'll kill him too, for scaring me so bad! Better yet! I'm gonna grab him by the jimmies, and if I have to, I'll cut em right off!"

"Figure out what is wrong with him? Do they not know?" Lena piped up fearful.

"That's why I need Alex! Ancient connections or not, she still knows more than anyone else I know about wolf ailments, especially after how much she studied it after you got turned."

"What? I didn't know about that." Kara's face lost all expressions, the knowledge hitting her.

"She's right. I did do a lot of looking into it all after you turned. But it isn't like I found much of anything helpful. Nothing that helped us predict the wolfsbane being poisoned." Alex answered, stepping out of the bar's side door and locking it behind herself.

"Wait… what?" Cat stepped back out of the car, her jaw hitting the floor and her eyes damn near glowing in fury.

"Oh, yeah. Cat there is a lot we need to fill you in on, it's been a long couple of days." Lena added.

"No! What was that about wolfsbane!" Cat demanded.

"Gayle says it was poisoned, that it makes wolves go feral. But don't worry. We don't have any proof, we don't know if it is really ``

"It is." Cat cut off.

"Well, how do you know that?" Lena shrugged hopefully.

"When Clifford called… he mentioned that they had been doing wolfsbane."

"Cat, it could be something else."

"Yeah, we don't know." Lena agreed with her mate.

"It's bad isn't it."

"It's!" Alex attempted to lie, but she knew that Kara and Lena's expressions and sharp fearful inhales had given tell the truth alredy.

"That bad huh?" The anger momentarily died out in Cat, flickering back as fear and then seemingly both died out altogether in acceptance.

"We don't know!" Kara was pitchy at best when it came to singing the song of an optimist.

"We need to go get him. Whatever it is, we need to bring my boy home."

"Of course Cat."

"Of course."

"Al, you up to drive?"

"What, my lil sis doesnt wanna be behind the wheel so late at night?" Alex joked.

"No, your little sis wants to cuddle her omega in the back." Kara corrected.

Lena and Alex exchanged quick glances, trading agreeing but fearful looks. "Ok, but in that case, we are taking Sam's minivan. It has more room, and an extra row of seats in case Adam is less than cooperative."

Cat visibly cowered at the thought, despising that it was possible that her baby boy could ever be anything but safe and in a warm bed.

"Come now, let's get you in the minivan." Lena assisted Cat out of her thoughts with a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." Cat croaked out. "Yeah, I think it is time to get headed out." She was clearly still striving to appear some semblance of normal despite the fact that she was still reeling, and only a swift gust of wind away from disintegrating entirely.

End of Chapter 16

Author's note: Enjoy my stories? Wanna help make sure I can keep a roof over my head and that I can continue to write and post these stories as much as I can? Consider becoming a patron! Link on my Tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara

By the way! Wanna talk with more supercorp/supergirl fans? Hang and chat in a safe space with other LGBTQ+ folk? I recently made a discord server, you are welcome to join! It's free, and just a place I hope people can chat and feel safe! Link for the server on my tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara


	17. What a mother wolf will do

Chapter 17

What a mother wolf will do

The long drive up to boston was just that, long. Long and tedious would be the best words if one were to add in a second adjective. Thankfully for the passengers Alex was by far the most patient of them all. She had waited for the better part of a decade for Samantha after all. This allowed her to actually keep herself focused on the dark interstate only illuminated by her brights and the waxing moon, but even the moon's warm light was almost entirely obscured by the overcast inclimate weather that seemed to threaten rain or show signs of it having recently passed the whole trip. Miraculously however they completely avoided any and all precipitation on their way.

Cat had found a small nook in the passenger seat, the seat intentionally pushed as far up as it could go. Lena had immediately assured Cat that it was entirely unnecessary and that she had more than ample legroom. But Cat wasn't doing it to be considerate of the wolf behind her; she had pushed her seat up for herself, even angled the seat backing so far up that she was damn near bent over. It was what she wanted, she needed a smaller, almost tiny corner of the car to cram herself into. It was the only thing that would put her busy mind and anxious heart at ease. It was far from enough, but it was certainly something, something to keep her from slowly going crazy in her seat.

Lena and Kara were almost an exact negative to the two up front. Where Alex exercised her every ounce of patience and Cat scrunched herself up to avoid her own feelings, Kara and Lena snuggled up to each other lackadaisical. Their drowsy heads completely indifferent as they approached the city and the sunlight began to peek over the city's skyline. All Kara could bring herself to care about was the calming odor of her mate in these times where even her own wolf seemed to have a microscopic fuse, her hasty mind eager to find any solution regardless of how sound it may be. Even tho she didnt care to linger on the intrusive thoughts of what was it that had been drifting her further from calm and level headed and closer towards idiotic levels of impulsive, they still came; they came, lingered, and plagued her. Rather than deal with these fears head on however, Kara redirected herself back to her mate's neck, breathing the omega's scent in and adoring as it leveled the clamor of her ruminating mind.

Lena similarly allowed her mate to calm her, to allow her anxieties to also abaite. Offering her neck each time that Kara stirred, sniffing along her flesh. It was ALL Lena had needed as of late to know that the woman she loved was ok; that she was happy. She welcomed it each time Kara moved to push her further towards laying down in the back seat, knowing that her mate only wanted more contact, for the two to be closer, to exchange more of their precious heat in the near freezing backseat. She often even encouraged the alpha to lean further into her, pulling Kara by the back of her neck. She would massage gently at the tense muscles of Kara's neck, pulling her in, kissing her cheek gently.

By the time they had arrived, Cat had nearly sunken into the tiny space left between where the seat ended and the car's dash began; a space that wouldn't normally allow for the legs of anyone above one hundred and thirty centimeters tall, much less the entirety of the omega. Alex had migrated to the edge of her seat, even the early morning's light city traffic enough to have her white knuckling the steering wheel with enough tension that she might simply rip it right off even at just one more sudden and unexpected halt of traffic. Kara and Lena were completely prone, spread out in the back seat, making up for all the steemy makeout sessions they missed out on being gay teens in highschool; although maybe minus some steemyness, they were in the car with Kara's sister and ex interest after all.

A shudder ran down the driver's spine, something that felt like a warning? A threat? A demand not to step one foot from the car. This would not have been in the slightest peculiar, nor a surprise a month ago, but today? With her powers damn near gone entirely? It was almost terrifying. These threats and warnings once were dime a dozen, any stray soul striking her sensibilities to the slain. But what was it that could be so extreme, so strong that even as dulled to her powers as she was now she could still feel it? "This is the address you gave me right?" Alex checked her phone's navigation and turned to the omega adjacent to her without having taken a moment to look at the establishment she had parked in front of.

"Yeah, this is it. I've been here once before, but that was back with the previous owners." Cat went to move but did not, she was hiding something.

"Kar-" Lena patted her mate on the back, urging her to stop with the kisses at her neck.

Kara huffed softly, kissing and biting at Lena's neck slightly more at the thought of having to stop.

"Kara, I think we are here." Lena stroked up and down Kara's spine in just a way that got the alpha to raise her head and look around.

"I thought we were headed to boston? Did Lena and I fall asleep and miss something?" Kara's eyebrow poked up baffled.

"We are in boston." Alex dismissed, a shiver ran over her again as she removed her phone from its navigation car mount and turned it off.

"Then why does it look like we are back at your place?" Kara questioned bluntly.

"That can't be possi-" Alex's jaw dropped as she looked up to the picture perfect recreation of her own bar. Little did she know, her's wasn't the original.

"I'm eighty percent certain I've seen this episode of the twilight zone before! I think we need to drive back through the wormhole just like we did to get here… but we all need to be asleep or something?" Lena postulated.

"No, that's the langoliers." Cat corrected.

"You said you've been here before? Why didn't you tell me we were headed to a mirror image of my place?"

"I… uugh." Cat stalled.

"Cat?" Kara's voice curved around the omega's name like the question mark it was.

"I have a son I need to take care of, to bring home." Cat's tongue slipped.

The other three knew there was more, but how do you fight with a woman who might be losing her son to a feral madness? You don't, and once the mother had stepped out of the car it seemed too late to even attempt to ask her anything more.

"She's..." Lena and Kara began and trailed off in a staggered unison as they sat up in the back seat.

"Hiding something, I know." Alex took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself.

The three watched as Cat stretched and turned back to the car, her eyes pleading with them to follow.

"Is… Is her son even?" Lena opened her mouth with the bold question.

"What?!"

"Of course he is!" Kara jumped to defend the wolf.

"Something is wrong tho Kara." Alex faltered in her support of the elder omega.

"Why wouldn't she tell us this?! Explain to us whatever it is that she is hiding?!" Lena pressed.

"Well, then what do you suggest we do Lena?" Alex half snapped, her patience was but a sliver.

"I suggest that we don't know what is in that building! Why she really brought YOU here. Do you even have a missed call?"

"Missed call?" Alex paused. "What missed-" The passenger door cracked back open and Cat poked her head in.

"Are y'all coming? I kinda need you three." Cat's smile was strained and preformative at best, making it all the more sickening to Lena.

"Yeah, sorry, we are just really tired, and still waking back up after the drive." Kara's smile was just as fake, however much more convincing. "We'll be right out."

"Ok, take your time." Cat withdrew.

"I don't have any missed calls." Alex dropped her phone to her lap.

"I'd venture a bet that Samantha doesn't either."

"We are going to go in there, we are going to follow her. Cat is a good woman, and I trust her."

"How can you t-" Lena was cut off by Kara's hand squeezing hers.

"Stay close to me, both of you. You hear?" Kara demanded into a hand covering a false yawn.

"We can handle ourselves." Lena mimicked Kara's gesture to cover her mouth.

"This isn't some alpha omega bull, this is... something feels wrong and we are safer together."

"Ok, we'll stick together." Alex and Lena agreed.

Kara then led the way, opening her door, then Alex's and ushering Lena to exit out her side as well.

"Thanks guys." Cat's hands fidgeted and twitched with something she was entirely unaccustomed to; dishonesty.

The three smelled it immediately, it lingered along the lines of the bar so similar to Alex's. "No problem Cat." Kara gave a head tilt of acknowledgment, unable to force another smile at the sour odor.

"Yeah, course." Lena moved closer to Kara, some part of her wishing she would never have to smell this odor again, even if it meant not seeing her best friend ever again.

Alex couldn't stand silence, she had no patience left with which to stay restrained. "You wanna explain to us why this place reeks of vampire? A species we are actively at odds with; who kidnapped our friend!"

"I… I think you already know the answer to that question Alex."

"No, I, I really think I don't." Alex packed herself tighter in with Kara and Lena.

"Please. I promised your mother I would never tell you… But this is my SON Alex. My SON!"

"Cat, I think it is time you tell us what is going on." Kara pulled her mate and sister behind her defensively.

"Kara please! _" Cat opened her mouth but no words followed.

"Cat, I, WE, are going to need a really good reason to follow you in there. Because it is becoming very clear that you are lying about something! So get to explaining, quick, before we head back home and leave you here." Kara stood at her thinning ground.

"Alex! Kara! You two both know the types of promises your mother made; like the one she demanded of Jeramiah that killed her."

Alex placed her hand supportively on her sister's shoulder. "She has a point."

"I know."

"And you can smell that Adam has been here, can you?!" Cat was pleading more than anything at this point.

The bar's entrance was an overwhelming cacophony of odors, the most penetrating of which for the wolves was that of the vampires which must frequent the establishment. If that wasn't enough to confuse and confound their noses, there was also the competitive scent of another wolf pack. Kara exchanged glances with Alex and Lena just to confirm that the newer wolves were not able to discern Adam's scent from everything else. "No. We cant Cat."

"Kara, do you trust me?" Cat tried a final rally.

"Cat-"

"Do you trust me!"

"You were our pack's omega when we had no other leader." Kara deflected with the veiled answer.

"That isn't an answer." Cat pressed.

"C-"

"Kara! Please!"

"I trust you."

"Then please don't make me break more promises than I have today."

"But it isn't just up to me. Whatever you aren't telling us affects Alex and Lena as well?" Kara tested wearily.

Cat gave a weak nod and then both Lena and Alex touched approvingly at Kara's back. They both knew there was still something missing, but they did believe that Adam was truly in danger, and that would be enough to make the omega's willingly walk into most any situation, dangerous or not. This was their pack, their family, and it was their duty to protect it, no matter what.

"Ok." Kara nodded, stepping forward, her family behind her. "But is there anything you need to warn us of before we go in there?"

"Just remember that you trust me. That just because I can't tell you something doesn't mean someone else cant, and that just because something doesn't look good, it doesn't mean I am not helping all of us, on issues we might not even know yet."

This time it was just Alex and Lena that exchanged telling glances; Cat's words had been just for them. But how could she know? Lena mouthed one word, not a singular decibel produced by her over the top performance of the word.

Cat nodded. "So can you three please just trust me for two minutes?"

"Yes!" Lena yelped out.

"Thank you." Cat sighed, grabbing the door for the other wolves and holding it open awkwardly, the three still standing apprehensive and at least fifteen paces away.

Kara led her sister and her mate. It was some bullshit dominant alpha part of her hind brain that demanded she go first, that she encounter whatever danger layed ahead, and she knew it was just that; bullshit. But she gave into it anyway, she needed to know that her family was safe, dominant alpha bullshit or not.

They all lost a modicum of their breath, somehow still shocked at the sight of the bar, how it was again a mirror of Alex's. The drinking area was almost entirely empty save for the two sleeping wolves, one laying on a row of bar stools he had set up to make up some shitty semblance of a mattress. But their eyes all passed directly over him, to the other wolf. Words would never accurately encompass the sickening combination of relief and stomach turning guilt that washed over the three as they saw him. Asleap, but barely so, he was stripped bare as the night he entered this world. Adam was tied down, an inordinate amount of silver wrapped around him. This was clearly done by someone who did not know the unique agony of being burned by silver. Any wolf or vampire would have known how little it really takes to make escape actually impossible.

Alex's hand shot up, covering her mouth. How could they really have doubted Cat? Cat! Cat of all people! She had stood by them and saved their asses on more than one occasion in the past two months alone! But the three of them were so easy to turn on her? Over what? A shiver, the smell of vampires, and a peculiarly familiar building? Her stomach turned. Adam had clearly been restless in his sleep, not that anyone could blame him. The silver wound all the way around his body, almost like someone was trying to form a shirt for him out of silver string. And each time he had shifted in his sleep the silver settled on a new segment of skin to sear and burn; to slowly destroy his flesh. It left heinous burns lining his whole torso, the silver mercilessly bunched up to reveal just the extent of the damage it had left on the wolf. She hated herself for not believing the woman who had protected them, for having been so cruel as to silver Gayle. She had never herself experienced the pain that was silver; after this, she certainly never wanted to. But it just further drew out her self loathing that she had been almost just as crule as whoever had done this to Adam; that she had slipped to using this same impliment of torture on someone so easily.

Lena and Kara were left speechless, gawking at the wounded wolf laying in the corner covered in silver as similar feelings of shame and guilt washed over them. They didn't know what would help? What they should say or what this meant? Did the simple fact that Adam was, in fact, hurt nullify the fact that something was certainly off? Did it explain why there had been no explanation as to what is going on? The two were still stuck up in conflicted compilation when Cat scurried in a mad dash towards her boy.

"Adam! Adam! It's mommy, I'm here!" Cat immediately began to recklessly rip at the silver which bound her late teenaged baby boy. She ignored entirely as Adam began to stir and a growl built up in his throat. Nothing mattered other than getting him out of those vile chains, not her fingers, her tears, his protests, or even as she felt the silver burn down to the bones of her fingers. She could heal, but her son needed to no longer be in pain.

"Cat!" Kara warned, breaking her silence at the sight of Adam beginning to grow angry.

"Help me get him out!" Cat called back, her eyesight blurry to an unrecognizable degree with tears.

"Cat!" Kara stepped forward. Adam was getting bitey and it didn't look like Cat was going to notice any time soon. "Cat you need to step away."

"The sooner you three help me the sooner I can step away." Cat dismissed.

"Cat!" Kara swept in, ripping the elder omega off of her son just before Adam bit off her finger.

"Let go of me!"

"No Cat! He isn't ok. Whoever did this-" Kara took the slightest moment to breathe and think over her next words, but Cat took it as an ideal time to interrupt and cut her off.

"Ohh! I know the exact fuckin cunt who did this! And I'm gonna fucking kill her for it! I am gonna enjoy ripping her to little teeny tiny wolf bite sized pieces!" Cat thrashed and fought violently at Kara's hold.

"Ok, then who did this? We might want to start with having them remove the chains before you get hurt worse."

Cat kept fighting until Adam had finally calmed enough to begin whining at the pain of the chains around him. "Please! Please let me-" She was interrupted by a loud thunk and then the clambor of barstools falling over and clattering against each other.

"Aww fuck. Shoulda known I would fall down." Clifford griped as he slowly worked his way to sitting up.

"Why you little fuckin!" Cat erupted, Kara quickly working to cover her mouth before neighbors began to call the cops.

"Oh shit!" He scrambled up to his feat scared. Clifford immediately hopped over the bar, deludedly thinking it stood half a chance at protecting him from the momma wolf.

"What did you do to my baby boy!" Cat wrestled her way loose from Kara's grip. Leaping over the bar, she easily brought him to the ground. She struck at him, mercilessly and in rapid succession. Her fists connected in gruesome thuds and cracks when his head hit the bar's cement floor. "What did you do!" She finally took a moment, allowing him just enough relief to cough up blood and spit out a tooth. "Answer me damnit!" Cat grabbed at her nephew's shirt, lifting him up, shaking him and slamming him back down.

"Fuck?" Clifford mumbled, coughing through his mouth full of blood.

"Cat, I think that is enough." Lena choked out timidly.

"It is time to stop." Kara began to make her way around the bar, ready to pull Cat off of the poor boy when Freya opened the door to the back.

"I think I agree. Cat, it's time to get off of him." Freya paused, her gaze patiently absorbing the state of the room and all its inhabitants. Three of whom she was surprised to see when she arrived downstairs. Of course Adam and Clifford would still be down here, they didn't have much else as far as options of places to go. And Cat made more than enough sense, She was the kid's mother after all, of course, she would come for him. But these surprise three? Now they were interesting.

She could feel something from each of them, quite the surprise in fact. Where did they come from? How, no matter what, no why do they resonate with death like that? The questions swarmed delightfully for the curious necromancer just adding up one after the other as she observed the trio. They were truly an interesting lot through her eyes. The omega wolf to the left not only had evidence of magic, but death saturated it, dripping off of it sloppily. Did she even know she had powers or did she simply choose to ignore them? Then there was the alpha in front who had slowly been backing away towards the omegas! She had the same magic, although hers was neatly imperceivable, weak and unexercised to a comical degree. It was something uniquely peculiar to see witches so close to the cursed magic without any true training. But the last of them, the omega holding the alpha's hand, she was fascinating, a specimen to be tested, inspected, and dissected. She was clearly the alpha's mate. Speaking of which! What brings a second omega with them? Why would a pack's omega tag along with another pack's alpha and omega all the way out here? It simply didn't make sense. Freya was perplexed, but she reveled in the curiosity of it all. So much to be learned here! This omega, the one here with her mate, however, she was a completely different beast entirely. She was a wolf, that much was certain. But she hadn't always been a wolf, and whatever she was before wolf was most certainly not human! "What are you?" Freya spoke up invigorated in its enigma existence.

"What?" Kara barked, the room momentarily silent. Even Cat had halted her assault on the young man who had caused whatever was happening to Adam.

"I wasn't talking to you, alpha."

"We are wolves, and we have come to get our pack member! What the hell else would we be!"

"You might be, but I am not quite sure about the two omegas?" Freya tisked thrice. "Them I'm not so sure about. But it is your omega I'm particularly interested in. So, I'll ask again. What are you?" She pointed a finger directly at Lena. Even as captivated by this omega as she was, Freya wasn't so naive as to not notice that Cat had made her way up to her feet and that the concerned mother was now making her way closer to the unknown trio.

"I am just a wol-" Lena spoke up only for her jaw to suddenly be snapped shut.

All eyes dashed to the necromancer whose finger had just hit her palm in a snap. "I don't like lying. So, one last time, what are you!?"

"Did you just try to!" Both Alex and Kara looked back worried that Lena had been forcibly silenced again by a second snap, but instead, Lena was simply aghast, caught in shock and surprise. "You bitch!"

"You invaded my home!"

"You chained my pack member in silver!" Lena began storming towards the necromancer. When Kara tried to stop her, Lena roughly evaded her mate's efforts.

"He was going crazy and attacking everything even slightly reflective."

"You didn't have to chain him like that! Strip him bare and tie up his whole body in silver!" Lena yelled, raising fists.

"No, I think you are done." Freya waved her hand, expecting the wolf to be thrown across the room. When Lena's body didn't react in the slightest for the necromancer, Freya was left completely wide open; defenseless as Lena broke her nose.

"Oh fuck! That hurt but it felt great!" Lena stepped back and shook her hand out.

"Good one baby." Kara chuckled.

"What the hell are you?" Freya's now nasally voice questioned as she held her broken nose.

"Lena Luthor! Assface!" Lena turned around, indulging in the momentary gratification of feeling like a badass before the situation flooded back in and brought the mood back down.

"Well done baby." Kara looked on prideful of her mate. "Wanna explain what happened here last night?" Kara turned her attention back to the woman who seemed to own the bar.

"How about we start with names?" Freya stood, attempting to catch her breath through the blood leaking out her nose and down her throat. "Oh why Ms. Punchy alredy got a head start on that. Breaking into my home and breaking my nose aside, it's great to meet you lot. I'm Freya, Freya Danvers-Andrews."

Kara, Lena, and Alex's jaws all dropped slightly, leaving their mouth slightly open in surprise and confusion.

"What did I grow another head or something?" Freya questioned exhausted and confused with the looks the trio were giving her.

"My name is Alex Danvers."

"And I am Kara Danvers." Kara followed in short order.

"You're-" Freya followed the word like a question, her head trailing it out of her mouth in shock that slowly melted away to understanding and recognition. "That explains why you two are necromancers then."

"We're what?" Kara snickered.

"I was, whether or not I still am is more than dubious." Alex answered.

"You still are, that's for certain. But you are also shit at it judging by the looks of your magical aura." Freya healed her own nose and stepped closer, keeping a singular keen eye focused on the mother wolf attempting to sneakily prowl behind her.

"I'm a just fine necromancer thank you!" Alex stepped up feisty at the insult. "Or at least I was!"

"Was! Was? Was!" Freya lit up in the delight of a mystery, now completely captive in her interest of what happened to the wolf.

"Yeah. I was." Alex sighed uncomfortably as the other necromancer crept up in a somewhat crouched position, clearly attempting to see her from a different angle as if it would assist in explaining what had happened.

"But you are the first born? Are you not?" Freya circled Alex quickly, her posture ranging from a roaming crouch to walking on her tippy toes. "Do tell me you have an older sister! I would love to see that behemoth of a witch!"

"No. I'm the eldest, it's just me and Kara." Alex uncomfortably shifted as Freya inspected her.

"Fascinating, and what caused this? Why might you not be a necromancer any more?" Freya's hand was intercepted a moment after she used it to shift Alex's head in an attempt to further inspect her.

"I became a wolf."

"No, no, no, not just any wolf, you are an omega. An omega!" Freya repeated breathless, her attention captive in the intrigue of this wolf for just long enough.

Cat struck, one hand darting out to either side as she nailed both necromancers directly in their solar plexus. Only the whisper of a spell was on her lips as she connected, but it was clearly enough to do something as Alex and Freya simultaneously dropped. Her plan had worked.

End of Chapter 17


	18. Into the wild nebulous yonder

Chapter 18

Into the wild nebulous yonder

"What in the hell did you just do?!" Kara snarled.

"I did what I had to." Cat sighed relieved.

"You told me to trust you! Damn near begged me to!" Kara fumed, fists balling up, her spine cracking as her body threatened a turn.

"Kara." Lena grabbed at her mate's hand holding her back.

"What did you do!" Kara's hand twitched as she fought between restraining herself or just shifting and indulging her wolf and it's protective vengeful rage.

"K- Kara, just calm down. Fighting won't help anything." Lena's hands slowly moved higher on Kara's arm, gently running her fingers down the alpha's tense flesh in an effort to calm her down. "Just breathe love."

"I didn't hear you saying that when she was beating that boy's face in." Kara huffed and gestured towards Clifford simply by staring at him so intently he expected to light on fire within moments. "Or when you socked our dear host Freya who is now lying lifeless on the ground with my sister!"

"They aren't dead Kara! Calm down!"

"Oh, so that makes it perfectly fine that you hit her so hard that you knocked her out!?" Kara snarled and raised a hand, ready to strike but she was stopped by Lena's hands holding her shifting paw back.

"Please love, dont."

"Give me one good fucking reason why I shouldnt!"

"Because I didn't just 'hit her so hard that I knocked her out. I used their magic against them… kinda, It's hard to explain. But it is something your mother taught me. I needed both of them in the same room to do it tho."

"To do what!" Kara lowered her hand.

Cat's eyes shown the slightest hint of confusion.

"You used their magic against them to do what!?"

"Like I said. It's something your mother taught me. It only works with two necromancers. Eliza described it as a Vulcan mind meld meets astral projection. Amplifies their powers, helps them dig a little deeper as far as answers go. Connect to more spirits and such."

"I should still kill you for hurting Alex!" Kara snarled, her fuse shorting in real time.

"This helps ALL of us." Cat warned, her eyes looking directly past Kara and the woman holding her back. "ALL of us."

"L-'' let it go ``baby." Lena stumbled on her words scared.

"Lena" Kara began calmly. "wHAT are you not telling me!?" She spiked her voice loud enough to make everyone who was still conscious in the room except the beaten and battered wolf jump in fear.

"Nothing, nothing. It's nothing baby." Lena assured, shaking as she tried to work her fingers in-between Kara's; a failing effort to calm her mate.

Kara ripped her hand away, feeling played, managed.

"Calm down Kara." Cat coached from behind raised and outstretched cautious hands.

"No! You! Both of you two! There is something you are hiding!" Kara snarled.

"No love, I'm not-" Lena was cut off as she tried to step forward, to reach out and pull her mate back.

"Lena!" Kara's tone alone was enough to halt Lena mid movement. She had never spoken to her mate like that, hell, Lena hadn't even heard her speak like that at all before. The cold distant anger raged up to a burning fury that threatened violence even in words alone struck hard. But Kara was too slow to realize the tears welling up in Lena's eyes at the dismay brought on by the abrasively angry tone; how it felt like sub hundred grit sandpaper on an open wound or a fresh burn for the omega. "What the fuck are you hiding fro-" Kara might not have seen the effect her mounting anger had on Lena but Cat did. The elder omega not only spotted Lena's deteriorating emotional state but also acted to protect it. Before Kara could finish, Cat was not only in her way but had even pushed her back roughly. The alpha's eyes lit up in the challenge, ready to shift and slay her friend for even the slightest of provocation.

"Stop it! Stop it Kara!" Cat pushed again, more than aware a third would almost assuredly see her struck down by a blow from the younger alpha strong enough to make getting back up a near-impossible endeavor.

"You strike my sister! Knock her out! Strike me! And have the gall to tell me to stop!" Kara roared.

"Look at your mate!" Cat demanded. "Remind you of anything!? Anyone?" Cat's glare determined and unyielding forced Kara to finally focus on something other than her rising rage and frustration, the aggravated and disorienting pound of her heart as it raced unreasonably.

The alpha blinked, her mind calming just long enough to recognize the sight of a scared omega, a woman fearful of what her alpha might do, her mate's tears hitting the ground.

"Now keep it together!"

"Lena." Kara croaked out, looking beyond Cat and to her mate.

"Are you ok?" Lena sniffled and wiped her face clean.

"I'm not the one to worry about right now." Kara pushed Cat aside.

"Yes you are." Lena sniffed again as another set of tears came.

"No. I'm not." Kara was resolute in her denial. "Alex is unconscious, Adam is feral, and you, you are crying baby girl."

"I'm crying because I'm worried about you."

"Because I scared you." Kara softly corrected.

"Just… please try to keep calm. Ok? Please? Just stay calm. For me? I need my strong alpha." She was pandering, she was most certainly pandering, but if it helped Kara stay calm, stay herself? Then any amount of pandering and playing a weak scared omega would be more than acceptable. Not to mention easy given how actually scared she was.

"Anything. Anything for you." Kara had actually calmed herself down, able to breathe and think clearly again, no longer so aggressively in her own head that her skull was just a rumination chamber for anger.

Adam could be heard barking and growling lowly in the background, something clearly bringing him to alert.

"I love you." Lena dashed into Kara's arms, closing the last meter between them.

"I love you too baby girl. ``I love you too." Kara squeezed Lena tight, holding her as close as was physically possible.

The other awake omega only got a singular sigh of relief that the alpha wouldn't strike her down before her ears perked up, catching the sounds of condescending chatter combined with closing car doors. Her feet carefully backed her up, slowly sauntering away from the alpha who she feared might still be on a hair trigger.

"Breathe Kar." Lena whispered a soft request for some sliver of serenity as the alpha's heart pounded erratically into her ear. "Your heart is racing. You need to breathe." She paused for an inhale, taking her own advice as she raised her heart rate as well, reflecting the pace of her mate's.

Cat's footsteps picked up quietly scurrying away faster in the background, far away from what either of the mated pair were focused on.

"Ok." Kara took a breath as well, intentionally attempting to calm her pulse.

"Wha-?" Lena half whimpered in surprise that Kara yielded so easily.

Cat could be heard looking through closed blinds. Adam pulled roughly at his chains, ignoring how they burned and seared at his already mutilated flesh.

"I said anything didn't I?" Kara took another handful of slow breaths, slowly stroking down Lena's back in such a way that Lena couldn't help but melt into her arms slowly. "I meant anything my love. The last thing in the world I ever wanted was for you to be scared of me. It was why I fought you on becoming a wolf. I'm sor-"

"Don't you dare ever apologize for turning me. EVER." Lena pushed her forehead into Kara's chest as a soft protest.

Cat could be heard murmuring under her breath anxiously, but neither Kara nor Lena cared to pay any attention. She had finally caught onto that which had alerted her son.

"I wasn't going to." Kara huffed slightly into Lena's ear and onto her neck.

Lena shuttered at Kara's breath. "Sure." Her sarcasm faltered slightly.

"I was going to apologize for scaring you, for making you feel anything less than safe."

The lock to the front door swung down and clicked loudly as Cat's murmurs grew to praying aloud.

"You didn't scare me." Lena's voice was barely a murmur and when she opened her lips again it was approaching inaudible. "I was scared for you."

"Huh? What was that baby?" Kara lowered her ear to Lena's lips, hoping to hear better this time.

"Guys." Cat whispered loud enough that the two could hear but the oncoming guests could not. The fact that Kara and Lena could hear however did nothing to change the fact that they simply were not listening.

"Nothing love." Lena brushed off with a kiss to Kara's cheek.

Adam's growls turned to fearful whines as the threat approached.

"I love you." Kara whispered again, kissing back deeper, completely oblivious as Cat's warnings grew.

"Lena! Kara!" Cat desperately hushed a yell.

"I love you too." Lena whispered back breathless in-between kisses.

"Kara!" Cat demanded quite, a frantic plea for the two to notice what danger was approaching.

Lena pressed her ear back to Kara's chest, listening at the pace still calmed. "I'm just glad you are safe."

"Why wouldn't I be safe love?"

"Because none of us are safe!" Cat hissed, pulling the duo down and gesturing for them to hide with her below a table.

Three hasty knocks rapped on the door quickly as the guests arrived.

"What?" Kara opened her mouth only for Cat to cover it suddenly.

"Why aren't we safe?" Lena tried quieter, but Cat's other hand shot up and covered her mouth as well.

"Shh." Cat angrily demanded silence.

The front door's handle jiggled impatiently.

"What's going on?" Lena pulled her mouth away before whispering lowly.

"Ev-"

"Open the damn door Freya." Eve's voice called out.

Kara and Lena's mouths dropped in fear.

"Open up or I'll break it!"

"It's not just her guys." Cat warned.

"We had a damn meeting scheduled!"

"Who? Who is with her?" Lena lost her breath in a cautious hopeful fear.

"Yes." Cat nodded weakly.

"Open up or else we'll split you as a snack. I just gorged myself, but goodie two shoes over here has been skimping on her feeding. Don't test me. "

"Hiya!" Alex struck at nothing.

Freya snickered. "Yeah, bet you were a great necromancer in your prime."

"Cat! Where'd you go!" Alex spun around. She was still in the mimicry of her bar, but everyone else had disappeared; well everyone but Freya. "How!? I! She hit you too! Why aren't you pissed!?"

"Who said I wasn't pissed?" Freya danced her brow and checked her nails nonchalantly as she sat down.

"Uugh? Your face."

"Well for your information I am beyond pissed. Bitch ghosted me in my own bar."

"I don't think you understand that term correctly." Alex eyed a look at the other necromancer acting as if nothing was outside the norm.

"Bitch? No, I am fairly certain I used it correctly. She is both a bitch and simply a female dog no?"

"She is a wolf." Alex barked. "But that isn't what I meant either way!"

"Ghosted? No, I don't think you understand the word in context. Not that most of society has a term for this one way or another."

"What?" Alex's confusion went either unnoticed or uncared for by the other necromancer as she simply carried on talking, whichever it was she wasn't entirely sure.

"I presume she sent you here with me to solve your going feral problem?"

"My going feral problem? I'm not the one-"

"No, of course, you aren't, it's her child I tied up last night."

"His name is Adam."

"I don't give a damn if his name is Robert Paulson!" Freya lashed out, standing hastily and heading towards the back door which Alex could only assume led to the building's living quarters just like her own.

"What did she do?"

"I'll fill you in when we aren't trapped here." Freya casually opened a door which could only be bafflingly described as a blindingly bright darkness. "Come along then, we don't want to get lost now?"

"What the hell?" Alex was transfixed.

"Did mommy 'I don't like the rest of the family because they are monsters' teach you nothing?" Freya mocked.

"I'm not leaving this room until you start explaining! Hell, with how the other side of that looks, I don't know if I will go with you even if you explain."

Freya rolled her eyes and made a show of sticking just her arm through the doorway, it seemed to disappear like it would if it were stuck into pitch black water. "Happy?"

"No. Not at all! What the hell is that!?" Alex's skin crawled at the sight.

"Uugh can we at least get moving while we talk?"

"No. Not if we are walking through there we can't!"

"Dear god, what do you want?" Freya exhaustedly grabbed at the bridge of her nose.

"An explanation! An explanation would be really nice!"

"We are stuck here until we find the answer to mama wolf's question."

"And her question would be?" Alex led.

"Do you even listen? Or am I just talking for myself?"

Alex's head turned cartoonishly red as steam blew out her nose and ears.

"Don't blow a gasket."

"Then stop being such a condescending cunt!" Alex's patience had completely disappeared.

"Grandma was right, your branch of the family is quite short tempered."

"Grandma?"

"I do presume your mother was Eliza?"

"Yes?" Alex cautiously agreed.

"Remember, we have the same last name?"

"Oh shit…"

"Hey Cuz! Care to come along now?"

"Wait, wait, then how do you have powers? How did Kara and I not know about this? Why did you think she is a necromancer too?"

"Because I am a daughter in our family, my aunt, your mother had a…" Freya faked a cough. " Let's call it a disagreement with the rest of the family, ran off with Jeremiah and decided never to tell the daughter she was pregnant with about us. She also apparently decided to lie and tell you and your sister that only the first born has powers huh?"

"Wait so?"

"Yes, your sister has powers. In our family, the second child's magic is much weaker than the first, the third weaker than the second, and so on. But even my youngest sister is probably a stronger necromancer than you seem to be right now."

"I… well. I really appreciate the answers."

"Any other questions?"

"I mean… where are we?" Alex took another look around, attempting to figure it out for herself, but finding absolutely no answers.

"That is a much harder question to answer."

Alex gave a less than satisfied look.

"Take your pick, call it whatever you want, Astral world, purgatory, shadow realm, phantom zone, the nether, aether, underworld, parallel dimension? All I know is that only necromancers and the dead can be here." Freya shrugged.

"O...kay?" Alex's mind melted slightly as she attempted to process it all.

"We are in another pocket of space until we can get some form of answer to her question; any form of answer." Freya attempted to summarize.

"That sounds dangerous at best."

"It… Is less than safe, and may have played a small part in why I never met my cousins." Freya's eyes held a glimmer of guilt.

"It did now?" Alex made sure Freya knew that she noticed the comment which it seemed the necromancer was trying to hide in plain sight.

"Look, we can either sit in this room forever and wait for our bodies to waste away back in the real world or we can start looking for answers." Freya pressured.

"Wait?! Is that really a thing that can happen?!" Alex's eyes popped in shock and worry.

"Oh yeah." The weight of the truth shown on her face. "It can."

"Wait! Who did you know that it happened to?" Alex rushed up to Freya and the peculiar doorway.

"No one. I… I've just heard stories. You ready to move?" Freya rushed off to another topic.

Alex reached out to the door, touching the murky bright veil. Its texture was of an empty chill, if a winter's wind could be solid. "How are we going to find the answer? Where does that door lead?" She stalled, the chill giving her less than toasty feet.

"We let our ancestors guide us."

"That sounds…"

"Incredibly idiotic and dangerous given that our mothers hated each other enough to keep our familys secret from each other? Yes. Yes it is. But we don't have many options."

"Well, I guess you are right?" Alex tested the partition once more, feeling the chill run up her arm.

"Stay close. Dont go through any doors without me. Understand?" Freya threw her arm up in front of Alex, preventing her from moving forward just yet.

"Yeah, sure." Alex agreed with a tone just a little too lighthearted for Freya's liking.

"I mean it! We get separated and we are both fucked! The only way either of us have even a chance of getting back home is if we stick together." Freya snarled.

"You got it, you got it. We stick together." Alex threw her hands up in surrender.

"Good. Cause if we get lost and separated, I don't know that I will be strong enough to find you."

"Who says I couldn't find you?"

"With your powers in the shambles they are? We may be sharing a pool of magical energy here, but not of our mastery or proficiency with which we can use it."

Alex returned a distasteful look.

"You are more powerful, but you aren't better."

"I know what you meant asshole!" Alex huffed and rolled her eyes, pushing Freya aside, and marching through the veiled doorway frustrated and needing distance from the other necromancer. Little did she know what would be beyond it.

End of Chapter 18


	19. Pay your debt

Chapter 19

Author's note: Wanna get updates on my stories early, hear what's going on and why my dumb ass is behind on updating or when updates might be coming/what stories might be coming next? Follow me on Tumblr: Hopedfulbadgerjunara

Pay your debt

The dark light was blinding as Alex passed, even through sealed eyelids. Even attempting to cover her eyes with her hand did nothing. It was painful, and distracting, enough to send her stumbling down to the ground. "Fuckin christ! Couldn't warn me about the blinding light now, could you? Noo, just had to let me go ahead and fucking blind myself?" Alex griped, finding her way up to her hands and knees and then to her feet. Her eyes still burned as she attempted to open them back up, and she wasn't sure if this new room was just abnormally dark or if it was a side effect of the vile veil. "Oh, no, I love being blinded. No need to apologize or anything." She rubbed her eyes as they adjusted slowly.

When absolutely no response nor footsteps followed Alex began to feel a worrying chill; an otherworldly warning. "Freya?" She shuddered, the room cold and her senses growing more alarmed as she looked around. Her cousin was nowhere to be seen, nowhere at all. Not only had she not followed but the doorway was gone! There were no doors in this room! It was the same, almost indistinguishable from her own downstairs den… only it felt empty as if only occupied with the shadows of all that inhabited it in her reality.

"Oh come on, get on through ya wuss. I went through it with no warning and I am fine." Alex snapped, assuming that Freya was simply procrastinating the traversal of the doorway's mystical veil. "Freya?" Her voice wobbled, the isolation of the cold dim room seeping in, her separation from all else that was living. An eerie seeping isolation saturated through her skin at a painful pace, soaking through to her bones. "Freya! Playtime is over! Get on through!" Alex's heart raced and her breath evaded her lungs. "Fuck! I! Come on!" Time raced at a snail's pace for the follyful necromancer; nearly incomprehensible how each moment felt to be a century onto itself. Her heavy head headed towards hyperventilation, the room dimming and collapsing in on her.

"Stop playing!" Alex yelled fearful once more, incapable of accepting that she had alredy lost her only guide in this foreign land. Shadows encroached around her, something nagging her that nothing she was doing was right, that this was all somehow a terrible mistake even though she arrived here through almost no decision of her own. "Damnit Cat!" She griped, cursing the only person she could directly blame for where she had seemingly become trapped.

Time trailed on confusingly. How long had she been there? Why had she allowed herself to get caught up in the blinding light and suddenly forfeit moving on? Giving up and allowing herself to wait idly by until Freya finally followed behind. If she ever did? Alex checked her watch. Not a single one of the hand's ticked forward. Of course with her luck, her watch wouldn't work here would it! "Fuck!"

Alex felt weak, scared and isolated. She wished she could return to her body to run back to her mate's arms… to be back home with her lover and their daughter. Her daughter! Ruby! The thought of leaving the scared pup alone was enough to galvanize Alex back into action, to aid her in advancing ahead of any fear.

Ready to move forward she glanced around again. There must be a door, anything that she had missed, something ignored, that had blended in with the background? There was just no way that there couldn't be any exit! A solid survey still saw nothing. Even with what seemed like an incredibly detailed detective's effort she had found nothing. Not that anything should be so easy to find! The door to this room had been damn near impossible to ignore, it's empty black brightness had drawn the eye with a near excruciating demand for attention. How could the same thing now be imperceptible!? Alex groaned loudly, scared and frustrated, needing progress, to no longer be stalled with no momentum.

A touch brushed over her shoulder, just the ghost of a touch, but it was still something somehow familiar. "Who's there!" Alex spun around, looking for who or whatever had touched her, but nothing was there, nothing was left to be seen with her sightless eyes. "Who's there damnit!" Alex demanded once more, louder and angrier as she spun round, catching sight of it again. The door! The doorway and it's odd veil was back, and it must be the same doorway she had entered into this hell of a room through because she could still see the emptiness in the floor's dust from where she had stumbled in. "Thank god!" It was a slow sigh of relief as Alex rushed back to the doorway… but she slowed the closer she got. It was the same door! It had to be! What else could it be! But… if it was the same door… then why did it feel wrong? Alex tested it, reaching out, glancing her fingertips against this new waiving translucent opaque veil, the contradiction still beautiful and horrid, still bright in how it glowed devoid of light. It was cold. It was the same cold! A small relief finally washed over Alex as she moved closer and fished her arms through, now just looking to grab Freya by the collar and drag her the fuck through so that they could march on together! Get their answers and return home! "Freya, come on! I found the door. Come on through." Alex brushed something warm, it must be the newfound cousin. "Gotcha!" Alex cheered prematurely in her relief, grabbing onto what she had found with a firm grasp. An immediate mistake! As soon as her hand sufficiently wrapped around whatever was on the other side, it burned her, seared her flesh like she had wrapped her hand around a log from the center of a campfire. "Ahh! Fuck! Oouch!" Alex screamed out, yanking her hand back with such force she stumbled backward and fell over once more. "Ahh! Damnit! Fuck FREYA!" Alex howled out in pain, gripping her hand blistering in what was at a minimum severe second-degree burn. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She panted and shook, her hand still burning painfully. Rolling around on the ground in pain, she attempted to gather her thoughts, to block out the pain just long enough to think once more when her voice came through.

"Thank fucking Christ! I found you! Don't you dare go through another door without me again!" Freya snapped before buckling over in exhaustion and panting in an effort to recover her breath.

"Freya! You asshole! Did you really need to wait until I fucked up my hand to finally come through and catch up!"

"I only found you because of your yelling!"

"Well, at least something good came of it. Bout time you got here."

"Wait? Finally? About time?" Freya blinked. "How long have you been here?" Her face flickered in urgency and she raised her voice, repeating herself "How LONG have you been here!"

"I don't know. Thirty minutes? An hour? My watch isn't working." Alex huffed, attempting to look strong despite still gripping her hand in pain.

"You marched on without me and by the time I followed the door had shifted already!" Freya explained in a mixture of guilt and relief. "I, I'm sorry. I should have told you that could happen."

"Yeah. Anything else I need to know?"

"Just go through doors with me from now on. Please? I didn't think I was gonna be able to find you!"

"I… was getting pretty worried about it too." Alex looked up, showing the strain the time alone in the room had put on her.

"Here" Freya offered a hand to help Alex up. "I'm sorry about the burns."

"Wanna heal it for me?" Alex took the hand with her unburned one, careful not to bump her wounded palm against anything as she got back up to her feet.

"I… uugh" Freya shifted dodgily, her jittery eyes catching Alex in a peculiar lie, not only was the wolf's watch ticking away! But given the time it read, it had been at least six hours, not one.

"What, you give me insufficient information and when that gets me hurt, you don't care to help heal it?" Alex snarked.

"Look, If you really want it, I will heal it. But… If something happens here… it is almost always for a reason, and I dont wanna have to just burn you all over again."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Thanks for the damn help."

"Here." Freya grabbed at her shirt and ripped it. "At least wrap it up."

Alex begrudgingly took the strip of fabric and did her best to wrap her hand up gently.

"I'm sorry." Freya's words were easily one of the last things Alex expected to hear her newfound family member say.

"D... don't worry about it. Uugh, what do we do now? Well… now we have a choice. We either ransack the room, see if anything here actually has any hint as to where to go or what to do next, or we try to contact our ancestors for answers."

"Cat didn't send us here to read books." Alex glanced over at an enormous bookshelf which would probably take a week to get through with any form of competency.

"No, no, I don't think she did." Freya found a seat and willingly collapsed down onto it. "That bitch has a real fucked sense of humor."

Alex missed what Freya muttered under her breath, too preoccupied in attempting to channel whatever power she had, to call upon Eliza, Jeremiah, anyone! But nothing came, she couldn't muster even a flicker of her former powers, not even a shadow of her faux forgotten family. "Grr! Damint!" Alex growled, her hands instinctively balling up into fists. It was an action she almost immediately regretted as blisters on her burnt hand popped and seared all over again with pain. "Ah! Fuck!" She jumped and waved her hand back and forth in the air like she could somehow shake out the pain.

"Don't push. That isn't what this is about!" Freya's hand shot up in warning.

"Well, fuck me for trying!" Alex winced, still flinging her now bleeding hand around, a drop of her blood hitting a wall where it looked like a door should have been.

"Well, it worked." The movement immediately caught Freya's eye, quickly drawing her to the new door. "Told you everything happens for a reason here."

"Can we have reasons that dont hurt?! Or at least don't give me such severe burns?"

"I've only been here once before, and from what I remember, none of it is extra kind by any means."

"Great." Alex sarcastically clung to the comment. "So what? We just go on through? See what happens? Hope the next room holds the answers we seek and all."

"Yeah, pretty much. But this time we go through together." Freya grabbed at Alex's good arm.

"Is it gonna hurt going through like last time?" Alex braced herself. When no response came she glanced to her cousin and spotted her perplexed look. "With the bright ass light and all."

Freya went beyond pale. "Yeah. Uugh, I don't think so." the two stepped forward, giving each other consenting nod before they stepped forward, entering the next room.

To say next as a way of describing the room the two had endered would be somewhat of an ironic misnomer. The two were back in the exact room they had awoken to this world in. Right, back in the bar, a mimicry of Alex's set up all the same. The only change that Alex could see from behind the bar where the doorway dropped them off at was that there seemed to be no furniture. Infact, the bar had completely been ransacked, emptied, no tables, chairs, not a drink, coffee pot, or even a mistrena anywhere. There was nothing, just the hollow shell of the establishment she called home.

"This is a special kind of bullshit. We are just back where we started! No leads, no hints, no doors, no nothing! Not even a damn drink!"

Once again Freya was left stunned and speechless, seeing something Alex did not. "You don't?" Her jaw lingered about a half an inch lower than was natural, her mouth gaping slightly in surprise as she attempted to process what she would have to do. "You don't see that?"

"See what? The place is empty." Alex gave the bar another once over.

"Uugh, nothing. Just history has a funny way of coming full circle." Freya hid a hint of truth, noting that whatever spirit had set up the room had done so in a way that prevented Alex from seeing it. Freya knew instantly what it meant, what she had to do. What was owed was being called upon to be returned in three simple words.

PAY YOUR DEBT

End of Chapter 19


	20. Omega

Chapter 20

Author's note: Wanna get updates on my stories early, hear what's going on and why my dumb ass is behind on updating or when updates might be coming/what stories might be coming next? Follow me on Tumblr: Hopedfulbadgerjunara

Omega

TW: Self-harm, not for the purpose of self-harm, but because necromancer blood does stuff.

"Look, I, I know what to do, ok?" Freya stammered.

"Yeah, sure? But what's the play? It isn't like there is even anything here."

"There is. You just can't see it."

"Why not?" Alex hopped up onto the bar, sitting down exhausted and beyond frustrated with this special hell.

"If I had to guess, it has something to do with the whole you not having access to your powers right now."

"Oh, I'm so happy." Alex paused. "Speaking of which, you know anything to help with that?" Alex continued on talking as Freya made her way around the bar and began to pay more attention to the floorings than made any sense to the wolf who couldn't see the markings on it like her cousin. "Aye! You listening?"

"Yeah, and yeah. I'm working on it, ok?"

"Working on what?" The omega threw her legs over to the other side of the bar, turning to watch as Freya meticulously outlined something she couldn't see on the floor.

"Welp, we are stuck here till we get the answer Cat sent us for."

"Yeah?" Alex nodded along.

"But that doesn't mean we can ask other questions."

"Isn't that risky?"

"Not if we, one, call a spirit who will do anything to get you home, and two, trap her here and make it so you can see her too."

"And we know how to do that?"

"I'm really sorry about your hand."

"Oh god, what do you want to do?"

"I wanna use the blood from your hand to outline the summoning circle I can see that apparently, you can't."

Alex nodded and gave a less than amused groan of approval.

"And we are gonna summon your mom."

"Who the what now?"

"Good ole auntie Eliza who I never met."

"And this is the best idea?" Alex checked.

"She is the one who trained you, no? So she should be able to give you a lead on jumpstarting your powers again. And, if anyone has the oddest of answers when it comes to wolves, my bets would land on her. So two birds, one summoning circle."

"Why the hell do you think my mom would know anything about all the wolf stuff?"

"Once upon a time, your mother spent a good long while here."

"Wait, what?"

"It's a long story, and as much as I don't like to admit it, even to myself; I'm sure the version of it I know is rather biased. And uugh, from what I've heard, she might have had a sizeable ax to grind with a particular wolf while she was here."

"Okay then?" Alex squinted, the things Freya hid were certainly peculiar, but she wasnt ready to press for more.

"Yup." Freya concluded the topic with the singular word. "Again, I am really sorry about your hand, but."

"But you are gonna need me to open a fresh wound back up aren't you."

"And I'm gonna need you to be fast. We only have as long as your blood hasn't dried. So every second you shave off setting up the summoning circle, that's an extra second we have that can actually get answers."

"Ohh, I'm so looking forward to this!" Alex hopped down from the bar with her sarcasm in full swing.

"Here." Freya pulled out a spare blade she kept sharpened for such situations where it was necessary. "You ready?"

"Do I have much of a choice?" Alex offered up her hand.

"We can try something else? It just might take longer." Freya presented the options nonchalant.

"No. Do it." Alex decided cold, drawing the knife to her palm.

Freya steadied herself, taking one final breath before she started. "You ask her whatever you need to know first. If you get the answer to Cat's question, you will be kicked out, back to your body and if you don't have your powers, I don't think either of us will be able to contact your mother."

Alex gave a soft nod of acknowledgment, and then her cousin began. Freya quietly cut the flesh for her cousin, quickly guiding her as to how to lay it out, where and how to form the sigils she could see but the wolf woman could not. Freya plopped herself down to the ground the moment Alex had finished. This spell would not only take a lot out of her but almost certainly knock her out as well. She summoned all the power she had within herself and all that which was untapped that she could siphon from Alex. She was right. The spell did drain her so much that it knocked her out, but it didn't just knock her out, it also stole her, the summoned spirit wasn't just drawn to the circle, it was captured within the circle's inhabitant.

"Freya!" Alex dove into the circle, worried for the family member as she watched her pass out. It only took a moment before Freya's body stirred, her head twitching weekly at first then rising from the ground. "Freya? Are you ok?" Alex shook her softly, worried as the women's eyes opened; something had clearly changed.

Freya's body sprouted a sick smile. "You have done so well Alexandria." A hand came up and caressed Alex's cheek. The hand was Freya's but it wasn't.

"W… what?" Alex stuttered. The only person who ever called her that was… "Mom?"

"So well." Her mother repeated.

"W… what happened? I thought that you were supposed to manifest or something."

"This is 'or something' Alexandria. I've missed you." Eliza pulled the strings at her makeshift marionet to caress her daughter's cheek.

"I… I've missed you too mom." Alex could feel tears welling and dripping down her face. "It has been so different without you watching over me."

"Oh, Alexandria. Now who said I was no longer watching over you. Who do you think led you to finding Gayle?"

"I… That was you? Mom! That was huge! I! Have you been watching the whole time? Do you know everything that has been going on?"

"I have watched what I was capable of, however now that your powers are weakened, it is harder for me to tether myself. But that isn't something we have time to linger on now is it?"

"No." Alex admitted begrudgingly.

"Who sent you here?"

"Cat."

"Why?" Freya's controlled eyes squinted with a purposeful focus.

"I can tell you later, but for now, I need to know how to get my powers back."

"I know you lost them. It's been so long since I've seen my beautiful baby girls."

"Mom, this isn't the time to hum and haw."

"I know, I know sweetheart." The words she forced the body she inhabited to speak were acknowledging her daughter's point, but she continued to ignore it, still caressing her daughter's cheek.

"Mom!"

"Now that isn't what Cat sent you here to learn is it?"

"Mom! This is important! I… I have a family now. I need those powers to protect them!"

"Like I protected your father?"

"Damnit mom!" Alex snapped.

"You don't have much time."

"The amount of time I have doesn't matter if when I leave here my family still isn't safe! Eve wants me dead! She thinks I killed her progeny!"

"That…" Her mother was taken aback. "That is rather serious Alexandria."

"I! Fuc… freakin know that!" Even over half a decade on after her mother's passing Alex still wasn't quite cursing like that infront of her mother.

"Tisk tisk Alexandria."

"Mom this isn't the time!"

"No, it isn't. Your time is short." Eliza darted Freya's eyes to the drying blood.

"So how! How do I get my powers back!?" Alex demanded of her mother.

"How did you get them in the first place?" Freya's head twisted in a way that the owner of the body would never try. "Time is running dry."

"Mom! Just answer the question!"

"Less than a minute left."

Alex growled frustrated.

"Ask the real question or you'll run out of time."

"Mom! This isn't a joke! It is my family!"

"I don't want YOU stuck here like I was."

"Stuck? How did you get stuck here?"

"The same way you will if you don't ask that question; Cat trying to help and leaving us to be fucked over by a family member who doesn't even understand what family is!"

"Mom! I! I don't understand, what are you saying."

"You need to save Kara."

"W… what?" Alex fell backward.

"Ask it and go home! Your family needs you!"

"That is what I am saying mom! Damnit! I need my powers back."

"You still have them."

"Mom"

"Ten, nine."

Alex growled, shaking in rage.

"Eight, seven."

"Cat's son went feral!"

"Four Alex!" Eliza warned.

"We need to know how to fix a wolf that went feral!"

"Omega-" The blood was dry and Eliza was gone, unable to finish her answer. But finished or not, it was enough, enough of an answer for Alex to be thrust back into her body, right in the midst of the ongoing shit storm which had become the bar.

End of Chapter 20


	21. An old friend

Chapter 21

Author's note: Wanna get updates on my stories early, hear what's going on and why my dumb ass is behind on updating or when updates might be coming/what stories might be coming next? Follow me on Tumblr: Hopedfulbadgerjunara

An old friend

"Jes-" Lena yelled ant attempted to jump out from behind the table they had been hiding under, but she was held back by Kara with one hand covering her mouth and the other arm pulling her back down.

"We are not ready to get into this right now!"

Adam yanked at his bonds and attempted to lash out, growling and barking in fear, doing anything he could to hopefully scare off the threat.

"Yoo hoo! I heard you! Now open up!" Eve sung almost jovial. "I know you are home. I hear a little puppy barking."

"Damnit Kara! That is my best friend! We need to get her back!" Lena snarled through the alpha's hand that covered her mouth.

"Lena! We can't win this right now, especially not with Alex passed out on the floor!"

"I'm waiting." Eve sung louder.

"What do we do?" Cat pushed for an official decision from the pack leaders.

"We!? You just knocked out half our fucking forces and our only chance at getting her back safe with them!" Kara subdued her seething snarl.

Lena's eyes darted around, praying an answer would somehow shine through for her, to give her a way to finally bring her friend home.

"We don't have much time guys." Cat grimaced.

"Well, who's fuckin fault is that?!" Kara's face twitched and grew a hint of furr as her palms hit the floor, assuming a threatening wolf's stance.

There was nothing, Lena was still relentlessly surveying the room, but she could still see nothing; nothing at all that could help them get Jess back.

"I did what had to be done, and I saved all of your asses!"

Something in Lena broke, whatever had been holding her back and sane deteriorated, crumbled in her hands. Suddenly those hands were wrapped around the collar of Cat's jacket, the fabric balled up tight in her fists as she snarled just a little too loud. "You! It's your fault! You lie to get us out here! Mislead us as to how you need our help! And now because we are here you've even put your own son in more danger!? You think Eve would have hurt him if he were chained up like that, unable to do anything but prove her strategy right?! No! But now that we are here! That bitch will slit his throat in front of you just to watch that part of you that thought you had a chance die!"

"N... no!" Cat rejected the thought feebly.

"I heard that? Trying to wrangle some wolves for me to test on?" Eve was beyond joyous as it traveled from the other side of the bar's door. It was clearly the result of quite an overindulgence in blood.

"Eve!" Jess's voice broke out before the sound of her clearly being hit hard and then the crack of her head on the cement outside.

"I told you to shut up! Now don't speak unless spoken to; by me! That is an order!" Eve snapped and even Jess's whimpers silenced with a confounding speed.

"You did this! Whatever happens to him now is your fault." Lena accused, her face burning in fury. "You did this and even if we somehow escape, you! It is you who did this, put us in danger!"

"There is no escaping this. The full moon might be close, and it may be daylight but with Alex unconscious, there is no running." Kara ruled out aloud.

Catching the sight of what she perceived as a 'well why not leave her' look on Cat's face, Lena began to shift and claw into the so called ally. "We are not abandoning her to save your skin!" Lena snarled.

"Shh." Kara may have agreed, and deeply appreciated her mate eager to stick up for her family, but she knew giving away both their position and identities was a recipe for disaster and death.

"She was going to!" Lena snapped.

"I know, I know baby. But I have an idea! An idea which won't work if they know who and where we are already.

"What are you thinking?" Lena released Cat from her claws.

Kara's eyes darted around and she grabbed two bar rags which had been left out on tables from the previous night's clean up. "Here, take this and follow my lead."

"What about me?" Cat spoke up.

"You have done enough." Kara snarled.

"At least tell me what your plan is. Should I move Alex and Freya?" Cat offered again.

"You have done enough!" Kara repeated harsher. "You need to sit in that corner and wait to save your own ass along with your child while leaving the rest of us to get killed."

Cat's jaw dropped, she had nothing to say after such a cold refusal from her pack's alpha, the woman who had gone to such lengths to protect her, but who now damn near wanted her dead.

"Open the fuck up already or else I'll break the door down!" Eve demanded as she hammered her fist down on the bar's entrance which suddenly seemed so feeble.

"Here, help me undo his chains. If we are gonna do this, silver is our best chance."

Cat watched on, desperate to speak out, to question what they were planning, what they would do with her unleashed pup, if he would even be safe. But she didn't, even as her mouth opened and her throat cracked emptily, nothing came out. She was mute in the face of her own actions and the repercussions they caused, the trust she had lost.

"Oof! Woah there boy." Kara whispered after dodging out of the way as Adam attempted to bite a chunk out of her.

"That's it! You have ten seconds to open this door!" Eve's patience was near empty.

"Eve sounds hammered. Like she fed way too much recently." Lena offered up what insight she had to the necrotic condition.

"I know." Kara nodded as they removed the bulk of the silver from the poor wolf.

"She will be strong but sloppy."

"We need to capitalize on that. Use it to our advantage! We need to surprise her with Adam and tie her down with the chains while she is preoccupied." Kara guided her mate.

"We can do this. We can get Jess back."

"I hope so." Kara agreed weekly, more than aware of absolutely everything that could go wrong.

"Plus, the second Jess sees us, she will help us hold her down. We really can do this!"

Kara nodded back scared, just giving Lena enough to reassure her, to ensure that the omega knew she would do her best. "Keep it just tied around his neck. I need us to be able to let him go as a surprise when the time comes."

"Four, three and a half." Eve was taking her time but both Lena and Kara knew it might come early any second now.

"Let me move Alex!" Cat requested of Kara under her breath.

Kara's head snapped to the elder omega, her eyes damn near glowing in a bright red. "Touch her and I will kill you myself!"

"Two!"

"Shift. Hide behind the wall and hold the chain in your teeth. Our only chance at keeping up with her is if we are shifted. Sit tight and don't move until I undo the last bit holding Adam back." Kara whispered before shifting herself, wrapping the chain up in the rag and biting down on it.

Some portion of the still stunned Cat wished to protest Kara's plan; to declare that her son was no tool to be used for battle. But she knew better. Her words could do nothing. Even if her words could change anything even in the slightest, it wouldn't matter. Kara's plan almost assuredly was the only way Adam had even the slightest chance at escaping alive.

"One!" Eve's first hard strike landed on buckling doors. But the boundary bounced back. The cracking of the hinges and the locked door's wood splintering from the inside threatened that it could maybe only take but one more blow from the vampire before it gave entirely. "Open up Freya! I've been patient for far too long!" She didn't even give a fraction of the time that would have been required for a response before she struck at the door once more. It bent and buckled, it's wood cracking louder as half the screws holding in the hinges popped out of the wood they had been in entirely. Kara nodded to Lena, giving a soft growl which Eve missed in her growing irritation. Lena returned it with a soft nod, she was ready, no matter what the next blow would bring.

Cat scurried into a corner, worried and unsure what to do, but wishing she could do simply anything. Anything at all that would help, aid in assisting and ensuring her son's safety. In the face of her uncertainty, all she could think was that it was her fault. Kara was right. If she hadn't hidden her plans from everyone else, then they could have prepared this better. Freya could have warned them of her planned meeting with the vampire, advised them. It could have even been the perfect opportunity for them to save Lena's friend. She wanted to move Alex and Freya, but Kara's words echoed in her mind. She had done enough alredy, nothing more she could do would change the situation they were in.

The final blow came without a lick of warning, Eve simply kicked the door in.

Not even a whole moment after the door bowed and broke Kara was in the air. The alpha dashed under Adam and then back over him, yanking the silver chain with her as she ran. The feral wolf had been freed.

Instinctively Adam lept after what his amped animalistic mind perceived as a threat. His feral instincts guided him as his body began the attack without any premeditation. One arm swung up, nearly catching Eve's throat, but even unbalanced with just the one arm she was just a mite too fast and successfully evaded with a step back. Despite the failure of his first strike, Adam wasn't done. He hastily followed up with the other hand. Yet again Eve easily evaded, but this time was different; this time Adam had overextended himself. He had overextended himself drastically and this vampire had zero intention of allowing such a mistake to go unpunished. She swiftly stepped back in, coming up with a cross that caught him right below his ribs. The blow was more than enough to halt his dying momentum and send him backward with a pair of broken ribs and a shattered sternum.

The poor wolf exhaled a belabored and pained whine as he hit the floor, but his job had been done; he had succeeded even if unaware of the duty Kara had assigned him. He had not only distracted her just enough that she didn't notice the silver on the floor just in front of her, but she had stepped off balance herself in her counter. It was a perfect opportunity. Eve was off-center, overextended, and woefully unprepared for a follow-up or a counter. Kara had been planning, no, hoping for such a result; for such a beautiful opportunity. She snarled, a deep loud snarl. She was already back in the air before it had actually burst from her animal throat, signaling to Lena that the time was now to strike, for them both to encircle the vampire with their chains and hopefully, tie her down before she even had a chance for a follow-up or a counter-attack.

Lena received the growl before it had even come, she knew what her alpha was thinking simply from her mate's wolf posture, how she lept into the air with a grace strong enough to almost distract her from her duty, almost. Overcoming the stun from watching her fierce mate ferocious in the assault, Lena focused and sprinted, going around Eve in the opposite direction of her mate. In her wolf form she was fast, much faster than she had anticipated. Having only been a wolf for under a month, she had yet to actually test her limits, and certainly not in such a dire situation, where everything, potentially even her life layed on the line if she failed. Half expecting she would trip, Lena summoned all her speed, pulling at the chain to assist herself in making the right turn, working to encircle Eve as fast as she could. The first run round went easy, Lena lept over Kara, allowing her mate to catch back her speed, then the second raced closer and Kara lept over her mate. Their chains ran short, pulling at Eve's burning flesh as she shrieked out in pain. Somehow against any likelihood, the gambit had worked. Adam, in all his feral stupor, had done just as Kara had hoped, and the window it left them with was perfect.

Kara and Lena both shifted back as they rounded the last half revolution, the slack in their chains completely gone as they yanked them tighter; there needed to be absolutely no way that the vampire could escape this trap. The pair cracked victorious smiles, over indulging just a dash in the pain of a woman who had caused them so much worry and fear. "We did it." Lena's jaw dropped gaping slightly as her eyes bulged in a surprising relief.

"You… you did it." Cat stood from her corner, almost equally breath taken as the rest of them.

"We did it." Kara concluded for them full of confidence. Her eyes then drifted off to the wolf wide with relief as they locked on her best friend. "Go. I got her." Kara offered a tender smile as she offered a hand to take Lena's end of the chain.

"Wha-" Lena didn't follow, her focus like her gaze still glued to her friend awaiting any sign that she was ok.

Cat approached, seeing something lacking in Eve's eye.

"Go see your friend's baby". Kara gently eased the chain out from Lena's grasp, cautious not to burn her mate as she coaxed it away.

"Jess?" The name hadnt cracked from her throat without the overwhelming terror of knowing they may never get her back in so long that saying it with any form of happiness seemed so foreign it was almost impossible.

Cat's legs were weary as they meandered her over towards the others. Every alarm within her had began to sound. Something was wrong. Jess was still silent. How could the wise-cracking whip have been let free but at the height of its freedom have no snap, no quip, not even a peep. It didn't add up. An imbalanced equation illuminated further as Cat witnessed the ends of Eve's lips curl up, the villainous smile cracking and spreading across the vampire's face.

"Jess. It's been so long." The familiarity of relief finally found it's way back to her friend's name for Lena. It certainly was a good thing that Kara had taken her end of the chain given just how Lena's shoulders and arms dropped. "Jess." She repeated, lacking anything more that her mouth could form for a greeting.

"Jess?" Cat's hesitant tone called out over Lena's shoulder only to be ignored.

"Jess!" Lena leapt for her friend, entirely ignoring her own nudity and the fact that Jess was still standing roughly a foot outside of the bar.

"Lena step away from her!" Cat warned deaf ears.

Kara turned back and gave Cat an impatient warning growl, for she would not be having her mate's finally reuniting with her friend ruined by an overbearing elder omega; especially not the one who had nearly gotten them all killed.

Eve couldn't hold back her subtle chuckle, a growing indulgence in the moment's perfection, it's perfect wondrous beauty.

"Shut up Eve!" Kara kicked at Eve's chains disdainfully.

"Jess I can't believe we found you!" Lena had alredy begun to cry by the time she tackled the idle body of her best friend as it swung back and forth from the impact like a weighted punching bag with a rounded base. Lena was overly occupied with the simple fact that Jess was back and safe in her arms, too consumed in relief to realize that Jess still hadn't spoken, or even replied in any way whatsoever. "I am so happy! I was so afraid we would never see you again Jess!"

The vampire's face twitched out of Lena's sight, showing her inner conflict. She was in pain, it was clear as day for anyone paying her the actual attention to notice, but still, Cat was the only one who saw.

"Get away from her now! Lena! Something is wrong and you need to move now!"

"You need to shut your damn mouth before I tie you up with her!" Kara's snout unintentionally began to shift as a roar broke out in her throat against her will.

Eve doubled over laughing hysterically. The cackles cracked grossly from her throat as she indulged in the demented irony of what she knew was to come next.

Kara barked out angrily at Eve, more of her spontaneously shifting against her own control.

Eve's cackles grew even more unruly as she raised her head once more, her gaze landing on the alpha attempting to fight an uncontrollable turn. Her defiant eyes pierced the alpha as if she knew just how detrimental her challenging tone alone would be without even the slightest of acknowledgment for the butane her words would be to the vicious fire growing in the alpha. "Jessica, kill her."

"Lena move!" Cat ordered again, leaping for Lena. It, however, had already happened, Cat was too late, Jess had struck. She executed her attack with such simplicity, grace even that it was breathtaking. Or was that just Lena's punctured lung? Regardless of the cause, Lena's lungs emptied with a burning speed, her friend's clawed hand pierced straight through her as it rooted around, vampiric talons threatening to pierce and crush her beloved friend's heart.

"Jess." The name suddenly held more fear than it ever had before, breathlessly breaking through Lena's hoarse throat as little more than a whisper. Blood gushed from the new hole in her chest. She was amazed that she was even still alive as Jess's claws fought to puncture her beating heart, but failed at their initial attempts. Jess had truly tried to kill her. Not only had Jess tried to kill her, but Lena had near no idea as to why she was even still alive, why despite all of Jess's uninhibited strength bearing down, claws that should be able to so easily shred such a fragile organ. The only thin ideation she had was that what was protecting her must be that which burned at her left four finger, it seemed to constrain around the digit with Jess's claws around her heart. It was the ring! The ring Cat had passed on to Kara to give to her, it was saving her life. But she knew all to well that the ring was to give out soon. It's magic had alredy done so much to save her, but something about it's restricting around her finger, she knew it would not last much longer.

"Finish it."

Jess's face twitched again, clearly straining so much more than before as she attempted to resist the order. Only now that she had actually attempted with all of her strength to kill her best friend had the hold of Eve's command loosened just enough for her to work out a single word. "Run." It was a silent pleading order. In fact, it was silent aside from the opening and closing, she had been ordered not to speak without being told to by Eve, and her body refused to disobey the order regardless of her will. This, even this modicum, a kernal of control was an entirely novel concept for Jessica after almost a whole month of having lived entirely under Eve's order, incapable of fighting in the slightest until now, literally crushing her friend's heart in her hand.

"Jessica." Lena was still caught completely in shock as she was tackled away by Cat. It was still a mortal wound, but at least it now had a chance to heal instead of if Cat had taken even but just another moment longer. Jess's hand was still in Lena as her claws clamped down on the motion that would have killed her closest friend, but thanks to Cat, Jess's hand clasped down around absolutely nothing but the blood her hand had been covered in from the assault.

Seeing her bloddied mate, Kara broke, her whole body shifting back to wolf as she lept for Jess, ready to murder her. A fatal mistake. A truly fatal mistake as Eve stood tall, her bonds shrugged casually off of her body as she smiled wider. Even the best-laid plans of alpha and omega had done nothing to truly contain her. "Jess! Put the poor puppy down. As much as I would love to study her, I think it is best we put this one out of her misery."

Cat stripped off her shirt, balling it up and pressing it into Lena's gaping wound. "Lena! Lena! Keep pressure on it! You need to keep pressure on it no matter what!" Cat ordered, her head darting up to witness as Jess and Kara clashed, deflecting each other away in an initial strike. Kara was sloppy, her assault clearly flawed and animalistic, but even while not at her best, Cat could tell that Kara would be able to hold her own against Jess long enough that the two were not the most pressing issue. "As long as you don't bleed out you can heal!" Cat knew it wasn't a whole truth, but if Jess had nicked anything vital then she was already a lost cause.

"Now for the truly delightful surprise of the morning… Alexandria, oh and all so perfectly splayed out and unconscious for me. Ohh revenge is sweet and I'll take it a toasty dish any day." Eve wrung her hands eager to finally take back what was stolen from her when Alex took her progeny.

"Lena. Keep the pressure." Cat warned once more, standing, her bones cracking as her body threatened a strained shift. "You won't touch her. Aww good ol' mama wolf, where were you when I struck your poor cub?"

"You won't hurt her."

"No, I will kill her, and then I will kill her sister, then her mate and child." Eve corrected with glee.

Cat's stance fell down to all fours as she moved to stand in front of the vampire. Her turn was slow, belabored, her body was not meant to do this outside of the moon, not anymore.

"Don't be stupid, you have children. You won't sacrifice your life for her." Cat's pain in the shift was obvious to the elder vampire, giving away with ease that the woman was woefully unprepared for this fight.

"They are all my children. I was their omega. Mother to the pack." Cat settled into what she must do.

"You don't have to die here." Eve appealed.

Cat was still straining to shift the rest of the way wolf, watching on as Lena bled out and Kara began to lose ground against her adversary. "You are welcome to leave if you let Jessica stay." The words were almost unintelligible as Cat's voice distorted in the shift.

"You know that isn't how this ends."

Cat stood her ground silent.

"I could conduct my business, spare each and every wolf. You could prevent a war. All you need do is allow me to kill this one and her mate, I will even spare her child if you don't make me kill you."

"So that you can loom over our heads for decades or centuries to come with the threat of tainted wolfsbane?" The words grew awkward in her mouth as her snout sprouted.

"A chance to die in a decade is much better than certain death tomorrow." Eve attempted to reason to the deadpan wolf. "Please. You are smarter than this. We don't need a war."

Cat's posture was a clearer response than she could even hope to form verbally, declaring through disposition alone that it was her intention to win 'the here and now' and prevent any war with the death of a singular vampire.

"You've forced my hand." Eve crouched, serving a drop of respect to the other elder in awaiting the entirety of Cat's shift before striking. The wolf did deserve a respectable warrior's death, and not just a surprise attack before she was prepared. Evil and murderous? Yes, but Eve did have some form of code.

The attacks came quick, with a speed that made Kara and Jess's brawl look like a sloth vs. sloth slug fest. Cat landed an attack which would certainly be fatal to anyone but a vampire, her claws catching deep at Eve's throat, but Eve was playing a longer game. Cat realized her mistake the moment her attack landed on an entirely unguarded Eve. A lack of a guard was at least slightly more excusable given the lack of a second arm, but to openly accept a throat slash, something so likely to be lethal? Eve had a much larger plan. Her counter was masterful, surgical in its precision, using vampiric talons as a scalpel to sever a critical tendon in Cat's hind leg. It was more than enough, that leg was useless, the canine equivalent of having her achilles tendon cut, completely severed in three different locations. The only mistake of the attack was that she didn't have both her arms; for if she had the battle would already have been over.

Cat knew immediately if Eve landed a similar blow on her one good leg she would have absolutely no chance of victory. She would be left immobile, a sitting duck to watch on as Alex was murdered. Stepping back, limping on three legs, Cat found a protective posture, settling in with the intent of buying Alex time to hopefully awaken.

"You don't have to do this. You can live." Eve offered a final time through the blood filling her slit throat.

Cat snarled, lowering her wounded leg as if it had any chance to help her launch into an attack.

"Fine then." Eve garbled, her words nearing intelligible.

Cat's eyes flickered, a plan forming, a way to attain an ally and turn the tides. It was enough to push her to attack again. A pure hope came as she struck Eve's throat once more, this time intentionally not aiming for a death blow, but striving and succeeding in decimating what was left of Eve's vocal cords and voice box, ripping more than half of it out in her claws and destroying the rest.

Eve, unaware of the strike's intent, was in fact scared of another attempt at a life threatening blow, decided to end the fight in one fell swoop. Forfeiting her tactful attacks, Eve penetrated Cat's rib cage with ease, finding the wolves beating heart, crushing it in her hand and removing its remnants. The omega slumped to the floor, going limp as the vampire shrugged her off, leaving the wolf to die.

"Jyess" Eve attempted an order but her throat was far too destroyed to form any actual words.

Jess's eyes lit up, she had control once more, she could speak. "Kara! Kara stop! I didn't mean to hurt Lena! It was a mistake! Eve is my maker! She's been controlling me!" The vampire yelled as she dodged Kara's strikes, no longer counter attacking.

The alpha wolf was far from logical, and the pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Kara! Stop! Attacking!" Jess fought, evading without counterattacking growing much harder as Kara's fury built.

"Jess." Lena coughed looking up, the sound of her friend actually as herself again enough to make her rally.

"What happened to your girlfriend!" Jess dodged a strike that would have killed her by less than a hair's distance.

Lena fought through excruciating pain, striving to process and come up with something. "K… Kara." She painfully pleaded for her alpha's attention, more than aware that her need for her mate would calm the animalistic alpha wolf.

Kara's attacks slowed, her wolf eyes darting to her mate. She rushed right to Lena's side, licking at the wound. Unsure of how else to care for it, licking the wound clean was the wolf's first instinct.

"I! Baby. Don't. That hurts." Lena winced.

Eve moved in closer, her eyes focusing on the wolf who had taken Leslie from her.

"You can't speak can you?" Jess taunted, following up behind the other vampire.

Eve rolled her eyes, turning to Jess.

"I'm not your tool anymore."

Eve attempted to attack, but she was slow in her pain, weak in her lack of breath. Jess intercepted easily. It was a breathtaking shock, to see someone so easily catch her assault? It had been years since she felt so weak. Her jaw dropped. She was in danger! Cat's final actions were enough to turn the tide and make this a battle of two versus a damaged one, not to mention that if Jess thought to use her blood to heal Lena it would become a hopeless three enemies when she would barely have a chance to fight off one.

Jess moved in to strike, but Eve retreated, stepping back. She felt such a coward for an evasive retreat, but she hadn't survived so long by getting into an abundance of unwinnable encounters.

"Going to run?! Like a coward!?" Jess was astounded but not surprised. Eve was not an idiot, she had certainly learned that much in her month incarcerated. It was a hail mary, the idea that taunting her maker would be enough to goad her into another attack, to re engage. And as expected, it didn't work, Eve was gone, she had no intention of prolonging this threatening battle. She had lost more than enough to this lot for now, and the war could be won another day despite this defeat.

"Kara." Lena's voice requested weakly. "Baby shift back. Breathe, shift."

It was a clearly painful effort, Kara strained and growled, snapping at the air as she began to form a more human silhouette.

"Lena! Are you ok!?" Jess rushed to her friend's side, immediately offering up her hand and cutting her palm for Lena to drink and heal herself.

Lena took only a few drops, enough to ensure she didn't die of blood loss and she could stabilize and get back home without much trouble. "Kara. Kara. Are you ok?"

"Lena…" Kara snarled and stomped at the ground with a hand half paw. "Lena you need to tell me what the hell is happening to me!"

End of Chapter 21


	22. "Now get talking."

Chapter 22

Author's note: My Feral Lady is now available on amazon! I did the same as I did with Fur and Fangs! Just a change in character names. It has 39 chapters. You can go pick it up to read those chapters early, but in the meantime, I will be posting one or two chapters a week. The book is really just for those who have enjoyed and want to support what I have been doing here. I have put a lot of energy and love into this story, and getting a couple of extra bucks through publishing the book means a lot, and helps ensure that I can continue writing like this! Link is on my tumblr : hopefulbadgerjunara of course. https://hopefulbadgerjunara.tumblr.com/

"Now get talking."

The three wolves surrounded the one vampire. Each of the room's inhabitants took up one of its quadrants now that Kara had left to go attempt and fail to comfort Emma. Alex sat across from her alpha, the two roughly to either side of the vampire tied down to her chair with inordinate amounts of silver. Her alpha had turned a chair around, sitting on it backward so she could lean over its backing. Lena sat over the corner of Alex's backroom pool table, crouched over, impatient to hear what the hell was going on and why her mate had not been allowed to stay; even if she had ultimately thought it for the best that Kara receive a breather with how aggravated she had been as of late.

"Now get talking." Sam's rough demanding voice ordered. "Why don't you start off with explaining why you didn't want Kara here for this."

"Like I told you, she'd kill me if she heard the truth." Gayle repeated herself.

"Which would be what exactly?" Alex questioned incredulously.

"I really think this might be better to circle back around to this as a final, to wrap it all up topic." Gayle visibly squirmed in her seat, obviously scared, but what of the pack leaders were left to wonder.

"No! I think it is time you spill what has you so fearful of my mate." Even Lena's overwhelming empathy was beginning to run thin for this vampire.

"Lena, you of all people don't want to hear it."

"I am getting real tired of you stalling! Maybe we should call Kara back in." Sam threatened.

"It's wolfsbane!"

"What?" All three of the wolves' attention was stolen suddenly as they realized how much sense that could possibly make.

"It's the wolfsbane. Eve and her cronies stumbled upon it about a year ago now. Tested it on some old wolves in the woods. I was with her when she discovered it by accident, and she has been growing the shit like its botanical gold ever since."

"No, No, No. That doesn't add up. Why now? If Eve has known about this for a year, then there is no reason not to have used it by now." Alex shook her head, feeling something was missing.

"Up until you lot killed her progeny; her child? She had no reason to hurt the wolves. You all had been of no threat to her until that. In Fact, keeping y'all as a pseudo peaceful enemy kept other vampires in line."

"You killed her progeny! Not me!" Alex spat out angrily.

"Yes, but does she know that?" Gayle countered.

"Great so it's all our fault?" Sam's arm flung up as her raging omega opened her mouth to retaliate with fury.

"No, it isn't. You were just protecting your mate! And Alex was only protecting herself! Same thing Kara would have done." Lena spoke up to defend the alpha from her own point.

"I am not here to point fingers, I am just telling you what I know, and what I know is that she has had this spiked wolfsbane stocked up, ready to release for recreational wolf consumption. Somewhat of a second round of testing?"

"The couple in the woods you were talking about? They lived southwest of here?"

"Yeah, roughly I guess?" Gayle answered the alpha with a rough shrug.

"Ok, so it was Carol and her husband. I hate to admit it, but it does add up. God love em, but Carol and Jim loved their wolfsbane. They grew it year-round in their garden. How'd you two stumble upon it?"

"Carol? Kara told me about her!" Lena interjected.

"Yeah, her mate went feral, and then she did too. They ended up killing each other."

"No, no, no. Eve killed them. She did a good job of making it look like they did each other in tho." Gayle corrected.

"Great." Alex rolled her eyes.

"So, get back to it, How'd you to stumble upon all this?" Sam pressed once more.

"Not us, not really. It was Leslie. She wanted to see what would happen if a wolf accidentally ingested silver. Idiot didn't realize wolfsbane wasn't a fucking seasoning."

"So Leslie did what to the wolfsbane exactly?" Alex questioned.

"She enriched the soil with small amounts of silver, tried different amounts in each plant's soil. Couple died, but most of them lived. When one of them went feral, she called us in. She didn't know what was going on, why he was acting like an animal. Eve was ecstatic when she learned what Leslie had done; what she had discovered. She force-fed the other one until she slipped from sanity too." Gayle explained away.

"Great, and she finished off with killing two of my pack members and making it look like they did each other in." Sam huffed.

"She left Kara to think it was her fault." Lena mumbled, her knuckles straining as she gripped at the pool table's edge, the wood creaking and threatening to crack.

"So it's just silver? If a wolf ingests silver, they go feral?"

"No, sorry, Eve tested that too. It is only when it is laced with wolfsbane." Gayle corrected. "But as it turns out, silver can do some weird things to wolves."

"Got it." Sam nodded.

"So? She come up with any form of cure?" Lena questioned, hoping for hope on Emma and Maxwell's behalf.

"Why would she?" Gayle laughed, immediately receiving piercing glares from each of the wolves. "Sorry, just. She is more in the business of making potential weapons, not potential cures. So, no, I don't have any solutions as far as cures go, sorry."

"Anything else we need to know?" Sam could feel that the well of information was beginning to run thin.

"I can give you a list of places that you might be able to find Eve. But don't go unless you are ready for a fight. Anything else you need from me?"

"What about your ankle?" Alex eyed.

"Oh, yeah, that. It's still broke. Thanks for that."

"Wait, when did you break her ankle?" Sam's mind attempted to replay the entirety of the day's events to figure out when Alex had broken Gayle's ankle.

"It wasn't on purpose babe!" Alex's guilty face explained that it was her powers.

"So, magic still on the fritz?"

"Kinda." Alex admitted.

"How about we not go sharing trade secrets with the vampire who threatened to kill our family?"

"Come on Sam. This is important."

"You promised no training till you were healed."

"I know, but this wasn't intentional, and it certainly wasn't training. I tripped, and she tripped."

"I didn't just trip. You snapped my ankle damn near in half, and horse blood isn't quite enough to keep me in good healing condition."

Sam gave a look that wasn't quite angry, but it was certainly less than pleased.

"It was an accident, just like with Jess at Lena's the morning after the last moon."

"So, I again ask, anything else you three need?"

"Yes, I have something." Sam could tell from the look in Alex's eye that she probably wouldn't like what was about to come out of her omega's mouth next.

"Shoot, not like I have many options."

"Let me practice my magic on you."

"I'm sorry, but I like my bones where they are in relation to the rest of my body. Thank you."

"I'll wait until I am healed to try." Alex offered to her alpha. "And I won't push myself, ok?"

"I prefer it to you testing on me, and as long as you are safe, it's none of my business. But I still wanna stay close while you do it." Sam blew a kiss to her alpha.

"Hey! Do I not get a say?" Gayle barked.

"I didn't have a say when you forced me to literally bleed for you, that isn't even to mention the sexual harassment."

"Umm, excuse me! Wait she what?" Sam stood, throwing her chair aside.

"It's fine, I'm fine, calm down." Alex stood, intercepting her alpha on her way over to the vampire.

"Fucking cunt! We should have killed her back at the zoo!" Sam broke out in an alpha rage.

"Calm down. It is ok, and it hasn't happened in a month. Plus I am fine. Some dumb vampire just likes playing grab-ass." Alex played down what the vampire had done, more than aware that the woman was more valuable undead than unalive.

Sam's face twitched as she snarled. "Test your magic all you want on her."

"Well, at least it isn't happening to you too." Gayle sighed relieved.

"Wait! What was that!?" Lena hopped from her post from up on the pool table.

"What, the sound of your friends fighting over how ok they are with Ms. Magic's on the fritz torturing me with shoddy necromancy?"

"No, what did you say?" Lena pushed past the mated pair, her attention zeroed in on Gayle.

"What?" Gayle was good at lying, but Lena was better at spotting it.

"'At least it isn't happening to you too.' What does that mean? What is happening to Kara!" Lena's heart thudded anxiously.

Gayle shied away, incapable of looking the new wolf in the eyes.

"Answer me Gayle!"

"Lena." Alex attempted to quietly reprimand.

"Answer me damnit!" Lena's hands landed firmly on Gayle's shoulders, her palms searing at the silver that held the vampire down.

"She's not been acting right huh?"

"What is happening to her!" Lena's eyes threatened to shift.

"Been real angry?"

The omega's hands shifted to paws as her claws cut into the woman tied down under her.

"Maybe even a little violent?" The vampire was slightly disgusted with herself, she wasn't even enjoying this like she normally would; it was heinous, the humanity that not constantly being gorged on fresh blood brings.

"Answer me!"

"Irrational?"

Alex and Sam may have still been trying to piece it together, but Lena knew; she knew what Gayle would say next.

"She is going feral."

"No!" Lena raged at the words, releasing Gayle's shoulders to claw at Gayle's face with her right paw.

"Fair, yup I pretty much expected that." Gayle looked down and to the side, trying to swallow down and process the pain as she let loose an excruciating scream. "Fuck, that really hurts!"

"No! No! No! She isn't! She can't be!" Lena demanded.

"I'm sorry, but it is true." Gayle spat blood down onto the floor."

"Come on, that is never gonna come out of the carpet." Sam huffed.

Alex swatted her mate's arm with the back of her hand reprimanding the alpha.

"Wait! You can't possibly believe this!?" The alpha scoffed.

"I do believe it." Alex's voice trembled. "I believe it because I believe that today if Kara had heard that… she really would have killed Gayle. But a month ago? She wouldn't even lay a finger on her. My sweet sister isn't herself! She… She is…"

"Lena! You know this is madness! It is just a vampire stalling for time!"

"She's right." Lena trembled.

"Thank you!" Sam threw up her hands.

"Kara is going feral."

"God fucking damnit!"

"I'm sorry. I was stalling because I didn't know how to tell you." Gayle truly despised the lack of delightful bloodlust that came with drinking inordinate amounts of human blood, and the blissful apathy for others that accompanied it.

"Well, you certainly found a way didn't you!?"

"How do we stop it!?" Alex's determined face gave Gayle no room to fuck around.

"Stop it? I don't think you can!"

"Stop it, slow it, anything, whatever! I can't! I won't lose my mate!"

"I'm sorry Lena. I'm so sorry."

End of Chapter 22


	23. One rough Christmas eve eve eve

Chapter 23

Author's note: My Feral Lady is now available on amazon! I did the same as I did with Fur and Fangs! Just a change in character names. It has 39 chapters. You can go pick it up to read those chapters early, but in the meantime, I will be posting one or two chapters a week. The book is really just for those who have enjoyed and want to support what I have been doing here. I have put a lot of energy and love into this story, and getting a couple of extra bucks through publishing the book means a lot, and helps ensure that I can continue writing like this! Link is on my tumblr : hopefulbadgerjunara of course. https://hopefulbadgerjunara.tumblr.com/

One rough Christmas eve eve eve

"Mom! Mom! Omega what! How! What!" Alex screamed as she jolted awake, nailing her head directly on the underside of a bar booth. "Aww, fuck!" She went to soothe her pounding head only to realize that someone else's palm reached her forehead first.

"Oh, god baby! Geez, that looked like it hurt love." Sam ushered her mate's weary head back down to her lap.

"I… Sam? Where am I?" Alex was exhausted, her time out of her body had drained nearly all of her energy, and the added head trauma certainly didn't help.

"You are still at your cousin's bar. Kara and Lena called me to come down. I asked them to go get us all some food. I promised that my mate would be strong, that she would make her way back to us by the time they got back."

"W? What? I, you didn't come with us. When did you head up to Boston?" Alex croaked out, her eyes finally cracking back open to see her mate's tear-stained face and bloodshot eyes. "You… you've been crying."

"I came down when I heard the news. Kara called me four or five hours ago. They told me what happened when I got here."

"What happened? I, oh fuck! Freya! Where is Cat? That cunt trapped us there!" Alex snapped, her head lifting off of Sam's lap once more only to be pulled back down by the alpha's soothing but strong hands.

"No, no. You need to rest. You just got back."

"I need to whoop that O-Mega cunt's ass!" Alex hissed.

"No." Sam steadied herself, taking a moment to collect her raging thoughts before she spoke. "No, you don't."

"How in the hell can you be defending her Sam! She put your omega in danger!"

"I am not protecting her."

"Sam!"

"I'm protecting her memory."

"W- what?"

"a lot happened while you were out."

"Cat?"

"She's gone Alex." Sam swallowed down pain. "Kara and Lena told me she died trying to save you all. You, Kara, Lena, and even Jess. Kara said that it was Cat's attack that saved them all."

"Jess? Jess is back? Wait. No. No! I don't believe you. Cat can't be... That old bat will outlive us all!" Alex willed herself to sit up, spotting the bloodstained white sheet lying over the elder's lifeless body.

"Alex don't!" Sam stopped the omega before she could stand. "Don't. You don't want to see. I… it is gruesome. I had them cover the body so that you wouldn't have to see it." Sam's somber voice explained.

"I am an adult Sam! I can see what happened to her and not fall apart."

"Please. I don't want to see it again. It is…" Sam shook her head. "Please love."

"Ok." Alex yielded at the sight of Samantha's fear. "I understand. Where is Freya? Is she ok?"

"You mean my sister!" A foreign form stood from over near the bar.

"Who, who are you?"

"I am the woman whose sister you left there. I guess betrayal just runs in the family."

"You're Freya's sister?" Alex blinked slowly, trying to process through a fogged and drowsily exhausted mind. "And she really did get trapped back in there?"

"Yes. Now, Samantha was it? Your mate is safe to move now. Please take her and your wolf carcass and leave."

"Wait! Will she be ok?" Alex blurted out.

"What do you care? You are the one who left her there alone without the power to get back."

"I didn't mean to trap her! In fact. I'm pretty sure it wasn't technically my fault. I was following Freya's instructions. Just doing what she told me to." Alex defended herself.

"I don't care! I have to go tell her husband that his greatest fears were right! She may never wake up. He might have to tell their daughter about how she might never see her mother again. Just get out of my family's bar!" Freya's sister snapped with growing irritation.

"Wait! I! I don't know your name! But! How can I help!" Alex had scooched up to the edge of the bar booth table, Sam's arms still at her side and attempting to coax her back into resting. "Please! I am not really able to use my powers anymore, but if you are her sister, then you can teach me! Let me help you get her back!"

"You want me to!" Freya's sister sneered, boiling over in anger. "You two need to get out of my family's bar with your dead wolf before I call the cops and blame her death on you." She scoffed. "It would only be fair after what you've done to my sister."

"What happened! What happened between our mothers?! What caused this hellish a divide? How could it be so bad that Freya willingly trapped herself to make sure I got out sooner?" Alex snapped, exerting just enough of her thinning energy to feel herself growing lightheaded.

Freya's sister grimaced and gritted her teeth. Balling her fists, she finally softened her tone. "She really did this to herself?"

"I am not certain she knew what would happen, but I highly suspect it." Alex answered earnestly and it showed. "She directed me to draw some special summoning circle with my blood." Alex looked down to her hand to see it had been bandaged, but not with the same scrap of shirt Freya had given her. "I… when did this get wrapped up?"

"I did it baby. Kara said she didn't remember you getting snagged in the battle, but she figured either it must have been that or that you accidentally got burned by Adam's silver chains given that your hand had been so burned and messed up like that. She told me to bring some stuff to help patch everyone up with when I came up." Sam explained, running a hand up Alex's back above her shirt.

"Thanks love." Alex muttered under her breath, raising her head from her wrapped hand to her cousin. "She said she could see it, she told me it would summon my mother not that it would trap her there! But… how could she recognize the symbol and not know what it would do?"

"Your mother? Our aunt?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that explains it."

"What does that explain?"

"That it wasn't your fault." The other cousin forfeited the anger she simply wanted to direct at the woman who was both living and easiest to blame. "Name's Kriss by the way."

"Great to meet you, Alex." The omega offered up a bandaged hand from across the room."

"Not sure we are there quite yet cuz." Kriss huffed.

"I'm sorry. I… is there any way we can get her out?"

"In theory, certainly. In terms of plausible plans that I have even the slightest of ideas on how to pull off? Zip, zilch, nada."

"How did my mom get out?"

"Hell if I know! Your mom got trapped in there back in… eighty-four? That's what mom always said at least. She tried to contact your mom after she heard that she got out. But your mom wouldn't have it. She never talked to my mom again after it happened. Our mom sent a letter on her deathbed, but we got it back two days after she died marked return to sender."

"Eighty-four?" Alex's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Kriss shrugged.

"When in eighty-four?"

"I dono."

"When!" Alex demanded.

"I dono, it isn't like she told us the exact time of day that it happened either."

Alex was left silent and pale-faced, pondering the possibilities.

"Wait! No! No! One time she did mention that it happened right after her birthday." Kriss corrected.

"Which is when?"

"Late January."

"Jesus fucking christ."

"Wait." Sam's hand went still in its motions rubbing at Alex's back as the math finally added up. "Al, how many years old are you?"

"Thirty-five."

"And your birthday is…"

"In May, yup."

"Wait so she was?! With you?! When my mother!?"

Alex swallowed hard. "Must have been about four months."

Kriss crumbled at the revelation of what her mother had actually done. That she hadn't just left one person to rot with their soul untethered to their body in order to save herself.

"We brought food." Kara announced in a conflicted somber and cheery tone.

"Hey Kar." Alex's parched throat cracked.

"Alex!" Kara dropped the bags of food she had been carrying as she picked up a sprint towards her sister. "Alex! I was so scared!" She cried out, tackling her sister into the booth.

"Hey they Kar. I missed you too." Alex patted her sister on the back as the alpha sniffed and huffed at her a little too much. "Do I smell that bad?" Alex tried to laugh away the awkward behavior. What she happened to miss was Lena waving her hands in the air, shaking her head and mouthing 'NO' as loud as she could.

Lena's head dropped, her face landing in her palms full of frustration.

Kara gave a short snort, the idea not even dawning on her that her behavior was anything but entirely normal. "I was worried about you."

"Oh, ok then Kara. I am safe now, you don't need to keep sniffing at me. I'm fine." Alex assured, ushering her sister to stop.

"Not yet." Kara clung and refused to stop. "Just one more minute."

"Lena, why is your girlfriend acting like more of a dog than usual?" Jess whispered into her friend's ear.

"It is a really long story Jess. One I am really scared about. So please no dog jokes for at least until she is safe." Lena answered back under her breath, doing her best to ensure that Kara didn't hear her.

"Ok. I'm sorry. I know I missed a lot." Jess quickly withdrew back into her shell.

"I'm sorry for being short. I know everything has been rough for you too. You were Eve's captive all month." Lena whimpered exhausted and overwhelmed.

"Hey. Lena, it's gonna be ok. Things just got a lot better. You said that Cat's plan was to send Alex to get something that would help Kara, Adam, and the whole pack, right? A solution to Eve's spiked wolfsbane? So now that she is awake, everything is gonna be ok, right?"

"I really fucking hope so." Lena nearly broke down crying right there. Everything EVERYTHING had simply been far too much on the tired wolf who simply wanted so desperately to return to her butchery with her lover to make fancy meat and rest in Kara's arms for a calm rest of her poor wolf life.

"It's gonna be ok." Jess attempted to soothe her friend. "I know you two. You can get through anything."

"Ok. You are done." Alex pushed her sister off of her. "Go back to your omega before my alpha tries to kill you."

"You are joking but she was cutting it close." Sam attempted to lighten the mood.

"I still can't believe what my mom did." Kriss was still trying to process.

"Is it possible that Freya already knew this." Alex postulated.

"I refuse to believe that My mother even knew!" Kriss lashed.

"Knew what?" Kara questioned curious as she went back to get everyone's food and plop it down on a table.

"My mother would have been at least four months pregnant! There is no way your mother couldn't have known."

"Woah, what's up?" Kara followed up.

"I can explain later Kara." Alex brushed off, still too caught up in planning and pondering possible solutions when compared to the revelations of the past generations' problems.

"No!" Kara barked. "I am tired of people telling me that they will explain later today! So you will explain now." Kara demanded, her breaths clearly animalistic and exhausted.

Lena's face again landed in her palms. Why couldn't there just be a full five-minute stretch where Kara's wolf wasn't overreacting? She knew the answer to the question. But that made absolutely a whole lot of nothing about it all any easier.

"Cat… like sent me to another world to figure out how to fix Adam. Freya got trapped there. This is Freya's sister Kriss." Alex gestured to their youngest cousin.

"I know we met. Freya's husband came downstairs after all the racket and said Freya's sister would be the only one who might know how to help you two get back." Kara nodded along.

"Well, as it turns out, someone did the same thing that Cat did to me and Freya to our mother. In February of eighty-four."

Kara's brows furrowed, confused by the peculiar detail as she attempted to parse its relevance to the topic. "Oh shit, when you were!?"

"Yeah. And mom got trapped in there because of something Freya and Kris's mom did. I would venture a guess that might be why we never learned of our extended family or that powers extend past the firstborn."

"She never wanted us to end up like them." Kara allowed the weight of it all to sink her down into the other side of the booth across from her sister.

"I think so." Alex nodded. "And now Freya is trapped just like mom was."

"Well, how did mom get out?" Kara questioned hopefully.

"I don't know." Alex deflated.

"How can we find out?" Kara followed with a little too much hope.

"Wouldnt I love to fucking know." Kriss scoffed, finally actually picking up a posture that didn't so openly admit that she had seen the other women as an enemy or opponent and walking over to the booth where Alex, Kara, and Sam had already gathered. "But I don't have a clue. You?" She turned to Alex, able to tell that she was the older of her cousins and therefore the one most likely to know such precious family secrets.

Sam gently ushered her mate closer with a handful of fingers pulling at the omega's sides urging her to make room for the other necromancer at their end of the booth.

Alex scooched over, nearly sitting in Samantha's lap she so desperately wanted contact with the alpha now that things had finally begun to calm down. "I…" She glanced down to her wounded and wrapped hand. "Certainly nothing teflon."

"I am all ears for ideas." Kriss welcomed.

"You coming to sit down love?" Kara turned back to her mate and the newly retrieved friend. "Come on, we can talk battle plans over lunch." Kara waved the two over.

"Oh! Jess was it? You are a vampire, right? I have blood under the bar, I keep it bagged in the fridge." Kriss offered.

"You keep your blood bagged?"

"I mean, I don't, but Freya does. I mean, what else are ya gonna do? Put it on tap?" Kriss gave a boisterous laugh.

"I mean, that's what I do." Alex winced.

"Oh, shit. Sorry."

"Well, either way, it's appreciated." Jess nodded politely before heading to the bar and grabbing herself a snack.

"Love?" Kara coaxed once more.

"Yeah. Sorry. Just. Been a really long day. I'm a little spacy." It wasn't necessarily a lie, but it certainly didn't feel like the truth as it left Lena's lips.

"Come on then. I won't bite."

"You've bitten me many a time love." Lena lightened up, showing off the side of her neck where Kara's marking rested.

"Oh. I… umm yeah." Kara blushed as Lena finally made her way over and scooted into the booth, pressing herself against her alpha just the way Alex had with her's. She brought the food with her, a smorgasbord of Indian takeout from the first place with more than three stars on some review app, but damn if it didn't smell heavenly. She passed the styrofoam cartons around, everyone getting one that they would all share with each other and for Jess, just her blood. But Lena figured that Jess would be more than satisfied with that.

"Thanks for bringing the chow over babe." Kara kissed Lena and pulled her in close, actually pulling her omega's knees over her own, wishing to have as much contact as was physically possible.

"Course love." Lena kissed back before nipping at Kara's lower lip.

"What was that?"

"I never said I didn't bite." Lena grinned, adoring her two minutes of normalcy beyond belief.

Jess found her seat on the other side of Lena. Settling in and nursing her blood bag she waited and listened patiently as the other five chattered about which entree they wanted a bite of and what simply thought just looked way too spicy.

Kriss too was patient, she waited until everyone had gotten their food and then a couple of minutes before bringing the topic back up. "Your dubious idea Alex?"

"Look, it is thin." Alex rushed to lower expectations.

"I'll take just about anything right now." Kriss welcomed in between bites at the warm comforting food.

"Ok then." Alex took a deep inhale before moving forward. "Kara? When did my hand get burned?"

Kara halted mid-bite. "I'm sorry. Eve arrived, and I kinda just lept to action with the first plan I could come up with. We used some silver chains, and one end must have dropped on your hand in the rush."

"I don't think so." Alex disagreed, raising her hand and slowly undoing her bandages. "You don't specifically remember burning my hand or anything, do you?"

"Well, no, I guess not. But it is all kinda a furious blur." Kara shrugged.

"I didn't think that we did, but Kara seemed pretty certain, and nothing else really made sense. Why?"

"Do you remember that tattoo Mom had on her right leg?" Alex continued unwrapping her hand and neatly placing the gauze to the side so she could rewrap it after she examined the wound.

"Uugh, yeah. All the way up from her knee to her hip on her thigh. But I'm not really sure what that has to do with anything."

"It was really big, and she didn't really like it. Mom kinda hated tattoos in general, big ones most of all. So why have such a huge one?"

"Probably because she was a stupid teen once upon a time? She was mom, but she was human too." Kara postulated.

"Nope, I have seen pictures where she was holding me as a baby and wearing shorts, no tattoo." Alex denied.

"So what, mom had a tattoo?"

"So, you didn't burn me. Something in that other world did, and then Freya cut my hand open." Alex revealed her hand with not only bad burn blisters but also a clear cut gash along it. "This happened in the other world, the place where Cat sent us. And if getting hurt there hurt me here, then getting hurt here might hurt Freya there."

"You wanna hurt my sister?" Kriss's angry tone snapped.

"I wanna save Freya. I think my mother got that tattoo to cover up the scars that came from her talking to someone in the real world through self-mutilation."

"God that's fucking dark." Lena dropped her plastic fork, the idea more than enough to ruin her appetite. Her stomach twisted into knots. She had been feeling queasy all morning and the thought of that was near enough to make her lose her stomach right there all over the bar table.

"It's fucked, but it sounds just fucked enough to work." Jess shrugged.

"I don't like it, but I like the idea of my sister rotting away a lot less." Kriss begrudgingly allowed.

"We can look into it after lunch." Sam directed, wanting to not ruin anyone else's meal by allowing the topic to linger any longer.

"Thank you." Lena pulled her lunch slightly closer, hoping that she might be able to get her appetite back before long."

"Yeah, sorry." Alex settled. "By the way, what happened to Adam and Clifford?"

"We sent Clifford home and Kriss found a cage for Adam downstairs so that he wouldn't have to be tied up in silver." Kara informed.

"That's good. Good. Good..." Alex took a good moment, a short staring contest beginning between her and her meal as the weight of everything going on settled heavily on her. This was going to be one rough Christmas eve eve eve.

End of Chapter 23


	24. Thank You

Chapter 24

Author's note: My Feral Lady is now available on amazon! I did the same as I did with Fur and Fangs! Just a change in character names. It has 39 chapters. You can go pick it up to read those chapters early, but in the meantime, I will be posting one or two chapters a week. The book is really just for those who have enjoyed and want to support what I have been doing here. I have put a lot of energy and love into this story, and getting a couple of extra bucks through publishing the book means a lot, and helps ensure that I can continue writing like this! Link is on my tumblr : hopefulbadgerjunara of course. https://hopefulbadgerjunara.tumblr.com/

Thank You

"Care to tell me what happened in there?" Lena trapped the other omega and pulled her away from the rest of the heard.

"A lot. Mainly I saw my mother and Freya got trapped because apparently, even death wouldn't settle the grudge my mother held." Alex rolled her eyes at the idea of someone being so stubborn and went to regroup with everyone else.

"You know that isn't what I meant Alex." Lexa pulled at her friend's arm a little forcefully.

"Lena, ouch. That hurts." Alex pried Lena's fingers off her arm.

"I know Cat sent you there to find some way to fix Adam. Something that could save Kara!" Lena's voice was controlled but terrified. She NEEDED to know that there was a way that she could save her mate, that there could be more than just awaiting the end in terror of the day Kara finally loses her last shred of humanity and ended up nothing more than Maxwell or Adam.

"Be quiet! Do you want her to know? You know my sister! How do you think she will take to the news that she is going feral?" Alex hissed a whisper directly into Lena's ear and pulled them both further away into a secluded corner as the rest of the lot looked over Freya and contemplated where might be best to begin inter dimensional conversation through bodily mutilation.

"She sent you there for answers! Am I wrong to assume you wouldn't leave without finding any?!" Lena pressed.

"It wasn't so much of an optional return." Alex huffed in frustration at having a hard time thinking up how to explain it best.

"How the hell can that be true? Then what sent you back?!"

"Something about what Cat did that sent us there. Freya told me the way it worked was that we would get pulled back the moment that we heard the answer to Cat's question."

"And Cat's question was?"

"How do we cure a wolf who has gone feral, or at least that is my guess. But-"

"And the answer!?" Lena chomped at the bit.

"I was getting there." Alex sighed frustrated. "The answer is the confusing thing. I was trying to get more answers, but my mom seemed to be more interested in playing with me than actually helping me get my powers back."

"You clearly weren't getting there! Now, what was the answer!?"

"Omega."

"Omega what?!"

"That's it. Just omega

"That was the answer. It was just omega. My mom spoke the singular word and all of a sudden I woke back up here in Sam's arms some six or seven hours later than when I had gone in. I don't know how in the hell it satisfied Cat's question, but it isn't really like we can ask her."

"Any ideas on how to interpret that and help save my mate?" Lena softened, but only mildly; none of the tension left her, but she forced herself to tone down the standoffish nature of her posture and general demeanor.

"She is my sister." Alex murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing. No. I don't really have any ideas, no. My hope is that Freya can get the rest of the answer. Maybe if she does, it will send her home too." Alex relayed her highest of hopes.

"What are y'all doing off over in the corner?"

"Yeah, come on guys, what do you think is better, arm or leg?" Kara followed up after the other alpha.

"Are we really thinking about cutting a girl up to talk to her inter-dimensionally?"

"You can think of it as transplainer if you prefer?"

"I prefer existing as something that doesn't involve all the blood and gore. For fuck's sake, I'm a butcher and I can't handle this shit anymore. Carving up a pig or a half cow is one thing but that is a living breathing human!" Lena whimpered. She had been quiet, quiet enough that she thought only Alex would hear, but Alex wasn't the only one to catch her exasperated griping.

"Baby?" Kara stepped away from the others, closer towards her mate and sister.

"It's nothing. I'm tired. I'm just tired." Lena lied, waving it off as nothing more than a mild lack of sleep.

"It isn't nothing. It isn't just tired or lack of sleep either." Soft Kara, gentle loving Kara, Kara who didn't just growl and snarl and threaten to kill the things she didn't like shown through as she approached the omegas.

Lena's tears broke loose, streaming down her face. "I'm fine. I'm just fine. It's just been a long ass day, and everything is a little too much on far too little sleep." She wiped her face clean in what was ultimately a fruitless effort.

Alex's eyes danced between her sister and the crying omega, completely unsure what to do or what to say.

"Do you mind if she and I take off? We can take Adam and Cat back home. It's a long drive, and we don't both need to risk the drive back with a body and a feral wolf." Kara usurped her sister's attention.

"No! We don't need to go. I'm fine. They all need us here." Lena protested and finally succeeded in getting her face some semblance of clean. Thankfully, she had also succeeded in forming a temporary stopgap on the waterworks for the time being, even if she knew it wouldn't last long.

"Baby, you are tired. Plus, it's a bit crowded here anyways. I'm sure us getting out of their hair could only help."

"This isn't going to get any less gory Lena." Alex only lept at a way to get Kara out of the stressful situation. It could only do her sister good to get her away from everything.

"I don't care. I can handle it." Lena forced unconvincingly.

"Lena, I really think it is best we go home. We have a lot to do back in town."

"Like what? What do we have to do?" Lena snapped.

"We still have that thing to talk about… you know the thing you PROMISED to tell me about when we get home?"

Alex's eyes darted back to Lena who's terrified face alone assured her that the thing Kara wanted to talk about was in fact that she was going feral.

"Kara." Lena whispered.

"Come on love. It's been such a long day. We need to get Cat back to her family, Adam back home, and I need my mate wrapped up in my arms in bed." Kara coaxed.

Lena's resolve curled around the edges, growing visibly weak at the idea of cuddles in bed with her alpha.

"You can rest your head in my lap on the drive back?" Kara knew the offer would be just enough.

Lena's face flickered in frustrated, self disappointed exhaustion, and a disheartened whimper slipped from her throat.

"Ok, I'm good. I've heard enough. Really don't need to know what my alpha sister does with her mate's head resting in her lap." Alex clapped as an effort to move on from the awkward topic and entice the two to head out.

"What about Jess?" Lena finally croaked out.

"Aye, Jess! Lena and I are heading out. Wanna tag along with us back home or do you wanna chill here until everyone else heads back?"

"Uugh, I'm not really sure I have much of a place to head back to back home. I've been gone for a month. Even if my landlord hasn't kicked me out for being late on the rent, my place ain't built to be a fortress like yours and Alex's. I'm not safe back home. Gayle isn't going to stop just because she lost to Cat.

"My safe room isn't fully fixed yet, but everything else has been barricaded a little more than before to make up for it." Lena offered. "You are welcome to crash there like you used to."

"You sure?" Jess brightened.

"Come on. Time to go home." Lena smiled warmly. "I'm gonna need to keep you close to catch up on everything we missed this month."

"Yeah. Sounds good." Jess cheered.

The trio took to their task, first loading Cat into the trunk. Kara broke down crying by the time they had found a good spot for the deceased omega. Once upon a time she had loved the other woman. She had always seen so much of herself in Cat. She knew what it was like to be trapped in the type of relationship Cat had been held into for the majority of the time they knew each other. The idea that Cat's life could end only a matter of months after finally being free? It killed a corner of her, silently outraging both her logical human half and her more emotion and instinct-based wolf half. The wolf that resided in Kara's heart refused to tire, to lie down, to calm in the slightest with one of her pack members splayed out, lifeless in front of her.

Time, time heals all wounds, or at least gives one the tools with which to apply a masking bandage. Poorly applied masking bandage applied, the trio then moved their sights towards taming Adam. The feral wolf was more than a beast and a half to contain. He lashed, clawed, and bit at anything and everything that approached him. None of them wanted to, but after less than two minutes they all realized that there was no hope to escort Adam out of the basement and up into the car without using silver. After considering that if they didn't restrain him correctly, he could end up a beacon to any suspecting police officer who would assuredly have an interest in the lifeless body in the trunk. Lena, in particular, took it hard to see the poor child being burned by the silver. Watching him whine and yelp only to break in despair and collapse. Allowing the chains to sear into his skin, and all because even his wolf had become so broken in the searing pain that it could no longer fight.

The omega was able to stifle her tears as they found a spot in the back seat for Adam and settled him down with blankets for both warmth and cover. Adam was clearly in pain, but the wolf he had become seemed calm, or at least it was no longer fighting its ties. The moment that everyone had filtered into the car, Lena layed down over the front seat's median to rest her head in Kara's soft lap and finally allow her tears to fall. Kara noticed her mate's warm tears on her bloodstained jeans, but she said nothing. She knew that Lena needed it to be something that could go unnoticed; that Lena would be ok, she just needed her cry, her handful of minutes to let the emotions of the day wash over her, take her and run her system back to some form of homeostasis. The only hint of an acknowledgment of the tears that Kara gave was a soft hand caressing at Lena's back. Just a gentle few fingers running up and down Lena's back was enough to reassure the omega that she was loved and everything would be ok.

Three hours into the drive, Lena's phone began buzzing, waking her with a missed call and a message from Sam asking if they could pick up Ruby when they returned the fallen omega's body to her family. Sam had dropped the youngster to be both occupied by her friends in Cat's personal little heard and babysat by the elder of the children. Lena announced the message to the car, and the three quickly decided that it might be best to first drop off Adam at the bar and then stop at the butchery to clean themselves off. Even if Jess's hands weren't completely covered in blood, her shirt still made it look like she had murdered someone and the blood dried at her cuticles didn't really help. When paired with Lena's shirt having a huge hole just under her left breast and more than enough blood dried into it to make it look like she might have died twice over, they all easily agreed that the plan might be best to change and wash up before exposing Ruby to any more horror than she had already witnessed.

Dropping Adam off did not take anywhere near as much effort as escorting him into the car. The wolf had calmed moderately and even fallen asleep along the drive. Between the three, even when Adam did wake, they were able to fit him neatly into the cage across from Maxwell and finally remove the putrid silver he had been chained up for way too long. Maxwell howled and growled angrily barking out at his new roommate.

"Hey there. Shh. It's gonna be ok." Lena moved to Maxwell's cage, attempting to calm him as she knelt down and offered to pet him through the bars with a timid hand.

Maxwell barked louder at first, but then he seemed to quiet at least a little at the calming presence.

"That's it, there you go buddy. It's just Adam. He's no threat." Lena reached through the bars. Maxwell growled, but lowered his head begrudgingly, offering it up.

"There you go"

"Stay away from him!" Kara barked just a moment before Lena's hand touched his head.

"Aww, come on. He is fine. Emma was sleeping on the couch upstairs, and he just wants not to be alone for a minute. I'm sure he is scared, caught up in this cage." Lena brushed aside Kara's worries and went ahead to pet Max's head. "There you go. It's all gonna be ok. We will find something to fix you up. Have you back in your mate's bed in no time. I prom-" Lena's arm was yanked away from her shoulder. "What the hell."

"Stay away from him. Being near a feral wolf is dangerous. Touching him certainly isn't safe." Kara snarled, releasing Lena's shoulder.

"Baby! Calm do-"

"She's right." Emma warned as she sat down at the top of the steps. Her words were cautioning, cautioning and broken. "I've been spending as much time as I can down here, but I had to take a break. It's been messing with me."

"Thank you. Now let's get going! Before it gets to you too." Kara pulled at Lena's arm with a smidgen more force than was necessary.

"Baby. I am fine. I just wanted to reassure him that he isn't alone." Lena stood.

"I appreciate that." Emma thanked with her face in her hands, covering up what shame she held for leaving him alone at all.

"It's ok. I am glad you are taking care of yourself and not pushing too hard." Lena tried to reassure.

"It's not ok. This is dangerous for my omega." Kara huffed under her breath.

"Take it easy Kara. It's fine. She's just giving the guy a pat on the head. Nothing prolonged. Even Eve said that it would take days for one wolf's ferility to spread to another." Jess shrugged off like the information was nothing.

"Eve has proof it will spread?" Kara's face drained of all color.

"I don't know about proof. But she certainly believes it to be true." Jess winced, trying to do her best to help, but not sure what else to say.

"All the more reason that you need to stay away from him! Especially after we were all cooped up in the car with Adam!" Kara raised her voice enough to get both wolves all riled up, growling and snarling about how they were confined in cages.

"What the fuck?" Emma raised her head enough that her eyes peaked out over her hands. "The other wolf you brought back with you is Adam?"

"Yeah." Lena nodded disheartened.

"Wait, then where the hell is Cat! She needs to know about this!"

"Cat is dead." Kara's cold voice offered no cushion.

"What!" Emma jumped and nearly lept down the stairs.

"Eve is back."

"That is the Eve you two were talking about!?"

"Yeah. It is." Jess answered.

"So that makes you the vampire they were gonna have talk to us at the last big pack meeting? The one who disappeared?" Emma pointed at Jess.

"Guilty." Jess waived an awkward hello.

"Cat is really?" Emma couldn't process.

"She's gone." Kara swallowed down her pain and attempted to soften her stance for the fellow wolf. "If you want to pay your respects, we have her body in the car. We were planning to clean up and drop her off with her kids when we pick up Ruby."

"I…" Emma didn't know what to say or how to find her voice amongst the confounded storm that was her brain.

"It is ok. I am sure that Cat's family will hold a funeral for her. You can say goodbye then if it is easier for you." Lena offered with a warm hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think that might be easier for me." Emma admitted.

"That's perfectly fine. Take your time to process. And if it is true that being too close to these two could make you go feral too, just be careful ok?" Lena requested.

"Yeah. Thanks Lena." Emma took the omega and hugged her in appreciation. "I heard what you said to him. Thank you for trying. For not giving up on him." She whispered to Lena, the words only for her.

"Of course. Take care Emma. Things will get better. We will find something soon. We have to." Lena replied back low, but not so close to silent that no one else could hear.

"Good to go love?" Kara urged impatient and wanting her mate away from the feral wolves.

"Yes. Yes. We can go home and wash up."

End of Chapter 24

 

Wanna see chapters early? Maybe even choose my next one-shot? Check out my tumblr: https://hopefulbadgerjunara.tumblr.com/


	25. Washing Up

Chapter 25

Author's note: My Feral Lady is now available on amazon! I did the same as I did with Fur and Fangs! Just a change in character names. It has 39 chapters. You can go pick it up to read those chapters early, but in the meantime, I will be posting one or two chapters a week. The book is really just for those who have enjoyed and want to support what I have been doing here. I have put a lot of energy and love into this story, and getting a couple of extra bucks through publishing the book means a lot, and helps ensure that I can continue writing like this! Link is on my tumblr : hopefulbadgerjunara of course. https://hopefulbadgerjunara.tumblr.com/

Washing Up

With everything else set and ready for the three to head off pick up ruby when they were ready, they stopped in at the butchery for some quick showers and a change of clothes. Jess was the last out of the car, she clearly wasn't feeling well. Lena just assumed it was all the trauma from the day, and the month setting in on her.

"It's gonna be ok. You are home, safe." Lena offered, opening the car door for her friend and offering her a hand.

"Thanks Lena. Sorry, it's been… it has been a long month." Jess admitted.

"I'm sure it has been. It was for us too. But I am incredibly relieved that we have you back." Lena hugged her friend. "I love you dummy, so don't go getting kidnapped again. Ok?"

Kara watched on, having a small chuckle to herself about how dramatically she had reacted the first time that she had heard Lena say that to her friend. She knew, she knew now that it wasn't like that, that Jess really was just a friend to Lena and that it was not competition. "We are both glad to have you back." Kara forced a smile over a ponderous look.

"I'll try. But I make no promises."

Jess was given free rein of the downstairs and its small shower in order to clean up. Lena was nice enough to set out a spare set of older clothes for the vampire to change into once she was all clean and dried up. The upstairs however was where the mated pair adjourned to clean and change. Kara either took pity on her exhausted mate or just forgot and didn't ask after what had been going on as they set up for a long warm shower.

"How are you doing love? Hanging in there?" Kara found a temporary seat on the edge of Lena's medium-sized tub.

"Yeah. I'm just fine. I've been telling you that all morning." Lena shooed off the ideation.

"Baby, you got stabbed. You didn't just get stabbed, your best friend's hand jutted inside your chest and nearly killed you." Kara's stress showed in a more human way as she buried her head in her hands, rubbing at her eyes and then her temples before looking back up to Lena. "I thought you were going to die." Signs of stress showed themselves more as Kara ran her hands through her hair a couple times, attempting to pull it back and out of her face.

"I'm ok." Lena assured again, kneeling down on the bathmat at Kara's feet. "I am ok. I am drained, tired, stressed, sore, and having Jess's blood had me wired for a good bit, so I was crashing a little when we had lunch. But I am and I am going to be ok." She took Kara's hands in hers, running each of Kara's fingers between her thumb and index on either side.

"You were hurt. I was scared. I couldn't control myself Lena. I… I haven't felt like that since, not since I heard Jess said she loves you."

Lena's hands stopped and she went silent.

Kara expected a variety of responses, the one she assumed most likely was a reassurance that Jessica never meant it that way. Dead silence was far from anything she had anticipated, however. "Baby?"

"Yeah! Yeah. I… that must be scary." Lena forced.

"Babe?"

"Time to take a shower." Lena looked up, forcing her smile harder.

"What's going on in that beautiful little head of yours?" Kara brought up Lena's hands to her mouth and kissed each once on the knuckles.

"Nothin, I just feel yucky and need to take a shower."

"Sweetheart, stop doing that. Please?"

Lena didn't open her mouth, but her expression of false bewilderment betrayed her silence.

"Pretending you don't know what I am talking about?" Kara's tone suppressed her frustration, but Lena felt like the alpha's eyes already knew all her secrets.

"I! I!" Lena made yet another unconvincing attempt to portray ignorance.

"I know I didn't fall in love with someone that stupid."

"I love you too." Lena whimpered and lowered her head into their hands.

"I know. So can you please be honest with me? Before we run out of hot water?"

"I am scared. There is a lot going on, and I am really scared."

"Ok. You don't have to tell me what it is." Kara offered in a knowing but empathetic register as she caressed the top of Lena's head and down her neck. "All you have to do is relax and shower with me."

"You sure?"

"I'm certain baby girl." Kara stood and assisted Lena up off of her knees. "Just relax. Ok?" She followed up with a soft kiss to Lena's neck and then pulling the omega's shirt off.

"Ok, Kara." Lena found a comfy little nook in the crook of Kara's neck, resting weary eyes into it as magic hands seemed to float around her and her clothes flew off.

"You are still all covered in blood." Kara pouted, her hands running over recently healed flesh.

"Be careful. It is still a little tender."

"Of course, of course. I'm sorry." Kara knelt down and left a loving kiss at the pinker patch of skin. The surface seemed to have healed, but Kara understood that did not necessarily mean the rest had as well. "I am so sorry I couldn't protect you."

"You did tho dummy" Lena pouted and playfully pushed Kara's shoulder.

"Lena. I wasn't strong enough, wasn't smart enough. I! I fucked up and you got hurt."

"I did get hurt. But it was Alex and I pushing for us to go in there. You were the smart one. But not strong enough?" Lena chuckled at the idea. "I've got the strongest alpha on the block. Able to keep her own against a vampire? Even outside of the moon? Are you kidding me? My alpha is the strongest, baddest mother fucker there is, was, and ever will be." Lena's lips sought out Kara's, ushering them both beyond the shower curtain and into the streaming water as a kiss developed and depend on something that nearly involved throwing each other up against the walls of the shower.

"God you are perfect." Kara panted into a kiss in its earlier stages; the stages where Lena was still feigning the ability or interest in leading.

"You are too my love." Lena purred back, nipping playfully at Kara's lower lip in an effort to awaken Kara's yearning just a little further.

Kara huffed low, her hips beginning to join in with the loving kiss, turning the act into a full-body activity as she rocked herself up against her mate. "Mine."

"All yours." Lena agreed. "All yours, in your arms, safe." The words half a reassurance for Kara and half a prayer for herself that things could just stay that way.

Kara's mouth slowly slipped from its dedicated post at Lena's lips. She took her time meandering across Lena's chin then down her neck until she hit the mating mark. There she gave extra attention, kissing and sucking at the extra sensitive skin. It was easy to drive Lena to a point where her nails were clawing into the alpha's back, to draw out a soft moan and whimper or two. Lena's breath shuttered in heavy pants when Kara began biting at her neck, nipping and sucking harder in a loving preparatory taunt. "Enjoying yourself?" Kara's smug tone cut through the haze building in Lena's tired mind.

"Kara." Lena whined and shifted to her tippy toes, trying to get Kara's attention back on her neck, to entice her alpha back into kissing and teasing at her neck.

"I know my love, but it is time to clean you up, not get you dirtier."

Lena pouted and pushed her shoulder into Kara's arm frustrated.

"Come now love, we both know I am going to take care of you." Kara smiled, grabbing the soap and sinking down to her knees with a controlled speed that made Lena want to force her down faster. The omega happened to decide against that idea however, as she figured that it might result in her not getting what she wanted at all.

"I just want you to relax." Kara lathered up her hands, beginning from Lena's shoulders then down around her breasts, making sure not to give them anywhere near the amount of attention Lena craved, but enough to keep Lena reeling. She kissed softly at the curve of Lena's hips, moving her lips over her mate's core without slipping down to the pheromone filled bush just slightly below. Kisses at bare flesh grew deeper, nearly nips and bites as she grew hungry for her mate.

"Fuck!" Lena's abdomen shuttered and twisted as heat built between her legs.

"Just like that my love, just like that." Kara's hands slipped lower, cupping Lena's ass and pulling it closer to her.

"Kara!" Lena yelped suddenly and opened her legs just a little.

"Want you." Kara growled low, nipping harder at Lena's sensitive flesh.

"Then take!" Lena panted, one hand shooting down to the back of Kara's head and the other wrapping around the shower knob.

"Happily" Kara pulled one of Lena's legs over her shoulder as to ensure she had perfect access to her meal.

Another breathless curse slipped past Lena's lips as her mate moved in, hot breath brushing against her sex as water rushed down her body and right past the point which ached for Kara's touch, and more specifically her tongue.

"My girl smell so good." Kara praised, leaving one kiss at the inside of Lena's exposed thigh and then giving in, yielding to both her alpha and her mate's desires. An open mouth embraced Lena's sex, a tongue running over the center of the omega's folds.

"Oh christ, Kara." Lena's grip at the back of her alpha's head tightened and her eyes rolled back as her hips rocked into Kara's mouth.

Kara mumbled something back into Lena's flesh, but it was indecipherable. She licked, sucked, teased her teeth at delicate flesh and moaned into Lena in heavenly intervals. Her tongue parted the folds, running up and back before focusing on Lena's clit to only start again a moment later. She could feel the omega's leg pressing harder on her shoulder and her heel pressing into her back as she struggled for just that last bit of leverage that would turn her brain and knees to jelly in an instant. Kara's grin stretched and she pressed into Lena's muff ever so slightly more. She adored nothing more than making her mate unravel. The feeling of Lena's nails digging into her scalp and knotting up her hair was the best compliment Kara had ever received and made for more than fantastic encouragement. Both Lena's wetness and that which is intrinsic in a shower dribbled down Kara's chin as she eagerly devoured more.

"Oh! Oh, fuck! Kara! I'm gonna!" Lena rocked her hips harder and squeezed with both hands her balance slipping away entirely as Kara speed up.

The alpha grabbed at Lena's ass, pulling her just that last picometer closer so that her work could only be a smidgen more effective in blowing her beloved away.

A piercing shriek broke out of Lena's lungs and she seemed to bounce up and down on Kara's shoulders like she was struggling to escape. The alpha continued her work for another moment, grinning wide with pride until her own jaw dropped and she let loose her own shrill. "Cold! Cold, cold, cold, cold!" Icy water poured over her head and down her back, shooting sudden chills straight through her bones.

"Cold!" Lena's face contorted in horror as she continued trying to escape out from above Kara while frantically spinning the shower's knob back to hot. "So cold!" She whined again, the shower finally warming back up.

"God! What happened?" Kara relaxed as the warm finally began to wash back over her.

"I… umm. I kinda accidentally turned the knob right as I was about to…" Lena pouted and looked away.

"So my beautiful girl didn't get to?" Kara kissed at the inside of Lena's thigh.

Lena whined and shook her head.

"Well, that's not an issue. I can just…" Kara moved to get back to work.

"Ooh! Hey!" Lena stopped Kara with a palm at her forehead. "Hey, hey. Maybe not just yet? Oof." Lena sighed, still trying to catch her breath back. "Just a lot." Lena smoothed her palm over Kara's head and down her neck, gently soothing her. "Just let me sit down for a second?"

"Course love." Kara assisted Lena in dropping her back down to the ground.

"Sorry babe." Lena sighed, sliding down and sitting on the edge of the tub against a corner.

"Now what are you apologizing for sweetheart?" Kara kissed Lena's knee and picked back up the soap. She once more lathered her hands and began at Lena's feet, lovingly working her way up and swapping legs after she reached Lena's hips once more.

"I feel like I ruined the fun." Lena pouted.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Until I accidentally froze us alive? Thoroughly."

"Then there was nothing ruined. We had fun. If you wanna cum, I am happy to help you do that. If you don't want to, then that is ok. We can have fun without either of us climaxing." Kara placed a singular adoring kiss at Lena's belly. "If my girl is happy, then I am happy."

"Thank you. Thank you so much love." Lena pulled Kara's head up just a little before leaning down and kissing her gently.

"What's going on behind those beautiful eyes?"

Lena giggled, looked away, and blushed worse than she had minutes earlier with Kara's head between her legs.

"Come on, what's going on? You are smiling wider than normal." Kara leaned up, caressing Lena's cheek with just her thumb.

"You are you again. You aren't that snarling alpha beast, just barking at everything and everyone who passes by. You are my sweet, kind, loving mate. The one who couldn't stand to see Cat suffer. Not the animal who wanted to put Maxwell down just because he is sick. Because you are sitting here with me, caring more about whether I am emotionally ok then whether or not there is some ominous threat over the horizon. What is going on is that for the first time in what feels like a very long time, I am not scared. I finally think that it might really have all been a lie! That you aren't going feral. That you are ok! And that… that is the best feeling in the world. To have MY Kara back."

"Well? What's going on love? What's got that big smile on your face?" Kara repeated herself after no answer.

Snapping from her daydream, Lena shook her head, a tear falling and blending in with the shower. "Nothing babe. Just happy."

"Then I am glad you are happy." Kara nodded. "Ready to dry off?" Kara wiped her thumb over the pinker patch of flesh under Lena's breast. "It's a miracle that you are ok. I… I know that Jess giving you some of her blood helped you heal so fast. But… god. I was so scared. I was certain that you… that you." Kara couldn't bring herself to face her mate.

"You don't know what kept me alive do you?" Lena slipped down to the floor of the tub to be eye to eye with Kara.

"Lena, please don't say something stupid like 'oh it was my love for you that kept me alive' or something. That isn't how that works." Kara shook her head, still not ready to show Lena her face and the fear she knew it wore.

"I!" Lena sighed. "Well, although I am sure that it could be taken in that way. That isn't what I was going to say."

Kara stopped her shaking head and raised it ever so slightly, not quite looking at her mate's face, but not quite looking low enough just to be staring at her mate's breasts either.

"I was going to say that the ring you gave me kept me alive." Lena looked down to her hand, spinning it around on her finger. "I could feel it… like tightening around my finger? Like Jess had been trying to crush it, and not my heart. I… it really saved me love." Lena went to remove it, feeling like she was being punched repeatedly as she tried. "Ahh!" She cried out, clutching her chest.

"Lena!" Kara's arms wrapped around her mate.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I… Just looks like it is still doing its work. So no taking it off right now. But, yeah. Depending on how you look at it, your love did keep me alive." Lena smiled softly.

"No taking it off then." Kara looked up, finally meeting Lena's eyes. "Maybe not ever?"

"I have a feeling it will heal sometime." Lena snickered without understanding what Kara really meant.

Kara sighed. "I… look, so, it is wolf tradition for that ring to be given as something more than just a 'hey I want to fuck you, bite you, and turn you into a werewolf.'"

"It was more than that Kara." Lena assured.

"But it still wasn't quite what it should have been."

"Kara? What are you saying?"

"We are wolves, and we are each other's in wolf culture, but we are humans too. I… I'll do it right. I'll get you something better than a tarnished old heirloom I didn't even pay a dime for."

"Kara?"

"But… would you?" Kara swallowed around a thick tongue.

"Would I what Kara?" Lena was smiling, her chest hurting for an entirely different reason all of a sudden.

"Would you like to marry me?" Kara gave a whole millisecond before she began blurting words out again awkwardly. "It doesn't have to be anytime soon! Hell, it can be over a year from now if you want. I… I just want, I want that. I want it with you." Kara settled.

"Of course my love. Like I could ever say no." Lena shook her head and laughed lightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too Kara. Now time to dry up before we turn to prunes."

End of Chapter 25

 

Wanna see chapters early? Maybe even choose my next one-shot? Check out my tumblr: https://hopefulbadgerjunara.tumblr.com/


	26. Markings of Communication

Chapter 26

Author's note: My Feral Lady is now available on amazon! I did the same as I did with Fur and Fangs! Just a change in character names. It has 39 chapters. You can go pick it up to read those chapters early, but in the meantime, I will be posting one or two chapters a week. The book is really just for those who have enjoyed and want to support what I have been doing here. I have put a lot of energy and love into this story, and getting a couple of extra bucks through publishing the book means a lot, and helps ensure that I can continue writing like this! Link is on my tumblr : hopefulbadgerjunara of course. https://hopefulbadgerjunara.tumblr.com/

Markings of Communication

"You said your mom had it on her hip right?" Kriss grimaced down at her sister's near-naked body, hating herself for even considering it.

"I mean. Yes? But It stretched a good way down her leg. Almost to the knee." Alex pondered, attempting to conjure the image back up in her memory,

"Won't the hip be kinda hard to see?" Sam's mouth scrunched doubtfully to one side as she arched her back in an inhuman angle to look down at her hip.

"You got any better ideas?" Kriss snapped.

"I mean, why not-" Sam raised her arms and looked over the backs of them with a shrug.

"I'd rather not give my sister any more overt scars than are necessary."

"I think the reason my mom used her hip was that it could be hidden easily with clothes. Even then, she still ended up getting it tattooed over shortly after I was born. I don't remember ever seeing her without the tattoo in person. Just in pictures. So it must have been as soon as she was able to get it after I had been born."

"If she has a bunch of writing carved into her arm, no matter what it is, it will be a problem. Even more so if it is about how to escape an alternate dimension or something. I prefer my sister not get hospitalized for delusions after all this is done.

"Ok, ok, sure. No arms. Whatever. Hip is good."

"Thigh maybe? Upper thigh?" Alex suggested somewhat of a compromise, first pointing out the spot she thought would be best on herself over her clothes and then on Freya's nearly naked body.

"Works for me. Easy enough to hide and to read." Kriss softened slightly, clearly finding some level of comfort in the dawn of a plan. "But what do we say? Well, write."

"Hi?" Sam suggested.

"That seems a tad short of eloquently phrased." Kriss denied as diplomatically as she could.

"Eloquent might not be the best option. We are working with only so much square footage here. So terse might be the way to go with this one." Alex countered.

"I guess you aren't wrong." Kriss shivered at the thought that this might not be so simple as one or two back and forths; this could take a lot longer, tens, hundreds of interactions before they either found a suitable answer or another way out. What if it really did take up all of the space they had? What if- another shiver interrupted her spiraling mind.

"So, she's your sister. What do you want to start off with?" Sam gestured for Alex to pass her the knife.

"I… short is best." Kriss stammered. "Hi -K."

"That's it?" Sam affixed her hand around the handle for the utmost control of the blade.

"Yeah, just hi, then a dash and then a K."

"Ok, I'll start high and small so that we have room." Sam angled herself, prepping to cut.

"No! I'll do it. She's my sister."

"Go got it." Sam passed off the blade. "Just remember, shallow and small.

Kriss's hand shook violently as she took the knife and approached her sister's flesh, but she willed her hand steady the moment it made contact. She was quick. Shallow at first, but quick. A once over on the h fixed her shallowness issue. "Done. I think?" She looked around for second opinions to check if the other women thought anything else was necessary.

"Yup. Looks good." Alex nodded reassuringly as she picked up a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a washcloth they had set out earlier.

"You don't think there's a chance just using that on an open wound will wake her up do you?" Kriss winced hopeful even though she knew there was absolutely no chance that it could be that simple at all.

"No, I don't, but we might get a reaction. This stuff will certainly alert her to something going on at her leg, it's not a pleasant thing to feel on a brand new cut like this." Alex poured some straight onto the cut, wiping it up only to rub it deeper in.

Freya's face scrunched up. Her body was clearly in pain whether or not it was being inhabited at the moment.

"Is pain face and groans a good or bad sign?" Sam questioned the necromancers.

"I don't have the slightest clue. The whole magic stuff was never my forte."

"Once upon a time, it was mine. And if I had to guess, it can't be bad. I mean aside from that your sister is in pain. But, ya know, in the grand scheme of things, that doesn't seem all too bad right now." Alex offered what comfort she could.

"Thanks." Kriss forced a scared smile in an effort of niceties for her cousin.

"Uugh, guys? Should it be bleeding that much?" Sam pointed out the sudden overflow of blood from under the rubbing alcohol-soaked washcloth.

"Fuck, that is way more than it should be for those tiny cuts." Alex patted the cloth down in an effort to soak up what she could before removing the cloth to take a closer look at the injury.

It now read Hi -Kriss? The added section sloppy, deeper than was necessary, much deeper.

"It worked! She got the message and responded!"

"Freya…" Kriss whispered worriedly for her sister. It was stupid, but she knew Freya's beautiful, unnecessarily ornate in an nearing vain way, and to see her writing so sloppily, even considering the painful medium. It worried her, worried her much more than she had expected in any way at all. "W! What do we say back!" She stammered.

"Omega."

"What about omega?"

"Just try it. Just write Omega. Leave some room above and below so we can clarify if it doesn't work. But that was the answer I got that let me come back. So maybe it will work for her too?" Alex expounded.

"Ok then." Kriss nodded. Her hands moved once more, shaking worse and worse as she approached, but this time she couldn't quite calm them entirely as she began carving an o.

"It's going to be ok." Alex stopped her cousin with a calming hand wrapping around hers.

Kriss was still shaking even as Alex gently coaxed the blade away from her.

"I've got it. Don't worry."

"I! But!" Kriss went to protest but quickly forfeited, relinquishing the knife over to her cousin. "You're right."

"It's going to be ok. We can do this." Alex tried again as she moved to be cutting in the right direction and not accidentally put it upside down. Her hand was gentler, she had more than enough experience cutting into flesh from all that the vampires had forced her to do over the years. It was at least kind of nice that for once it paid off in one way or another.

"Ok! Ok." Kriss had begun hyperventilating. "So, she'll wake up any second now? Right? Right! Right?" Her head bounced between the wolves.

Sam's eyes rolled up with a dismissive yet empathetic expression. She wasn't quite harsh enough to remind Kriss how unlikely such an easy result would be, but also not quite patient enough just to let it slip without even a look of doubt.

"It is certainly possible." Alex offered politely albeit rather unconvincingly.

"Wake up Freya. Come on. Just wake up!"

"Even if she doesn't wake up immediately, it will be ok." Alex soothed as she wiped down the new marking.

A question mark. That was all the reply Freya gave. Just a simple sloppy question mark following right after the word omega.

"Fuck!" Kriss turned away to hide her shamed face.

"Here. Reply with answer under it." Alex passed off the knife.

Sam nodded with an encouraging hand pressing at the small of Alex's back.

"Hey. It's gonna be ok. I know this is rough. I know it is a bit gory, but we will get her back soon. Ok?"

"Maybe I should take a break? You two don't need me."

"I don't know whether we need you or not, but if I were there, I would want Kara by my side." Alex's hand landed on Kriss's shoulder. "I wouldn't want her to force herself to watch this type of thing if she couldn't handle it. Well, I mean, if you can face it. I can only assume she would want you there at her side."

"Uugh guys." Sam's voice drew their attention back to Freya's responses.

"What's it say?" Kriss replied before Alex could.

"She's asking about Cat. She just said Cat and a question mark. Probably hoping that the person who asked might be able to give some extra hints?" Sam relayed.

Alex's heart hung heavy, still trying to process the loss herself but knowing that she had to keep herself together for the sake of her cousin. "I think you know what to reply to that one. She is gone, can't help us anymore."

"Sorry love." Sam whispered back hollow and mournful as she began on her reply, carving just a dash and then the four simple letters dead.

"I… I know what you mean Alex, just… I'm not sure I can handle this all. I, that is my sister. I'm sure you understand. Your sister doesn't seem like the type to keep herself out of trouble."

Alex gave a pained chuckle, astounded at how quickly Kris had not only acquainted herself with Kara but seemingly nailed her personality and general pattern in life choices. "Yeah, yup. I love her, but she always seems to find a new angle to kick the hornet's nest."

"I'm sorry."

"But that's why I am there for her. She is my sister, and I'm not letting her stupid get the best of her any time soon."

"Yeah, I get tha-"

"Another response!" Sam alerted.

"What's it say now?" Kriss's anxious mind kept her on her toes and just a moment ahead of Alex.

"She added what about in front of omega and is the answer."

"Don't know, find out. Reply with that." Kriss decided, seemingly almost on a whim.

"That's it?" Sam checked before beginning, it wasn't like she could erase if there was a mistake or anything.

"Yeah."

"Ok, if you say so."

"That gives her something solid to start with at the very least."

"Yeah." Kriss faked a smile of strength she didn't have.

"We'll get her out in no time." Alex's actual authentic cheery smile lightened the weight on Kriss's shoulders just enough that she felt ready to turn back to her sister.

"Ideas how?" The necromancer's sister read aloud, half pondering as she did.

"That is completely out of my area of expertise." Sam shook her head, awaiting a potential answer from either of the two who knew at least a little about the whole necromancy thing.

Alex was clearly racking her brain, but it wasn't like she had encountered oh so much luck in the category of uncovering the secrets of how wolves work. She spent a good two months dedicating her every moment to trying to find anything that could help Kara with her alpha and pack related problems. All to find absolutely nothing.

"Say mom." Kriss was finally finding a standing, mostly thanks to Alex's support.

"Just mom?" Sam prepared to carve once more.

"No! Mom's library."

"Mom's library?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"If there is a library that might hold the answer, then maybe we should go check it out? Eight eyes are better than two when searching for something like this." Alex suggested.

"I would already be there if I could." Kriss shook her head.

"I don't quite understand."

"It burned down with our home outside of town a year or so before she died. She never let me in it while she was alive, and even Freya was only allowed in to train her magic."

Alex and Sam nodded patiently as they followed along.

"We never really went back in after she died. Just kinda felt wrong. But, if there are any hidden texts or books on werewolves, that is my best bet for where to find it."

"Am I missing something about all this, or does it feel like finding a burned up library in another dimension is a little far fetched?" Sam was cautious of being too negative, but that didn't make it an easy task.

"I've been there. It is different, but I am not quite sure that this will work either. That said, I don't see why it wouldn't be worth a try."

"My mom wasn't very verbose about the topic of that other world, but she did say that it can toy with time, that things lost could be found there. So I think that it is a good bet."

"Ok, mom's library it is." Sam shrugged before getting to work.

"And someone thought that she wouldn't be useful, that we wouldn't need her." Alex teased in the kindest, supportive, and lighthearted way.

"Thanks, Alex. Thanks." Kriss hugged her cousin.

"What the hell's that mean?" Sam turned her head, wiping away what blood was left as she began to care for all of the wounds on Freya's thigh.

End of Chapter 26

Wanna see chapters early? Maybe even choose my next one-shot? Check out my tumblr: https://hopefulbadgerjunara.tumblr.com/


	27. Story Time

Chapter 27

Author's note: My Feral Lady is now available on amazon! I did the same as I did with Fur and Fangs! Just a change in character names. It has 39 chapters. You can go pick it up to read those chapters early, but in the meantime, I will be posting one or two chapters a week. The book is really just for those who have enjoyed and want to support what I have been doing here. I have put a lot of energy and love into this story, and getting a couple of extra bucks through publishing the book means a lot, and helps ensure that I can continue writing like this! Link is on my tumblr : hopefulbadgerjunara of course. https://hopefulbadgerjunara.tumblr.com/

Story Time

Returning Cat to her family was an emotionally trying endeavor at best. Watching as Emelia broke down, crying over her mother's cold corpse nearly broke Lena. It was one thing to see the woman die protecting her and saving her best friend, another to see the lifeless dead-eyed body get shoveled into the trunk of Kara's car, but… seeing that child weep for her lost mother, only a handful of months after losing her stepfather. Lena knew that Raymond was a sack of shit, that he was barely a father and far from a husband. Given that all she knew about him were posthumous stories about his douchery, she knew that he must have been much worse than even what she had been told. But beyond shitty stepfather or not, Raymond would have been something. It wasn't just seeing Emelia break like that, it was knowing that these kids were all orphaned. Not a single one of them had their mother or father to turn to after everything that had happened.

It was of some minimal comfort to Lena when Kara assured that the pack would pitch in to ensure they would all be taken care of. She had on some level also been thoroughly concerned for Adam, Emelia and the rest of the children's financial wellbeing and general security, but that concern seemed less immediate than the grieving sixteen-year-old in front of her.

"I'm so sorry. I… She loved you so much." Lena tried with a gentle hand landing on heaving shoulders. Before Lena even knew what had happened, Emelia was sobbing into her chest, clinging to the omega like she was her final lifeline out at a turbulent sea. Lena's expression alone conveyed to Kara that she had no idea what to do or say.

Kara shrugged with terrified eyes, not exactly sure how to help either.

"There there. It's going to be alright." Lena patted Emelia on the back and eventually wrapped her arms around her in a warm comforting hug.

"W… wait?" Emelia paused and pulled away. "What about Adam? Where is he? Mom was supposed to be going out of town to get him."

Kara's struck grimace from above and past Emelia's shoulder relayed no meaningful guidance once more.

"I, Adam will be ok. He is still out of town and grieving everything." Well, at least that got Kara's face to give some hint of advice. Was the advice that lying was almost certainly a mistake? Most certainly.

"Oh, ok. That makes sense. I!" Emelia sniffled as she struggled to pull herself together and pry herself out of the comfort of the omega. "He needs to be back in time for the funeral."

Kara's head shook back and forth as she mouthed a stern warning. "Don't!"

"Yeah. Of course. When, when do you want to hold the service?"

"The full moon. It is tradition to bury fallen wolves after the moon has risen."

Kara's head landed in her palm with a belabored sigh.

"Oh! Yeah! Of course, night of the full moon. Day after Christmas. Boxing day right?" Lena controlled her anxious voice as best as she could to hide the terror.

"We should have the funeral the day of, and then we can shift and bury her. That's what she would have wanted. It's what we did for Raymond. What she did for me and Adam's Ama, our other mother. The alpha." Emelia trembled. "When he and I were younger she showed us a clearing in the woods where she buried the alpha before Raymond, our mother. I… I think I still remember where it was. But I will need Adam to help confirm it for me."

Kara was about ready to begin

"We will talk to him when we can. Alex and Sam are still up in Boston trying to help him out with everything." Lena was roughly sure that she and Kara had formed some new discovery of mated alpha omega telepathy because she could certainly hear Kara telling her that she had just fucked up and that lying to the teen who had just lost her mother about whether or not her brother was ok would lead to absolutely nothing good. She was also rather certain that Kara could hear back as well when she spotted Kara's overly dramatic eye roll at her attempts to convey that she simply couldn't break Emelia's heart any further, that losing her mother was more than enough.

"Thank you Lena." Emelia squeezed the omega in between sniffles.

"You got a place to keep her for the couple of days till then?"

"Yeah." Emelia turned around wiping her face clean. "There's a freezer in the garage. We keep it for in case one of the kids gets a dear right before sunrise and doesn't finish it… and I guess it works for issues like this too."

"Just in the garage?"

"Yeah, huge white thing, built to handle like two bucks. Kinda impossible to miss." The teen chuckled troubled before breaking down into tears again.

"I'm sorry. Your mother was a wonderful woman. She gave all she had to her family and her pack. She meant a lot to me too; saved my life. Twice now. I want you to know that her sacrifice for our family, our pack, it will not be forgotten."

"Thank you." Emelia's voice cracked in pain.

"If you want, we can go in and tell the kids with or for you, alternatively, we could hold a pack meeting and tell the kids there. It might be easier and then we would have the whole pack there to comfort them all; reassure them that they are not alone, that their family is still this pack." Kara offered with a refrained calm that soothed both Lena and Emelia.

"Yeah, I, I think it might be better to wait. Having everyone around might be for the best."

"Of course." Kara nodded. "Whatever you need. When do you think would be best? Do you want it tonight? Tomorrow?"

"Maybe give it a couple days? I… Christmas eve maybe?" Emelia suggested.

"Course. We can make a whole thing of it if you wish? Pack Christmas eve?"

"Yeah. I like that idea. Plus it will give Adam a chance to get back. I, I can't handle it all without him. He is better with managing the kids."

"Yup. Totally. Not gonna be a problem at all." Kara's eyes threw daggers at her mate.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate the help."

"Don't worry about it." Kara assured.

"We are here for you.

"Thanks."

"How about this. I'll take her to the freezer, you two go say hi to the kids and keep them busy, preferably out of the garage. Then when everything is done and the kids are a little calmer, Lena, Ruby, and I can head home."

"You two are welcome to stay for a while if you like? The kids like having Ruby around, and I'm sure it'd be a treat for them to have an alpha and omega around, even if it is just for an hour or so." Emelia welcomed as she strived to clean herself up to present some form of togetherness for her siblings.

"We'd love that." Lena agreed.

"Sure, why not." Kara smiled, a mite frustrated with Lena making these decisions without her, but holding it down with a restraint that she hadn't shown in quite a while.

Kara was swift but gentle as she layed Cat down to rest. She shed a sparing few tears, nestling the body down as gingerly as she could. When she was done, she took special care to lock up the freezer when it was done. It wouldn't be good if one of the little pups ended up stumbling upon it while trying to grab an otter pop or something of the sort. After she had cleaned herself back up once more, she headed inside to see the whole miniature pack. It had been less than three minutes, but they already had Lena with a book in her hand, reading something for the youngins. The youngest four Were all sat down on the carpet listening, one of the girls with a significant amount more excitement than the rest. She had clearly been the one who asked Lena to read to them given how she was closest to the omega and nearly bouncing down on the back of her heels while kneeling. Even some of the early and pre-teens seem to have dropped their gaming controllers to listen to whatever story Lena had been supplied with to read them. Her omega had the attention of all the children save for Carter and Emelia. The second and third eldest seemed to be off over in Cat's kitchen, talking quietly with serious faces. It wasn't hard to figure out what they were talking about. Kara had not spent much time with Carter, but she knew he was a smart kid, smart enough to know when something was off. She just hoped that Carter was also smart enough to keep his mouth shut, or at least avoid causing a panic amongst the youngsters when there wasn't the rest of the pack around to help and counsel them through.

"Kara!" Ruby cheered, diverting roughly half the room's attention away from the book being read and over to the alpha.

"Hey there kiddos! Alex and Sam are out of town till tonight or tomorrow, so Lena and I will take you back to our place tonight, ok?" Kara smiled at the youngster sitting in between two of Cat's kids who seemed to have been playing some game on the tv with her given the pause screen and the controllers sitting idle in each of their laps.

"Everything ok? Mom said mama wasn't feeling great and that she was going out of town to pick her up."

"Your moms are just fine Ruby. Alex wasn't feeling well, but just a little after Sam got there, she cheered right back up." Kara smiled and leaned in like she was telling a secret. "You know what, I betcha she was just missing you and Sam."

"Well then, tell her to get back here already!" Ruby giggled light-heartedly, mimicking the alpha's tone. "Cause I miss them too!"

"Aww, Well, I certainly feel you there. But they have some work to finish. They will be heading back just as soon as they can, but I'm sure of it."

Ruby pouted slightly and sighed. "Ok."

"I know Ruby. But hey! On the bright side, if we ask real nice maybe Lena will cook us up something real good for dinner. If you thought she was a good cook before, wait till you see what she can do with food she can actually taste!"

Ruby giggled again at the levity in Kara's voice.

Lena loudly cleared her throat with the turn of a page for dramatic effect. "I won't be cooking anything for you if you two keep interrupting." Lena flexed to look stern. "But thanks love, I try."

"Very sorry. Please continue." Kara bowed politely before plopping down onto the couch to listen.

Lena was quick to resume her story, smiling wide as the youngest of Cat's legacy sat in front of her eager to take in everything. Kara found herself cracking an overly adoring smile to see the children all but circled around her mate in such an adorable tableau. It made her yearn desperately to wrap her mate up in her arms, take her home, and get right down to work on starting a little mini pack of their own. Lena would make such a delightful mother. She was so patient, she had all of the kids' attention in a matter of minutes. The alpha stayed like that, gawking at Lena's motherly capabilities until the story had been finished and the kids were already complaining about how it was too short and Lena should tell another.

"Aww, you all are adorable, and I would love to read you another, but I think my alpha over there is giving me the it's time to go home look." Lena smiled politely and placed down the book to a small symphony of disheartened whines.

"To Lena's?" Ruby asked Kara with a slight frown at the idea of leaving her friends.

"Umm, yeah, maybe?" An idea formulated in Kara's mind.

"Thank you two for coming over. I appreciate having someone else keep these little rugrats busy, even if it is just for a little bit." Emelia thanked sincerely.

"Hey, Lena? Sweetheart? Can I talk with you off to the side for a sec?"

"Course babe. What's up?" Lena waded through the children now getting up from the floor over to Kara and off into a side hallway.

Kara looked over her shoulder, doing her best to ensure none of the younglings were listening or paying them any attention before she spoke. "These kids don't have an actual adult to look after them tonight."

"I know. It's so sad." Lena sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get us caught and waiting for me to finish the book. Just when that kid came up to me all excited! What the hell was I supposed to say? No? She just lost… and she doesn't even know it." Lena shuttered, trying to process the cold cruel world once more after attempting to see it through the innocent child's eyes.

"I am happy you read to them. It was adorable. I can't wait till we have our own that you can read to like that." Kara hugged her mate, kissing her forehead.

"Me neither." Lena blushed and relinquished hesitation, melting into Kara's embrace.

"But, I was thinking that because they don't have anyone to look after them; I mean. They have Emelia. But she isn't even seventeen yet. I just don't feel right leaving her alone to handle all of this especially with what she is going through. I was just thinking, maybe, maybe we can watch them? At least until Alex and Sam get back into town? They need parents."

"I… I know, and I would love to watch over those adorable kids." Lena lit up before remembering how recently Kara had been teetering on the edge of going feral, ready to claw into Jess friend or foe. "I'm just not sure we really can."

"Why not love?" Kara pushed back, not seeing any issue with the plan.

"I…" Lena still wasn't quite ready to tell Kara what was going on, and she certainly wasn't going to do it with those defenseless kids just a room over. "We can't leave Jess alone!" Lena stretched for any excuse.

"Jess is an adult and she can handle herself. These kids need us."

"I know that, but, but Jess could still be being hunted by Eve! After today? Eve must be dying to strike back!" Lena protested.

"Did you see how bad she was hurt? I don't think she will be coming after us for a while. Plus, didn't I see the majority of Eve's voice box on the floor and still caught in Cat's claws? That seemed to be how her blood ties allowed her to control Jess, so she probably can't even do that anymore."

"Kara! I don't feel right leaving her alone." Lena felt more than a smidge guilty. Even though it wasn't technically a lie, it certainly wasn't the real reason that she didn't want her and Kara spending the next couple days around the kids.

"Well fine, we don't have to leave her alone. We can bring her here." Kara scoffed. "It isn't like we don't have our hands full trying to take care of them as it is."

"I, I'm not so sure about that Kara. This place isn't secure like the butchery is!"

"Baby, why don't you want to do this? I saw you in there with them. You were happy."

"Kara, I love you, but there is still stuff going on that you don't know about yet-"

The alpha interrupted with an aggravated snarl.

"Things I don't know how to tell you. Things I am scared to tell you because of your snarls, your anger, and impatience, you're almost losing it this morning back up in Boston after I got hurt."

Kara huffed again, angry and frustrated. "How am I supposed to feel! You, Sam, and even my own damn sister are hiding something! Fuck! Cat was too! Am I not supposed to be aggravated! Because I am terrified! I don't know what it is but I know it is something so terrible that you all don't tell me what the hell is going on!" Kara's anger and fear built until she was far too loud and nearly snarling with each angry exhale.

"Kara! You need to calm down!" Lena ordered in a hushed tone through gritted teeth as she ushered the alpha away from the children.

"Lena I love you, but how do you expect me to feel, to act! When everyone I love is hiding something that must be so important from me?" Kara puffed and panted frustrated and anxious.

"Fine then. Get Jess." Lena was grasping at straws, anything so that she didn't have to hide this secret anymore. She would have just told Kara there, but after what Gayle had said, after how scared she had been of Kara's potential actions, she just couldn't bring herself to tell her mate there, so close to the children.

"No, Lena, you can't just evade this conversation by just giving me what I wanted a minute ago." Kara interrupted in an exasperated and hurting whine.

"You go get Jess, and go to Emma. When you are there, have them call me and I will tell you what is happening. Or at least what I was told was happening, what I think is happening. Fuck Kara! I don't know anymore, and I am just as scared as you are!" Lena finished.

"You promise? I won't have to just be stuck in the dark anymore? Wondering what the hell it is that everyone else knows and I don't?"

"Yeah, and when all that is done, ask them if they want to tag along and help us out with the kids? They will be a handful, and I'm sure Emma would appreciate something to take her mind off of everything going on with Maxwell." Lena suggested before catching sight of the terror in Kara's eyes once more. "Yes. I promise." She leaned in to bury her forehead in Kara's neck while kissing at her chest. "I love you so damn much. I'm sorry. We shouldn't have been hiding it from you for so long."

"I love you too baby girl. But if you know it was a mistake to hide it, then why not just tell me now before sending me all over town?" Kara wrapped her arms over Lena's shoulders, pulling the woman in closer to her for the warmth her mate held, and all the solace that warmth could provide.

"I'll tell you when I tell you everything else." Lena nuzzled into Kara gently.

"Ok. I'll go get them and call you when I have them all together. You go reassure those kids that the alpha is alright, just tired and irritable." Kara nuzzled back, not wanting to let go.

"I love you." Lena repeated herself.

"I love you too. I will call as soon as we are ready."

"Ok love. Talk to you soon."

End of Chapter 27

Wanna see chapters early? Maybe even choose my next one-shot? Check out my tumblr: https://hopefulbadgerjunara.tumblr.com/


End file.
